Loving Annabelle, Bloomington crossover
by jobob87
Summary: Annabelle decides she wants to attend college in Bloomington, where she meets Jackie. Catherine and Simone are old college friends
1. Chapter 1

_**So I noticed no one has done a Loving Annabelle, Bloomington crossover so I decided to do one.**_ _ **I don't own anything just for fun**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Annabelle stood in Simone's room looking at the pictures of herself that Simone had on her desk, tears flowing down her face, she pulled out her phone she quickly pressed the call button. "mom it's me"

"Anna what's wrong" she had never called her mother crying before.

"I, ah, something happened and I need your help"

"what did you do now?" her mother said in a disappointing tone

"I, um" she paused "I fell in love, with my English teacher, we fell in love with each other and when Immaculata found out she had her taken away"

"Annabelle" her mother said sighing

"mom, I turn 18 in 4 days"

"I know" her mother breathed out "I'll see what I can do, what is her name"

"Simone Bradley"

"I'll take care of it" her mother said hanging up. The last thing she wanted was for this to get out and for her to have another Annabelle scandal on her hands.

As she looked out over the church she was wishing and hoping she would see Simone, biting down her disappoint as she didn't see the blonde haired blue eyed, former teacher, she walked up and received her diploma. They had plans to meet right after for dinner with her mother. Her mother, had managed to get all the charges against Simone dropped. Annabelle had told her exactly what happened, and since Annabelle turned 18 a few days after her mother let any charges be dropped. Simone however lost her job, which she didn't mind in the least, she felt trapped at the school which she had been at since she was 13. As the graduation ceremony came to a close Annabelle found herself almost running to get her stuff and get out of there. Excited to see Simone.

"Anna, dear" her mother called out after her

"mom I'll be right back I'm going to get my stuff then we can get out of here"

"ok" her mother said as she watched her only daughter run off. She knew she was excited to see Simone, they hadn't seen each other since the cops took her away, that fateful day a few weeks before.

As the limo rounded the corner Annabelle saw Simone's car. "mom why didn't she come?"

"she wanted to, but thought better about it. She didn't want to give her aunt a heart attack" her mother said not looking up from the paper she had in her hand.

"hmm" Annabelle said as the limo pulled to a stop outside the restaurant and she jumped out seeing Simone standing by the building. Almost knocking her over as Annabelle flew into her. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Simone said pulling back to look in those blue eyes she fell for months ago. The urge was too much as Annabelle leaned in placing a soft kiss on Simone's lips.

"alright break it up, you have all the time in the world to do that" senator Tillman said as she walked by the couple.

"she's right" Simone said brushing a falling hair off Annabelle's head and smiling.

"mom, I want to go to college" Annabelle said over dinner

"good" her mother said with a smile. Happy that she had this second chance with her daughter.

"where?" Simone asked as she took a drink of her wine.

"I've been doing a lot of research, and what I want to study is psychology. Now there's a school in Indiana that has an amazing psychology class. There's also this professor who is supposed to be amazing"

"oh" Simone asked not entirely thrilled with the idea of moving to Indiana, but she would go wherever Annabelle wanted, and would make the best of it just so long as they were together.

"that's great honey, I'm happy you want to go"

"I've looked into it, I sent in my application last week, I hope I hear back soon"

"I'm sure you'll get in, unless you slacked off the last 2 weeks of school your grades were amazing"

"helps having a teacher who was nice to look at"

"what?" Simone asked almost choking on her wine.

"nothing" Annabelle said smirking

"what would you need from me?" the senator asked

"nothing, just my inheritance" Annabelle said with a smile.

"we'll head to the bank on Monday"

"tomorrow?" Annabelle said

"quit being a smart ass" her mother said looking at Simone "you sure you can handle this?"

"I'm sure" Simone said smiling at Annabelle "I love her" Annabelle just smiled that smile that made Simone weak in the knees.

A few weeks later after Annabelle got her acceptance she was in the bedroom packing when Simone came in "hey what town did you say we are going to again?" Simone asked still not too excited to go but it was what Annabelle wanted

"Bloomington" Annabelle responded not taking her eyes off the suitcase she was packing "why"

"I just remembered I have an old college friend who's from there" Simone said with a smile, then thinking 'this might not be as bad as I thought'

"awesome you should give her a call" Annabelle said finally getting the suitcase zipped and tossed it on the floor.

"I should" Simone said walking over to Annabelle wrapping her in her arms. "I love you"

"I love you too" Annabelle smiled

Stepping off the plane there was a car waiting for her, with a man standing outside holding a sign that read Jackie Kirk. Jackie smiled at the man and said, "I'm Jackie"

"hi Miss Kirk, I'm Samuel I'll be your driver" Jackie gave him a warm smile as he opened the door for her, then put the rest of her luggage in trunk. "you're from LA?"

"yes sir" Jackie said with a smile

"it's busy there"

"yes, it is, I'm happy to be away from that"

"I had heard another couple were coming in form LA, headed to the same town as you. I believe one of them is attending classes at the college"

"that's cool" Jackie said as she stared out the window. The drive took a few hours, Jackie didn't mind, it was nice being out of the hustle and bustle that was LA. As the car pulled up outside the college Jackie was getting excited but nervous, she'd never been completely on her own before.

"is there anything else mam?" the man asked

"no thank you" she said reaching into her pocket to tip him.

"thank you, and good luck" he smiled at her Jackie gave him a warm smile as she grabbed her bags and headed inside.

Jackie was sitting in the dean's office going over her schedule when she first saw her, she walked in all blonde and sexy, Jackie couldn't keep her eyes off her.

Catherine had to run into the dean's office to drop off her course syllabus when she saw Jackie sitting in the chair in front of the desk, her first thought was how sexy she looked. Catherine just smiled her sexy smile gave the dean her syllabus and left, once the door was closed she leaned her head against it. She hadn't expected to meet someone so soon. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off the wall and made her way back to her office. Checking her email, she noticed a name she hadn't saw in a long while Simone Bradley "hmm wonder what she wants" she said out loud as she clicked on Simone's name.

 ** _Hi Catherine,_**

 ** _I know it's been awhile since we've heard from each other, I hope all is well. I'm headed to Bloomington. If you're interested in meeting up please give me a call. I would really love to catch up._**

 ** _Simone_**

Catherine sat there for a minute. Could it be the same Simone she saw on the news? She heard all the charges were dropped. Shaking her head with a smile at seeing her old friend again she hit the reply button and typed

 ** _Simone,_**

 ** _Yes, it has been forever. I would love to get together. Give me a call, when you get to town. 650-656-5555 it seems you have forgotten to leave your number… somethings never change. I look forward to hearing from you_**

 ** _Catherine_**

As she clicked send she sat back in her chair and smiled. It'd be nice to catch up with an old friend. Her and Simone had gotten close while they were in college. She sat and let the memories come back.

Simone was in the house they had rented for the deration of Annabelle being in college. Going through a box of Annabelle's she pulled out a picture of Annabelle with Collins and Kristen. She smiled, as she sat down on the couch, with the picture in her hand. Though she loved Annabelle she wondered how her life got so fucked up. No, she wouldn't change it for the world. Annabelle meant everything to her, and to finally be out of that school, she felt free. Looking down at the picture she smiled seeing the smiling faces, she got up and put the picture on the mantle. She decided to take a break and headed outside with her laptop. Checking her email, she saw Catherine had replied. Reading through the email she pulled out her phone and put Catherine's number in.

"it's so quiet here compared to LA" Annabelle said to a random student she was standing next to, waiting for the class before them to get done so they could go in.

"yeah it is" Jackie said with a smile

"you been there?" Annabelle asked with a smile.

"I'm from there" Jackie said making eye contact with Annabelle. "wait I know you, you're senator Tillman's daughter"

"Annabelle" Annabelle said reaching out her hand, rolling her eyes she hated how people knew who she was because of her mother.

"I'm Jackie" Jackie said with a smile.

"hey, you were on Neptune 26, I loved that show used to watch it every night" Annabelle said with a smile.

"that's me"

"awesome" Annabelle said smiling as the door flung open. And they stepped in. Since they didn't know anyone else they stayed close.

"so, is it true, you and a teacher?" Jackie asked.

"yeah" Annabelle said as she smiled. "she's actually here with me"

"really?" Jackie said surprised

"you know the charges were dropped" Annabelle said looking at her. "I turned 18 two days later" she added with her smirk.

"well I would love to meet her"

"we'll set something up for dinner. Maybe Friday?" Annabelle said knowing Simone didn't have a job, and wasn't planning on getting one. "we have a house off campus"

"here let me give you my number" Jackie said as Annabelle opened her notebook Jackie rattled off her phone number

"I'll talk to Simone and see what works best" Annabelle said smiling "I'll call or text you later"  
"sounds good" Jackie liked the idea that she had already made a friend, someone from her world that knew what it was like to be in the spot light.

"I have to go, she's at home waiting for me" Annabelle said with a smile, she loved being able to say that "I'll fill you in on the rest of our story tomorrow if you want to meet me for coffee, let's say 9? My first class isn't until 10"

"sounds good I'll see you then"

"bye" Annabelle said as she rushed off.

"bye" Jackie said stopping in the hall way as she watched Annabelle walk away. Still in shock, she never expected to meet a friend so soon and to have it be Annabelle Tillman. Looking up she saw the blonde from the dean's office, who she learned was Professor Catherine Stark, known around campus for sleeping with her students, she had a big pile of books and was trying to reach for her keys. "here let me help" Jackie said as she grabbed a couple books off the top.

"thanks" Catherine said, "it's funny how these people can afford tuition but not manners"

"so, I've noticed" Jackie said looking around the office.

"Simone" Annabelle called as she shut the front door. Not getting a reply she called again. Still no answer, Annabelle walked to the kitchen and through the glass of the patio door she saw Simone sitting outside. "hey" she said quietly as she stepped out.

"hi" Simone said with a smile "dinner is almost ready"

"I didn't see anything cooking"

"I know" Simone giggled "take out"

"you're an amazing cook" Annabelle said climbing in her lap. And placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"thanks" Simone smiled her shy smile, Annabelle remembered the first time she saw that smile in the library that day she had her pictures.

"I met someone today"

"oh" Simone said

"yup" Annabelle said snuggling closer "are we doing anything Friday night?"

"I had invited Catherine over for dinner, but other than that no"

"do you mind if Jackie comes too?"

"I don't mind at all" Simone said with a smile, happy they both had friends "Jackie?"

"yeah, she's actually from LA"

"Jackie" Simone said again

"Kirk" Annabelle said smiling. "she was on that Neptune show, I was addicted to it"

"I didn't watch too much tv, really couldn't being at Saint Theresa's"

"right" Annabelle said as they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it" she said getting up and placing a kiss on Simone's cheek.

As Annabelle walked through the door to their house on Friday, with Jackie in tow, she saw Catherine sitting on the chair, a glass of wine in her hand.

"hi" she said softly Simone always looked amazing when she was relaxing, it made Annabelle's heart melt that she chose her

"Catherine, this is Annabelle" Simone said as a smile crept across her face.

"Annabelle it's so great to meet you" Catherine said standing up to hold out her hand

"you too" Annabelle said smiling. "Simone, this is Jackie"

"Jackie Kirk" Catherine said smiling. "I believe we've met before"

"I believe so" Jackie said shyly as her eyes wondered up and down Catherine

"Jackie, can I get you a drink?" Simone asked standing up

"sure" Jackie replied sitting down on the other chair that was across from Catherine as Annabelle plopped down on the couch next to where Simone was sitting

"so Simone, you were Annabelle's teacher at that all girls catholic school?" Catherine asked

Looking at Annabelle with a giggle "yes"

"wow" Catherine said impressed she never pegged Simone as being the type to do something like that

"it's a long story I'll get into more detail a different time" Simone said looking at Annabelle "right now all you need to know is I fell head over heels in love" she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Annabelle's cheek then took her hand.

"hey what happened to Amanda? You two were hot and heavy through college" Catherine asked taking a drink she didn't notice the color change in Simone's face as Annabelle squeezed her hand.

"she um" Simone cleared her throat

"she passed away" Annabelle said coming to Simone's rescue

"my apologies" Catherine said looking up at Jackie "so Jackie" she could feel her eyes on her. They fell into simple conversation, Jackie and Catherine asked questions, as Simone and Annabelle answered. The evening flew by. "wow I guess I better get going" Catherine said looking at the clock"

"wow" Jackie said looking at the same clock "Annabelle I have to get going. Simone, it was so good to meet you. We have to do this again"

"we will" Annabelle said with a smile as her and Simone stood to walk their dinner guests to the door.

After the door was shut Catherine turned to Jackie "so"

"so?" Jackie made it sound like a question

"do you want a ride?"

"sure" Jackie said after some hesitation

"I'm over here" Catherine said pointing to her Porsche, she unlocked it and opened the door for Jackie. Jackie gave her, her shy smile and sat down. Catherine walked around the car and climbed in the driver's side, and looked at Jackie. "so, you're famous"

"so are you from what I've heard"

"what have you heard?"

"oh, just stuff from people"

"stuff from people" Catherine said with a smile

"yup"

"what are they saying"

"that I should stay away from you" Jackie giggled

"well" Catherine said moving closer "maybe you should listen to them" as Jackie turned her head, Catherine moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips "are you ok" she asked seeing the look on Jackie's face.

"yes" Jackie managed to squeak out

"do you want to come back to my place?"

"no" Jackie said rather abruptly as she sat forward in her seat

"ok" Catherine said starting the car

"wait" Jackie said reaching for Catherine's hand. The next thing they knew they were pulling up in front of Catherine's house.

"Simone" Annabelle said stopped in front of the window noticing Catherine's car was still outside

"what is it?" Simone asked as Annabelle nodded to the window "hmm" a half hour had passed since they said their goodbyes. As Simone looked closer she saw two heads in the car.

"guess the rumors are true" Annabelle said with a giggle

"what rumors" Simone asked curiously

"that professor Stark likes to sleep with her students" she said still giggling

"who are we to judge" Simone said wrapping her arms around Annabelle

"I'm not, I just find it funny given our situation" Annabelle said giving Simone a kiss, as Simone pulled her away from the window and into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own anything this is just for fun. Your comments are welcome.**

"hey Annabelle" Jackie said noticing her new friend sitting at a table in the student union.

"hey" Annabelle said with a smile

"sorry I haven't gotten a hold of you I've been" Annabelle cut her off with her signature smirk "busy"

"yeah" Jackie said looking around "how's Simone?"

"she's great" Annabelle said waiting to see if Jackie would mention Catherine at all.

"good, we need to do dinner again"

"yes, we do" Annabelle said looking back down at her book "professor Stark is hot don't you think"

"um" Jackie said not sure where Annabelle was going with this. "sure" as she looked up at Annabelle who had a knowing look on her face "can we get together tonight?"

"I'd like that?" Annabelle said, "I'll call Simone and see what the plans are maybe we can do dinner, should I have her invite Catherine?"

"um" Jackie said, she could feel her face turning red

"it's ok" Annabelle said closing her book, and standing up she leaned close to Jackie and whispered, "your secret is safe with us" she gave her a wink and walked away.

"what the fuck" Jackie said to herself as she sat there in shock of what had just happened. She pulled out her phone and sent Catherine a text

 ** _Hey we need to talk ~J_**

 ** _Ok stop by my office, I'm free ~ C_**

 ** _Ok see you soon ~J_**

Jackie pushed herself off the table and headed for Catherine's office.

"hey porcupine, what's up" Catherine said when she saw Jackie standing in the door way

"um" Jackie said stepping inside closing the door "I just had a rather weird conversation with Annabelle"

"Annabelle huh?" Catherine knew where this was going. She had a feeling they saw them in her car that night, and Simone hadn't come out and said it but she knew something was up.

"yeah" Jackie said starting to tremble

"are you uncomfortable with this?"

"I don't know" Jackie said sitting down on the couch in Catherine's office.

"well" Catherine said standing up from her chair behind her desk "I don't think, we have anything to worry about" walking over to the couch and sitting next to her. "given the way they started"

"I'm having dinner with them tonight"

"that's good" Catherine said with a smile, as she heard her phone vibrate on the desk, she got up to check it. "looks like I am too" The look on Jackie's face Catherine thought was priceless, almost like their first night together "hey" she said replying to Simone quick and setting her phone down, "it'll be ok"

"should we tell them"

"I think we should, it'd do us both some good having someone to talk to"

"ok" Jackie said still trembling as Catherine bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Simone we're here" Annabelle said coming through the door

"great Catherine should be here soon" Simone said walking up to Annabelle giving her a kiss "how was school"

"great" Annabelle said smiling at the love of her life

"hi Jackie" Simone winked

"hi Simone" Jackie said with a smile she noticed out the window that Catherine had just pulled up. Taking a deep breath as she watched the sexy blonde professor step out of her car and walk up the path. Memories of the night before, came back to her, the way Catherine hovered over her, she must have blushed or something, when she saw Annabelle give her a smile

Simone noticed how Jackie's demeanor had changed once Catherine was there. All though dinner she watched as Catherine stared at Jackie, but Jackie didn't make eye contact with Catherine. "alright, let's cut the crap" Simone said tossing her napkin on her plate. Annabelle let out a giggle.

"excuse me?" Catherine asked knowing where this was going but tried to steer it in another direction, which failed

"Catherine" Simone said meeting her gaze, "we saw" Jackie flashed a look at Annabelle who was still giggling.

"saw what?" Jackie asked

"oh, just come clean" Annabelle said looking at her friend she knew what she was about to say next might get her in trouble with Simone, but she let it out "Catherine, you're sexy as hell, I can see why Jackie went for you, hell to be honest, if I weren't with Simone I'd have gone for you"

"Annabelle" Simone said she felt like she was back in her class room again scolding Annabelle about her comment about the poem. Annabelle just smiled. As Catherine and Jackie looked at each other Catherine finally spoke up

Clearing her throat "yes, it's true" Jackie was squirming in her chair.

"hey" Annabelle whispered and leaned over "trust me, it'll be ok"

"well I guess if anyone had to see us, I'm glad it was the two of you" Jackie said as she started to relax.

"we are the last ones to judge you" Simone said looking at Annabelle

"hey at least you're not stuck in an all-girls catholic school" Annabelle said with a giggle

"she has a point porcupine"

"porcupine?" Annabelle giggled "hey do you remember Collins' porcupine" she added looking at Simone

"Annabelle, now's not the time"

"right" Annabelle said giggling

"relax Jackie, we're not judging you" Simone said with a smile.

"I can see why you fell for her" Jackie said looking at Annabelle and smiling.

"she's amazing isn't she" Annabelle said grabbing Simone's hand bringing it to her mouth kissing it. "so now that this is all out, we have someone to hang out with" as the conversation flowed from there. They made their way into the living room as Simone sat in the big easy chair Annabelle sat on her lap. Hoping they would take their lead Catherine and Jackie sat on the couch as Catherine finally started to relax and put her arm around Jackie. Simone saw her whisper something in her ear as Jackie giggled. "hey, how come you don't have a cute nickname for me?" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"I do I just don't call you it" Simone giggled

"oh" Catherine looked up intrigued "do share"

"yeah Simone, do share" Jackie said with a giggle

"oh, I don't know" Simone let out a giggle

"oh, come on" Annabelle said nudging her

"fine" Simone said a little embarrassed "I call her kitten"

"what?" Annabelle said giggling

"I gave Jackie that name because when she sleeps she looks like a little porcupine" Catherine said smiling as she kissed the top of Jackie's head

"I gave it to her because back at the school she could be mean as hell but then the next minute sweet" Simone said brushing a stray hair off Annabelle's face. As everyone giggled

"we should make it a point to do this once a week, it's so nice having friends" Annabelle said as they walked them to the door

"it's nice not having to hide anymore" Simone said with a smile

"sounds like a plan to me" Jackie said looking at Catherine who nodded

"sorry guys, but I want to get this one home" Catherine said looking at Jackie with her seductive look

"bye" Jackie said almost rushing out the door

"bye" Annabelle giggled as Simone put her arms around her.

"glad that worked out" Simone said

"me too" Annabelle said kissing her neck as she heard Simone moan "to bed" Annabelle whispered.

As they lay on the bed wrapped in each other's arms Annabelle looked up into Simone's blue eyes "I love you" she said brushing a hair off her forehead

"I love you" Simone said kissing the top of Annabelle's head.

"I hope Jackie and Catherine have what we have"

"me too" Simone said as she wrapped Annabelle tighter and dozed off to sleep.

Catherine and Jackie started spending more time together, when it came to Catherine's birthday, Simone had wanted them to come for dinner, which they had planned but Jackie let Annabelle know, she had something special planned before. Not letting on to what it was, Annabelle was cool about it.

"will you put this on?" Jackie said holding up a blindfold

"why?" Catherine asked intrigued

"I have a surprise for you"

"oh ok" Catherine said a little disappointed, as Jackie walked around the table. Putting the blind fold on her

"can you see?"

"nope" Catherine said as Jackie waved her hand in front of her face "why can't I see" she asked again

"if you see it you'll run"

"oh" Catherine said as Jackie helped her out of the chair and to the car. Not much was said while they drove, when they got to the destination Jackie helped Catherine out of the car helping her walk. Catherine heard a big door open and then Jackie took off the blindfold. "what are we doing here?"

"you'll see" as Jackie walked up to the plane and started her preflight check, she went through explaining it to Catherine, who walked slowly behind her nervous. "are you ready" Jackie said climbing into the plane, she had made Catherine sit in the passenger's seat.

"for what?"

"you're first flight lesson" Jackie had told Catherine a few weeks ago that she had her pilots license after Catherine revealed that her parents had died in a plane crash, and she was afraid to fly

"now" Catherine said almost in a whisper

"don't you trust our preflight check" Jackie said taking her hand and kissing it

"um"

"are you ready" Jackie asked again letting go of her hand

"yes" Catherine said as the engine started up.

"yay you're here" Annabelle said answering the door "Simone's been driving me crazy" she said pulling Jackie into the living room "she's in the kitchen" she smiled nodding towards the kitchen.

"hi" Catherine said as she walked into the kitchen

"hi" Simone said drying her hands off on a towel walking over to her friend and pulling her into a hug "happy birthday"

"thank you" Catherine smiled.

"dinner will be ready shortly"

"ok" Catherine said smiling

"wine?"

"oh, god yes" Catherine said her nerves were still shot from the plane ride with Jackie. Simone smiled, as she poured 2 glasses of wine.

"what was Jackie's big surprise?"

Catherine smiled as she propped herself up on a bar stool "well, she revealed to me a few weeks ago she had her pilot license"

"she didn't" Simone said looking at her friend

"she did, but you know what?" Catherine said meeting Simone's eyes "it wasn't bad at all"

Simone smile her sweet smile and nodded "shall we join our girls?" as Catherine got up from the bar stool she was perched on and they headed into the living room where Annabelle and Jackie were in deep conversation, something about school. They had dinner and went back to the living room to talk

"did you know Catherine is a vampire?" Jackie said out of no where

"no" Simone giggled "that's something I did not know about you"

"yeah, and her family is in the mob" Annabelle said joining in on the giggle

"that's what they are saying now" Catherine let out a laugh

"yeah" Jackie said as she kissed her cheek

"everyone is afraid of you, you've got to know that?" Annabelle said

"I can't help that" Catherine said looking at Jackie.

"it's getting late" Jackie said looking in Catherine's eyes

"it is" Catherine said turning her gaze to Simone "thank you for dinner it was amazing as always"

"no problem and happy birthday again" Simone said not bothering to move underneath Annabelle. As she saw Catherine stand and help Jackie up.

"happy birthday" Annabelle said with a smile

"thank you both" Catherine said, "Simone I'll get a hold of you soon"

"alright" Simone smiled, snuggling more into Annabelle as they watched their friends leave.

Later that night, Jackie had fallen asleep, as she often did after they had sex. Catherine lay there staring at her "hey are you awake?" she got no reply moving a stand of hair off Jackie's forehead "I like it so much when you're here" she paused taking a deep breath, moving a little closer to her "I love you" she placed a soft kiss on Jackie's forehead and snuggled in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hang on guys it's getting there. I'm working through it as I post. A couple songs in this one. One from Loving Annabelle, All over me, and young girl by Gary Puckett and the union gap. Again I don't own anything, just having fun.**

 **Chapter 3**

Catherine had finished with her classes for the day, not really wanting to be cooped up in her office, she decided to go see Simone, who still wasn't working. Sending her a quick text making sure it alright, she packed her things and left her office. Simone had told her to just walk in when she got there, so she did just that. Walking into the kitchen she stopped listening to the song that was playing.

 ** _Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

 ** _With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth  
You led me to believe you're old enough  
To give me love  
And now it hurts to know the truth_**

 ** _Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

 ** _Beneath your perfume and your make-up  
You're just a baby in disguise  
And though you know that it's wrong to be  
Alone with me  
That come on look is in your eyes_**

 ** _Young girl, get out my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

 ** _So hurry home to your mama  
I'm sure she wonders where you are  
Get out of here  
Before I have the time  
To change my mind  
'Cause I'm afraid we'll go too far_**

 ** _Young girl, get out my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

"how fitting" Catherine said smiling

"I know, right?" Simone said turning around smiling. She was busy cutting veggies for dinner "Annabelle would kill me if she heard me listening to this"

"oh, she doesn't like the oldies?"

"no" Simone giggled "she says it makes me sound old"

"compared to her, I guess we are" Catherine said making herself comfortable on the bar stool "how old is she anyway?" she often wondered but never got a chance to ask

"um" Simone said looking down feeling a little ashamed "18"

"really Simone?" Catherine giggled

"she was in high school when we met"

"right" Catherine said giggling again

"like you are one to judge"

"hey at least Jackie is old enough to drink" Catherine said smiling at the mention Jackie's name

"want to stay for dinner?" Simone asked giggling, as she wiped her hands on a towel, trying to change the subject

"sure, just let me" Catherine said reaching for her phone

As Simone finished for her "let Jackie know" Catherine gave Simone a knowing smile.

"we did have plans"

"knowing Annabelle, she already invited her" Simone smiled

"then she'll be here after she reads this" Catherine said pointing to her phone "you need some help?"

"sure" Simone smiled as she moved over to make room. They fell into small talk while preparing dinner, once it was ready Simone tossed it in the oven. They retreated to the living room with a glass of wine.

Catherine's mind ran back to the song that was playing when she got there "how the hell did we get ourselves into this" she said giggling

"I don't know" Simone said joining in on the giggle "I do know, I wouldn't change it for anything"

"were you scared when they took you away?"

"yes, I was scared to death, not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing if I'd see Annabelle again. It tore me apart" Simone said looking in Catherine's eyes. "I knew Annabelle had my back through all of it. As they were walking me out she handed me her Buddhist prayer beads"

"Buddhist prayer beads?" Catherine asked

"yeah" she sighed remembering the altercation with the beads "we had issues with them, or rather my aunt did, Annabelle wouldn't take them off for nothing. When I finally asked her why, she explained that the first girl she fell in love with gave them to her"

"oh I get it now"

"I still have them hanging in the bedroom" Simone's mind went back to that dreaded day.

Catherine could see the change in Simone's eyes "when did you realize how you felt?"

"the day I met Annabelle." She paused smiling "I knew she was different, and as time went on, she broke through the wall I had put up. I was dating a guy, Michael, at the time. I broke it off once I realized life is too short to be pretending to be someone I'm not"

Catherine smiled "can I admit something?"

"of course," Simone said already knowing what was coming

"I, eh, guh" Catherine said, taking a deep breath, turning to look out the window "I'm in love with Jackie"

"feels good, doesn't it?"

Catherine looked at her for a moment smiling "yes, it does"

Simone smiled at her friend, glad she made the move with Annabelle. "how many students have you been with?"

"not many, Jackie is the 4th" Catherine said not too proud "she's the only one who made me feel like this"

Simone was quiet a minute, she never in her life thought she'd be with a student, let alone fall for one. "I miss teaching"

"you should see about getting a job at the college" Catherine said taking a sip of her wine, then setting it down on the coffee table

"I can't do that Annabelle goes there" Simone said

"well, maybe if you told them up front, and she didn't take any of your classes" Catherine said smiling

"I don't know" Simone said as they heard the front door open a smile crept across Simone's face

"you're so in love" Catherine giggled, but as she saw Jackie, the same smile crept across her face as well

"yeah, so are you" Simone said with a smile.

After dinner, they were sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company, which was becoming the norm for the four some. They were talking about music, one of Annabelle's favorite topics when Simone said, "Annabelle wrote me a song"

"really" Jackie said intrigued

"mmhmm" Simone said all proud "she also sang it in front of the whole school"

"Simone" Annabelle said turning red, although she didn't know why, Jackie had become her best friend and Catherine wasn't a stranger to her either, besides she did sing it in front of everyone that night at the dance.

"I didn't know you played" Jackie said still surprised she didn't really peg Annabelle to be a musician

"can we hear it?" Catherine asked, maybe then she could get some more insight on the lovely Annabelle Tillman, who stole Simone's heart.

"I don't know" Annabelle said looking at Simone who smiled

"I'd love to hear it again"

"alright, but I haven't played since the dance, I might be a little rusty" Annabelle said standing up and grabbing her guitar

"like we'd notice anyway" Catherine said Annabelle smiled at her and began to play

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear it will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will close_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm._**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost my mind deep in your eyes,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear it will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will close_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find waiting for you_**

"Annabelle that was amazing" Catherine said she had her arm around Jackie holding her tight

"thanks" Annabelle replied shyly

"will you play more" Jackie asked no one had ever played for her before

"sure" Annabelle said as she looked up at the ceiling trying to find a song. As she started to strum.

 ** _Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

 ** _With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth  
You led me to believe you're old enough  
To give me love  
And now it hurts to know the truth_**

 ** _Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

 ** _Beneath your perfume and your make-up  
You're just a baby in disguise  
And though you know that it's wrong to be  
Alone with me  
That come on look is in your eyes_**

 ** _Young girl, get out my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

 ** _So hurry home to your mama  
I'm sure she wonders where you are  
Get out of here  
Before I have the time  
To change my mind  
'Cause I'm afraid we'll go too far_**

 ** _Young girl, get out my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run girl  
You're much too young girl_**

When Annabelle started to sing the words, Simone and Catherine looked at each other and giggled. Trying to control it until Annabelle was done.

"alright what's so funny" Jackie asked seeing the two older women laughing

Looking at Simone, Catherine said "when I got here today, that song was playing, and I mentioned to Simone, how fitting it was, and well"

The younger girls just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

"I thought you said she didn't like oldies?" Catherine asked confused

"I like playing them, I don't much like listening to them. That and she has to have it on full blast and sings at the top of her lungs"

"what's wrong with that?" Jackie asked confused she did the same thing

"you haven't heard her sing" Annabelle giggled

"hey" Simone said

"I'm sorry Simone, I have to agree with Annabelle on this one. Do you remember that time we went to that karaoke bar?" Catherine said trying hard not to laugh

"oh god, please don't remind me" Simone said covering her face in embarrassment "alright, you win I stink"

"it's ok baby" Annabelle said patting Simone's knee.

"so, what are your plans for thanksgiving?" Simone asked

"I'm not sure" Catherine said looking at Jackie

"oh, you should come with us to LA" Annabelle said

"hmm" Jackie said thinking "do you think you could handle the plane ride?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Catherine said they could hear how nervous she was in her voice

"you don't like to fly?" Annabelle asked

"no, not really"

"her parents and brother were killed in a plane crash. So, she's nervous about flying" Simone said hoping Annabelle knew not to ask anymore

"well, I think you should come with us, we can stay at the beach house and watch the sun set over the ocean, it's completely amazing" Annabelle said

"you know" Jackie said realizing that was something she hadn't done even growing up in LA "that's the one thing I never did"

"oh, you don't know what you're missing"

"wait, Simone you have a house on the beach" Jackie asked

"yup, right on the beach" Simone said, "it was a graduation present from my parents" Simone said rolling her eyes "I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind the company"

"I know she wouldn't, when I talked to her the other day I was telling her about you two, she's excited to meet you"

"you told your mom?" Catherine asked concerned

"don't worry, no one will find out" Simone said, "I know Judy won't say anything"

"she's a pretty private person, or she tries to be"

"how can you be with you as a daughter" Simone said giggling

"hey now" Annabelle said sticking her tongue out at Simone's comment. Enjoying the playful banter. It's times like these that made Annabelle fall even more in love with Simone.

"I say let's go" Jackie said looking at Catherine "we won't have to hide, we could go out in public, maybe go on a date"

"you won't have to hide at all, I didn't see a single reporter the two months we were there before moving here, even after everything" Annabelle said with a smile.

"alright let's do it" Catherine said finally agreeing "I'm excited to see the famous beach house"

"famous huh?" Jackie asked intrigued

"yeah" Catherine said smiling at Simone, who smiled her shy smile not really wanting to relive the stories she had from college.

"how about some more wine" Simone asked changing the subject.

"so, when do we leave?" Jackie asked ignoring Simone, but helping her change the subject.

"school gets out, what the 15th" Annabelle said looking at Catherine, who nodded, "I say we leave the 16th as early as possible"

"sounds wonderful, I can't wait" Catherine said, "but for now, we should get going, are you coming home with me?"

"I was hoping to" Jackie said in almost a whisper Catherine flashed Jackie her seductive smile.

"we'll make the arrangements" Simone said as she got up to walk them to the door

"sounds good I'll call you tomorrow" Jackie said looking at Annabelle "we can work on our psych project"

"ok"

"hey Annabelle" a voice called, it was Sandy, from hers and Jackie's study group.

"oh hey" Annabelle said turning around with a smile

"did you hear professor Stark found her newest victim?" Sandy said

"what do you mean?" Annabelle asked confused

"I saw her driving with someone the other night"

"oh?"

"you don't know about it? I thought she was good friends with your girlfriend"

"nope don't know anything, Simone keeps that stuff to herself" Annabelle said hoping she wouldn't see through the lie "besides it's really none of our business"

"hey guys" Jackie said walking up

"hey" Annabelle said happy to see her friend

"hi" Sandy said as she shifted "so I heard professor Stark has a new victim"

"what do you mean" Jackie said looking at Annabelle who mouth 'she doesn't know it's you'

"I saw them driving the other night" Sandy said

"hmm" Jackie said as her heart rate increased

"she thought I might know who it was, considering professor Stark and Simone are friends"

"do you?" Jackie asked

"nope like I told her, Simone keeps that shit to herself, if she even knows" Annabelle said looking around "hey Jack, we should go we go that thing"

"right, it was nice talking to you Sandy" Jackie said, "see you in group"

"bye" Sandy said with a smile and walked away

"that was close" Annabelle said as they walked out of the student union to the parking lot where Annabelle had her car parked.

"do you think anyone knows?" Jackie asked concerned

"I don't know, honestly I don't think anyone knows it's you, if that's what you're asking"

"I got to talk to Catherine" Jackie said pulling out her phone "good she's already at your house"

"Simone" Annabelle said smiling.

"hey" Jackie said it was almost a whisper

"what's up?" Annabelle asked

"I, um, I need to talk to someone about something, but I'm not sure how to bring it up" Jackie said shyly

"just spit it out, obviously I'm good at secret keeping" Annabelle smiled

"well" Jackie said noticing Catherine's car as they were pulled up outside the house, she took a deep breath "I'm in love with her"

"yeah" Annabelle said not surprised

"you're not surprised?"

"nope, I see the way the two of you look at each other. It's the same way Simone and I look at each other" Annabelle said with a smile as she put the car in park "does she know?"

"oh god no, she told me that the last one ended because the girl had fallen in love with her and she didn't feel the same"

"hmm" Annabelle said looking at Catherine's car parked on the street "well, just do little things to show her, like the birthday thing. I mean she obviously feels something, she's willing to fly across country with you"

"right" Jackie said as her thoughts went back to the conversation with Sandy

"shall we" Annabelle said nodding to the house as they both stepped out of the car. Walking to the door Annabelle whispered "hey, it'll be alright, we're leaving tomorrow remember"

A smile washed over Jackie's face "that's right" Annabelle opened the door as Catherine was standing in sight as Jackie walked in.

"hi porcupine" Catherine said walking up to her and wrapping her in her arms as she whispered "I missed you" and kissed the top of her head

"hi" Jackie said with her shy smile she felt Annabelle walk by seeing they were alone Jackie pulled back as Catherine placed a kiss on her lips. Although she loved Annabelle and Simone she had issues kissing Catherine in front of them.

"hi Jackie" Simone called out from the kitchen, Jackie thought it was funny how Simone was always in the kitchen when she came over.

With a smile on her face "hello Simone" she said as Catherine released her they headed into the kitchen where Annabelle had Simone in the same hold Catherine just had Jackie. Watching the two of them she looked at Catherine a warm sensation ran through her body, not of want but of love. 'should she tell her?' Jackie pushed the thought out of her head as Catherine seeing what was going on wrapped her arms around her.

"are you staying with me tonight?" she whispered

"I'd like too but I have to talk to you about something"

"what is it?" Catherine asked concerned

"oh she's just worried because we ran into Sandy, from our study group, and she said that someone saw you driving with someone" Annabelle said reaching into the fridge to get a can of coke.

"shit" Catherine said looking at Jackie

"she didn't see Jackie, she was trying to see if I knew who it was. She thought because you and Simone are friends I'd know"

"what did you say?" Simone asked knowing Annabelle would cover it up as best she could

"I said that I didn't know, and you keep that shit to yourself" Annabelle said smiling all proud of herself. Looking at Jackie she saw the panic in her eyes again "Jackie, it'll be ok. Do you want me to take her out?" she said with a giggle

"who? Sandy?" Jackie asked

"sure, why not? You know my rep from back home" Annabelle smiled

"were you really that bad?" Catherine asked giggling

"I never beat anyone but I had a bad ass rep at some of the clubs around town" Annabelle said, not too proud of her past but would stand up for her friend if needed.

"is that how you ended up at saint Theresa's?" Catherine asked still trying to figure out just who Annabelle was. Unlike the other students, Annabelle was hard to read.

"that amongst other things"

"Annabelle" Catherine said looking at her "I am realizing I know practically nothing about you"

"sorry" she said looking down "I like to keep my shit low key"

"I mean I know what Simone has told me, but I'd like to get to know you" Catherine said hoping she come off wrong

"we'll have to change that" Annabelle said smiling "what would you like to know" knowing Catherine was a psychology professor, she thought she would have been able to read her, like Jackie had told her she did with her.

"sorry you're just hard to read" Catherine said with a giggle "did that sound bad? If it did my apologies"

"no, I understand, with my mother being who she is, I try to keep to myself, with some exceptions" Annabelle said at that moment Catherine realized just how mature she was. Only 18 years old and talking like this.

"ah" Catherine said she couldn't understand why she was so intrigued by Annabelle not in a sexual way. The way things were with Jackie, she knew she didn't want anyone else. No Annabelle intrigued her in a way that she was desperate to find out more about her.

"are you hitting on my girl" Simone said setting a bottle of wine on the table.

"ah, no" Catherine said looking at Jackie as Simone gave her a knowing smile and nodded

"Catherine, if you want to know just ask" Annabelle said with a smile. "I know I am hard to read"

"damn right she is" Simone said sitting down in the vacant chair next to Annabelle "but when she wants something she's determined to get it" Annabelle flashed Simone a smile.

"seriously though, we have a week ahead of us, maybe you'll see who I am once we are back in LA" Annabelle said smiling thinking about the break from school and relaxing at the beach house with their friends. "which reminds me I got a text from Collins today" Annabelle said looking at Simone.

"how's she doing?"

"great, I think she wants to meet up while we are in LA" Annabelle said taking a drink from her coke

"awesome" Simone said, Annabelle had gotten together with Collins and Kristen before they left LA but Simone had other things come up that day so she wasn't able to see her former students.

"you'll love Collins, I met her at the school"

"Annabelle, took her under her wing when Cat, the school bully, was at her throat"

"hey she left her alone didn't she" Annabelle protested

"yeah at your expense" Simone said giving Annabelle a stern look

"I could handle it"

"that's why I had to break up a fight between you two" Simone said remembering the night she had to pull Cat off her, it was right after she told Annabelle she couldn't do it. Shaking her head as she felt the feelings come back she had that night.

"you got into a fight" Jackie asked

"yeah" Annabelle said looking down she wasn't proud of that "she was making jabs at me about Simone and needing to get laid"

"damn" Jackie said "I'd start a fight with her too"

"yeah" Annabelle said looking at Catherine who had a look on her face "are you getting this?" she directed at her

"I am" Catherine said smiling "I didn't mean to sound too intrusive, I just wondered who you were that's all"

"well, just keep listening to our stories and you'll eventually figure it out" Annabelle smiled. "Simone, what's for dinner, I'm starving"

Giggling Simone said "nothing, I figured we'd order in"

"pizza?" Annabelle asked getting excited

"is that what you want" Simone asked

"well, what I want I can't have right now, so I guess yes, that's what I want" Annabelle said smiling and winking at Simone as the other too giggled "Jack in the box, they only have them on the west coast, what did you think I was talking about" Catherine and Jackie looked at each other Annabelle was real hard to read. Annabelle smiled

"it's on the way" Simone said with a smile it was fun getting to know Catherine again. She was different than she was in college. Simone figured she too had changed.

"so what time do we leave in the morning?" Catherine asked they could hear the shakiness in her voice, nervous about flying.

"our flight leaves at 9:30 so we should be there by 7:30, so 5:30 at the latest" Simone said taking charge of the group.

"is that the time you told the limo to be here?" Annabelle asked not even looking at Simone

"I thought you set that up?" Simone said looking at Annabelle and knew she wasn't totally paying attention

"what?" Annabelle said finally looking up from her plate

"got ya" Simone said with a smile. "it'll be here at 5:30"

"I hate you" Annabelle said tossing a napkin at her.

"no, you don't" Simone smiled it wasn't too often she was able to get Annabelle like that. Looking over at Catherine she wondered why she was so intrigued by Annabelle, but it quickly left her mind when she realized she was the same way when they first met. Seeing everyone was done eating Simone began to clear the table

"here Simone, let me help you clean up" Jackie said standing up and gathering her and Catherine's plates with a smile

"no that's" Simone was cut off "please, you're always cooking for us, let me at least help you with this" Simone smiled at the young woman and nodded as she headed to the sink, Jackie put the dishes in and started the water.

"living room?" Annabelle said looking at Catherine

"sure" Catherine said with a smile as she stood she walked behind Jackie placed a soft kiss on her cheek and made her way to the other room. Turning she saw Annabelle do the same. She realized Jackie hadn't had time to get to know Simone, just like she hadn't with Annabelle so this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"so" Annabelle said plopping down on the chair

"so" Catherine said a little uncomfortable at first. With Annabelle being so hard to read she never knew what to say or what was going to come out of Annabelle's mouth. She remembered Simone bringing that up once.

"what is it you'd like to know?" Annabelle said kicking her feet up on the coffee table

"I don't know" Catherine giggled. As they fell into silence

"I'm glad you and Simone got to reconnect I know she was nervous about moving here. Truth be told, I didn't want to take her away from LA but I figured with everything it might be good to get out of there for a while"

"I'd say it was a good idea, from what she had mentioned about it"

"you talk about what happened?"

"we've talked a bit about it" Catherine said realizing that the conversation with Annabelle flowed easy, now that they both relaxed, and she saw exactly what Simone saw in her. Her loving nature when it came to Simone, seeing how she interacted with Jackie, and just now, she seemed like she actually cared about what Catherine had to say. Which surprised her, the way Annabelle came off, wasn't like anything she had seen before. Even after their talk Annabelle Tillman still remained a mystery to her.

"how old are you anyway" Jackie asked as her and Simone did the dishes

Simone didn't know how to answer the question she was too flabbergasted by the way she said it. "um" she cleared her throat "30"

"oh" she paused "so the same age as Catherine?" Jackie asked

"yup" Simone said still reeling from how she asked

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. It's just something I've been wondering, and we've never had a conversation just the two of us" Jackie said

"it's ok, I was just"

"you don't have to explain" Jackie said with a smile. "what was Catherine like in college?"

"she was, well pretty much the same, but add in the college student role" Simone giggled she couldn't think of any other way to explain it.

"did she have a girlfriend?"

"no, she didn't" Simone thought for a moment, "as a matter-of-fact I was the only one who was taken"

"Amanda" Simone tensed at hearing her name so she just nodded "sorry I know that's a touchy subject, Annabelle told me about it"

"it's ok" Simone said shyly even though her and Annabelle were amazing she still felt a hole inside her, when Amanda was brought up.

"does this seem awkward to you?" Jackie said passing Simone a plate

"a little" Simone smiled thinking the conversation seemed forced so she changed her demeanor "you're an actress?"

"I am" Jackie said smiling sensing the conversation easing

"Annabelle said she used to be obsessed with that show of yours. I'm sorry I didn't see it, I was stuck at the school and tv was not allowed" Simone chuckled at that statement remembering her aunt and the way she had scolded her for asking for a tv.

"it's cool" Jackie said with a smile "your aunt was the head mistress?" it was more of a question than a statement

"sadly yes, my parents sent me there when I was 13, I left when I went to college but ended up back there a year after I graduated" Simone said liking the way the conversation was flowing now that it got started. "but now I'm so happy to be away, Annabelle made me realize I was hiding there. Hiding behind a fake version of myself. Meeting her has really changed my life" Simone smiled, as she heard Annabelle laugh form the living room.

Noticing they were done with the dishes Jackie wanted to know more about how Catherine was in college, she'd have to make it a point to get Simone alone while they were gone. Her thoughts were going around when she heard Simone ask her if she wanted some wine. She declined it and opted for a coke. Knowing it was going to be a late night and early morning she didn't want to drink. It was already getting late, as Simone and Jackie made their way into the living room. Jackie sat next to Catherine on the couch, brushing against her leg as she sat down, they both felt that familiar ping in their stomach.

"you can stay here tonight, if you want" Simone said with the conversation about Sandy earlier and knowing they didn't want to get caught

"I still have to finish packing" Jackie said looking at Catherine

"I'll help you" Annabelle said jumping up. "let's go now, so we can get back, I think it makes sense that everyone is here in the morning, less hassle"

Looking at Catherine who nodded and smiled. Spending the night with Catherine sounded amazing, she couldn't wait. "alright" Jackie said standing up, following Annabelle to the door.

"wait" Catherine said as she got off the couch and followed them "you forgot something" as she leaned in and kissed her. Annabelle saw this and realized she herself forgot something. Walking back to Simone she reached out her hand to pull her up into her arms.

"I'll be back" she whispered then placed a long passionate kiss on her lips. Leaving Simone breathless. Simone smiled as Annabelle let her go and sat back down still trembling.

"wow" Catherine said as she sat down on the couch

"you saw that?" Simone asked shyly.

"yup" Catherine said giggling "I should go get my stuff, it's getting late"

"I'll follow you so you can leave your car at home, and not sitting here on the street for a week"

"sounds like a plan, never know it could snow while we're gone"

"snow" Simone said making a face. As Catherine giggled

"Jackie" Catherine said as they were lying in bed "we need to talk about something"

"what is it?" Jackie asked concerned

Catherine looked in Jackie's green eyes and lost all concentration as Jackie leaned in placing her lips on Catherine's. Catherine found herself feeling the same way Simone looked earlier. They pulled away as the need to breath overpowered the kiss. "I love you" Catherine whispered looking in her eyes.

Jackie had a shocked look on her face, but it softened as she spoke those three words she was so afraid to say "I love you" Catherine leaned in again, this time the kiss was different, had more passion it in then the last. As Jackie climbed on top of Catherine, she just let her take her, not having a care in the world.

They were awoken by Simone yelling. "shit, what time is it?" Catherine asked as she reached for her phone, it was almost 4:30. "wonder why she's yelling"

"no clue, I can't hear what she's saying" Jackie giggled as she moved so she was hovering over Catherine. "I meant it you know"

"meant what?" Catherine asked pretending to be confused, knowing what Jackie meant but wanted to have a little fun

"last night" Jackie said as a look of sadness came over her face.

"hmm, what about last night?" she asked, she saw the hurt on Jackie's face as she giggled "I did too" leaning in for a kiss "and I'll say it again I love you" looking in those green eyes. "god I love you" as Jackie pushed her against the bed as their tongues fought for control of the kiss.

"Annabelle get up" Simone said almost yelling at her

"mm" Annabelle said pulling the blanket over her head

"Annabelle" Simone said pulling the blanket off the bed and tossing it on the floor "get up"

"no" Annabelle said getting annoyed

"you can sleep on the plane" Simone said

"right, we got a plane to catch" Annabelle said finally opening her eyes. "what time is it?"

"almost 4:30" Simone said as she placed a few items into her carryon she heard Annabelle groan as she smiled. "come on" she said softly

"fine" Annabelle groaned, crawling out of bed. Deciding she'd skip a shower and take one when they got to the beach house. Smiling at the memories of her and Simone the first time they went there on spring break. "Jackie and Catherine up yet?" she asked coming out of the bathroom

"I haven't heard them yet" Simone smiled as Annabelle walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her as she kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "good morning" in her ear. "good morning" Simone said turning around in her embrace as she placed a soft kiss on her lips. As they heard the guest bedroom door open.

"good morning" Catherine said on her way to the bathroom, Annabelle remembered thinking how the hell she already looked gorgeous.

"how does she already look like that?" Simone giggled

"I don't know I was just thinking that" they were comfortable with their relationship that they both checked out other people and talked about it with each other. Oddly Annabelle found that they had the same taste. And Catherine was exactly that. They looked at each other and smiled. Simone shook her head as they heard Jackie appear. "morning, if you have to pee you can use the bathroom in our room"

"thanks" Jackie said almost doing the potty dance as she walked passed. Everyone got ready and they were out the door as soon as the limo pulled up. Seeing the nervous look on Catherine's face, as they pulled up to the airport Jackie grabbed her hand, trying to ease her nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, bare with me here while I go through it. Again I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 4**

As they made the drive from the airport to the beach house Annabelle watched as Catherine looked out the window. "you alright" she asked softly

"yup" Catherine said looking at Annabelle smiling. "the scenery sure is beautiful"

"it is" Simone said smiling "we're almost there"

"good I need a shower" Annabelle said she had slept most the flight and needed a shower to wake her up fully. As Annabelle stepped out of the shower she saw that everyone had made themselves comfortable on the deck that over looked the ocean. Seeing a bottle of wine on the table in front of them she went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke. She had decided a while ago to stop drinking, at least until she turned 21. She didn't want Simone to see the person she became when she was drunk, it wasn't pretty.

"hey there" Simone said with a smile as Annabelle stepped through the door.

"hi" she said sitting down next to her

"feel better?"

"mm" Annabelle replied

"this view is beautiful" Jackie said looking out over the water.

"yes, it is" Catherine said as Jackie looked at her

"you're looking at me silly"

"I know" Catherine said with a smile that melted Jackie's heart, thinking about the declaration they made the night before, all she could do is smile

"so, do we have to change the sheets in the guest room when we get back" Annabelle asked with a giggle. More often than not, Annabelle acted older than her age, but every so often the teenager in her came out.

"um" Jackie said looking up at Catherine who said, "I think you're good" with a smirk

"well why the hell not?"

"Annabelle" Simone scolded as they all giggled

"well" Annabelle said standing up "I'm going to take a walk"

"want some company" Jackie asked she had wanted to do that when they got there but decided to wait

"sure" Annabelle said with a smile as she leaned in and gave Simone a kiss "I'll be back, I love you"

"ok" Simone smiled "I love you too" as she watched the younger two walk down the stairs to the beach

* * *

"it sure is beautiful here, I can see why you haven't sold it" Catherine said excited her and Simone were finally alone she needed to tell her about the night before with Jackie.

As Annabelle and Jackie made their way up the beach Jackie stopped to look out over the water a smile crept across her face.

"so, do I really need to clean the sheets?" Annabelle giggled

Jackie laughed and turned to Annabelle "no you don't" her mind went back to Catherine's confession. "however, something did happen"

"oh, do tell"

"she, she told me she loves me" Jackie said the look on her face made Annabelle ask, "did you tell her?"

"of course!" Jackie said still smiling

"so why are you out here with me instead of being with her" Annabelle asked confused

"I wanted to tell you, besides I'm sure she's talking about it with Simone"

"ah yeah" Annabelle said smiling after a few moments of silence she said, "feels good doesn't it"

"you have no idea"

"oh, I'm sure I do." She pause "I remember the first-time Simone kissed me in the rain, that night. She didn't say it but I could tell in the way she grabbed my face, and when our lips first touched. It felt like I was being electrocuted"

"when did you know"

"know what"

"that you loved Simone?"

"the moment I saw her" Annabelle said as a smile washed across her face. "she walked up to me, I remember thinking 'damn she's hot' but as soon as she spoke and I looked in her eyes it was over. I made it my conquest from there"

"Catherine told me she wanted me from the moment she saw me in the dean's office"

"love at first sight" Annabelle said smiling

* * *

"those two are something else" Simone said watching the younger two walk off

"yeah" Catherine said watching Jackie.

"you don't have to be so obvious you know" Simone giggled

"I told her last night" Catherine blurted out, not taking her eyes off Jackie

"told her what" Simone said picking up her glass of wine and taking a drink

"I told Jackie that I love her"

"and yet we don't need to change the sheets"

"no" Catherine said letting out a laugh "she told me she loves me too"

"Catherine, I'm so happy for you" Simone said touching her leg

"I am too, but there's still the problem of me being her teacher"

"but you aren't, she's not in any of your classes, just make sure she doesn't take any and you'll be fine" Simone said trying hard to ease Catherine's insecurities

"but if they find out" Catherine said looking out over the water

"at least she's of age" Simone said thinking back to that dreaded day, her last day at the school.

"Simone" Catherine said Simone realize she probably had asked a question

"yes" she said shaking her head

"where were you just now?"

"back at the school as they were taking me away" Simone said sighing

"I'm sorry" Catherine said putting her hand on her leg

"I'm ok" Simone smiled "and as far as the school finding out, just play it by ear, whatever happens, happens"

"you're right" Catherine said smiling.

"just make sure Jackie knows she's worth it" Simone said "there will always be a chance that you could get caught, and lose everything you've worked hard for. Is Jackie worth taking that risk" Simone looked Catherine directly in the eyes as she asked that question

Catherine sat there contemplating her answer for a few moments before answering "yes, she is" with a smile

"good" Simone said smiling "make sure you tell her that"

"Annabelle said to me, last night that she was happy you and I reconnected, and honestly Simone, I am too, I don't know what I would do right now without you" she said smiling at her friend

"me too, this move was hard on me, leaving everything I've ever known, but having you, makes it easier" she smiled as they heard footsteps coming up the steps

"hey" Annabelle said, "what's for dinner I'm starving"

"I thought we'd go out tonight" Simone said looking at Catherine who was lost in Jackie

"I like that thought" Jackie said, "we can actually go out and be a real couple"

"ok" Catherine said standing up "I'm going to freshen up" heading into the house, not realizing Jackie was right behind her until she got into the room, Jackie slide her arms around her kissing her neck "mm"

"I love you" Jackie whispered

Turning around in her arms Catherine looked in her eyes and said, "I love you" then placed a kiss on her lips, pulling away as the need to breath swept over them both.

"I'm supposed to be freshening up so we can go to dinner" Catherine whispered

"I know" Jackie said with a smirk, "but you just looked so beautiful I couldn't keep my hands off you"

"thanks" Catherine said with a smile "now go so I can get changed"

"can't I watch?" Jackie said looking her up and down

"um" Catherine said kissing her again "I think Annabelle is rubbing off on you"

"maybe" Jackie giggled

"now go" Catherine said pushing her out of the room a few minutes later Catherine appeared

"it's about time" Annabelle said standing up heading towards the door.

Later that night they were sitting on the deck enjoying the nice weather for the end of November, Simone looked at Annabelle and asked, "what time do we have to be at your moms on Thursday?"

"um, I'm not sure I'll call her tomorrow" Annabelle said looking at her phone and seeing it was past 9. "it's too late now" Simone just smiled as Annabelle smiled back at her Simone knew that look and took it as her cue.

"I'm going to head to bed" she said standing up turning around to Annabelle "you coming?" reaching out her hand

"yes" Annabelle said taking it "good night"

"good night" Catherine said smiling as she looked at Jackie who nodded. "we're headed there too"

"did you have a nice walk" Simone asked once inside their room.

"I did" Annabelle said smiling sitting on the bed. "I miss it here"

"I do too" Simone said sitting down next to her "but I'm glad we made the move to Bloomington"

"I am too, who would have thought we'd be back here three months later with friends" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"friends going through the same situation we went through"

"not entirely the same" Annabelle said looking at Simone, she just looked so beautiful she reached up and put some hair behind her ear saying, "you're beautiful" Simone couldn't say anything she just smiled her shy smile as Annabelle leaned over and kissed her. Pushing her back on the bed, it had felt like forever since they made love in that bed. Annabelle climbed on top of Simone, grabbing her hands and pulling them above her head. Simone loved this, she loved the feeling of being powerless against Annabelle. As Simone let out a soft moan, Annabelle continued her actions, until she felt Simone's body go limp.

Laying there with her head laying on Annabelle chest she looked up "I love you kitten" Annabelle giggled and said quietly "kitten, you know I like it" kissing the top of her head "I love you too" as they snuggled in for the night wrapped in each other. 

* * *

"I still can't believe we are in LA" Jackie said as she and Catherine were dressing for bed

"I know I can't believe it either"

"meeting Annabelle's mom should be fun" Jackie said looking at Catherine "I've always wanted to meet her"

"why" Catherine asked confused

"she's a senator" Jackie lost all train of thought seeing Catherine standing in front of her

"that's it?" Catherine asked

"I had more, but" Jackie said grabbing Catherine's shirt and pulling her on top of her as their lips met.

"Jackie" Catherine said softly

"yes, Catherine"

"I love you" now that she had said it, she felt she couldn't say it enough, just looking at Jackie, her heart swelled with love

"I love you too" as Catherine leaned in again their lips meeting, Jackie could feel the electricity of the kiss. As the kiss deepened Catherine crawled on top of her.

"I think they'll have to change the sheets on this bed" Catherine said as she began her adventure down Jackie's body.

The next morning, they awake to the smell of coffee, "mm" Jackie groaned it smelled heavenly

"what's the other smell" Catherine asked the coffee she recognized, but the second smell she couldn't put her finger on.

"oh, my god no way" Jackie said as the smell engrossed her nose

"what" Catherine asked confused

"it's cinnamon rolls, something you can only get here in LA" Jackie said wiggling out of Catherine's embrace and throwing her clothes on

"where are you going?"

"there" she said pointing to the door "they are to die for and now I need one"

"wow" Catherine said shaking her head climbing out of bed herself.

"good morning" Simone said with a smile as she blew on her coffee

"good morning" Catherine said groggy she couldn't believe Simone was still a morning person. "how can you be so chipper this early"

"early it's nearly 7" Simone smiled she leaned closer "I had a good night" she winked

Catherine smiled at her knowing exactly what she meant "me too"

"hey where's Jackie?" Simone asked

"bathroom"

"coffee"

"god yes" Catherine said smiling.

"where's Annabelle" Catherine asked as her and Simone sat down at the table

"she went for a run, apparently, she had an overabundance of energy this morning" Simone smiled. Catherine looked around the house and she spotted the wall where Simone had some pictures of Amanda, looking closely she saw a picture of the whole gang from college.

"I can't believe you still have that picture" Catherine said with a giggle as she remembered that day

"that was a special day, with special people how could I not still have it" Simone smiled she could tell Catherine wanted to know more about what happened with Amanda, but she still wasn't ready to talk about it. Relieved when Jackie walked in.

"good morning" Jackie smiled as she walked over to Catherine kissing her cheek Catherine smiled making her heart melt.

"good morning" Simone said with her smile "would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some" Jackie said returning Simone's smile as she noticed Simone starting to stand "I can get it"

"ok" Simone said sitting back down.

"where's Annabelle?" Jackie asked when she returned to the table

"she went for a run" Catherine said

"if I would have known, I would have gone with her" Jackie said looking out the window she saw Annabelle walking back to the house.

"oh, good everyone is up" Annabelle said coming through the door with a smile

"how is everyone so chipper this early" Catherine asked looking around even Jackie seemed different

"it's the being back in LA" Annabelle said heading to the fridge for a bottle of water. Then walking to Simone placing a kiss on her cheek "I'm going to shower, does anyone need the bathroom"

At that exact moment, Catherine's bladder was about to explode "I do, sorry" she said standing up.

"it's ok, that's why I asked, if it were just Simone and I, I wouldn't have" Annabelle smiled sitting down on the chair next to Simone. As she watched Catherine disappear into the bathroom "I think I'm going to call Collins today"

"maybe we can all have dinner tonight" Simone said smiling she missed the awkward girl

"sounds amazing" Annabelle said smiling. As she looked over at Jackie, "I'm assuming you smelled the cinnamon rolls"

"yes, and I can't wait to devour one" Jackie said smiling Annabelle stood grabbing the pan and tossing it on the table

"have at it" she smiled as Catherine made her way back to the table. "I'll be back" she leaned in again kissing Simone. As Simone watched her walk away "she doesn't leave a room without kissing me"

"that's cute" Catherine said, she was finally starting to feel herself wake up.

"so, Jackie" Simone said looking at her "forgive me I realized I haven't asked you what you're majoring in"

Jackie giggled "it's ok, English, although I'm trying to double major in psychology"

"I myself am an English major I was the English teacher at Saint Theresa's" Simone said all proud

"thanks" Jackie said taking sip form her coffee

"isn't Annabelle majoring in psychology?" Catherine asked

"yes" Simone said "although I thought she'd go for music. That girl surprises me everyday"

Catherine smiled at Jackie and said, "that's funny"

"what?" Simone asked confused

"Annabelle is majoring in psychology and I am" she paused trying to find the right words but in her still not awaken state she just said, "I am a psychology teacher, and Jackie" she paused reaching for her hand "is majoring in English and you happen to be an English teacher"

"so, if I need help?" Jackie said looking at Simone and smiled

"I would love to help you" Simone said with a smile excited "I miss teaching"

"oh, I was meaning to tell you, I talked to one of my friends who's a teacher at the high school back in Bloomington, you should go talk to them, they are in need of a good English teacher" Catherine said with a smile

"there's an idea" Simone smiled

"what's an idea" Annabelle asked coming into the dining room

"the high school in Bloomington needs an English teacher" Catherine said

"baby, that'd be amazing, you think Immaculata would give you a good reference?" Annabelle saw Simone shiver at the mention of her aunt's name. "sorry"

"no, it's ok" Simone said looking down at the table

"what's up with that" Catherine asked

"Immaculata is the one who called the cops" Annabelle said

"I haven't talked to her since that day" Simone said softly, as she felt Annabelle's arm wrap around her and heard her whispered

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up"

"it's ok" Simone said looking up and staring right in Annabelle's eyes, they shared a smile.

"so, tell me more about this Collins you're so excited to see" Catherine said hoping it would lighten the mood

"she's' amazing" Annabelle said smiling as she went into more detail about Collins.

Later that afternoon as they sat on the deck enjoying each other's company they heard voices come up the stairs, as Annabelle jumped up out of her seat, almost knocking the glasses that were on the table over.

"Collins" she said crashing into her

"I brought a surprise" Collins said nodding behind her, Annabelle looked to see Kristen. As she let Collins go and embraced her other friend from school.

"hello Collins" Simone said with a smile "Kristen, how are you"

"hi Miss Bradley" Kristen said

"Kristen, I'm not your teacher anymore, call me Simone" Simone smiled at the girls who used to be her students

"ok" Kristen said smiling. As Simone rose from her seat to give Collins a hug.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, Catherine, Jackie, this is Collins and Kristen." Annabelle said, "Jackie and I met at the college and Simone and Catherine are old college friends" she looked on as they did the standard greetings. Annabelle smiled, at how easy the conversation seemed between their friends.

"Jackie, what's your last name" Kristen asked

Rolling her eyes knowing what was coming "Kirk, and before you ask yes that was me"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean" Kirsten started to say but was cut off by Jackie

"no, I'm sorry, when people realize who I am they start asking questions that I don't really want to answer" she said with a smile

"so, Catherine, is it?" Catherine nodded "what is it you do" Kristen asked

Catherine looked at Simone "Catherine is a psychology professor at the college"

"and you two are together?" Kristen asked referring to Catherine and Jackie

"um" Jackie said looking at Annabelle who nodded and smiled

"yes" Catherine said, "we are" as she reached for Jackie's hand

Collins smiled remembering how everything played out with Annabelle and Simone. "your secret is safe with us" she said looking at Kristen who smiled in agreement. They fell into easy conversation as the sun set. Kristen looked at the time and realized they had to go. After saying their goodbyes, hugs were passed out and the two left.

"I like them" Jackie said as they were sitting in the living room

"and don't worry they won't tell anyone" Annabelle smiled knowing they were both worried.

"I've actually come to terms with it" Catherine said, "thanks to Simone, I have realized" she paused looking at Jackie "you're worth anything that may happen" Jackie smiled seeing the truth in her eyes

The next day they went to Annabelle's mom's and had Thanksgiving dinner. Annabelle was surprised at how smoothly everything went and how nice her mother was to Catherine and Jackie.

"Annabelle, are you sure you don't want any wine?" Simone asked as they were sitting around the kitchen table back at the beach house

"maybe I will have a glass" she hadn't had any alcohol since the night Simone caught them drinking in the basement back at the school. Simone smiled as she poured her a glass.

"why don't you drink?" Jackie asked

"I used too, quite a bit, but I don't like how I am when I'm drunk so I just don't" Annabelle said smiling "I actually haven't had a drink since Simone caught Collins, Kirsten, Cat and I drinking in the basement at school"

"I remember that night" Simone said giggling

"I bet you do"

"did something happen?" Catherine asked

"no, we just got into it because my overbearing aunt wanted me to make Annabelle take off those beads and her nose ring" Simone took over

"nothing came close to happening until spring break when we came here for the first time" Annabelle said looking around, this place had always felt like home, from the first time she walked through the door.

"Jackie almost got caught having sex in the library" Catherine blurted out, trying hard not to laugh

"Catherine" Jackie said turning red

"what" Annabelle said giggling "this I need to hear about"

Looking at Jackie "I was in the library working on my article about the reversal of self-denial" Catherine paused she could see Jackie was getting embarrassed but she continued "she asked what it was about, I tried explaining, but I decided to demonstrate instead" Jackie was squirming in her chair

"what is the reversal of self-denial?" Annabelle asked intrigued

"shall I demonstrate" Catherine asked looking at Jackie who had a look of don't you dare on her face

"no" Jackie exclaimed

"well now you have to explain" Annabelle giggled

"alright" Catherine said, "Jackie is always really quiet when we have sex"

"Catherine" Jackie scolded

Catherine smiled and went on "so I figured if she's so damn quiet when she doesn't have to be, let's see if she can be quiet when she absently had to be"

"did it work" Annabelle asked

"someone dropped a book or something and I had to stop"

"so, you literally had sex in the library" Annabelle asked giggling

"I can't believe you just told that story" Jackie's face was red Catherine smiled at her grabbing her hand, pulling it up to her mouth, kissing it.

"relax Jack, you're amongst friends" Annabelle smiled "we don't have any cool stories like that" looking at Simone

"that's because I was too afraid to show my true self being in that school"

"our excitement ends there, well so far" Catherine said with a wink

"why not add sex on the beach to that list" Jackie said trying to be sarcastic but seeing the look on Catherine's face she gave up "I was joking"

"I'm not" Catherine said she loved seeing Jackie squirm and turn red

"we've done it" Annabelle said all proud as she looked at Simone who shook her head "what they are sharing their sex life why can't we?"

"because it's not proper" Simone said looking at the table

"Simone, baby" Annabelle took her hand "you're not in that school anymore, it's ok to talk about these things"

"she's right" Catherine said as she went into a psychological rant about it. Simone had lost her half way through but the look on Annabelle's face meant she totally understood. Simone had gotten up to get some more wine out of the kitchen, and Jackie excused herself to the bathroom.

"so, are you finding more out about me?" Annabelle asked a stunned Catherine

"yes, I am" Catherine smiled "there are still things that have me wondering"

"you could just ask" Annabelle smirked

"alright" Catherine said sitting back in her chair "tell me about your childhood, from the interaction I witness between you and your mother earlier today, I could tell there was some tension"

"well" Annabelle said taking a drink of her wine then sitting back in her chair "my mom and I were close when I was younger. It was a few years after my dad died, she threw herself into her work and to me it seemed like she didn't look back. I don't know maybe she blamed me. Or maybe I sub conscientiously blamed her." Annabelle paused.

Simone was on her way back into the dining room when she heard Annabelle talking. She stopped and stood on the other side of the wall listening. Annabelle hadn't talked much about her dad, and his death, she knew that it had changed her.

"how did he die" Catherine asked

"oddly a plane crash, he was in New York on a business trip, on his way back something went wrong with the plane, but they never figured out what it was. They chalked it up to pilot error" Annabelle said looking at Catherine she saw her facial expressions change.

Simone heard that, she had never revealed that to her before, but she knew how Catherine's parents died, and the coincidence of this was making her heart skip a beat. She decided to stop hiding and went around the corner as she saw Jackie make her way from the bathroom.

Catherine took a deep breath "Annabelle, when was that?"

"let's see" Annabelle said mentally debating "about 14 years ago I was still pretty young"  
"a flight from New York to where?" Catherine asked trying to get more information

"he was headed to Indianapolis, I guess he had a meeting there then he was supposed to be home"

Catherine looked at Simone, then at Jackie, who had no idea what was going on, but Catherine had saw Simone behind the wall listening. Simone gave her a smile then nodded "Annabelle" Catherine took a deep breath "my parents were on that flight"

"no way?" Annabelle said trying to absorb everything, Catherine nodded as she took another deep breath. She went into more detail, well the details she knew "what are the odds"

"pretty slim to none considering we are from different states" Catherine forced a smile. Jackie still wasn't sure what was going on, but the look on Catherine's face told her that she needed her now more than ever, so she walked over to her and placed her arms around her as they hugged. Simone followed suit with Annabelle.

"alright, enough of this" Annabelle said pulling away from Simone "who wants to play monopoly?"

"how about scrabble?" Simone suggested

"I'm not playing scrabble with you" Annabelle said giggling "or you" pointing at Jackie

"what's wrong with us?" Jackie said still holding Catherine.

Looking at Catherine "do you really want to play scrabble with these two English nerds"

"ah no not really, I have played with Simone before and got my ass kicked, I say we play monopoly" Catherine said kissing Jackie on the cheek

"fine, I'll go get it" Simone said rolling her eyes as she headed towards the hall closet mumbling "I don't want to play scrabble against you" as the rest laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Annabelle" Simone said coming into the bedroom she didn't get a reply "Annabelle Jacquelin, get up" she said almost yelling

"what" Annabelle groaned opening her eyes

"you have class in an hour"

"do I have to go?" Annabelle pleaded

"yes, you just had a week off"

"yeah but we didn't get back until late last night"

"who's fault is that?" Simone said crossing her arms giving her a stern look, Annabelle threw the covers back over her head seeing that look on Simone's face. Simone grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the bed "get up"

"sometimes I have flash backs of being at Saint Theresa's" Annabelle said knowing she was going to be in trouble for that comment as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and headed into the bathroom, hoping a shower would wake her up. She didn't hear the door open or even feel the air temperature change, all she felt was Simone's arms wrap around her. She leaned into her as Simone kissed her neck. "mm" Annabelle said as she tilted her neck more so Simone had better access

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last comment, I'm not your teacher anymore I'm your girlfriend, so when I act like that please refrain from making comments like that" Simone whispered as she bit down making sure to leave a mark. Then pushed Annabelle up against the wall as they made love.

"coffee should be done" Simone said as Annabelle pulled her shirt on.

"thanks" she said smiling. After their shower, Annabelle felt more awake. Walking out of the room she placed a kiss on Simone's cheek "I love you"

"I love you" Simone said smiling, she too felt more awake after their shower rendezvous.

"what are you plans today" Annabelle asked as Simone came into the kitchen

"um, Catherine and I are going to go check out the high school"

"you're going to do it?"

"sure, why not? I mean we're going to be here for at least another 3 years, right?"

"I sure hope so, unless I flunk out or something"

"we'll make sure you don't I'm sure Catherine will help you with whatever you need help with. And you know I'm always here" Simone said with a wink, seeing the mark on Annabelle's neck which was turning purple

"yeah" Annabelle said smiling as she took Simone in her arms "you know you don't have to work"

"I know but I'm going crazy being stuck in this house day after day while you're in school"

"well" Annabelle said kissing her cheek "do whatever you need to do, you know I support you"

"I know" Simone smile "I hope you don't get too much shit for that" she said reaching up and touching it "does it hurt"

"a little" Annabelle smiled

"sorry"

"no you're not"

"you're right I'm not" Simone said smiling as Annabelle let her go "you're going to be late"

"I'm leaving" Annabelle said kissing her one more time grabbing her bag and coffee cup, headed out the door. Just as Catherine was walking up.

"running late?"

"something like that, just go in she's in the kitchen." Annabelle smiled

"have a good day in school" Catherine said smiling

"thanks" Annabelle said as she slid behind the wheel of the car, most days she would walk, but today she knew Simone didn't need it and she was tired.

* * *

"Simone" Catherine called as she opened the door

"I'm in here"

"I ran into Annabelle outside" Catherine said with a smirk as Simone put a cup of coffee down in front of her

"you realize once Jackie sees it she's going to give her so much shit"

"that was the point" Simone giggled

"and I thought I was the vampire" Catherine giggled "you guys had fun last night huh?"

"no that was in the shower this morning" Simone looked up at Catherine "she wouldn't get up, and made some comment about how she felt like she was back at the school. So, I snuck in the shower with her and well" she stopped there she really wasn't one to share her sex life with other people, even if that person was Catherine. Catherine smiled a knowing smile, she would have done the same thing.

"well, are you ready?" Catherine asked she didn't have any classes today so she was spending the day with Simone, showing her around.

* * *

"I'm so tired" Jackie whined, as she plopped her bag down on the table Annabelle was sitting at, Annabelle didn't say anything she just pointed to the two cups of coffee on the table. "you're a life saver"

"I try" still not looking up at Jackie

"what's got your attention" Jackie asked trying to see what Annabelle was reading but couldn't make it out.

"it's the courses I have to take next semester"

"ah, I should be doing that too" Jackie said smiling.

"look whose class I get to take" Annabelle said pushing the paper towards Jackie

"that should be fun" Jackie said smiling seeing Catherine's name

"I ran into her this morning" Annabelle said smiling "she looked really chipper"

"yeah" Jackie said with a blush as they both giggled

"excuse me, are you Annabelle Tillman" they heard a voice say Annabelle didn't even look up before a smile crept across her face "what are you doing here" she said standing up and wrapping Simone in a hug.

"Catherine needed to stop at her office for a minute and we saw you sitting here, shouldn't you be in class"

"no, I'm actually done for the day, my last 2 classes were canceled"

"oh right I heard professor James and professor Samuel's both were out sick" Catherine said smiling at Jackie

"I'm done for the day too" Jackie said with a smile not leaving Catherine's eyes

"I was going over my courses for next semester" Annabelle said, "seems professor Stark I will be taking your class"

"I figured as much" Catherine smiled "after all your major is psychology"

"well, you two have fun, I'm going to head home and maybe go for a run" Annabelle said leaning over and kissing Simone's cheek

"you want some company?" Jackie asked knowing what Annabelle's answer would be but saying it more for the fact that Catherine would know where she'll be.

"I was going to ask" Annabelle said with a wink as Simone saw the mark, it was a dark purple she reached up to touch it and whispered, "I'm sorry" Annabelle smiled kissed her cheek again "I'll see you later, you can keep her as long as you want" she said to Catherine who smiled.

"bye professor Stark" Jackie said as she followed Annabelle out of the student union.

"it's nice to have someone to run with" Annabelle said as they were walking back to the house

"it is, the runs on the beach were amazing" Jackie said

"I bet you'll never look at the beach the same again" Annabelle smirked as Jackie hit her. Jackie and Catherine had gone for a walk one night and when they came back Annabelle could tell they had sex. "hey just stating the facts" she giggled

"yeah" Jackie said smiling "that was an amazing trip thanks for taking me"

"anytime, you're always welcomed" Annabelle said as she looked up seeing Catherine's car she saw the smile wash across Jackie's face seeing that Catherine was at the house.

As they walked into the house the smell of dinner was enough to make Annabelle's stomach rumble. "mm food" she said realizing she hadn't had much to eat that day. She walked into the kitchen to find Simone and Catherine hard at work.

"hey" Simone said looking up.

"hey yourself" Annabelle said walking up to her "it smells great"

"thanks" Simone said with a smile

"I'm going to go shower" Annabelle said kissing her cheek, they could see the mark on her neck clear as day as she walked away

"I was trying hard all day not to say anything about it" Jackie said sitting down on a bar stool across from the two women Simone just giggled. "hey Simone, do you mind if I?"

"not at all" Simone cut her off, "there's towels in the closet in there"

"thanks" Jackie said smiling at Catherine as she hopped down off the bar stool and grabbed her bag

"I'll be right back" Catherine said as she dried her hands and followed Jackie. "what's going on?"

"what do you mean?" Jackie asked confused

"well normally when one of us arrives here" Catherine started, Jackie knew where this was going

"well, for one, I just got done with a run, and I'm all sweaty" Jackie said

"Jackie, you know that's never bothered me before" Catherine said sternly "what's going on?"

"I don't know" Jackie said sitting down on the edge of the tub putting her head in her hands

"we had an amazing time in LA, and after everything I just thought" Catherine said kneeling so she was eye level with her.

Jackie looked up and made eye contact, whatever was going on in her head was for nothing "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" she reached up and pulled Catherine in. "I love you"

"I love you too porcupine" Catherine said kissing her forehead "now go take a shower you need it" Jackie smiled as Catherine left the bathroom

"everything alright?" Simone asked as Catherine made her way back to the counter

"I hope so" Catherine said

"women" Simone said with a giggle

"are we that complicated?" Catherine asked giggling knowing the answer.

"so what's going on?" Catherine ask as they laid in bed that night

"nothing" Jackie said sighing

"porcupine" Catherine said leaning up on her elbows "I know you well enough to know something is bothering you"

Jackie looked at the wall, not wanting to make eye contact as she sighed "seeing Simone and Annabelle on campus today" she stopped moving her head to look at Catherine

"ah" Catherine understood now, she too was feeling that way. Simone and Annabelle could be open with their relationship, but she and Jackie had to act as though they hardly knew each other.

"I'm not one for pda but I'd at least like to be able to hug you without being"

"I get it" Catherine said leaning down placing a kiss on Jackie's lips "do you want to come out?"

"I don't want you to lose your job"

"Jackie, like I said before, you are worth it" Catherine said "I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I want to be able to act like Simone and Annabelle" Jackie just sighed, she could feel the tears sting her eyes "hey" Catherine said softly "if you want to, then let's do it"

"I don't" Jackie was cut off by Catherine climbing on top of her

"how about we just go with it, and if someone finds out, then they find out" she said placing her lips on hers, Jackie was withdrawn for a moment but kissed her back, "now, let me make love to you"

* * *

"professor Stark may I have a minute?" professor Haacht asked seeing Catherine walking down the hallway to her office

"sure" she said wondering what was up, she had a stack of books in her hands so she nodded to her office. Once they were inside "what can I do for you professor Haacht?"

"your friend Simone Bradley" he said looking around her office "I like what you've done in here"

"thanks, now what about Simone"

"I hear she's an English Lit major"

"yup, she taught English at the high school level"

"think she'd be interested in a job here?"

"oh I don't know, as you know, her girlfriend, Annabelle, is a student here"

"I'm sure we could make an exception to the rules for this" professor Haacht said looking around "I just found out Silvia Banks is leaving, and we are in need of an English teacher for next semester"

An exception to the rules, Catherine thought back to what Jackie had said the other night, "I can pass the word on"

"sounds good"

"I'll give her your information, and have her get a hold of you herself, I do know she's itching to get back to teaching"

"I bet she is given what happened"

"you know the whole story, don't you?" Catherine asked wanting to make sure he knew everything up front so there weren't any surprises, Simone had been through enough.

"I goggled her and read many articles" he smiled

"alright, I'll have her get in touch" Catherine smiled warmly.

"have a good rest of the day" he said walking to the door and leaving on his way down the hall he passed Jackie and Annabelle "good afternoon Miss Kirk, Miss Tillman" he smiled, they smiled warmly "good afternoon" they said as they passed making their way to Catherine's office. Catherine was sitting at her desk sending a text to Simone about the conversation she had with Haacht, when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up she smiled "hi girls"

"hi" Jackie said shyly not really sure how she was supposed to act, after their conversation a few nights ago.

"come on in what can I do for you" she asked as she saw Annabelle shut the door "professor Haacht just left" she said looking at the girls "he was asking me about Simone"

"what about Simone" Annabelle asked

"he wants to talk to her about a job" Catherine smiled

"oh" Catherine could see that Annabelle was a little uncomfortable about it.

"I made sure he knew that you two were together" Catherine said "he said he'd make an exception to the rules, I guess one of the English professors is leaving so there's a vacant spot"

"oh, um, well I guess that's totally up to Simone" Annabelle said relaxing, that's all they needed was another scandal on their hands

"Annabelle, I swear this will turn out better than before" Catherine said looking at Jackie "as for you" she said taking a step closer to Jackie and reaching out "come here" she placed a kiss on her lips as Annabelle giggled and there was a knock at the door. Jackie moved quickly as Catherine shook her head, walking over to the door she opened it to be greeted by another professor "I'm sorry I didn't know you had company, it's alright, you know my friend Simone?" the professor nodded with a smile "well this is her girlfriend Annabelle"

"Annabelle Tillman, I've heard about you" she said with a warm smile "I'm professor Storm"

"hi" Annabelle said smiling "I have your class next semester"

"psych major" Catherine said smiling

"you're in good hands with professor Stark then"

"I know, she's helped me already and I haven't even taken her class yet" Annabelle said smiling looking at Jackie, Catherine realized she had forgotten to introduce Jackie.

"and this is Jackie Kirk"

"yup, I have her in one of my classes, how are you Jackie?"

"good" Jackie said nervous, hoping she couldn't see it.

"we have to be going" Annabelle said "Cath" she cleared her throat "professor Stark, Simone wanted me to ask you over for dinner tonight" covering their tracks

"I'd love to" Catherine smiled

"I'll let her know, it was nice meeting you" Annabelle said smiling at professor Storm as her and Jackie made their way out the door

"that was close" Jackie whispered

"she didn't seem to be bothered by it" Annabelle said

"she told me the other night she didn't care anymore if we got caught"

"that's a good thing"

"yeah, so how do you really feel about Simone working here?" Jackie asked changing the subject.

"I want Simone to be happy, and I know she's going crazy sitting at home everyday"

"Annabelle, how do you feel about it. I saw the look on your face"

Sighing she looked at Jackie and said "at first I was a little nervous, but once Catherine said that she made sure everyone knew we were together I felt better about it. The last thing we need is another scandal like we had at Saint Thresa's"

"right, so with that thought, do you think Catherine and I should"

"Jackie" Annabelle said stopping putting her hand on her arm. "I think you guys should do what's best for you, if she's not worried about losing her job, then, why are you?"

After a moment, Jackie smiled "you should be a psych major"

"smart ass" Annabelle said hitting her "let's go I miss Simone"

* * *

"so you never told me why you were in my office today" Catherine said at dinner

"I wanted to see you"

"then why was Annabelle with"

"to cover our tracks" Jackie said looking down

"Jackie" Catherine said sternly, out of the corner of her eye she saw Simone stand up and tap Annabelle on the shoulder as she followed "how many times do I have to tell you, I don't care about getting caught. My relationship with you is more important than a silly job"

"Catherine, I just"

"Jackie" Catherine said standing up walking over to her, she took her face in her hands "do you love me?"

"yes" Jackie said, without hesitation, looking up at her, she was already taller than her and now that Jackie was sitting she looked like a giant, a sexy giant, but a giant non-the less.

"then what's the problem here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ease drop but maybe I can help" Simone said coming back to the table.

"maybe" Catherine said letting go of Jackie's face and throwing her hands up and walking into the kitchen

"Jackie, coming from someone who lost everything and knows Catherine well. Listen closely to what I am about to say. You mean more to her than anything in this world. Just let that be enough to pull you through. She knows how it's killing you to not be able to talk to her normal in public, hell she wants to be able to do the same. Deal with it when or if it happens" Simone stopped realizing she had Jackie's full attention and could see the change in her eyes sighing she tried not to talk about it but needed to right now to help the situation "I lost everything for Annabelle, my life was that damn school, and my aunt, the only family I have disowned me and I have to tell you," she paused reaching for Jackie's hand "I wouldn't change it for the world. I can't imagine life without Annabelle and I don't know how I survived before she came into it"

Annabelle and Catherine sat on the bar stools both quiet, listening to Simone. Catherine looked at Annabelle and could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "it's ok you know" Catherine whispered, "she loves you"

"I know she does, but when it gets brought up" she said looking at Catherine

"this is tough on us all"

"you really don't care about being caught?"

"no, I don't. Seeing you and Simone. I just want to live a happy life with Jackie, and if losing my job is what it takes then so be it" Catherine said with a smile Annabelle could tell she meant every word. They looked up and saw Jackie standing in the door way with a smile on her face. Simone walked passed her and went to Annabelle wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

The next week in study group Jackie and Annabelle showed up a little late, Annabelle needed coffee to keep her going "sorry we're late?" Annabelle said setting her stuff down on the table

"it's alright" Sandy said "we haven't gotten started yet"

"good" Jackie said smiling

"hey is it true your girlfriend is going to teach here?" one of the other students asked

"I'm not sure what she's decided, I know she misses teaching"

"so you're going to be screwing a teacher" he asked

"I think I've already done that" Annabelle said making a joke out of it "I'm not going to be taking any of her classes so"

"Simone's an amazing teacher we'd be lucky to have her" Jackie said, "she's helped me quite a bit"

"like you need it" Sandy said

"what's that supposed to mean" Jackie said looking at Sandy

"Sandy" someone said quietly

"what, even the fucking janitor knows she's fucking a teacher, why else is she getting the grades she's getting"

"really" Jackie said

"I can't wait, I have my own trashy Catherine Stark sex story to tell all the freshman next year, and if they want to know how it ends I can tell them to check out the story on washed up, cracked out, child actors" Sandy said as Jackie couldn't control herself and smacked her. Sandy came back and punched Jackie, Annabelle jumped up pulling Jackie away and yelled

"that's enough, it's none of your fucking business who she's sleeping with. Just like it's none of your business who I am sleeping it. So, fuck off" grabbing both their bags the ushered Jackie out of the room. Walking across campus "shit"

"what" Jackie asked

"it's Catherine"

"what happened" Catherine said stopping them seeing Jackie's eye and the blood coming out of her nose

"nothing, I'm fine" Jackie said embarrassed Catherine took her in her arms

"she got into a fight with Sandy" Annabelle said

"Jackie" Catherine said as she examined her eye "why"

"she said some shit about you and" Annabelle stopped thinking about the fight she got into with Cat that night before the dance. The situation was different but Annabelle saw the similarities in it "I'm going to take her to get her cleaned up"

"ok, I'll be over when I'm done here" Catherine said hugging Jackie kissing her forehead

* * *

Walking through the campus her blood was boiling, she knew who Sandy was, she'd had a few run ins with her herself. Leaning against the wall as the door opened "Sandy, can I have a word with you" Catherine asked in her professor voice

"um" Sandy said looking at Catherine who gave her a stern look "I'll catch up with you later" she said to another student who nodded and walked on.

"you are never to speak to Jackie in that way again, you hear me"

"what are you going to do about it"

"I don't know, but if I hear you say anything about me and her again, I can and will make your life a living hell" Catherine said, she knew she'd never go through with it but as much as she didn't want to hide anymore she didn't want people talking bad about them. Even though it was bound to happen. "you got that"

"yes, professor Stark" Sandy said her lip was trembling "can I go now?"

Catherine nodded as she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out of her pocket it was Simone "hi" she said her mood instantly changed "yup, I'm on my way" she said hanging up and sliding her phone back in her bag, shaking her head she couldn't believe what she had just done. Forgetting why she was even on campus so late as she climbed into her car. She pulled up outside the house. Sitting in her car, trying to figure out how to tell Jackie what had happened with Sandy.

* * *

"are you feeling better" Annabelle asked bringing Jackie a can of coke

"yeah, is Catherine here yet" Jackie said still embarrassed at running into her.

"no, not yet" Annabelle said, looking at her "can I tell you a story?"

"sure"

"this all just brought the memory back" Annabelle said looking to see where Simone was, assuming she was still in the kitchen she began "back at the school, I got into a fight with Cat"

"I thought you were friends with her?"

"far from it, Kristen and Collins are the only ones I was friends with" Annabelle said taking a deep breath "Simone had just told me that she couldn't do it. Be with me that is. So, I was on edge already, when the subject got to the dance, and rather or not they were going to hook up with someone, she said to me 'how about you Annabelle, I hear Miss Bradley will be there, I told her to shut up. Then she said I needed to get laid. I lost it, and pushed her, she flew back at me and pinned me down on my bed, hitting me. I was so embarrassed when Simone came in, there was blood coming out my nose"

"I remember that" Simone said coming in. "I ran after you" Annabelle stopped to look at her. The love she had for her so visible it made her heart swell.

"I guess what I'm getting at is it happens, just know Catherine loves you and that's all that matters"

"so do we" Simone said walking over to Annabelle "I myself am enjoying this little family we have created"

"thanks" Jackie said smiling as they heard the front door open and saw Catherine walk in.

"I'm glad to see you're smiling" Catherine said "care to elaborate more on what the fuck happened?"

"just what we've already told you"

"people are going to talk, they're going to say things that hurt, you can't act like this to them all"

"I thought Sandy was a friend" Jackie said

"apparently, she's not"

"or maybe she's just jealous" Annabelle said, "she was the one who had all the stories, remember"

"jealous of what?" Catherine asked

"Jackie"

"why" Catherine asked confused

"you chose her" Annabelle said looking at Simone and thinking about Cat

"you think that was Cat's problem?" Simone asked

"I guarantee it, she wanted me and she knew I wanted you, so she picked a fight" Simone nodded

Catherine looked at Jackie "are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"you want a glass of wine?" Simone asked

"I'd love one" Catherine said following Simone to the kitchen

"Annabelle just told Jackie a story from school, she and Cat had gotten into a fight, I didn't know the exact reason why, but now I understand, and I understand why Jackie did what she did"

"thanks for calming her down"

"anytime" Simone said smiling as they grabbed their drinks and headed back into the living room.

"Simone, have you decided if you're going to take the job?" Jackie asked, as she took the ice off her eye, she was hoping she would, she wanted to have her as a teacher.

"well" Simone said looking at Annabelle "we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet"

"I'm good with it" Annabelle smiled "you said you miss teaching and you both made sure that they know we are together. So, I say go for it"

"alright I'll call tomorrow" Simone said smiling

"then we can have some fun in your office" Annabelle said with her signature smirk as Simone shook her head

"hey, having sex in an office at school is exhilarating" Catherine said looking at Jackie

"or the library" Jackie said joining in as Catherine giggled

"alright stop giving her ideas" Simone said laughing

"shit" Annabelle said looking at the time, "I have work to do" she said standing up

"so do I" Jackie said realizing she still had a paper due she hadn't even started.

"goodnight Catherine" Annabelle said leaning down to give her a hug, something she hadn't done before but felt it was right.

"goodnight Annabelle" Catherine said embracing her. As Jackie leaned in giving her a kiss

"just let me know when you're ready to leave" Jackie said following Annabelle to the kitchen table with her bag.

* * *

"Simone, it's so good to finally meet you" professor Haacht said shaking Simone's hand

"you too"

"I'm glad Catherine was able to talk you into meeting with me"

"Annabelle had a lot to do with it also" Simone said trying to make sure he knew she and Annabelle were in a relationship.

"Annabelle Tillman" he said smiling

"yes" Simone said smiling at the mention of her name like she always did.

"how long have you two been together?" he asked making it clear that he knew

"um, let's see it's December? About 7 months"

"after you got out of jail?"

"I never went to jail, Annabelle had turned 18 a few days after the incident so no chargers were pressed" Simone said feeling a little uncomfortable where this conversation was headed.

Nodding he could tell she was uncomfortable "so what we are looking for here is someone to take over the English classes on Monday Wednesday Fridays next semester, and if things go well we'll talk more about a permanent spot"

"sounds good to me" Simone said smiling. The rest of the interview went smoothly. Simone was given a tour of the school, and shown what office would be hers. Looking around the office, Catherine's words popped into her head. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought she smiled "thank you for this opportunity" as they said their closings

"I'll get back to you as soon as possible with the details" Simone smiled and shook his hand again.

Walking through campus Simone saw Annabelle and Jackie sitting in the student union, walking up behind Annabelle she wrapped her arms around her, feeling her jump and stiffen until she realized it was Simone. As Jackie looked on giggling.

"hey, how was the interview"

"I think it went good" Simone said sitting down next to Annabelle taking her hand "he told me he'd get back to me with a definite answer as soon as possible"

"you got it" they heard Catherine say behind them Jackie jumped at the sound of her voice.

"you serious?" Simone said looking at her

"I just came from his office, I had to drop something off and he told me"

"really" Simone said looking at Annabelle who was excited

"we're going out for dinner tonight" Catherine said looking at Jackie who looked scared as Catherine gave Jackie her signature look, they talked for a few more minutes as they all walked out together Catherine reached for Jackie's hand. She tensed at first but Catherine whispered something in her ear and she relaxed.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to be teaching again" Annabelle said excitedly

"it's a good thing you aren't majoring in English" Simone smiled as she kissed her neck, the mark was still there but barely visible

"don't" Annabelle said pushing Simone away

"what?" Simone giggled

"you bite" Annabelle said pointing at her and giggling

"I'm sorry" Simone said kissing the spot "there is that better"

"no" Annabelle said leaning in kissing her, then turning to leave the room, to find Catherine and Jackie in the living room waiting for them. "Simone is trying to be a vampire again" Annabelle said as they giggled

"Simone, do you need me to teach you how?" Catherine called out

"no" Simone said walking in the room smiling "I think I'm good don't you think?"

"I have an idea" Catherine said as they were sitting in Simone and Annabelle's living room after dinner

"oh god!" Simone said covering her eyes "the last time I heard you say those words we" Catherine cut her off "this isn't like that" she giggled "I was just thinking we are always together, that maybe it'd be easier if you guys moved into my house" Catherine said watching their reactions

"Catherine, I don't know" Simone said looking at Annabelle

"there's plenty of room" Catherine said, "come on, it'll be like college all over again"

"I'd say let us talk about it, and we'll get back to you" Annabelle said looking at Jackie to see how she was taking the idea

"I think it makes perfect sense, why are you two wasting money on rent for this place when Catherine has all that extra room. That and we're always here, why not make it to where no one ever has to leave" Jackie said looking at Catherine

"what are you saying?" Catherine asked

"um" Jackie said "I, guh"

"are you trying to say you want to move in with Catherine" Annabelle said sitting up in the chair

"I don't know what I'm saying, what I do know, is I'm never in my dorm room, and I don't want to be. I like spending my nights with you wrapped in my arms" Jackie said looking around "I don't even remember the last time I slept in my dorm"

"yeah let's all give this some thought. I mean I know it makes complete sense, but can the 4 of us handle always being together. I know Annabelle and I are used to having our own space as a couple but I honestly miss the closeness that Saint Theresa's offered, does that make sense?" Simone said

Catherine looked over at Jackie who was almost asleep on her shoulder "ok well you guys talk about it I'm going to get this one home to bed"

"no, I'm fine" Jackie protested sitting up

"Jacks, you were almost asleep" Annabelle said giggling "I'm tired too it's been a long day"

"fine" Jackie said standing up moving over to Annabelle giving her a hug. "thank you"

"for what"

"you know" Jackie whispered smiling. As Catherine followed her lead

"we'll see you two tomorrow" Catherine said

"same time same place" Simone said with a smile she was still too excited to sleep but to appease Annabelle they went to bed.

"I think we should do it" Annabelle said as she was undressing

"do what?"

"move to Catherine's, I mean it make sense"

"it does" Simone said crawling in bed "I guess it wouldn't be a be a bad idea, we are always together"

"so let's do it"

"alright" Simone said smiling as Annabelle jumped on top of her

"I know you aren't tired yet, and you have an overabundance of energy so how about we take care of that?"

"you read my mind" Simone said leaning in

"scary" Annabelle said as she pressed her lips on Simone's

* * *

"do you really want to move in with me?" Catherine asked as they walked through the door

"um" Jackie said turning to look at Catherine

"Jackie, you're afraid to hold my hand in public, in fear of someone finding out, and you got into a fight when someone gave you shit about us"

"yeah so?"

"I just don't want you to rush into something you're not sure about"

"I wouldn't be able to move in until after school got out for the year so it's not like it'd be tomorrow"

Catherine rolled her eyes "Jackie, I love you, and I want to be with you as much as possible, do you think in the course of 5 months everything will be different"

"I hope so" Jackie said pushing Catherine down on the bed "I hope that I'm even more in love with you than I am today. I hope that everyone knows that we're together and happy"

"even if it means me losing my job?" Catherine pulled back to look in her eyes

"yes, now will you please make love to me? I've been dying all day" Catherine smiled and flipped them over so she was on top. Starting her adventure down Jackie's body, starting at her neck, hitting just the right spots, she felt Jackie moan under her, the sound turning her on even more. She stopped to look up at Jackie before grabbing the hem of her shirt with her teeth, pulling it up as far as her breast, Jackie leaned up as Catherine used her hands to remove the article. Then moved her hands down her back to remove her bra, tossing it off the side of the bed. "that's better" she whispered cupping her breast as she leaned in to kiss her, kissing her way down to her breasts. Her mouth found one, as her hand found the other. Feeling Jackie squirm as she sucked on her nipple. She moved her mouth, kissing her way down the valley to the other, as she licked and sucked, feeling Jackie moan, she kissed her way down her stomach. Undoing the button on Jackie's jeans she slid them off, along with her panties, positioning herself so she had better access, she kissed her way up Jackie's thigh, Jackie gasped at the contact when Catherine found her destination, she didn't waste any time, taking her clit in her mouth, alternating between licking and sucking, she stuck one finger inside, quickly followed by another, when she felt Jackie come closer, she removed her fingers, placing them where her tongue had been and moved down, sticking her tongue deep inside Jackie as her muscles clinched down, and her juices came flowing out. 'mm' Catherine could never get enough of the taste. Something she couldn't describe, she smiled as she lapped it up, just like a kitten with milk. She crawled up next to Jackie, wrapping her arms around her, it wasn't long before Jackie was passed out. "every damn time" Catherine whispered as she moved closer wrapping herself around Jackie and quickly passed out herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter I introduced a couple characters from another story I wrote. Hope you all are enjoying it. This chapter gets a little interesting. Again i don't own anything...**

 **Chapter 6**

"this is weird"

"what is?"

"walking on a campus, knowing I'm the teacher" Simone said looking around, Catherine and she had arrived at the same time so they were walking together.

"hasn't it only been like 6 months?"

"about that, but this is college not high school, it's way different"

"if you say so" Catherine said shaking her head sometimes she thought Simone didn't make any sense, it had always been that way.

"what?"

"nothing, want to do lunch? I saw we have the same periods free" Catherine asked as they reached the English building

"um, sure"

"alright I'll stop by your office at noon with food"

"sounds good see you then" Simone said smiling as she entered the building and headed to her office. To her surprise when she opened the door she found Annabelle sitting in her chair "what are you doing?" she giggled as she shut the door behind her

"well, Catherine said how exhilarating having sex in her office was, so I thought we'd try it"

"Annabelle not today, it's my first day teaching"

"fine" Annabelle said rolling her eyes and standing up. "I wanted to stop by and see you before I went to class"

"you just saw me at the house"

"I know but this is different" Annabelle said walking over to her placing a kiss on her cheek "have a good day"

"you too, I love you"

"I love you, too" Annabelle said as she opened the door and stopped "and we will test that out" with a wink and walked away.

* * *

"hi Annabelle" a classmate of hers said Annabelle smiled at her "did I just see you leaving the new English professor's office?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes thinking 'here we go' "yes you did"

"I hear she's a hard ass, and got fired from her last job"

Taking a deep breath "Tracy, Simone Bradley" she waited a second for the name to sink in "is my girlfriend"

"oh" Tracy said putting two and two together "how did she get a job here when you go here?"

"I'm not taking any of her classes and Professor Stark and she are friends"

"ah ok" Tracy said "well it was nice talking to you she turned to walk away

"oh Tracy"

"yes"

"tell Sandy, Jackie and I say hi" Annabelle said with her smirk, knowing Sandy was behind Tracy coming to talk to her.

Later that day as Annabelle and Jackie were walking through the student union they saw Tracy talking to Sandy they both turned quick when they saw Annabelle looking at them "yup that's what I thought"

"what"

"Tracy and Sandy are over there talking about us"

"how do you know?"

"as I came out of Simone's office this morning, Tracy stopped me asking about Simone"

"this is all going to blow up in our faces, you know, that right?" Jackie said shaking her head

"I don't think it will, I mean Simone and Catherine both made sure that everyone knew her and I were a couple before she took the job, and they know about her past so" Annabelle stopped talking as they rounded a corner and saw Simone and Catherine standing in front of Catherine's car

"ready to go pack?" Simone asked

"we're moving?" Annabelle asked confused

"yup, I just decided"

"ok" Annabelle said with a shrug of her shoulder as she walked closer to Simone placing a kiss on her cheek "how was your first day?"

"amazing, college is way better than high school"

"Catherine, shouldn't we tell someone that I will be living with you?" Annabelle asked concerned thinking about Jackie's comment a few minutes before

"probably" Catherine smirked "but like with us" she said grabbing Jackie "I don't care"

"has anyone seen Professor Stark?" Simone said looking around giggling

"shut up" Catherine said hitting her "let's go, we got lots of work to do"

"um" Annabelle looked around the house "we don't have any boxes" she said it more to herself but Simone heard her, and walked over to the closet Annabelle had forgot they had, opening it slowly, she revealed they had every box from when they moved in. "really?" she giggled

"I didn't know what to do with them so I shoved them in here" she said with a shrug of her shoulders

"you're cute" Annabelle said placing a kiss on her cheek as she grabbed a stack

"the only thing we don't have is tape" Simone said

"I'm on it" Catherine said looking at Jackie, she didn't say anything was hoping Jackie would take her lead and go with her. Just as she predicted Jackie followed her out.

"you really don't care about getting caught" Jackie asked once they were in the car

"nope" Catherine said leaning over and kissing Jackie "you should relax" she said looking in her green eyes.

"I'm trying" Jackie said looking at her "I'm really trying"

"Jackie" Catherine said after putting the car in gear "just relax" Jackie just smiled at her. As Catherine heard her phone go off "can you see who that is?"

"Simone"

"answer it"

Not feeling comfortable using Catherine's phone she pressed the button "hello"

"Jackie?"

"yup"

"oh" Simone giggled not expecting to hear Jackie's voice

"Catherine is driving" Jackie said looking over at Catherine who smiled she could tell Jackie was uncomfortable

"right" Simone said "well we were wondering if you'd pick up something for dinner on the way back. Apparently, Annabelle is dying"

"I'm not dying, I just haven't had anything today" Jackie heard Annabelle in the background

"they want us to pick up dinner"

"I'm on it" Catherine said leaning towards the phone so Simone could hear her.

"ok, see you when you get back" Simone said as the phone went dead

"Annabelle is dying huh?" Catherine giggled

"you ever seen her when she's hungry?" Jackie joined in on the giggle

"no, I guess I haven't" Catherine said turning into the Walmart parking lot and parking "ready"

After taking a deep breath "yes" Jackie said reaching for the door handle. Catherine met her behind the car, grabbing her hand as they walked she whispered "relax" Jackie smiled

* * *

"Can't believe we got it all packed in one night" Simone said as she plopped down on the couch.

"I can Catherine seemed really determined to get it done" Annabelle said as she fell on top of Simone.

"she did" Simone smiled kissing the top of Annabelle's head, as Annabelle smiled it was moments like this she wouldn't change for anything, just her and Simone in a loving embrace. They sat in silence for a few moments until Annabelle said "Jackie seems to think this is all going to blow up in our faces"

"do you think she is ever going to relax"

"she will in time" Annabelle said looking up at the love of her life, "I seem to remember someone else acting like that too"

"that was different"

"how so?"

"for one, I was your teacher"

"Catherine is a teacher"

"at an all-girls school, tucked in the middle of nowhere?"

"alright you got me" Annabelle said giggling. "I'm tired let's go to bed" she tried to get up but Simone held her down

"I'm not ready to go into the bedroom yet" she said pushing Annabelle off her and crawling on top kissing her.

"mm ok" Annabelle said kissing Simone back

The weekend came around, as Catherine pulled up with a truck to take the rest of their stuff to her house.

"nice ride"

"you like that?" Catherine said smiling "it's belongs to a friend, it doesn't look like much but it gets the job done"

"right" Annabelle said looking at the truck. It was full of rust, and must have been a late 80's model "I guess people here don't care what they drive"

"honestly before I got my car, I own a piece of shit" Catherine smiled. "you're in the Midwest it's all about farming here"

"I noticed" Annabelle said shaking her head and giggling "we better get started" she added when she saw Simone come out with a stack of boxes "baby you're going to kill yourself" as she took the top box from her

"they weren't heavy" Simone said, "and I'm not weak"

"I know" she whispered placing a kiss on her cheek and nodded towards the truck

* * *

"damn snow" Annabelle said stomping her feet as she walked in the door. Taking off her shoes she saw Catherine on the couch staring off into space. She walked over to her knowing something wasn't right "hi" she said softly

"oh, sorry, hi" Catherine said back sadly

"alright" Annabelle said sitting down "what's up?"

"Jackie isn't returning my calls, and she hasn't been over all week" Catherine said finally looking at Annabelle.

Annabelle noticed her eyes were red, she reached down and put her hand on her knee "I'm sure there's a good reason for it?"

"how were you when everything first started" she asked trying to understand what was going on in Jackie's head

"me?" Annabelle said sitting back on the couch "I was like you, I didn't care what anyone thought, Simone's the one who was reserved and not wanting to get caught, but then again, there wasn't much time between us getting together and her leaving"

"right" Catherine said sighing. "I wish I could understand better. I thought everything was fine"

"it'll all work out" Annabelle said looking in Catherine's eyes she saw the hurt "I'll be back" she said standing up

"where you are going?" Catherine asked

"something I should have done a while ago" Annabelle smiled "tell Simone I'll be home for dinner" Annabelle pushed on her shoes, still annoyed with the snow and the fact that her shoes were wet, but she pushed that a side as she made her way to campus. Walking through the dorm hall she noticed Jackie's door was closed. As she raised her hand to knock Jackie opened the door. "hi" Annabelle said with a smile

"hi" Jackie said looking down, she knew why she was there.

"can we talk?" Annabelle asked

"ah" Jackie said looking back into her room "sure" she stepped back to let Annabelle in.

"so" Annabelle said sitting down on Jackie's bed "how can you sleep on this?"

"I don't, or well I haven't been until recently" Jackie said looking down at the floor

"Jacks, is everything alright?"

"yes" Jackie said putting on her actor face when she looked up at Annabelle, but she saw right through it

"don't lie to me"

Sighing she said "Catherine sent you didn't she?"

"no, I came on my own" Annabelle said "she has no idea I'm here, or well I didn't say I was coming here, but she probably knows. She seems to know everything"

"right"

"except for what's going on with you?" Annabelle said softly "do you not want to be with her anymore?"

"no, I do, it's just"

"it's just what?" Annabelle said trying to get it out of her, but she stayed silent "Jackie, do you love her?"

"yes, with everything I have"

"then why stay away"

"I don't know it's killing me not being with her"

"then go be with her" Annabelle said. "if there's one thing I learned from Simone, is you gotta take risks to be with the one you love" Jackie smiled at her "hey, why don't we fly back to LA next week since we have a half week of school, maybe getting you both out of here will help"

"I don't know" Jackie said looking back at the floor

"or you and I could just go, would that help?"

"maybe, do you think Simone would mind?"

"I don't know" Annabelle giggled they hadn't spent more than a day apart since Annabelle graduated. "I'm sure it'll be fine, now come on, your girl is waiting, and she's too sexy to be crying"

"she is, isn't she?" Jackie said smiling

"and she chose you?" Annabelle said looking Jackie in the eye

"she did, didn't she?"

"yes, now come on, I'm starving" Annabelle said as she pulled Jackie off the bed and grabbed her jacket.

Annabelle and Jackie walked in the door Annabelle complaining about the snow again. They walked into the kitchen where Simone and Catherine were just starting dinner. Annabelle walked over to Simone pulling her out of the room whispering, "they need to talk" as they left hey heard the beginning of the conversation.

"hi" Jackie said softly

"hi" Catherine said not looking at Jackie she felt if she did the tears that threaten to fall would.

"I'm sorry for being so distant the last few days"

"the last few days, Jackie, you haven't been here in almost a week, and you haven't been returning my calls or texts" Catherine said trying hard not to let her temper get to her.

"I'm sorry, I've had some shit I needed to work though in my head"

"that's all you can say is your sorry?" Catherine said looking up sighing "Jackie, I"

"I know" Jackie said moving closer hoping Catherine would let that be enough it was hard to tell people what was going on inside her head when she herself didn't know. "Catherine, I hope you know I love you"

"the way you've been acting has me wondering"

"I don't want to fight"

"I don't want to either" Catherine said leaning in feeling Jackie's arms around her made her feel warm, and safe.

"Annabelle brought up going to LA for the weekend seeing we have a shortened week"

"oh" Catherine said moving away

"she thought the change in scenery would help me relax" Catherine didn't say anything just moved to pour herself a glass of wine.

"then you should probably go"

* * *

"are they going to be ok" Simone asked sitting down on the couch as Annabelle joined her

"I sure hope so, I hate to see it all end because Jackie is too afraid of her feelings"

"you think that's it?" Simone asked looking at Annabelle

"I do" Annabelle smiled "she's scared Catherine is going to realize she's too young for her and move on"

"she told you that?"

"no, but I'm good at reading people" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"I guess that's true" Simone said wrapping her arm around her.

"hey how would you feel if Jackie and I went to LA for the weekend?" Annabelle asked

"I guess, I'd be ok with it, you have a shortened week, and I have to stay here and get ready for midterms so I'll be busy"

"I think it would help Jackie, that and my mother has been after me to come home for a visit" Annabelle said kissing Simone's neck, as they heard Catherine yelling and Jackie stomp her way to the door "shit" Annabelle said jumping up as Simone made her way to the kitchen

"what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to my dorm"

"really?" Annabelle said looking at her like she was crazy

"yes" Jackie didn't offer any more as she opened the door and stepped out, Annabelle followed

"why"

"she, guh" Jackie said turning around facing Annabelle

"she's what?" Annabelle said crossing her arms "flipping out about LA" Jackie turned around.

"I think she has a right, considering the way you've been acting lately"

"I just can't deal with it right now" Jackie said

"Jackie" Annabelle said grabbing her arm before she could get down the steps "you have a chance at something real here. Don't blow it" she said letting go of her arm, turning around and headed back in the house "great now I have to change my fucking socks and my feet are freezing" she grumbled to herself as she heard the door open behind her. She gave Jackie a smile and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"what happened?" Simone ask seeing Catherine sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"she's guh" Catherine couldn't even get it out.

"you're mad about LA?"

"not mad" Catherine said looking up "how did you know"

"hey I just found out about it too, I'm ok with Annabelle going. Hell, it'll do us some good to be apart"

"you're ok with it?"

"sure, why not? She's coming back to me, it's just for the weekend" Simone said putting her hand on Catherine's shoulder

"I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right" Simone said with a smile "besides we're going to be tied up in meetings and getting ready for midterms, why not let them go have some fun" Catherine smiled at Simone's words, she always knew what to say. "besides they are both young, college students, let them go and have fun. I know you remember what it's like to be in college" Catherine giggled. They both looked up hearing a noise and saw Jackie. Who smiled a shy smile.

"I'm sorry" Catherine said

"I am too" Jackie said

"I'm going to finish dinner or we'll never eat"

"and Annabelle is starving" Jackie giggled

"of course, she is" Simone said rolling her eyes

* * *

"you two really need to work your shit out" Annabelle said with her mouth full of food waving her fork at them. "I'm getting tired of chasing your ass around campus, and you" she said pointing it at Catherine "I don't even know what to do about you" they looked at each other and giggled "what?"

"you're too cute" Simone said leaning over and kissing Annabelle on the cheek as she smiled.

"are we good for LA?" Annabelle asked looking at Catherine

"yes" Catherine said smiling at Jackie. "like Simone pointed out we'll be busy anyway"

"good" Annabelle said sitting back in her chair smiling "I'll call my mom"

* * *

"that's why you wanted me home?" Annabelle said feeling the irritation set in

"Annabelle it's just a few pictures"

"fine mom, but just so you know Simone isn't coming with"

"oh" she could hear the change in her mother's tone

"I'll see you Saturday" Annabelle said

"ok" her mother said as Annabelle pushed the end button and tossed her phone

"what?" Simone asked seeing the look on her face

"she wanted me home to do a photo shoot with her, sounded pretty upset when I said you weren't coming with" Annabelle said shaking her head

"maybe Jackie can pretend to be your girlfriend" Simone said with a giggle as Annabelle gave her a look

"you're funny"

"I try, gotta make the best of it, besides take care of that and you guys can spend the rest of it on the beach"

"yeah" Annabelle said smiling grabbing Simone pulling her on the bed.

* * *

"how tired are you?" Annabelle asked as they were sitting in the back of the limo, heading to the beach house after their flight.

"I'm not" Jackie said looking at her confused

"good, there's something I want to do, and I kind of need to do it today" Annabelle said looking at the time on her phone, it was only 10 a.m.

"what's that?"

"you'll see" Annabelle gave her a nervous smile. They pulled up at the beach house, Annabelle thanked the driver and set up the time for them to be picked up to go back to the airport in 3 days. They took their bags in the house Jackie made herself comfortable on the couch, as Annabelle was looking frantically for the keys to Simone's car. "where the hell did she put them?"

"put what?"

"the keys? Please tell me she didn't take them to Bloomington" she said pulling out her phone, hoping she wasn't in a meeting.

"hi" the sweet voice said "I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tonight"

"yeah, hi, I love you too" Annabelle said rushed "where did you put the keys to the car"

"um" Simone thought for a moment "check on the table by the wall thing"

"the table by the wall thing?" Annabelle repeated as she walked through the house "ok found them"

"good, did you have a good flight"

"we did, but I have to go, we are headed out" Annabelle could hear the sadness in Simone's voice "tell Catherine Jackie loves her and we'll call you tonight"

"alright I love you"

"love you too" Annabelle said pushing end and stuffing her phone in her pocket.

* * *

The drive took about an hour, Jackie had asked a few times where they were going, she hadn't been on this part of the state. Annabelle just smiled "you'll see, like I said there's something I have to do"

"ok" Jackie said as her eyes caught the sign "really? Why are we here?"

"you'll see" Annabelle gave her a nervous smile

"Mother Immaculata" Annabelle said with a fake smile

"Annabelle Tillman, I thought I'd never see your face again"

"it's good to see you too" Annabelle said with her trademark smirk "this is my friend Jackie"

Immaculata looked Jackie up and down and huffed "what do you want?"

"I'm here for Simone" Annabelle said meeting the head nun's eyes "she hasn't said it, but I know it's killing her inside"

"she made her choices" Immaculata spat out

"you see that's the thing, we didn't make this choice, it's not something we chose to do" Annabelle paused looking at Jackie taking a deep breath "mother Immaculata, I came to say she needs you in her life. I happen to know you are all each other has" her reaction to those words made Annabelle know she hit a nerve. "she's your niece and although you may think what we are doing is wrong, that's your problem. Besides it's not like you'll see us around anyway" Annabelle stopped waiting to see if she'd add something but nothing came. Pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket. "don't do it for me, do it for yourself and Simone" she said placing the paper on her desk, standing "it was a pleasure as always" she nodded to Jackie and turned on her heal.

"wow" Jackie said once outside the door "you weren't kidding"

"yeah" Annabelle said trying to shake off the feeling, being in Immaculata's presence always gave her, she got a smile on her face "there's one more person I need to see before we can leave" she nodded to the stairs as they climbed them. Once she got to the door which was half open she knock "sister Claire?"

"Annabelle Tillman, how nice is it to see you" sister Claire embraced her in a hug "you're not Simone"

"no, this is my friend Jackie" Annabelle smiled

"Jackie, well where's Simone?"

"she's back in Indiana" Annabelle said smiling, besides Simone sister Claire had been her favorite teacher. She wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree but she had an amazing heart

"Indiana? Why on earth is she in Indiana?" they could see the confusion on her face

Annabelle giggled "I'm going to college there, actually Simone is teaching at the college"

"if you go there, why is she teaching there? Are you two not together?"

Annabelle looked at Jackie as they giggled "no we're most defiantly together"

"oh, I'm sorry where are my manners" she said walking over to Jackie "Jackie was it?" Jackie nodded "it's good to meet you" she stuck out her hand "I trust you've been keeping Annabelle in line?"

"more like she's been keeping me in line" Jackie said smiling

"good, then I thought her something"

"sister Claire I just wanted to stop in while I was here and say hi"

"I'm glad you did, but why are you here?" she asked confused

"I wanted to talk to Immaculata, I think she and Simone need to fix things"

"I agree, how was she when you talked to her?" sister Claire asked concerned "she hasn't been herself since that day you know"

"yeah, well I left her with Simone's contact information, hopefully she calls her" Annabelle looked at Jackie who was starting to feel uncomfortable being in the company of a nun "we should get going"

"it was good to see you again, take care" sister Claire wrapped Annabelle in a hug

"you too"

"and Annabelle?" she said as Annabelle turned around "give her some time she'll come around, they are all each other has"

"I know" Annabelle said giving her a half smile as she and Jackie headed out the door.

"she was nice" Jackie said

"sorry this is all probably really uncomfortable for you" Annabelle said nodding to the stairs they came up.

"it's ok, I know it's something you needed to do"

"it's was actually the reason for this trip. Like I said she doesn't say it but I can tell it's killing her" they took the turn to the left as they heard the stern voice Annabelle would know anywhere

"Annabelle" Annabelle turned around seeing Immaculata standing outside her office "could you give this to Simone for me" she walked closer handing Annabelle a large envelope. Annabelle nodded as Immaculata turned on her heel and walked away. Hearing her heels on the floor made Annabelle shiver. She hated that sound, especially on these floors. Annabelle turned to Jackie and smiled "come on let's get out of here" Jackie smiled as they headed out the door.

* * *

"who the hell is that" Simone asked looking at her phone seeing a number she didn't know, but knew it was an LA area code "hello"

"Simone" a quiet voice said, Simone's eyes shot up at Catherine

"yes" she said as her body stiffen

"how are you?"

"I, I'm fine" Catherine could tell in Simone's body language that she was very uncomfortable with the conversation although she couldn't hear it. Simone finally mouth that it was her aunt. Which prompted Catherine to pull out her phone and send Jackie a text

 ** _What did you guys do? ~C_**

 ** _What do you mean ~J_**

 ** _Simone's on the phone with her aunt? Why is she calling out of the blue ~C_**

Instead of a reply Catherine felt her phone vibrate "hi" she said quietly

"go into a different room please" Jackie said looking around Annabelle had gone to the bathroom she was hoping to finish this conversation before Annabelle got back

"ok, now what did you guys do?"

"we went to see her, she's every bit as bad as they had let on, I couldn't believe how cold she was"

"Jackie" Catherine scolded

"hey, I had no idea what was going on until we pulled up to the school" Jackie said hoping Simone wouldn't be too mad at them. Catherine sighed "well I just hope she knows what she's doing"

"me too" Jackie said, changing the tone of her voice "hey, I miss you"

"I miss you too porcupine" Catherine's felt herself melt and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too, I hope you know that"

"I hope this trip helps you get your head clear and we can move forward" Catherine said looking at Simone who was squirming in the chair

"me too" Jackie whispered, "I'll call you later"

"sounds good porcupine" Catherine said

"love you"

"love you more" Catherine said pulling the phone away from her ear. She didn't mean that as she loves Jackie more than Jackie loved her, what she meant was she loved her more than she did yesterday. Shaking her head, she saw Simone was off the phone "your aunt?" she asked surprised

"yeah" Simone said staring off in space "apparently, Annabelle went to see her today"

"I just talked to Jackie" Catherine said holding up her phone

"why would she do that?"

"I don't know, maybe she thought that she is your only family, you two should try and work things out. What did your aunt say?"

"she wished me luck and told me to call her if I ever needed anything"

"that doesn't sound too bad"

"no, but if you knew her, you'd know that's not her"

"I'm sure it'll be ok" Catherine said putting a hand on her shoulder "don't be mad at Annabelle she was just trying to help"

"I know, and I'm not" Simone said looking up into Catherine's eyes as she giggled

"what's funny"

"you have amazing eyes"

"so do you" Catherine said sitting down in the chair she had vacated to talk to Jackie "you know, I had a thing for you in college"

"really" Simone giggled

"yes really, but I saw how happy you were with Amanda so I never did anything about it"

"I was happy with Amanda" Simone smiled hearing her name, it was nice that she could talk about her now and not feel her heart ache "but I'm happier now that I have Annabelle" Catherine smiled a knowing smile. She felt that with Jackie "you were pretty damn sexy back then. Hell, you still are" Simone paused "Jackie will come around I promise you" she said putting her hand on Catherine's and gave her a smile.

"I sure hope so. I don't know if I could handle losing her" Catherine said she felt the sting of tears invade her eyes.

* * *

"shit" Jackie said as she saw Catherine's text she replied quick, another one came through, she thought it'd be easier to call. She got off the phone as Annabelle made her way to the table. "you're in trouble"

"why?"

"she called Simone already"

"good" Annabelle said picking up the menu

"you're not worried?"

"nope, like I said someone had to do something" Annabelle said looking up at Jackie. "I know you can't see it, but it needed to be done"

"no, I understand, I just, well I hope she's not too mad at you"

"I know Simone, and even if she is she'll get over it. Now come on let's order, I'm starving"

"oh, my god" Annabelle said looking over at the table next to them "isn't that Jamie Davis?"

Jackie turned, "yeah, and that's her sister"

"wonder why they are in LA?"

"why are we in LA?" Jackie giggled picking at what was left of her food

"you're funny" Annabelle said standing up and walking over to the table "hi, I'm sorry to bother you"

Jamie looked annoyed, the one thing she hated about her job was when fans came out of nowhere "it's ok"

"I'm Annabelle Tillman, and that's my friend" she pointed back to Jackie who gave a shy wave "Jackie Kirk"

"Kirk, where do I know that name?"

"that show we used to watch when we were teenagers Neptune 26" Laura, Jamie's twin sister chimed in

"oh right" Jamie said leaning back and smiling and waving at Jackie

"Annabelle Tillman, where have I heard that name before" Laura asked

"my mother is Senator Tillman" Annabelle rolled her eyes

"that's it, you've been on the news, my parents watch a lot of it, being a small town"

"no, our parents are the news" Jamie giggled as Laura shook her head. "I'm sorry let me formally introduce myself I'm Jamie Davis-Bradley and this is my annoying sister Laura"

"Davis-Bradley huh?" Annabelle said snickering "Bradley is my girlfriends last name"

"oh? Is she here I'd love to meet her"?

"no she's back in Indiana" Annabelle said looking at Jackie and nodding for her to come over

"Indiana? Where at?"

"Bloomington, I'm attending college there"

"wait Annabelle Tillman" Laura said "what's your girlfriends name?"

"Simone"

"Simone Bradley?" Laura asked Annabelle nodded "Jam, that's that couple mom did a story about from here, the school teacher"

"yeah that'd be us" Annabelle said rolling her eyes

"hey we gotta get going" Jackie said noting the time

"I'm sorry I have to go, but it was nice meeting you both" Annabelle said holding out her hand.

* * *

"have you talked to Annabelle yet?" Catherine asked as the two were sitting down for dinner

"no, I figured I'd wait for her to call me, if she doesn't call soon I'll call her before I head to bed"

"they're probably partying" Catherine said feeling the green monster coming out

"I doubt that, Annabelle doesn't party anymore, she says she doesn't like how it makes her act and doesn't want me to see it" Simone said smiling "I'm sure they're just hanging out on the beach or something.

"yeah" Catherine said still not convinced

"hey, she loves you" Simone said softly Catherine forced a smile.

* * *

"hi" Annabelle said shyly as Simone answered the phone.

"hi" Simone said in a flat tone that let Annabelle know she wasn't happy

"Simone, I, I'm"

"why did you go there?" Simone asked softly trying not to let her anger out

"I'm sorry, I just thought" Simone cut her off "that's the problem Annabelle, you thought, what about what I want?"

"what do you want?"

"I don't know, but what I didn't want was for my fucking aunt to call me out of nowhere" Simone said almost yelling

"Simone I"

"no Annabelle, I can't even, guh" Simone pulled the phone away from her ear. She knew Annabelle was trying to do the right thing and help mend things between them, she just didn't expect that Immaculata would call, that soon.

"Simone, I'm sorry, I know you don't want anything to do with her, and honestly I understand why, but you need her, she's the only family you have. She's not able to control you anymore. So I just thought"

"Annabelle" Simone said taking a deep breath "I love you, and I appreciate what you did, I really do, it's just"

"I understand" Annabelle said quietly

"we'll talk about it more when you get home"

"ok" there was a few moments of silence "she gave me something for you"

"what is it?"

"an envelope. I didn't open it"

"well go ahead"

"alright, hold on" Simone heard the envelope being tore open

"um, there's a letter, and some pictures"

"read me the letter"

"I'd rather not" Annabelle said she skimmed the letter "I think this is something you need to read on your own"

"Annabelle"

"Simone, seriously, this is something you need to see on your own"

Sighing "fine"

"I'll be home on Monday, are you picking us up?"

"yes Catherine and I will be there"

"good" Annabelle smiled "hey, when we were having dinner we ran into Jamie Davis"

"she's the one that sings that song you're always playing"

"yes" Annabelle said smiling. "she was there with her sister, having dinner at the table next to us"

"that's cool, did you talk to her" Simone asked knowing better

"yup" Annabelle said as they fell into normal conversation between them. Annabelle knew Simone was still upset with her but decided to deal with it when she got back instead of ruining everything right now.

"ok I have to get to bed, it's late here, stay out of trouble and I'll talk to you tomorrow, kitten"

Annabelle smiled hearing her little nick name "ok, I love you" she said almost in a whisper

"I love you too"

"Jackie" Annabelle said walking into the living room where Jackie had just finished a conversation with Catherine

"yeah" she said looking up with a smile on her face

"good conversation"

"yup"

"um, Simone had me open the envelope from Immaculata"

"what was in it?"

"this" Annabelle said handing her a piece of paper

"holy shit" Jackie said looking up at Annabelle

"I know, I wouldn't tell her over the phone"

"I wouldn't have either" Jackie said handing it back to Annabelle who stared at it for a while then put it back in the envelope.

"so, what you want to do tomorrow?" Annabelle asked, "I have to be at my mom's by 10 for that damn photo shoot and I'm sure she'll want to have lunch with us, but after that?"

"I want to go shopping there's something I need to get" Jackie said with a smile.

* * *

"great" Annabelle said after checking her messages once the plane had landed, and they were able to turn their phones back on

"what?"

"they aren't coming for us, guess I'll call the car service"

"we could take a cab"

"Jackie, it's a 2 hour drive I'd rather pay a car service to take us, and not cab fare" she was getting annoyed Simone wasn't clear on what the reason was, guess it didn't help the plane was an hour late due to weather.

"hello" Annabelle called through the house

"are they even here?" Jackie asked as she set her bag down by the door.

"I don't know" Annabelle said rolling her eyes "I'll be back I'm going to take this to the bedroom." Jackie just nodded and went into the kitchen to get a drink. It was weird she didn't live there, yet anyway, but she felt as if it were already home. Sitting down at the table her mind drifted to Catherine. And all they've been through in the short time they've been together. Thinking back to the library she was totally lost in that memory when Annabelle came in.

"are you hungry?"

"huh?" Jackie said with a smile.

"I asked if you were hungry" Annabelle said again. "what's with the stupid smile on your face"

"I don't know and kind of" they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast which consisted of donuts and coffee at the airport. "do you know where they are?"

"nope I tried calling Simone but didn't get an answer" she said sitting down at the table across from Jackie "they might have had a meeting or something"

"I'll try calling Catherine" Jackie said pulling out her phone, it rang several times then went to voicemail. "hi beautiful, just wanted to let you know we are back I'll be at the house waiting for you. I love you" she pushed the end button "got her voicemail"

"I figured" Annabelle said rolling her eyes. "so, food?"

"what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, all I know is I'm starving those donuts didn't last long" Annabelle giggled

"just order a pizza or something, I don't want to go anywhere we just got here"

"should have had the driver run through a drive thru" Annabelle said pulling out her phone and ordering the pizza. It was a good hour later when they heard the front door open.

"I didn't say that" Simone said giggling as she and Catherine made their way into the house "oh your home" she said seeing the girls sitting in the living room watching tv

"you'd have known that if you answered your phone, or maybe picked us up at the airport"

"um" Simone said looking at Catherine who nodded to Jackie to leave the room. Everyone knew this fight was coming. Simone was still mad at Annabelle for going to see her aunt without her knowing.

"what's your deal" Annabelle asked standing up to confront Simone

"you really want to know"

"well yeah, you didn't give me a reason as to why you didn't pick us up"

"I had meetings and your flight was late coming in"

"ok, so why are you acting like such a bitch right now"

"I'm being a bitch?" Simone ask calmly

"well normally you would reach out to me when we haven't seen each other all day, let alone 4"

"Annabelle" Simone said taking a deep breath to calm her intensifying anger "I don't know what you want me to say"

"tell me what the fuck your problem is, and maybe then we can get over this"

"my problem is why did you have to go back to that god forsaken place without me knowing"

Annabelle took a deep breath moving closer to Simone "Simone, she's the only family you have, and I believe that you two need each other. I mean look at me and my mother, when she left me at that school I fucking hated her with every ouch of my being, and well now I still have issues with her but I most definitely don't hate her" Simone rolled her eyes "Simone, what did she say when she called?"

"nothing too much, just wanted to see how I was doing, and that you had told her we moved here"

"that wasn't too bad then" Annabelle said, "she wasn't at all happy to see me" she giggled "I'm sorry you're mad, I will make it up to you" she added moving closer, hoping Simone would relax enough to pull her into her arms

"I'll get over it" she said sighing, as Annabelle reached out and pulled her close

"good, I missed you" she placed a soft kiss on Simone's lips then added "I love you"

"I missed you too" Simone said pulling back to look in those pools of blue that always made her heart melt, even when she was mad at her. "I love you Annabelle and I know you only did it because you thought it was best"

"I did" Annabelle said suddenly remembering the envelope.

* * *

"hi" Catherine said pulling Jackie in close

"hi yourself"

"I missed you porcupine" Catherine said looking in her eyes

"I missed you too" Jackie leaned in and kissed her. "I have something for you"

"oh?" Catherine's eyes got big. As Jackie let go and went to her bag.

"I want to say I'm sorry for being so distant lately, that trip helped clear my mind, and I got you this" she said holding up the little box "so there weren't any doubts that I love you and want to be with you"

"what is it?" Catherine asked as Jackie handed it to her. She opened it, to reveal a gold necklace, with a gold heart pendent, on one side said love, and the other their initials.

"I wanted to get a ring, but Annabelle thought it might be too much" Jackie said motioning for Catherine to turn around so she could help her put it on

"yeah maybe, but this is gorgeous"

"just like you" Jackie said kissing her. "I hope you don't have any more doubts about us. I want to be with you, it's just going to take some time before I'm completely comfortable with the thought of you losing your job if anyone finds out"

"Jackie, I'm not"

"I know" she said kissing her again "let's just let what happens happen"

"ok" Catherine said smiling as she kissed her again. "I love you"

"I love you too" they were in the middle of a heavy make out session when they heard Simone yell "what the fuck is this?"

"she must have given her the envelope" Jackie said looking at Catherine

"should we go out there?"

"um, maybe"

"what was in it?"

"you'll see" Jackie said standing up and pulling Catherine with her as they made their way to the living room Simone was reading the letter Immaculata had put in the envelope.

 _Simone,_

 _I have tried many times to tell you this, it's not easy. As you have seen I have enclosed your original birth certificate, and under your mother's name you see mine. Please allow me to explain. When I was younger, before I joined the convent I was in love with an amazing man. He was everything I had dreamed of. When I ended up getting pregnant, we had planned on being married. That spring, just before I was due, he was driving down a road that had a very sharp curve in it, missing the curve completely he ended up rolling the car, and died on impact. I was so heartbroken as he was my world. When I gave birth, I had my sister, the woman you knew as your mother, take you. And I join the convent, not wanting to get my heart broke again, I took the vow to be a nun. That would be the reason you ended up at Saint Theresa's with me, that was the only way I could take care of you. I didn't know any other way. I never meant to hurt you. It killed me watching them take you out that day. I know I shouldn't have called the authorities, but I acted before I thought. I may not agree with your life style, but I can see now that Annabelle loves you, and you love her. I wish you the best, again I'm sorry, I hope you know I love you with everything I have, I'm sorry I didn't show it sooner._

 _~Agnes_

"how can this be possible?" Simone said sitting down on the couch in shock

"what's going on" Catherine whispered

"here" Annabelle said handing Catherine Simone's birth certificate

"woo"

"here read this" Simone said handing Catherine the letter

"wow, Simone, that's a lot to take in, but it explains everything" Catherine said, her psychologist side was showing. "the way she reacted when she caught you and Annabelle and how she treated you, I think it all makes sense now"

"why is she telling me this, after 30 years? Most of them with her at that got damn school"

"Simone, don't be mad, I, we don't have the answers you are looking for, I think you should call her and talk this out"

"I don't want to talk to her, I don't even want to hear her name right now" Simone said storming off up the stairs and into the bedroom slamming the door.

"what should I do?" Annabelle asked looking at Catherine

"go after her" Catherine said calmly. "hold her, let her cry it out"

"she's still rather pissed at me"

"I know, but right now she needs us, mostly you, go" Catherine said softly pointing to the stairs. Annabelle nodded and headed in the direction Simone had went. She found Simone with her head buried in her pillow sobbing.

"hey"

"what?"

"I um" Annabelle sighed "I don't know" she could hear Simone's sobs through the pillow, so she walked over and sat down next to her rubbing her back. "I know it's a lot to take in, I'm sorry I went behind your back and went to see her, but now I'm glad I did" she paused "sister Claire says hi, and she misses you, and wishes us the best"

"sister Claire, I wonder if she knew about this?" Simone sniffled

"I don't know" Annabelle said as Simone sat up, Annabelle wrapped her arms around her. "at least she apologized for having you arrested"

"yeah" Simone giggled

"there it is" Annabelle said rubbing her head "I'm here if you need to talk"

"I know, I think right now what I need is for you to just hold me"

"I can do that" Annabelle said laying down on the bed so Simone could rest her head upon her chest, she placed a kiss on the top of Simone's head as they laid like that for a while as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"are you staying?" Catherine asked, pouring a glass of wine

"I was hoping too" Jackie said looking at the wine

"you want one" Catherine asked as Jackie nodded with a smile.

"just one, then I'd like to take you to bed"

"should we skip the wine?"

"no, maybe we could share yours"

"mm now that sounds like a plan" Catherine said wrapping Jackie in her arms. "let's take it to the bedroom though" she said pulling Jackie up the stairs. "don't want give Simone or Annabelle a free show" she giggled. With all her doubts drifting away with one simple gesture, Catherine felt herself relax, as she let Jackie claim her. Something she had never let anyone do before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks later as everything starting to get back to normal, Simone had calmed down and come to terms with Immaculata being her mom. Catherine came home to find Annabelle in the living room playing her guitar. She didn't say anything just stood and listened. She knew the song, her and Jackie played it all the time.

 _I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

She put her hand on the strings to mute them, as she looked up she saw Catherine, she gave her a shy smile "hi"

"sorry I didn't mean to bother you, you're just so amazing I couldn't help but not listen"

"thanks" Annabelle blushed

"why didn't you go to school for music, you clearly know what you are doing?" Catherine said sitting down on the chair across from Annabelle.

"this is more of a stress reliver for me, I mean I have a few songs I have wrote, but nothing too much"

"I'd love to hear them" there were things about Annabelle that still had Catherine wondering who she was, and the more she found out the more she was intrigued by her.

"maybe sometime. I don't like to sing in front of people" Catherine nodded and gave Annabelle a smile "you're still trying to figure me out, aren't you?"

Catherine giggled "yes, it's a good thing you picked psych as your major, you can clearly read people"

"I can read you" Annabelle said sitting the guitar off to the side

"oh?" Catherine asked confused

"I can see that you really are nervous about being caught, but the way you feel about Jackie, you'd rather lose your job than lose her"

"you caught that?" Catherine asked taking a deep breath, she saw Annabelle nod "I love my job, but money can't buy you love"

"the rumors around campus, are they true?"

"depends which ones you listen too"

Annabelle looked Catherine in the eye "how many were there?"

"Jackie is the 4th" Annabelle nodded "Jackie asked me this question a few months back, then she asked if she was different"

"please tell me you said yes" Annabelle giggled

"she is different, yes, but what I said was. Would you believe me if I said yes"

"I guess she believed you" Annabelle giggled

"thinking back, I don't know if she did" Catherine giggled "when did you realize, Simone was the one?" liking the way the conversation was flowing. It seemed most times her and Annabelle had trouble having a normal conversation.

"the moment I met her. She walked up to me, her blonde hair all tied back but she had that one-piece dangling down. I remember thinking she was hot and I was going to make it my mission to get her. Although being in that fucking school, it was hard"

"so, it started out as lust?" Catherine asked

"wasn't that how it started with you a Jack?"

"yeah, I saw her in Haacht's office, we made eye contact, and I knew she would be the next, I just had to figure out how"

"I quickly feel for Simone, once I started getting to know her, the day I found her in the library with her pictures. As a teacher, she was amazing, I aced her class with flying colors"

"it helps having a teacher that's easy on the eyes" Catherine giggled "I had one of those in college, ironically my psychology professor"

"probably why I'm going to ace your class" Annabelle gave her signature smirk as Catherine elbowed her. "oh, come on, you know you're fucking gorgeous"

"so, I've been told"

"you know, I maybe only 18 but, Simone is more than a fling for me. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

"do you and Jackie talk like this"

"we have, yes"

"has she mentioned"

"Catherine, all I am going to say is, she loves you, don't ever forget that" Annabelle watched as Catherine reached up and started playing with her necklace "you know, she wanted to get you a ring, but I talked her out of it"

"she said that"

"give it time, Cat"

"Cat huh?" Catherine giggled

"shorten version, although I don't like saying it, it reminds me of that bitch from school"

"call me what you want"

"vampire" Annabelle giggled, as Catherine shook her head rolling her eyes.

"hey, I have an idea" Catherine said looking around noting she had Annabelle's attention "let's make a romantic dinner for Simone and Jackie"

"ok" Annabelle said jumping up "we'll have candles everywhere, and romantic music playing" Catherine smiled seeing the teenager in Annabelle come out

"and after dinner you can sing" Catherine could see Annabelle's reaction but wasn't excepting her answer

"ok" she smiled. "what do you need from me? Because you know I'm not a cook"

"let's go to the store, and we'll figure it out once we're back" Catherine said standing with a smile.

* * *

Walking through the aisles of the store "shit I forgot it, can you ran back to the sauce aisle and grab some parmesan cheese?"

"I'm on it" Annabelle said with a smile as she turned the corner she ran smack into Sandy "sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going"

"it's ok"

"how are you, Sandy?"

"I'm alright?" she said looking up and seeing Catherine down the aisle "she's got you now?"

"nope, you know she's friends with Simone, and we all live together, we are just here grabbing somethings for dinner" Annabelle smiled she wasn't going to let Sandy get to her.

"I know she's seeing someone, I just don't know who"

"well, keep on guessing" Annabelle said as she walked away "have a good day" she turned around smiling. After her and Jackie had fought, she had lost all respect for Sandy, however she wasn't one to be completely rude. She had made it her mission to make Sandy as uncomfortable as possible.

"I think we have everything" Catherine said looking at the basket she was carrying

"wait" Annabelle said as she stepped away to grab 2 bouquets of flowers.

"good idea" Catherine smiled as she set the basket on the belt, setting the flowers on top.

"please let me get this" Annabelle said almost pushing Catherine out of the way

"not a chance"

"come on, we live with you rent free"

"you're a college student" Catherine said sternly

"whose mother is a senator, money is the one thing I don't have to worry about"

"fine" Catherine said giving in, not wanting to argue with her, she knew it would go on forever, she's seen it with Simone.

* * *

Once back at the house, Catherine set to work on dinner. Knowing Simone and Jackie would be there at the same time. Jackie's last class was Simone's and they had taken to coming in together. Annabelle pulled out the candles and set them around the room. Dinner was just about done when they heard Simone's car pull up.

"I hope Jackie is with her" Catherine giggled a nervous giggle knowing the truth behind the comment Jackie was known for her change of mind. Annabelle watched as Simone and Jackie got out of the car "no worries" Catherine set the food aside and grabbed the flowers wanting to meet them at the door. As Simone opened the door she jumped not expecting Annabelle to be standing there.

"hi"

"hi, these are for you" Annabelle said handing her the flowers and kissing her cheek

"they're beautiful" Simone said as Annabelle stepped out of the way so Simone could set down her bag. She watched Catherine with Jackie.

"I got these for you"

"awe thanks, they're beautiful" Jackie whispered

"just like you" Catherine whispered kissing her cheek Jackie smiled, taking Jackie's bag and setting it down "we made dinner"

"I can smell it, it smells amazing" Simone said realizing she hadn't had much to eat that day. She walked into the kitchen, seeing all the candles she stopped with a smile on her face, as she felt Annabelle come up behind her, wrapping her arms around her she whispered "a romantic dinner for 4" Simone smiled. She was in complete awe that Catherine and Annabelle got along so well.

"it's almost ready" Catherine said walking passed them to the stove. "wine?"

"I'll get it" Annabelle said kissing Simone's cheek and getting the wine. Once at the table she pulled Simone's chair out for her, then repeated the action with Jackie, seeing Catherine was busy.

"such a gentleman" Jackie giggled

"shut up, this is supposed to be a romantic dinner, and I just thought since your other half is busy"

"I'm just fucking with you chill" Jackie said smiling at Annabelle. Catherine was giggling to herself as she brought the food to the table. She loved how Jackie and Annabelle were with each other. As she went to sit down Annabelle jumped up to pull out her chair for her

"thank you" Catherine said with a smile

"I did it for everyone else, might as well keep it going" she smiled back. Annabelle was growing quite fond of Catherine, not in a sexual way, the more time they spent together she could tell why she meant so much too Simone, and why Jackie had fallen for her. Sitting back down, she looked around the table. Everyone was happy, she stopped at Simone, the one person who had the power to tear her apart. She often wondered if Simone knew exactly how much she meant to her. Smiling she must have looked ridiculous because Simone looked at her and said "what?"

"nothing" Annabelle quickly looked down at her plate "this looks amazing Catherine"

"it is" Jackie said with a mouth full.

"slowdown"

"I haven't eaten much today, I'm starving"

"save room for desert" Catherine winked

"there's desert?" Simone's head popped up, she was addicted to cheesecake and Catherine knew exactly how to make it.

"cheesecake" Catherine said knowing what was coming next

"ok I'm full" sometimes Simone acted like a kid again and Annabelle had to take charge.

"you hardly touched your dinner" Annabelle said scolding her. The look on Simone's face made everyone burst out in laughter

After dinner, they retreated to the living room, when Annabelle picked up her guitar and started playing, Catherine found herself staring at the young woman. Looking over at Simone then at Jackie. She was glad to have Jackie in her life, she came to the realization that if Jackie wasn't she would have probably gone after Annabelle. She knew she loved Jackie, she hadn't ever felt like this before, but there was something about Annabelle, she couldn't even explain it. Just then she felt Jackie take her arm and put it around her and laid her head down on her chest. Listening to the words Annabelle was singing, she held Jackie close, and kissed the top of her head. When Annabelle had finished, she set her guitar down next to the chair, and stood up. Walking over to the radio she pressed play, as the slow music started playing though the speakers she then made her way to Simone, holding out her hand "may I have this dance?" Simone smiled taking Annabelle's hand. Catherine watched as they made their way to the middle of the room, Annabelle took Simone in her arms as they slowly started to move. Catherine looked down at Jackie, who was looking back at her. Her green eyes shining in the light as she said, "do you want to dance?" Catherine smiled "I'd love to" Jackie stood up and followed Annabelle's lead, holding out her hand to help Catherine up. It seemed she could learn a lot from Annabelle.

* * *

"thank you for such an amazing evening" Simone said once they were in the privacy of their bed room.

"anytime, but Catherine did most the work"

"I know you had more to do with it then you let on"

"not really" Annabelle giggled "it was her idea and she made the food"

"what did you do then?" Simone asked sitting down on the bed next to her

"I lit the candles and picked the flowers"

"see you did something" Simone said looking at Annabelle, her mind got lost in her blue eyes. "I love you" she whispered

Annabelle smiled "I love you" the next thing she knew Simone had pushed her down on the bed. As Simone kissed her way down to her neck, letting out a low moan, letting Simone know she was enjoying it, as she made her way down her body, kissing every inch of it

* * *

"dinner was amazing as always" Jackie said sitting on the edge of the bed, as Catherine undressed. Watching her, Jackie got lost in her. "you are so damn sexy" she whispered as she stood and walked over to Catherine, putting her arms around her she pulled her close "sometimes I have a hard time keeping my hands off you" Jackie placed a kiss on her lips. Catherine was stunned, Jackie had never talked like that to her before. It turned her on, turning around in Jackie's arms.

"Jackie, I" Catherine started to say looking down at her

"don't say anything" Jackie placed a finger on her lips looking in her brown eyes Jackie felt herself fall even more. "I love you, Catherine"

"I love you" leaning down and kissing Jackie, as their tongues fought over control Catherine gave in and let Jackie have it. Which led to Jackie pushing her down on the bed as she climbed on top of her, straddling her "I think you're wearing too many clothes" Catherine whispered as she reached for the hem of Jackie's shirt as she pulled it up and over her head, tossing it over the side of the bed. They both giggled, as Catherine leaned up and kissed Jackie pulling her down. When the need to breath swept over them both Jackie pulled back. The look in Catherine's eyes had changed, her pupils dilated "Jackie" Catherine whispered "make love to me" Jackie didn't say anything she pressed her lips against Catherine's again.

* * *

Annabelle woke up the next morning, thanking whatever god was listening that it was Saturday and she didn't have to any classes. Noting that it was early, she groaned. She was never one to wake up with the sun. She looked down at the sleeping form attached to her, sometimes she found it hard to tell where she ended and Simone began, she smiled, as Simone moved and mumbled something that resembled Annabelle's name. Annabelle smiled, she still found it hard to believe that Simone was hers, realizing that her movements would wake the sleeping beauty, she gently untangled herself from Simone and climbed out of bed. Grabbing her robe, she didn't bother to put any clothes on, thinking Catherine and Jackie would still be asleep seeing how early it was, she slipped out the door. As she made her way to the kitchen she decided to put on a pot of coffee, then felt her pockets, noting she had her cigarettes she headed out to the deck. It was a warm spring morning; the sun was shining over the house. Sitting down on a chair she took out her pack and lit one, savoring the first drag, as she always did in the morning. She didn't smoke too often, mostly in the morning, especially after a night like they had last night. Finishing her smoke, she realized the coffee was probably ready, she headed in and made herself a cup then headed back out to the deck. It was a lovely morning and she didn't want to wake anyone else up.

* * *

Catherine woke up to the smell of coffee, she groaned looking at the clock, seeing it was still before 7, she looked down at Jackie, who was crawled up into a ball, she giggled to herself, they always fell asleep cuddling but Jackie always ended up like that. She laid there watching Jackie sleep for a bit, when she heard her mumble something, that resembled Catherine's name, she reached down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and softly kissed her forehead. Not wanting to wake her, she slipped out of bed, deciding it was best if she put clothes on instead of just throwing on her robe, she dressed and headed downstairs. The smell of the coffee was heaven, she needed it. Although it was Saturday she had a lot of work to go over, with midterms finally over she had to start planning the final. Shaking away the thought of work, she poured herself a cup of coffee as she turned around and saw Annabelle outside. Deciding to join her she saw Annabelle jump at the sound of the door opening.

"good morning Annabelle"

Annabelle smiled "good morning, I didn't wake you did I?"

"no" Catherine shook her head with a smile.

"good" Annabelle smiled, as she reached for her coffee she realized she wasn't wearing anything under her robe 'shit' she thought as she saw Catherine make her way to the table. "Jackie still sleeping?"

"yeah, I don't think she'll be awake anytime soon"

"yeah, Simone either" Annabelle said trying not to move much "I think I wore her out last night"

"I'm surprised I'm awake" Catherine said looking out over the yard, as she heard Annabelle let out a giggle.

"so big plans for the day?"

"I got some work I need to get done" Catherine said making a face "you?"

"nothing" Annabelle said making eye contact "I was thinking about going for a run"

"that sounds like a good idea, I'm sure Jackie would love to go with"

"yeah I don't know if I'm going to" Annabelle giggled "I'm feeling quite lazy this morning" she heard Catherine giggle

"isn't that every day?"

"no not every day" Annabelle said picking up her pack and lighting another smoke.

"I'm sure that doesn't help" Catherine said motioning to the cigarette

"I don't smoke too often, Simone doesn't like it"

"I don't like what?" they heard from behind them as Annabelle turned and held up the cigarette "ah, right" she smiled as she made her way to Annabelle and crawled on her lap.

"careful" Annabelle whispered when Simone looked down she noticed she wasn't wearing anything under her robe

"really" she whispered back and giggled before kissing her. "how long have you been up?"

"not too long maybe an hour" Annabelle said taking a drag, as she offered it to Simone, to her surprise she took it and took a drag.

"I didn't know you smoked" Catherine stated

"I don't normally, but sometimes when she's having one I'll have a puff"

"ah"

"I'm going to get some coffee you want some more?" Simone asked standing up

"nah, I'm good" Annabelle said, "I should"

"yes, you should" Simone giggled reaching her hand out to help Annabelle up.

"I'll make some breakfast" Catherine said following them in the house. As she was cooking her mind started wondering, to the night before. Thinking about it all she could do was smile. It was the first time she had ever let someone take control, it seemed to be happening more and more with Jackie. And she loved it, she flinched when she felt someone's arms wrap around her, so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Jackie come in.

"sorry did I scare you"

"no, I mean yes, but it's ok"

"what's got you preoccupied?"

"you" Catherine said turning around in Jackie's arms and getting lost in her green eyes.

"breakfast smells amazing"

"it'll be ready shortly, Annabelle made coffee" Catherine said pointing to the coffee pot "might need to make some more"

"ok" Jackie smiled grabbing a cup and emptied the pot "I'll make more"

"no, stop, Annabelle" Simone said giggling breaking free and running into the kitchen

"oh, come on" Annabelle giggled and ran after her. They both stopped when they saw the look on Catherine and Jackie's face. They looked at each other and let out a laugh

"what's going on" Catherine asked confused

"um" Simone said looking at Annabelle who said "nothing, we're just messing around"

"well, breakfast is ready sit down and eat" Catherine said not realizing she sounded like their mother Simone and Annabelle looked at each other again and giggled "yes mom" Catherine just shook her head rolling her eyes at their comment. As she and Jackie joined them.

 **The song in this chapter is Broken by Lifehouse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A little drama with some funny stuff, at least I thought it was funny when I wrote it. Thanks for reading, I never let people read what I write so this is a first for me.**

 **Chapter 8**

Catherine heard a soft knock on the door of her office, shoving the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, and wiping off the crumbs off her desk, standing up she straighten her skirt and walked the door, expecting it to be a student, it was 2 weeks before finals. She opened the door, surprised to see Jackie, who wore a big smile on her face. Jackie grabbed Catherine as she pushed her back into the room, kicking the door shut. As she kissed Catherine passionately, until the need to breathe was sweeping over them both they broke the kiss.

"hi" Catherine said breathing heavily

"hi" Jackie said shyly with a smile

"what do I owe this pleasure" Catherine asked with a smile

"I um" Jackie said pushing Catherine down on the couch, "I need you" she said as she crashed into her. Catherine wasted no time, she flipped them around so she was on top. She unbuttoned Jackie's pants and stuck her hand in, as she heard Jackie moan, she pressed her lips against Jackie's as their tongues fought for control she felt Jackie give up as she came closer to orgasm. There was a knock at the door and they heard "professor Stark, are you in?" they both giggled recognizing the voice. Catherine called "just give me a second" as the door knob turned. Catherine jumped up from the couch. Jackie quickly zipped her pants and sat up. As the door creaked open

"Catherine, can I?" Annabelle started to say but seeing Jackie she closed the door quick with a giggle. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?

"um" Catherine said looking at Jackie who was relieved it was only Annabelle and not anyone else, she saw Jackie relax and sit back on the couch.

"I think I need to go see Simone" Annabelle said with her smirk.

"funny" Jackie said rolling her eye

"did you need something?" Catherine asked rather annoyed at the fact that they were interrupted

"oh, um" Annabelle stopped the way Catherine said it reminded her of her first night at the school with Simone "yeah" she finally said digging through her bag to find her psychology notebook "I guess this could have waited until we got home, but I had some time and"

"Annabelle get on with it" Catherine said Annabelle could see she was irritated

"oh um, I wanted to see if you could look over my outline"

"can I do it tonight?"

"yeah sure, I'm sorry" she said looking at Jackie and shoving her folder back into her bag "I'll see you later" she headed towards the door before opening it she turned around with her smirk said, "next time, lock the door" as she stepped out.

"yeah next time lock the door" Jackie said after Annabelle shut the door, smiling at Catherine

"you're the one who pushed it shut" Catherine said stepping closer to Jackie as she wrapped her arms around her.

"thank god it was only Annabelle, I hope she's not upset, I was kind of rude to her"

"she'll be fine" Jackie said, "I should probably go" she leaned in kissing her "to be continued"

"better be, now you got me all worked up" Catherine said kissing Jackie's neck

"hold on" Jackie whispered pulling away she went to the door and flicked the lock as their eyes met, Catherine moved forward pulling Jackie on the desk.

* * *

Simone heard a noise as she looked up and saw Annabelle in the doorway "excuse me Miss Bradley, can I have a moment"

"what do you want" Simone asked with a smile

"what else would I want" Annabelle said stepping inside shutting the door and locking it

"what are you doing?" she giggled

"well, I just happened to walk in on Catherine and Jackie, so I thought I'd come see you, and try out Catherine's theory" she said stepping closer to Simone

"Annabelle, we can't"

"we can, and I even made sure the door was locked, that's more than I can say for them" Annabelle said pulling Simone in close

"Annabelle" Simone giggled it was hard to be serious when she was being this cute.

"fine" she said opting for a kiss instead "I love you"

"I love you too" Simone said smiling. As she wiggled out of Annabelle's grip and went to unlock and open the door. "we can do that later"

"ok but someday we'll test that theory"

"ok" Simone said smiling. "so, what's up?"

"I went to see if Catherine could look at my outline, but" she stopped when she felt her phone vibrate as she pulled it out of her pocket she saw a text from Catherine

 ** _Sorry if I was rude, you just scared us ~C_**

 ** _It's all good no worries, next time lock the door_** ** _?_** ** _~A_**

 ** _Duly noted, see you at home I'll check out your outline then ~C_**

 ** _Sounds good have fun_** ** _?_** ** _~A_**

"do you want me to check your outline" Simone asked

"nah I can wait until later, I just had some time, and a couple questions for Catherine so I thought I'd drop in and see her since I'm done for the day"

"oh, ok" Simone said looking at the door she smiled seeing Jackie

"what so now you're going to walk in on me?" Annabelle giggled

"um" Jackie's face was beat red, "I figured you'd be here, do you want to grab some lunch?"

"you good?" Annabelle said looking at Simone who nodded and said

"I brought a sandwich from home"

"ok" Annabelle smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss "I'll see you at home"

"ok" Simone smiled "bye Jackie"

"bye"

* * *

"where should we go?" Annabelle asked as they walked to her car

"um, how about McDonald's?" Jackie said

"sounds good to me" Annabelle unlocked the car as they climbed in

"Annabelle, I think Sandy saw me come out of Catherine's office" Jackie said nervously

"you're worried about it?"

"of course," Jackie said Annabelle could hear it in her voice

"hey, she doesn't know anything is going on, you could have been there asking a question"

"she knows I don't have her as a teacher"

"Jackie, Catherine has said so many times she's not worried, why are you?"

"I don't know" Jackie said looking out the window as they pulled up to McDonald's "can you just go through the drive thru and go back to the house?"

"if that's what you want"

"do you have to go back to school?"

"no, I'm done for the day" Annabelle said pulling up the speaker as she placed their order. She wished there was something she could say to ease Jackie's mind, but anything she came up with wouldn't come out right other than reassuring her that it'll be ok. They ate in silence, it seemed like forever until Jackie had spoke

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet, I'm just trying to figure all this shit out"

"it's ok" Annabelle said looking at her

"I just don't want Catherine to resent me years from now"

"well" Annabelle said setting her cup on the table "I think that's for Catherine to decide, but from what I have seen and what she's told me, you don't ever have to worry about that"

"how are you so amazing?" Jackie said smiling

"I'm not trust me" Annabelle said looking away "I know what you are going through, after they took Simone away, the guilt I felt, was something I don't wish on my worst enemy" she stopped she could feel that old feeling come back. "Simone lost everything because of me, and not a day goes by I don't regret that, but at the same time I know she loves me, and it was all for the best, if she was still at the school we wouldn't be here" Jackie looked up at her "Simone has told me many of times, starting with the first phone call after my mom picked her up, that it wasn't my fault, and it was for the best she needed a change"

"you think Catherine feels the same?"

Annabelle smiled "I guarantee it, porcupine" they both giggled

"I can't believe she calls me that"

"I think it's cute"

"whatever kitten" Jackie giggled as Annabelle rolled her eyes. It was a nice day out so they decided to head outside to the deck, so Annabelle could have a smoke. "Annabelle" Jackie said in a serious tone

"yes"

"thanks for always being there for me"

"your welcome" Annabelle said smiling

"you've become my best friend" Annabelle looked at her with a smile

"you're mine too"

* * *

"hello" Simone called through the house

"your car is here, unless they went for a run" Catherine said

"when Jackie came to my office she looked upset"

"upset?" Catherine questioned she didn't understand Jackie had left her on cloud 9

"I don't know what happened then" Simone said setting her bag on the kitchen table she looked up "hey" she nodded to the deck as Catherine smiled and headed towards the door, the two younger women jumped when they heard the door open

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Catherine said walking to Jackie giving her a kiss and sitting down "are you alright?"

"yeah why?" Jackie asked confused

"Simone said you looked upset when you left her office"

"oh, I'm fine" Jackie said kissing Catherine again.

"ok" Catherine said sitting back in her chair

"I was upset, but Annabelle calmed me down" she said smiling at Annabelle

"she's pretty amazing" Simone said coming up behind them

"ok can we stop now" Annabelle said blushing.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, I have to agree with them, if it wasn't for you" Catherine said but stopped smiling. "so why were you upset porcupine?"

"I'm pretty sure Sandy saw me coming out of your office"

"Sandy huh?" Catherine said remembering the confrontation she had with her after the fight "I wouldn't worry about her"

"why you say that?" Jackie asked Catherine just smiled changing the subject

"so, what shall we do about dinner?"

"whatever you want is fine" Simone said knowing something was up but not sure how to get it out of Catherine without directly asking. Looking at Annabelle, she always knew what was going on, maybe she could get it out of her later. By the look, Simone saw on Annabelle's face she was trying to figure it out too.

"I'm going to start dinner" Catherine said standing up, giving Jackie another kiss and whispering "I love you porcupine"

"I'll help you" Simone said kissing Annabelle then following Catherine into the house.

"so" Simone said as she was dicing some tomatoes for the salad

"spit it out" Catherine giggled Simone wasn't very good at hiding the fact that she wanted to ask a question.

Taking a deep breath "why doesn't Jackie have to worry about Sandy? Isn't she the one she had the fight with?"

Stopping what she was doing Catherine stared off into space, wondering if she should at least tell Simone, she turned and looked at Simone "she is the one she had the fight with, and after I ran into them on campus and saw Jackie like that I lost my cool, I went and waited for Sandy to come out of the study group"

"did you beat her?" Simone asked shocked

"oh, come on now, have I ever beaten anyone?"

"no, but Jackie looked pretty bad when she came home that day"

"she did" Catherine said turning to make sure Annabelle and Jackie were still outside "since I know most the students are afraid of me I asked her to talk for a minute, I could tell she was scared, I told her that she was never to talk to Jackie again, I think I should have added Annabelle to that list also" she paused giggling. "anyway, I really don't think we'll have to worry about Sandy, and like I've said a million times, I don't care if I do get caught. That would just mean Jackie can move in and we can all be one big happy lesbo family" Catherine smiled as Simone giggled at the last part of the statement.

"if that's what you want" Simone smiled

"Jackie is what I want, and nothing will change that" Catherine said smiling.

"it's good to hear you say that" Simone said touching Catherine's arm.

* * *

Catherine was sitting in her office when she heard a knock at the door, she looked up expecting to see one of the girls or Simone. To her surprise, it was professor Haacht. "professor Haacht, what do I owe this honor?" Catherine asked seeing he had a legal size envelope in his hands.

"hi, may I come in?"

"yes, please do" she said standing up

"Catherine" he said, Catherine knew something was up, he normally called her professor Stark "something has come to my attention and I believe we need to discuss it"

"alright" Catherine said already knowing what it was, she had been waiting for this he opened up the envelope and pulled out some pictures

"is this you?"

Catherine looked at the pictures "yes" she said quietly

"and is that Jaqueline Kirk?"

Closing her eye taking a deep breath she answered "yes"

"and this is your house correct?" he said looking up at her, she finally made eye contact as she nodded "would you care to tell me why Jaqueline Kirk is leaving your house and getting into your car with you?"

"she's friends with Annabelle?" Catherine said it was the truth

"come on now Catherine, I've known you since you were little, you can trust me"

"alright" she said walking over to the door and closing it. Then walked back to her desk sitting in her chair. "we've been seeing each other"

"how long?"

"um, since the end of August"

"you know it's against the university policy"

"I do, which is why I wanted to make it clear that Simone and Annabelle were together before you hired her" Catherine said looking up at him. He was silent for a few moments and when he finally spoke again it was in a quiet tone

"she's not the first is she?"

Catherine lowered her head "no" she said quietly

"I'm not even going to ask how many" Catherine could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"look Leonard, Jackie is different, I know it's hard to see, and for you to find out I'm gay like this is probably hard for you. But I'm in love with Jackie and she with me. I know the consequences of my actions and if you want or need to fire me then it is what it is" Catherine said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"no one, but myself and the person who took the pictures knows about this"

"so, what's going to happen?" Catherine said expecting he was going to fire her on the spot

"I'm going to rip these up, and pretend I don't know anything, but if someone else comes to me, then I'm going to have to take action"

Catherine let out a sigh of relief "thank you"

"just make sure she's the last"

"trust me, she is" Catherine said smiling. "but I have one more question for you" he nodded "would everything be screwed if she moved in with me?"

He took a deep breath "like I said I know nothing about anything, and what you do off campus isn't any of my business" he stood up and ripped up the pictures and tossing them into the trash can on the side of Catherine's desk "good luck Catherine" he smiled and walked out of her office. Catherine sat there in shock of what just happened. She was basically in the clear, she wasn't worried about anyone else finding out, and if they did she'd be prepared for the worst just like today. She sat there for quite a while in shock when she heard her phone vibrate on her desk

 **Hey you alone? ~J**

 **I am ~C**

 **Can I stop by? ~J**

 **Sure ~C**

 **Ok see you soon beautiful ~J**

She set her phone back on the desk, she needed to talk to Jackie about this but first she wanted to talk to Simone, picking her phone back up she quickly called Simone

"hey what's up?"

"um" was all she could get out

"Catherine, what's going on?"

"Haacht was just here"

"and?"

"someone took pictures"

"of what" Simone asked as Catherine was quiet "of you and Jackie"

"yes"

"so, are you fired?"

"that's the thing, I told him everything, he looked at me and said he knew nothing and tore them up and walked out"

"so, you're in the clear"

"for now, he said he'd look the other way for now, but if someone else brought it to him then he'd have to take action, and he added that what I do off campus is my business not anyone else's"

"what's that mean?" Simone asked confused

"um, hey I have to go, Jackie just walked in" Catherine said not wanting Jackie to know just yet.

"ok I'll see you at home" Simone said confused

"yup bye" Catherine said setting her phone on the desk "Simone, she's crazy"

"I have to agree" Jackie said giggling

"so, what's up?"

"nothing I just wanted to see you for a bit before my next class" Jackie said walking around the desk seeing the ripped-up photos in the trash "what did you rip up?"

"oh, that's nothing" as Jackie reached down and picked up some of the pieces "Catherine, what are these pictures of?"

Catherine sighed "will you shut the door?" she asked standing up and walking to the couch

"what's going on?"

"professor Haacht came to see me"

"and?" Jackie was confused, then it hit her "these pictures are of us aren't they?"

"yes"

"Catherine, why didn't you tell me"

"because I didn't want to have this conversation here"

"so, we're out?" Jackie asked nervously

"yes and no" Catherine said taking her hand "he said that him and the person who took the pictures are the only ones who know"

"so, what's that mean for you?"

"he asked me if you were the first, I told him the truth about everything. Even the fact that we are in love and I'd risk my career to be with you"

"how'd he take that?"

"he said, he knew nothing about anything tore up the pictures and left, but before he left I asked him about you moving in with me"

"oh?"

"he said what I do off campus is my business not anyone else's, and unless someone else comes to him with issues I'd be in the clear"

"so, what's this mean exactly professor Stark"

"well" Catherine said taking Jackie's hand "we need to keep it low key on campus, but it means we can have an open relationship outside of here"

"so, no more sex in the office?" Jackie asked with a giggle

"probably not our smartest idea, we were lucky that was only Annabelle"

"well it was fun while it lasted" Jackie said standing up "I have to get to class, I'll see you later?" it was more of a question then a statement

"you better" Catherine said standing and giving her a kiss as she watched Jackie move towards the door she turned around with a smile "I love you".

"I love you too porcupine"

"oh, one more thing" Catherine smiled "can you please not call me that in front of Annabelle anymore"

"sure" Catherine giggled "now get to class"

"yes mam" Jackie said opening the door

As Jackie made her way down the hall way she saw Sandy talking with some of her friends she saw her whisper something, so she walked up to them "is there a problem?"

"nope, no problem" Sandy said

"hope you aren't whispering about me"

"um" Sandy said looking around hoping Catherine wasn't anywhere near "nope"

"have a good day Sandy" she smiled and walked away with her head held high seeing Annabelle up a head she hollered at her to wait up, they had their next class together.

"hey porcupine, what's up" Annabelle giggled

"really?" Jackie said rolling her eyes giggling "we got some news but I can't share it here, do you think we can ditch our last class and head to the house? We're just watching a stupid video anyway"

"I'm game let's go" Annabelle said leading the way to the parking lot "shit, Simone has the keys, you mind walking?"

"nope let's go" Jackie said heading in the direction to Catherine's house

* * *

As they walked in the door Jackie went straight for the fridge "I need a drink"

"want to grab me a coke?" Annabelle asked setting her bag down by the door knowing Catherine hated that but she'd make sure she moved it before they got home. "so what's up?"

"I want to tell you but should probably wait for Catherine"

"well now I gotta know"

"you can wait" Jackie said, "just know it's good news"

"how good?"

"you'll see"

"so, I skipped my last class for nothing?" Annabelle giggled she didn't want to go to it anyway she's just trying to get Jackie worked up

"you didn't want to watch that video anyway"

"neither did you" Annabelle giggled "it must be good news, you're in an amazingly good mood"

"I am, hey what do you say we cook dinner tonight? I mean since we're home and they are still slaving away"

"sounds like a plan let's go see what we got" Annabelle said setting her can on the table and heading into the kitchen.

"Annabelle" Simone called out as she opened the door

"in the kitchen"

"you won't believe what happened today" Simone started to say but seeing Jackie standing next to Annabelle she stopped "hey Jack, how are you?"

"you know don't you"

"of course, I do"

"oh, come on, you know? Why am I always the last to know anything"

"you aren't normally you're the one to figure everything out" Jackie giggled

"she hasn't figured this out yet?"

"nope" Jackie said as she moved to the stove to stir the sauce

"what's for dinner?" Simone asked digging into the fridge pulling out a can of coke

"spaghetti" Annabelle giggled Simone just nodded and went to sit at the table

"do you know what time Catherine will be home?" Jackie asked

"she left the same time as me, I'm surprised she's not here yet" Simone said confused as they heard the front door open "speak of the devil"

"vampire" Annabelle said giggling

"you're never going to let that go, are you?" Jackie giggled

"nope, it's cool"

"hi guys" Catherine said coming into the kitchen "what smells so good"

"probably the garlic bread in the oven" Annabelle said

"shit" Jackie said running to the oven "good it didn't burn"

"you two cooking is hilarious" Simone giggled

"it's almost ready" Annabelle said testing a noodle by eating it. "yup it's done" she added turning off the burners as Jackie pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. Catherine got up and got a bottle of wine and grabbed 4 glasses looking at Annabelle who nodded.

"Annabelle wants to know what's going on" Jackie said as she stuck a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth

"going on with what?" Catherine asked playing dumb

"Jacks said you had some good news today"

"oh right" Catherine said taking a sip of her wine "I had a visitor today, turns out someone took pictures of me and Jackie outside the house here"

"oh shit" Annabelle said, "how is that good?"

"I'm not in trouble but we have to cool it on campus, and the best news of all" Catherine said looking at Jackie "he doesn't care what I do off campus, so that means when the school year is over in a few weeks Jackie can move in here"

"that's awesome" Annabelle said, Simone smiled knowing that was the short version of the story. "where's the pictures?"

"in my brief case, tore up, he dropped them into my trash can but I didn't want to take the chance that someone would piece them back together so I brought them home, I figured we could burn them"

"hopefully the negatives are gone" Simone said

"shit" Catherine said she didn't think about that "I'm sure it'll be fine"

"so, I should start packing my dorm"

"I'll help you tomorrow" Annabelle said, "tonight let's enjoy this happiness we all have"

"oh I almost forgot" Simone said standing up "I got the pictures developed from our trip over Thanksgiving"

"took you long enough" Annabelle giggled

"I had to finish the roll" Simone said grabbing her bag and pulling out an envelope and opening it. The first picture she pulled out was of Annabelle on their way to the airport.

"Simone these are amazing" Jackie said looking through them "you should have become a photographer"

"I told her that once" Annabelle looked up "check this one out" holding up a picture of Catherine and Jackie, standing on the beach Catherine had her arms around Jackie. You could see in the picture how much love they had for each other.

"I love it" Catherine said looking around the living room and standing up. "I have the perfect spot for that" she went into the closet pulled out a frame and handed it to Annabelle, who put the picture in it and handed it back to Catherine. She walked over to the mantel and placed it in the middle.

"look at this one" Jackie said holding one up of Simone and Annabelle

"hey who took that?" Simone asked reaching for it

Catherine smiled "I did, I think it was right after that one"

"hmm" Simone was confused, she normally didn't let anyone use her camera

"you set it down so I picked it up"

"well I'm glad you did" Annabelle said looking at Catherine, who walked back to the closet and pulled out another frame handed it to Annabelle then took it to the mantel

"there" she stepped back admiring her handy work. "it's your house too"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for sticking with it. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Again I don't own anything just for fun.**

 **Chapter 9**

"hello" Simone heard from the open door as she turned she saw professor Haacht standing there

"hello" she smiled "come on in" she said standing up

"I just wanted to come by and say what a great job you did this semester"

"thank you" Simone smiled "teaching students at a college level is totally different than high school, I rather enjoyed it"

"I'm glad to hear that" he said smiling back at her. "I'm here to offer you the position for the fall semester too"

"really" Simone said smiling "when does that start?"

"it'll start in August"

"that sounds good" she said looking at him. He was looking around her office noticing she had some boxes to pack her things in

"these can go, this will be your office for as long as you're here" his eyes then settled on a picture on her desk of her and Annabelle "you know, I'm glad I made an exception for you, and for Catherine" he looked up at Simone meeting her eyes "you two have known each other a long time?"

"we met in college" Simone said "lost contact for a few years but when Annabelle decided she wanted to go to college here I looked her up"

"I'm glad she has someone now, I could tell she wasn't happy, and who could blame her with what happened" Simone gave him a knowing smile "you got big plans this summer?"

"we are planning to go back to LA for a few weeks, need to check on my house, and Annabelle's mom has been hounding us"

"I see" he said walking to the door "keep up the good work professor Bradley"

"I'm not a professor" Simone giggled

"no one needs to know that" he winked and left the room. Simone walked back over to her desk chair and sat down, as a smile crept across her face. Looking at her phone she noticed it was almost 4 which meant Annabelle was done with classes for the day, she packed her things, heading out of her office she stopped when she turned to grabbed the door, looking around she smiled again, closing the door.

"hello professor Bradley" a student said as she made her way through campus she smiled her hello. Seeing Annabelle with Jackie up ahead her smile got bigger

"someone is in a good mood" Annabelle said kissing her cheek

"we probably shouldn't do that here"

"why? Everyone knows we're together"

"I know but it" Annabelle cut her off with a smile "ok if that's what you want" Simone smiled

"hi guys" Catherine said walking up, her hands were full of books so Jackie went and took some from her as Annabelle looked back she saw Sandy, reaching for Simone's hand she whispered, "I know you said you didn't want to do this here but just go with it right now" Simone gave her a confused look as they walked to the parking lot. Annabelle took the keys and opened the door for Simone. As Annabelle was climbing in she noticed Catherine doing the same for Jackie. She smiled "I think this just might work"

"what?"

"Catherine and Jackie" Annabelle smiled

"they have seemed different now that Haacht knows" Simone said "speaking of Haacht, he came to see me"

"oh yeah?" Annabelle said backing out of the parking spot and headed towards the house

Simone smiled "he offered me the position for next semester"

"Simone that's awesome"

"he said some other things too"

"like what?"

"he saw the picture of us on my desk"

"uh oh"

"no, it's ok, he said he was glad he made an exception to the rules for both Catherine and I"

"for you and Catherine huh?" Simone smiled "it looks like Bloomington was a good place to attend college" Annabelle said pulling up outside the house smiling.

"I think it was" Simone leaned over and kissed Annabelle on the cheek. They headed into the house

"I have an ass ton of work to do" Annabelle said heading to the kitchen table "it seems my psychology professor is making us do this massive project" she added rolling her eyes

"I know my fucking English paper is going to take me forever" Jackie said sitting down next to Annabelle as they took the things they needed out of their bags.

"good thing we know the instructors, maybe they'll pass us anyway" Annabelle winked knowing that wasn't the case, Simone and Catherine held them to an even higher standard than the rest of the students, which is why they had to work even harder at getting a passing grade. Annabelle leaned back in her chair stretching her arms above her head and groaned "this is taking forever"

"I'm almost done" Jackie said smiling

"I am too, I have maybe another hours' worth of work" she said standing up "want anything to drink"

"sure" Jackie smiled not taking her eyes off her laptop screen, Annabelle set the can in front of her and went back to hers

"I can't wait to be done with this shit for 2 full months"

"me either" Jackie looked up "when are you going to LA?"

"we are leaving the 17th"

"cool"

"you want to go don't you?" Annabelle asked meeting her eyes

"I do but" she nodded to the living room

"talk to her about it" Annabelle smiled

"I will" Jackie turned back to her computer and began typing.

"there" Annabelle said hitting save "done, I just need to print it"

"I'm" Jackie said typing another sentence "done also" she said hitting the save button and slamming her laptop shut.

Annabelle smiled "I think we need a real drink" she said standing up and walking into the living room where Catherine had all the hard alcohol

"hey" Simone said seeing her come in, as she closed her laptop

"hi" Annabelle said reaching for a bottle "we're finally done"

"dinners on the way" Catherine said looking up from her book Annabelle smiled at her

Knowing the girls had a lot of work to do Simone and Catherine set up camp in the living room, Catherine grabbed a book, and Simone had her computer. There wasn't much of a conversation, just relaxation, they both needed it knowing they'd have massive amounts of work to grade in the next week. At about 6 Catherine decided to order in, so she placed the order as she heard the chair scrap across the floor in the kitchen, and saw Annabelle walk to the liquor cart.

They were sitting around the table eating dinner when Jackie said, "hey Catherine"

"mmhmm" Catherine said not looking up from her plate

"can we go to LA with them?" nervous about her answer Catherine looked up and met Jackie's eyes

"why?"

"I um, never mind" Jackie said breaking eye contact and looking back at her plate again. Catherine shot a look at Simone who smiled. Jackie didn't know but Catherine had already got the tickets she was going to surprise her with it after finals were over.

"ok" Catherine said as she finished eating.

* * *

"hey what's up?" Catherine asked, Jackie who had been in a crabby mood since dinner, as they were getting ready for bed that night

"nothing" Jackie said as she pulled the covers back and climbed in "I'm tired"

"porcupine" Catherine said sliding in next to her

"I said I'm tired" Jackie said rolling away from Catherine who thought 'shit I better tell her or it's going to be along 2 weeks'

"Jackie"

"what"

"you're upset because of LA, aren't you?"

"you know I love you and want to be with you, but I'd like to go home too" Jackie said still not looking at her

Sighing Catherine made Jackie roll over and look at her "I was going to surprise you after finals but with this I guess I should tell you now"

"what"

"I bought the tickets the same day Simone did, we're going with them"

"we are?"

"of course, although we aren't staying as long as they are"

"that's fine" Jackie said smiling "I figured we'd go for 2 weeks and come back, I'd really like to spend some time alone with you"

"I think I'd like that" Jackie said reaching up and pulling Catherine down.

* * *

"I'm so glad that's over" Jackie said tossing her bag on the table where Annabelle was sitting

"me too" Annabelle smiled as she watched Jackie take a seat "how'd you do on your English final?"

"I think I passed" Jackie giggled

"you know Simone is going to give you tons of shit if you didn't"

"oh, I know" Jackie smiled as she looked up and nodded, seeing Sandy.

"hi Sandy" Annabelle said waving with a smile, she had taken to being super nice to her even though they didn't like her.

"I love how you're always super nice to her" Jackie giggled

"yeah it's fun" Annabelle smiled "hey what do you say we go get the rest of your stuff from your dorm?"

"sounds good" Jackie said standing up and grabbing her bag, as Annabelle did the same.

"wow it's pretty bare in here"

"yeah, I've got most my stuff at the house already just a few things here" Jackie said looking around to make sure she had everything. She hadn't spent much time if any in her dorm since Catherine's talk with professor Haacht, and when she had time she'd pack stuff and bring it to the house. Although she didn't have much, most of it was clothes. "grab that box there and that's it"

"that's it?" Annabelle asked surprised

"yup" Jackie said smiling "I'll be back, have to go turn the keys in" as she slipped out of the room Annabelle watched her. Looking around the dorm room she was glad that Simone came with so she didn't have to stay in one. Being at Saint Theresa's was enough for her. "ready?" Jackie asked as she stepped back into the room.

"yes, let's get out of here" Annabelle said picking up the box and walked to the door

Walking through the door to the house, Jackie stopped causing Annabelle to run into her with the box. "really?" Annabelle giggled

"sorry, I was just realizing that I live here now"

"it's been your home since you and Catherine started your fuck fest"

"you always have a way with words" Annabelle just smiled heading upstairs with the box.

* * *

Simone looked up hearing a noise at the door. "hey"

"hey" Catherine said as she made her way to the chair opposite Simone's desk

"I'm almost finished here"

"I have an ass ton of work still to do but I'll do it at home, I'm tired of being cooped up in my office"

"explains why you're here" Simone giggled loading her stuff into her bag. "ok let's go" as they walked through campus, there were hardly any students most of them had already left for the summer. "hey, while we're in LA will you go somewhere with me?"

"you want to go see her?"

"I think I should, I don't want Annabelle to go, she's done enough, but I don't want to go alone either"

"I would love to" Catherine said thinking to herself 'I want to meet this bitch'

"ok" Simone smiled

When they arrived at the house they heard music blaring. Looking at each other knowing that the girls were probably celebrating finishing their first year of college they smiled. Entering the living room, they saw Annabelle jumping around in an attempt to dance to the song, as Jackie sat on the couch laughing at her. Simone stood there watching Annabelle finally act her age, all she could do was smile. Looking over she saw the liquor cart had a bottle out. She shook her head as she made her way to the radio to turn it down

"hey, I was dancing to that" Annabelle said when she heard the music turn down

"it's a little loud don't you think?" Simone said

"maybe for old people like you" Annabelle giggled looking at Jackie, who giggled back taking a drink

"having ourselves a little party, are we?" Catherine asked with her stern voice

"now that you're here it's more of party" Jackie said trying to stand but fell back on the couch.

"Simone this could come to our advantage" Catherine winked

"you're right" Simone said walking to Annabelle "how much have you had to drink?"

"not much, I'm just having some fun" Annabelle said pointing to her glass which was still half full "that's the only one"

"what about you" Catherine ask looking at Jackie

"2" Jackie said as she tipped the glass back finishing it "wait make that 3" Catherine looked at Simone and shrugged her shoulders

"might as well join them" Catherine said walking to the cart. An hour later found Jackie sitting on Catherine's lap, they were in a heavy make out session, on the chair. And Simone and Annabelle were quickly on their way to that. Until Simone stood up almost falling on top of Annabelle, when she finally caught her balance she grabbed Annabelle's hand pulling her up and leading her to their bedroom.

"what's going on?" Annabelle asked as Simone slammed the door shut.

"they might be comfortable having us there, but I would rather have you alone" she smiled pushing Annabelle down on the bed

"sounds promising" Annabelle smiled as Simone climbed on top of her, she paused looking in those pools of blue, as she lost all control to do anything.

"Annabelle" Simone whispered, Annabelle smiled "I adore you" Annabelle found herself shaking, the way Simone said that she knew Simone felt for her the same way she felt. "are you ok?"

"yes, I'm fine" Annabelle pulled Simone down as their lips crashed together.

* * *

Catherine noticed they were gone, she moved and pushed Jackie onto her back as she straddled her. Looking in her green eyes, she quietly whispered "marry me" in her not completely sober state Jackie looked at her stunned.

"Catherine I"

"don't say anything, it's something I have been thinking about. Jackie, I love you, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Catherine cut her off, feeling the ping of sadness sweep over her.

"you didn't let me finish" Jackie said brushing the hair off Catherine face. "I love you" she leaned up to kiss her they're tongues fought for control until the need to breath swept over them both. Their foreheads were resting on each other's as Jackie whispered "yes"

"yes what?" Catherine asked confused she was lost in the moment and momentary forgotten what she said

"yes, I'll marry you" Jackie smiled as Catherine pulled back

"are you serious?"

"yes" Jackie said looking in Catherine's brown eyes, at that moment she felt all the love she had for Catherine, and could see in her eyes how she felt. "I've never been more serious"

"god Jackie I love you so much" Catherine said crashing into her as she went to reach for the hem of Jackie's shirt, she grabbed her hand

"let's not give Simone and Annabelle a free show"

"bedroom" Catherine said hopping off Jackie helping her up as they made a mad dash for the bedroom.

The next morning Catherine woke up to the sun shining through the windows and her head was pounding, as she remembered how the night went she smiled, looking at Jackie, crawled up in a ball next to her. She giggled, they always fell asleep cuddling but when she woke up Jackie was always like that. As she went to move a strand of hair out of her face she saw those beautiful green eyes open. "good morning"

"mm, good morning" Jackie said stretching as she made her way to place her head upon Catherine's chest "last night was fun, although, my head hurts" she giggled

"mine too"

"Catherine" Jackie said looking up into her eyes

"yes"

"did you mean what you asked me?"

"what was that" she remembered she just wanted to play a bit

"you asked me to marry you"

"well if that's what I said" Catherine said "then I must have been drunk" she giggled

"Catherine"

She flipped Jackie over so she was on her back straddling her "Jackie, you know I love you"

"I do"

"yes, Jackie, I meant it" Catherine said "I wasn't that drunk" she smirked making Jackie giggle "did you mean what you said?" Catherine's voice cracked as the words came out.

Wanting to play along with Catherine's game Jackie asked, "what did I say?"

"um" Jackie felt Catherine tense up realizing not answering her would eventually hurt her she reached up putting a strand of hair behind Catherine's ear as she looked Catherine directly in the eye "yes Catherine, I meant it" Catherine leaned down placing a soft kiss on Jackie's lips "then I have something for you" she said gently moving off Jackie as she got up, a little too fast, her head was now pounding, she went to her dresser and pulled out a ring. She sat down on the bed next to Jackie, reached for her left hand and slipped the ring on. At that moment, she knew Jackie was meant to be hers, the ring fit perfectly.

"when did you get this" Jackie asked admiring her newly christened ring finger

"I didn't, it was my mom's" Catherine said almost in a whisper

"Catherine, I"

"Jackie, please, it's been collecting dust for the last 15 years" Jackie smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"hey beautiful" Annabelle said when she felt Simone move under her, unlike Jackie and Catherine, Simone and Annabelle were cuddlers, they could fall asleep apart and wake up in each other's arms.

"morning" Simone said trying to stretch

"how did you sleep?" Annabelle asked running her finger gently along Simone's breast

"mm, good, if you don't stop that you're going to be in trouble"

"I like that kind of trouble, Miss Bradley"

"that's it" Simone said as she flipped them over pinning Annabelle to the bed, pull her hands above her head and holding them there with her right hand, then leaned down to kiss her "how many times must I tell you, I'm not your teacher anymore"

"awe come on, it's like every girl's fantasy, to have a teacher"

"every girls huh?"

"well mine" Annabelle giggled

"I'll let you call me Miss Bradley if you'll wear your uniform" Simone smiled remember how sexy Annabelle looked in that.

"mm, maybe if you're lucky while we are back home" Annabelle said smiling

"I'm always lucky" Simone said as she suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom, "I gotta pee" she whispered leaning down and placing a kiss on Annabelle's lips as she hopped off

"I'll go start the coffee" Annabelle said taking Simone's lead, this time putting clothes on underneath her robe.

"good morning" Annabelle almost sang as she walked into the kitchen to find Jackie and Catherine both sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in front of them.

"not so loud" Jackie said putting her hand up to her head

"someone partied too hard last night?" Annabelle giggled and noticed the ring on Jackie's finger "oh what do we have here?"

Jackie quickly flashed a look at Catherine who smiled and said "it's a ring"

"I see that, where did she get it?"

"I gave it to her" Catherine said, Annabelle looked at her with a smile

"Simone, Jackie's wearing a ring" she called out as Jackie and Catherine both looked at each other. They should have known Annabelle was going to do that, but with Annabelle no one knew what was coming out of her mouth

"what" Simone said rushing into the kitchen

"she's wearing a ring, she didn't have that on last night and I've never seen it before" Annabelle said pointing to Jackie's hand. Simone's eyes dashed to Catherine who smiled, a smile that went from both her eyes.

"really?" Simone asked excitedly

"I asked her last night" Catherine said picking up Jackie's hand "and this was my mom's ring"

"that's so awesome" Annabelle stated as she sat down at the table

"it's not like we're planning on getting married tomorrow, this is more a promise to Jackie, that I want her and only her" they all shared a smile. The thought had never crossed Simone's mind to ask Annabelle, she was still young and wanted her to finish college. That and they didn't need a ring or a piece of paper to prove they loved each other, it was there from the start. Simone looked up at Catherine, seeing how happy she was, and her heart filled with joy. She found herself thanking god again for her agreeing to move to Bloomington.

"so what time is the flight?" Jackie asked

"early" Annabelle groaned as everyone giggled, they fell into conversation about the upcoming trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading what others have to say about my writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"I think we're going to head out" Simone said

"ok have fun" Annabelle smiled looking up from the book she was reading

"we don't want to come back to what we walked in on a few days ago" Catherine said trying to sound stern but ended up giggling.

"I'm sure we won't there isn't much liquor here" Simone giggled

"but still" Catherine said leaning down to Jackie, "if you go out on the beach make sure you use sun screen"

"yes mom" Jackie said as she kissed her

"you kiss your mom like that"

"oh, god no!" Jackie made a disgusted face and grabbed Catherine "I only kiss you like this"

"get a room" Annabelle said as Simone leaned down to give her a kiss and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too, now go"

"we are" Simone said grabbing her keys and nodding to Catherine

* * *

Simone was shaking as they made their way across the campus of the school that was her home since she was 13. Looking around she was surprised to see nothing had changed, although it hadn't even been a year since that dreaded day she was taken away.

"wow you weren't kidding when you said this place was creepy" Catherine said looking around, Simone just smiled as she took a deep breath pushing open the heavy oak door. She heard it slam behind her wincing, just like she'd done a million times before. They turned the corner as Simone stopped taking a deep breath "ready?" Catherine nodded as Simone knocked on the door.

"it's open" they heard from inside, Catherine saw Simone flinch. As she reached down and grabbed her hand, and whispered softy "it'll be alright" Simone gave a half smile as she opened the door just far enough to poke her head around and said "hi"

"Simone" Immaculata said almost in a whisper, surprised to see her there. "please come in" she said standing from behind her desk. Simone pushed the door open farther, so her and Catherine could step through.

"this is my friend Catherine, I met her back in college, we recently reconnected in Bloomington" she said rambling a bit, being nervous always did that to her.

"it's nice to meet you Catherine, please have a seat" Simone didn't know what to think, she'd never known Immaculata to be this nice to someone, Annabelle had said she was a bitch to her. Shaking the thought away she nodded to the chair for Catherine to sit. "Simone it's so good to see you" Simone just smiled she didn't know what to say, glad Catherine was there with her. She looked around the office, she had been in so many times, nothing seemed to change, the picture of them was still sitting on the table between the two chairs and her desk was still a cluttered mess. Simone often wondered how she found anything on it. "how's Annabelle?" Immaculata asked breaking the silence

"oh, cut the crap, you don't care how she is" Simone said looking at her aunt/mother, she wasn't sure what to call her.

"Simone" Immaculata said taking a deep breath "I may not think what you two are doing is right, but I can see she has make you happy. And for her to come here to speak with me out of nowhere like she did, she must love you an awful lot" she paused looking up at Simone "I have had a lot of time to think over the last year, about you, about our relationship, and I realized, if I want you in my life I have to accept that Annabelle is part of yours"

"a big part. Annabelle is my life" Simone said

"fair enough"

"I didn't come here to fight, I came here to get some answers" Simone said in a stern voice, glancing over at Catherine she could tell she was analyzing the situation. Another reason she asked her to come.

"what sort of questions do you have"

"first off, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I could never find the right words"

"the right words? I was with you pretty much day and night for over 15 years" Simone said starting to raise her voice, she felt Catherine put her hand on her knee to calm her, Simone glanced over at Catherine who gave her a smile as she took a deep breath. She was feeling all sorts of emotion and having Catherine there seeing right through everything helped her.

"Simone, I'm sorry you're so angry"

"angry?" Simone stated, "I'm down right pissed"

"Simone try and stay calm" Catherine whispered hoping this was going to end well.

"what do I even call you now?" Simone spat out

"call me what you want to call me" Immaculata said meeting Simone's eyes.

"I can't do this" Simone said starting to stand

"can you give us a minute" Catherine said looking at Immaculata who nodded as she stood up and walked out the door. "Simone, I get that your mad"

"Catherine I'm more than mad" she said starting to raise her voice

"hey, don't yell at me, I'm here to help you" she said grabbing Simone by the shoulders "you're the one who wanted to come here, now calm down and get the answers you are after" Simone just huffed and sat back down. "she's nothing like you and Annabelle have protruded her to be, I remember Annabelle saying how much of a bitch she was to her. Since we've been here she's been nothing but nice. She obviously feels bad"

"oh, right Catherine Stark the psychologist" Simone spat out Catherine just rolled her eyes she knew she didn't mean it, she was just upset.

"just try and relax, and find out the answers to the millions of questions you have going through your head"

After a few moments of silence Simone looked Catherine in the eye and said "ok"

* * *

"so, what you want to do?" Annabelle asked suddenly realizing they had nowhere to be and no one to answer to

"let's hit the beach, you know I've been dying too"

"alright" Annabelle said jumping up. They both headed in to change, Annabelle finished first she was standing in the living room with two towels and bottles of water when Jackie appeared "damn" she said looking her up and down

"what?" Jackie said looking herself over

"I haven't seen you in that little of clothes. You're pretty hot" she giggled

"you should see Catherine"

"um" Annabelle said feeling herself turn red, she thought Catherine was sexy as hell, and tried hard not to picture what she'd look like "that's ok"

"you think my girlfriend is sexy don't you" Jackie teased

"well, um, look at her"

"I do" Jackie said smiling "and she's, guh, I can't even think of the right word" she giggled as they headed out the door to the beach "Simone's hot too"

"trust me I know this" Annabelle smirked "she's also amazing in bed"

"I've heard the moans" Jackie giggled "Catherine, I can't even think of the right word to describe her in bed. That first night I remember her making sure I was ok, as she took her time and was so delicate" Jackie found herself smiling at the memories.

"so tell me about this engagement"

"what do you want to know?"

"how did it happen?"

Jackie smiled "well" she paused adjusting herself to a more comfortable position on the towel they had laid out "that night we were drunk"

"she was drunk? No wonder she asked you" Annabelle giggled

"you and I were drunk she wasn't, as far as I can remember" she giggled "we were making out on the couch, when we locked eyes. I could see in hers how much she loves me"

"I see that with Simone" Annabelle smiled

"anyway, she looked in mine, told me she loved me, then asked me"

"did you answer yes right away?"

"I think I almost gave her a heart attack" Jackie giggled "I don't remember what I said but after she kissed me I said yes"

"that's so awesome, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Simone, but I'm not ready for that step, I hope she knows that?" Annabelle said trailing off at the end of the statement

"she knows, I can see it in the way she interacts with you. You're her world" Jackie smiled. Annabelle looked at her

"dude you're red"

"shit I forgot sunblock, Catherine is going to kill me"

"she even reminded you before they left"

"I know" Jackie said making a face "we should go in"

"ok" Annabelle said standing up on instinct she reached down the help Jackie up. Jackie looked at her confused then took her hand "sorry guess I spend too much time with Simone"

"Annabelle, you're amazing, Simone is one lucky woman"

"thanks" Annabelle felt herself blush "I'm going to shower, I got sand in places we won't mention"

"ok" Jackie giggled, she too was feeling a shower.

* * *

Taking a deep breath as Immaculata came back in "is everything alright?"

"yes" Catherine said turning to look at her. As she watched the nun walk, she realized how much Simone resembled her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Simone squirm, she reached for her hand again to try and calm her. "forgive me, but I have a few questions" she said deciding to take control of the situation, since Simone was obviously too worked up to do so.

"ok" Immaculata said turning her attention Catherine

Catherine cleared her throat "why did you join the convent?"

"when Carl died" she paused looking at Simone "I lost all hope of anything, I needed something to fill the void, knowing I couldn't take care of you, the way you needed. Sophia offered to take you" Simone adjusted herself in the chair she wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation before them "at the time it was best for you. When I got the job here, I asked her to send you, when you were old enough, I knew that was the only way I could care for you the way you deserved. Simone all I ever wanted what was best for you. The thought crossed my mind many times over the years to tell you, but the right time never came up" Simone sat there expressionless "when Annabelle came to me. She said something that hit a nerve, and I figured it was now or never, I'm not getting any younger. And I need to fix our relationship before it was too late" Catherine nodded hoping that was what Simone needed to hear "I'm so very sorry I reacted the way I did when I caught you and Annabelle, I didn't think before I reacted. Had I been paying more attention I would have been able to see that you were falling in love"

"I see" Catherine said looking at Simone who was lost in all the information she was just given, trying to process it all

"do you have anything else you'd like to know"

"I'd like to know about my father" Simone said finally looking at Immaculata who smiled warmly, Catherine saw that same smile on Simone's face when she talked about Annabelle.

"he was an amazing man, and loved you so much" she began digging through the drawers in her desk and pulled out a picture handing it to Simone, Catherine looked over at it

"wow you look just like him" she said looking up at Simone, the picture was in black and white so she couldn't see the color of his eyes.

"you do, sometimes I found it hard to look at you, your eyes are the same color as his, and the blonde hair" she paused as she felt the tears sting her eyes she hadn't talked about Carl in so long it made her emotional "you are a lot like him, Simone" Simone just stared at the picture, noting the resemblance she looked up "you can keep that if you want"

"thanks" Simone finally said her voice cracked as she said it.

"I don't expect our relationship to change right away, but please if you have any more questions don't hesitate to call"

"I won't" Simone said still staring at the picture as Catherine tapped her leg "thank you" Simone said standing up, Immaculata took that as a sign she was ready to leave, she stood up and walked around her desk and wrapped her arms around Simone and whispered, "this was just as hard for me to say as it was for you to hear" Simone nodded into her shoulder and pulled back. Taking one last look at her she opened the door "Simone" she heard "I love you, I hope you know it was for the best"

"I think I do" Simone gave her a smile and looked down at the picture. Held the door open for Catherine as they stepped out into the hallway

"are you ok" Catherine whispered she didn't know how loud she could be this place gave her the creeps, Simone didn't say anything "do you want me to drive?" Simone nodded as they made their way to the front of the school.

* * *

Annabelle heard her phone go off on the coffee table as she reached for it she saw a text from Catherine

 ** _We're on the way back ~C_**

 ** _How did it go? ~A_**

 ** _As well as expected, she's a little tore up ~C_**

 ** _I figured as much ~A_**

 ** _See you in a while ~C_**

 ** _Yup ~A_**

"dammit" Annabelle said sitting her phone back on the coffee table as she heard Jackie come out of the bathroom "they're on the way"

"sounds good" Jackie said sitting on the couch with Annabelle "how's Simone"

"I don't know Catherine text me"

"it's a lot to take in, I bet she's a mess"

"yeah" Annabelle said feeling guilty, if she wouldn't have gone to see her this wouldn't be happening

"hey, don't beat yourself up over it" Jackie said seeing the change in Annabelle's features "it's something that needed to be done, Simone deserves to know who her real parents are"

"I just hope she's not mad at me for this"

"how could she be?" Jackie said reaching for Annabelle's hand as she gave her a smile. An hour later they head the door open, as Simone walked straight to the bedroom shutting the door Annabelle watched. "what should I do" she asked looking at Catherine

"I think she needs sometime alone, but I think she needs you right now, so go" Catherine said almost in a whisper as Annabelle stood and went to the door knocking quietly

"Simone" she whispered

"what?"

"um" Annabelle didn't know what to say

"I'm sorry Annabelle, come in" Simone said through the tears she didn't want Annabelle to see her cry but knew she needed her right now more than ever

"are, um, are you ok?" Annabelle asked sitting down next to her on the bed, Simone looked at her, seeing in the way she was acting that she thought it was all her fault, which in reality it was, but Simone didn't see it that way, Simone didn't reply just sat there staring at the picture

"this is my father" she said handing the picture to Annabelle

"wow, you look just like him" she said looking up at Simone "Simone I"

Simone cut her off "Annabelle don't say anything just hold me" Annabelle reached her arms out wrapping Simone in them. As she cried into her shoulder

* * *

"hi" Catherine said to Jackie who was sitting on the couch

"hi yourself" she smiled as she noticed Catherine look at her

"Jackie, you're all red"

"oh, uh yeah"

"I told you before we left to put sunscreen on"

"it's not bad, we came in when Annabelle noticed, I swear I'll put it on if we go back out"

Shaking her head "do you ever listen to me?"

"sometimes" Jackie smiled

"sometimes" Catherine repeated

"I listen to you when you say you love me, and I was most certainly listening when you asked me to marry you"

"I guess I was wrong then" Catherine giggled as she pushed Jackie down on the couch kissing her.

* * *

"here" Annabelle said laying back on the bed so Simone could lay her head upon her chest. They laid there for a while as Simone drifted off to sleep. The emotions of the day had taken a toll on her. Annabelle leaned down and kissed the top of her head. And wiggled her way out from under Simone. She stood up and looked down at the love of her life. She hated seeing her hurting, but didn't know what to do to fix it. She leaned down and place another kiss on Simone's cheek before leaving the room.

"hi" Catherine said seeing Annabelle standing in the living room "how is she?"

"she's sleeping" Annabelle sighed "I think she'll be better when she wakes up"

"finding out everything you ever known was a lie can be very hard for a person" Catherine said, "I have no doubt she's rethinking everything anyone has ever told you"

"I hope she knows I love her" Annabelle said looking at Catherine

"that is the one thing she doesn't have doubts about, Annabelle, I know you feel like this is all your fault, but it's not. Immaculata should have told her a long time ago"

"I know but if"

"let me stop you right there" Catherine said sternly "none of this is your fault, Simone will be fine she just needs some time to collect her head again"

"I hope so"

"you know I was a bit surprised, you both have mentioned on numerous occasions how much of a bitch she is, but she was nothing but nice to us. She even gave you praises"

"that's strange"

"yeah, when we were there she was a royal bitch" Jackie said looking confused

"what'd she say, Catherine?" Annabelle asked

"she said that she could tell how much you loved Simone, to go out of your way and see her. That's what prompted her to give you the envelope" Catherine said hoping to lift Annabelle's spirits "she also said that she realized if she wanted Simone in her life she had to accept the fact that you are part of hers, a big part, is what Simone added in" Annabelle didn't say anything just sat there staring off into space. "as soon as Simone comes to terms with it she's going to realize she has everything she's ever wanted, a mother who wants to be part of her life, and an amazing girlfriend who will do anything for her"

"thank Catherine" Annabelle said smiling, looking up at Jackie she saw the redness of her face "how much trouble did you get in?"

"she yelled at me" Jackie giggled

"I didn't yell" Catherine said rolling her eyes "I just don't want you to burn and spend the next few days whining because of it"

"I don't whine" Jackie protested

"oh, you don't huh? Well you know how she sounds when she's hungry?" she said pointing to Annabelle

"yeah" Jackie said looking down knowing what Catherine was going to say, Catherine saw her reaction and just left it at that. She looked up and saw Annabelle trying to hold in a giggle. As she too started giggling.

* * *

Simone woke up feeling lost, not sure what was going on. All she knew for sure was Annabelle was on the fore front of her mind. She laid there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever as the images of the past came floating back. She wasn't sure how long she slept for when she suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom. Standing at the sink, looking in the mirror she hoped she hadn't made a fool of herself in front of their friends. Shaking the thought away, remembering that Catherine had never been one to judge anyone. She opened the door and headed out.

"hi" Catherine looked up from the book she was reading, seeing Simone standing in the door way, it seemed Catherine had a 6th sense for someone standing in the room.

"hi" Simone said shyly she looked around "where's Annabelle?"

"they went into town to grab some dinner" Catherine said looking at her friend "how are you feeling?"

"better, it's going to take some time for it to totally sink in" Catherine nodded

"you know she feels like this is all her fault"

"I know she does, and I tried to tell her"

"I know you did" Catherine smiled "she's amazing Simone, and I'm so glad you found her"

"thanks, I am too" Simone smiled, looking at Catherine "so tell me about this engagement"

Catherine smiled wondering when the conversation would come to that. "I'm engaged"

"I heard that" Simone smiled "I'm sorry I've been a little preoccupied and we are just getting to this now"

"it's ok" Catherine smiled "Jackie and were in the middle of a heavy make out session and it just kind of came out"

"do you not want to?" Simone asked confused as to what Catherine was saying

"no I want to, I just can't believe I asked, especially so soon, we haven't even been together a year" she trailed off

"oh shit" Simone said suddenly realizing they just passed the year mark, or was it coming

"what" Catherine asked confused as she watched the look on Simone's face change

"um, it's May" Simone said trying hard to remember the date of the dance, but couldn't for the life of her

"yeah?" Catherine said confused

"our one year anniversary is either coming or passed I don't recall the date of the dance"

"a year huh?"

"already I can't believe it" Simone smiled looking around the house she couldn't believe how much her life had changed within the last year. All thanks to Annabelle. Lost in thoughts about the dance and the night she finally let down her fortress, and let Annabelle in. Catherine must have asked her something "Simone?" she smiled shaking head "sorry, what?"

"where'd you go?"

"the dance" Simone smiled looking in Catherine's eye "you're engaged" she whispered, Catherine smiled at her. She herself found it hard to believe, so she couldn't blame Simone for saying it again. They fell into small talk, Simone seemed to be back to herself, Catherine still had a lot of questions but didn't want to bring it all up again. Smiling to herself she realized, her life had changed in the last year also. She reconnected with an old friend, and found the love of her life, she never thought she'd fall in love, let alone with one of her conquests. Smiling she couldn't picture her life without Jackie. Or without Simone and Annabelle.

"I'm really happy we reconnected"

"I am too" Simone said, "college seems like a lifetime ago"

"Simone, I know it's hard to talk about" Catherine looked her in the eyes

"you want to know about Amanda"

Catherine gave her a sad smile "I do" Simone looked at her, and stood up. Heading to the table that once held the memorial for Amanda, she still had a couple pictures of her there, but nothing like she had, thanks to Annabelle, she opened the drawer and pulled out the letter, remembering the day Annabelle had found it. Taking a deep breath, she handed it to Catherine.

"this is the note she left me" Catherine looked at her stunned, she hadn't realized Amanda had committed suicide. She took the note and read it.

"Simone" she whispered looking at her "I'm"

"don't, please, I've already had a rough day"

"I know" Catherine said still holding the letter, Simone took a deep breath realizing it might help talking to Catherine seeing she knew Amanda.

"what I can't understand is, we were happy, after college we came back here, and I started teaching at the high school in town"

"so you didn't go straight back to Saint Theresa's after graduation?" Catherine asked, after the four years of college Catherine had stayed there to farther her education.

"no, we came here, and I started teaching, I guess I got too involved in my work to see the one thing I needed to see, Amanda slipping away"

"who found her?" Catherine asked in a whisper

"I did. I came home, and she was on the beach, she found a bottle of pills, I'm not sure what they were. I quickly called 911 but by the time they got here she was gone. Calling her parents was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do" Simone felt Catherine put her hand on her knee.

"I wish I would have known"

"there's nothing you could have done"

"I could have been there for you"

"maybe, maybe not" Simone said "after the funeral I called my aunt" she stiffened at saying her aunt, she still wasn't sure what to call her shaking her head "and asked if she had an opening, and I packed my bags and headed for the school, and was there until last year"

"how long ago?"

"it's been about 10 years, I'm trying to not think about it." Simone said smiling thinking about Annabelle "Annabelle found the note when we were here on spring break, she really helped me that day. She grabbed me, as I was trying hard to get out of her grip, she held on tighter, something I will always remember" she paused looking at Catherine "she kept saying she was never letting me go. That was the moment I was finally starting to heal, she held me as I broke down, like today"

"like I said, Annabelle is amazing, you're one lucky woman to have found her"

"she maybe young, but with the shit she's had to deal with, she's more mature than some people our age" Simone giggled

"I can see that" Catherine giggled, they heard the front door open and the girls come in giggling about something

"he was so hitting on you" Jackie said

"gross" Annabelle said sitting the bags down on the table "I can't even" she shivered. Turning around she saw Simone "hey you're up"

"yeah" Simone smiled

"you hungry?" as Annabelle asked the question Simone felt her stomach rumble Catherine must have heard it too, she giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is kind of a short chapter, I wanted to make one about just Catherine and Jackie. And the beginning I think, just fit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Jackie, where are you?" Catherine called though the house as she walked in. Panic setting in, while she was outside she saw the sky turn an angry dark color "Jackie" she called again but go no answer "shit" she said running up the stairs hopefully she wasn't in the bath, her phone went off with a notification that they were in a tornado warning "Jackie" she called again opening the door to their bedroom.

"in here" Jackie said turning around from the bathroom

"we need to get to the basement"

"why?" Jackie was confused as she felt her phone vibrate, she took it out and looked at it "oh a tornado warning, can we go chasing?"

"um, no" Catherine said grabbing her hand pulling her out of the room

"why are you so freaked out?"

"let's get to the basement and I'll tell you" Catherine said opening the closet looking for the flashlights and her portable radio

"ok, ok, just calm down" Jackie said as she took the items Catherine handed her and headed to the basement

"in here" Catherine said opening the little area underneath the stairs Jackie shook her head and climbed in, as Catherine followed sitting on the floor she turned the radio on.

"tell me why you're freaking out?" Jackie asked as she turned a flash light on.

"when I was a kid, we were at my uncle's place, he owned a farm outside of town, and a tornado came" Jackie nodded, being from LA she hadn't ever witness a tornado, they hardly had severe thunderstorms, mostly just lots of rain and of course an occasional earth quake. "shh" Catherine said as the guy on the radio said something she couldn't understand, but saw Catherine take a deep breath "good it's on the other side of town, and passing"

"so we can get out of this tiny room?" Jackie asked not liking being stuck in such a small space, she was happy Annabelle and Simone weren't there she couldn't imagine how cramped it would be.

"in a few minutes, I just want to make sure it's gone" Jackie giggled and nodded and ok, as she put her arm around Catherine. They heard the voice on the radio give the all clear.

"can we get out now" Jackie asked

"yes" Catherine said turning the radio off and climbing out. Jackie could tell that she was shaken up about the storm.

"hey" Jackie grabbed her arm. "were you really that scared?" seeing the look in Catherine's eyes she pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry"

"no I'm sorry" Catherine pulled away, "storms freak me out, and always have since that day"

"did you see it?"

"yes, my cousins and I were out playing in the pasture with their dog, we heard my aunt call for us, I turned around and saw it heading right for us. We just barely made it to the cellar before it hit, destroying their barn, luckily none of the animals were in there"

"I'm sorry" Jackie said hugging her tighter "I've never had to worry about tornados but earth quakes scare the shit out of me" Catherine smiled. "how about we leave this stuff down here, and make sure there's plenty of batteries so next time it's all ready to go and we won't have to go rushing to find it"

"that's what I normally do, but over the winter when I changed the batteries I never put it back"

"well it's there now" Jackie said shutting the little door and ushering Catherine upstairs. She went into the living room to turn on the tv. The news channel had footage of the tornado, it barely missed them by a mile. Jackie turned to look at Catherine, who was breathing heavy. "hey we're safe"

"I know but look at it?" Catherine said as her eyes were glued to the tv, it was a big tornado and she could see Catherine freaking out. Jackie wrapped her arms around her whispering "we're safe now" she realized it was dark, almost like it were nighttime in the middle of the day, rain was pelting down on the windows. "come here" she ushered her to the couch and held her as they watched the tornado move away, on the tv. Jackie pulled out her phone wanting to send Annabelle a text, they were still in LA.

 ** _Hey just had a tornado rip though the other side of town ~J_**

 ** _Damn wish I would have been there would have been fun going chasing ~A_**

 ** _Yeah that's what I thought too, but cat was freaking ~J_**

 ** _Really why? ~A_**

 ** _She's from here? ~J_**

Annabelle giggled reading the text,

"what's so funny?" Simone asked

"apparently, a tornado hit Bloomington"

"what?" Simone said pulling out her phone

"what are you doing?"

"Catherine is probably freaking out, I'm calling her to make sure she's ok" Simone said stepping out onto the deck.

"hi" Catherine said when she saw Simone's name light up the screen

"hey are you ok?"

"yeah, we're fine" she figured Jackie was texting Annabelle, she looked at Jackie who let her out of her grip so she could talk to Simone. "it hit the other side of town" she stood up and went into the kitchen

 ** _That's funny ~A_**

 ** _She was freaking out pretty bad ~J_**

 ** _Just hold her ~A_**

 ** _I did and I will ~J_**

 ** _Wish we would have been there from the look on Simone's face she was shaken too ~A_**

 ** _When are you coming back? ~J_**

 ** _Next week ~A_**

 ** _Good! I miss you ~J_**

 ** _Miss you too ~A_**

Jackie smiled, she never had a best friend before the closest thing she had was Mark, her manger, when she was on Neptune 26. She was surprised to find how quickly she and Annabelle had become close. She supposed it had more to do with the fact that Catherine and Simone were friends and the situations were similar. Thinking back on the last year, so much had changed. She came to Bloomington to have a 'normal' college experience but ended up finding love, in more ways than one. Her mother was mad when she told her she was staying, or going back to Bloomington, when she stopped there to pick up a few things while they were in LA. Catherine had wanted to go with her but she opted to do it on her own. Feeling Catherine sit on the couch next to her brought her out of her thoughts.

"what's up porcupine?"

"nothing" Jackie smiled "just thinking"

"about what"

"you, Annabelle, and the last year"

"it's been fun" Catherine said taking Jackie's left hand and rubbing her finger across the ring. Jackie looked up meeting her eyes. "Jackie" Catherine whispered, "thank you"

"for?"

"giving me a chance"

"I still find it hard to believe you picked me"

"how could I not, look at you" Catherine's voice was soft as she spoke "Jackie, you're beautiful"

"so are you" Jackie said getting lost in Catherine's brown eyes, god this woman was gorgeous, Jackie reached up and touched her cheek with her free hand. "I love you" Jackie whispered. As their lips crashed together as a loud crack of thunder rumbled through the house. Catherine pushed Jackie back on the couch, straddling her. After the tornado scare she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in Jackie, which she found was easy. Jackie made her feel whole. She often wondered how she got so lucky. As she moved her lips to Jackie's neck, she felt the moan in her throat. As she kissed harder, not trying, but she ended up leaving a mark. She slowly made her way down Jackie's body. Pulling the hem of her shirt up with her teeth, she looked up and saw a smile on Jackie's face, as she lifted her body up to remove the shirt. Catherine rolled it up in a ball and tossed it across the room, she slipped a hand behind Jackie's back unhooking her bra, as her breast fell free, she tossed the bra, in opposite direction. Catherine felt herself moan at the sight of Jackie. Kissing her again, she made her way down to the valley between her breast, placing her hand on the left one, and her mouth on the right. Jackie moaned at the feeling of Catherine's tongue swirling around her hardened nipple. Jackie had her hands in Catherine's hair, pulling lightly, turning Catherine on even more. She removed her hand, and brought it lower unbuttoning Jackie's jeans. She removed her mouth so she could slip them off. Standing up she made quick work of her own clothes and climbed back on top of Jackie. Kissing her passionately, she made her way back to Jackie's breast, her mouth on the opposite one this time. She didn't stay long, she kissed her was down Jackie's stomach as she got lower she could feel Jackie's breathing getting heavier, taking her time, she kissed up Jackie's thigh, smelling that musky sent that always drove her wild, she ran her tongue across the slit, before taking Jackie's clit in her mouth alternating between licking and sucking. When she felt Jackie's muscles tighten, knowing she was close, she replaced her tongue with her thumb and moved lower, sticking her tongue deep inside, which sent Jackie over the edge, and the sweet nectar Catherine had been waiting to taste came flowing out. Lapping it all up like a kitten with milk, she moved up to kiss her. Jackie could taste herself on Catherine's lips. She moaned, and flipped them over. She followed Catherine's motions. Jackie thought there was nothing better than making love to Catherine. When they were finished, she tried hard not to drift off to sleep. Catherine always gave her shit for that, instead she laid there, with her head upon Catherine's chest, thinking about their first time. Lost in thoughts she was brought out when she felt Catherine move to grab the blanket that was on the back of the couch. Catherine kissed Jackie's forehead and whispered, "I love you porcupine" wrapping her arms tighter they both drifted off to sleep, both totally spent.

* * *

"bastard" Jackie said when they were in the bathroom, getting ready for a shower, seeing the mark on her neck.

"sorry, but remember I am a vampire" Catherine said coming up behind her wrapping her arms around her, "and I just can't help myself" she added kissing her neck. Jackie felt that sensation come over her again, she moved her head so Catherine had better access. Silently hoping she wouldn't leave another one, but at this point she was too lost in Catherine's mouth she didn't care. When Catherine pulled back, Jackie pushed her up against the cool wall in the bathroom. Taking a moment to look deep into Catherine's eyes, she didn't say anything just stared as the steam from the shower was filling the room.

* * *

"can we go look at the storm damage?" Jackie asked as she sat down at the table with her coffee

"I highly doubt we'll be able to get close" Catherine said not wanting to think about the tornado that had hit the day before.

"ok" Jackie said in a tone that Catherine knew she was disappointed.

"I have to run to my office to get a few things did you want to come with?" Catherine asked hoping she would go with, she was loving having time alone, although she missed Simone and Annabelle, she was happy to be with Jackie.

"sure" Jackie said she had nothing else to do. And was enjoying the time with Catherine, plus maybe they could have some fun in her office without the worry of someone catching them.

"wow it's like a ghost town" Jackie said as they walked through campus

"I know, I like it like this, it means I can do what I need to do without anyone getting in my way"

"do what you wanna do huh?" Jackie asked winking

"maybe" Catherine said as they turned the corner to her office she stopped, digging out her keys, she unlocked the door and they stepped in. Jackie turned around and shut the door making sure to lock it, you never know maybe a janitor would decide it needed to be cleaned "what are you doing" Catherine asked

"well" Jackie said walking up behind her wrapping her arms around her "was hoping to fuck you on your desk again"

"fuck me huh?"

"yeah, it sounds better than make love to you" Jackie giggled "besides we made love last night and fucking is different" Jackie said her lips brushing Catherine's as she spoke

"ok, you got me there" Catherine couldn't take it anymore Jackie's lips were just too close she grabbed her, pressing her lips against Jackie's pulling away "fuck me then" she whispered

"my pleasure" Jackie smiled as she reached up and unbuttoned Catherine's pants. Sliding them down as Catherine sat on top her desk. Jackie leaned down to kiss her, moving quickly she knelt on the floor, looking up in Catherine's lust filled eyes, as she pulled Catherine's body closer to her. Not wasting any time, she licked the length of her slit, then stuck one finger in quickly followed by another, with her tongue she licked and sucked her clit until she felt Catherine's muscles tighten, she removed her fingers, went lower and stuck her tongue in, deep, until Catherine called out her name. Falling back on the desk. "damn Jackie" she said out of breath Jackie smiled licking her lips. After Catherine came too she sat up and took Jackie to the couch where she preceded to have her way with her. "oh my god Catherine" Jackie called out, Catherine counted Jackie had 3 orgasms.

"do not fall asleep in here" Catherine said kissing her as she stood up and got dressed "I came here for a reason"

"mm" Jackie said rolling over on the couch Catherine noticed Jackie was quiet

"Jackie" she called but didn't get a reply "every fucking time" she giggled


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a little of Annabelle and Simone.**

 **Chapter 12**

"I wish we would have been there I would have loved to go storm chasing" Annabelle said looking at the pictures she found online

"really?" Simone glared at her

"what? It'd be fun!"

"yeah count me out"

"are you afraid of storms?"

"I've never really been in one, but from the stories Catherine has told me I would rather not test it"

"ok" Annabelle said looking at Simone. "woo, check this out" she had found a picture someone had taken of the college with the tornado off in the background

"yeah too close for comfort, think about it the house is like a mile away from"

"no wonder Catherine was freaking out" Simone just looked at her shaking her head "what?"

"you're something else" she giggled

"yeah but you love me"

"I'm trying to figure out why?"

"ouch" Annabelle said trying her best to sound hurt at Simone's comment but she knew Simone was just messing with her. "it's ok if you don't I'm sure I can find someone who will"

"if that's what you want" Simone said heading into the kitchen Annabelle smiled and went back to the computer. Going through the pictures she was suddenly missing Jackie. She was so grateful that they met, on the first day. She'd had friends before, she still had Collins and Kristen, but there was something different between her and Jackie, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, maybe it was the fact that the situations were similar, or maybe they just understood each other in a way no one else had. Shrugging the thought away, she heard Simone come back into the room. "what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know, whatever you want" Annabelle said

"how about we stay in? Tomorrow I was thinking about going to have lunch with my" Simone stopped still not sure what to call her

"mother Immaculata?" Annabelle helped her

"yeah" she shrugged "I don't know what to call her"

"call her what you want" Annabelle said patting the couch next to her for Simone to sit "do you want me to go with?"

"yes please, she said she accepts the fact that you're in my life, I guess this would be the biggest test"

"if that is what you want" she smiled "you know I'll do anything for you"

"and as cheesy as it sounds I'll do anything for you" Simone smiled as she leaned over and kissed her.

"you are pretty cheesy" Annabelle giggled as she pushed Simone back on the couch and straddled her. She paused getting lost in her blue eyes. "Annabelle" Simone whispered, "I love you" Annabelle smiled, leaning down and kissed her. The kiss quickly turned heated, Annabelle made her way from Simone's lips to her neck, knowing exactly where to kiss to drive Simone wild. Making sure not leave a mark, she knew Simone would kill her if she did, she kissed her way down. Her hand found the hem of Simone's shirt as she slowly lifted it up. Simone sat up and took it off herself, as Annabelle reached up and unhooked her bra flinging it across the room. Making quick work of her own clothes, as Simone sat up to remove her shorts. Annabelle looked down at the naked blonde goddess in front of her, she couldn't help but smile at Simone's naked beauty, laying in front of her. Simone was thinking the same thing as she reached up and pulled Annabelle down. Then flipped them around so she was on top. She kissed Annabelle passionately then moved to her neck, a smile crossed her face as she remembered the time she bit her. Making sure to kiss that spot, Annabelle moved her neck to give her better access. Moving down to Annabelle's breast she took a nipple in her mouth alternating between licking and sucking she moved her way down lower, she kissed her way up Annabelle's thigh, she felt her moan as she got higher, Annabelle's musky scent invading her nose, she couldn't take it any long and dove right in, taking her clit into her mouth sucking and licking. Annabelle's moans turning her on, she moved quicker, she felt Annabelle's muscles tense up, she replaced her tongue with her thumb, moved down lower and stuck her tongue inside as Annabelle's orgasm claimed her and she screamed out Simone's name, the sweet nectar came flowing out. Simone loved the taste of Annabelle, so she savored it licking every bit up. Then crawled and laid her head upon Annabelle's chest. Until she came back to. Kissing the top of her head she whispered, "it's your turn" and flipped them over. As Annabelle began her journey down Simone's body, repeating Simone's actions.

"what time do you want to go tomorrow" Annabelle asked as they were cuddling on the couch.

"I was thinking leaving here around 10"

"ok" Annabelle said kissing the top of her head "are you nervous?"

"a little, but I've come to terms with it, I just want to see her before we head back to Bloomington next week"

"I understand"

"are you nervous?" Simone asked

"me? About what?"

"she wasn't very nice to you last time you saw her"

"I kind of bombarded her, now she knows to except me" Annabelle smiled "you know I support you in any decision you make"

"I know" Simone smiled "and that's why I love you, kitten"

* * *

"coffee's ready" Simone said as she heard Annabelle walk into the kitchen

"thanks baby" Annabelle said kissing her cheek as she passed. Simone smiled, as Annabelle made herself a cup and headed out to the deck for her morning smoke. To her surprise, Simone joined her. They sat in silence as the waves crashed upon the shore. "I'm going to miss this when we're back in Bloomington"

"me too, but I miss Catherine and Jackie" Simone said

"I do too" Annabelle smiled "it's funny how close we've become"

"we've got our own little family" Simone smiled

"yes we do" she said putting out her smoke "I'm going to shower then we can head out"

"I'll join you" Simone said standing up and reaching out her hand to help Annabelle up.

* * *

"I'm having a case of dajavu" Annabelle said as they pulled up to the school.

"spring break" Simone smiled as she pulled into a parking spot

"yup" Annabelle said opening the door and making her way to the driver's side to open Simone's door "did you see sister Claire when you were here last time?" she asked taking Simone's hand

"no, I was too out of it I just wanted to get out" Simone smiled when she felt Annabelle's hand on hers. Everyone here already knew about them so it didn't bother her. Once they got to the entrance Annabelle let go and opened the door. "we'll have to make sure to stop in before we leave"

"ok" Simone smiled as Annabelle followed her, just like the day they met. Hearing the heavy oak door shut with a thud, they both winced, and giggled.

"you want to tell me to take out my nose ring and put my necklace under my shirt" Annabelle giggled, Simone chuckled and shook her head as she knocked on the door. They heard the "it's open" just like the first day. "dajavu" Annabelle whispered as she followed Simone into the office.

"Simone" Immaculata said with a smile, standing up "Annabelle" she said the smile not leaving her face.

"hi" Simone said still not knowing what to call her

"mother Immaculata, you look lovely as always" Annabelle said trying not to let the giggle out as Simone elbowed her.

"it's good to see you both" Immaculata smiled

"this reminds me of when you brought me in here for those beads" Annabelle said giggling

"I can pull the rosary's out if you'd like" Immaculata said joining in on the joke

"ah no, I'm good" Annabelle said looking at Simone who was almost in shock at the playful banter between the two.

"it's good to see you two together" Immaculata said "Annabelle I want to apologize the way I acted when you were last here. I was still hurt, but something you said to me clicked after you left"

"it's ok" Annabelle smiled as she reached for Simone's hand, watching to see Immaculata's reaction, she flinched a bit but looked away.

"shall we go to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"I'm sure Annabelle is starving" Simone giggled as Annabelle put her head down. As they stood. "will sister Claire be there?" Simone asked

"I'm sure I told her you were coming" Immaculata said as they exited her office. They made their way to the cafeteria in silence. As they entered the cafeteria Simone's eyes went straight to sister Claire, who spotted them, and made her way over to them. Wrapping Simone in a hug so tight she couldn't breathe

"I missed you" sister Claire said releasing Simone

"hi sister Claire" Simone said once she took a breath

"how are you? You look amazing" she said holding Simone at arm's length examining her

"I'm, we're good" Simone said smiling "we are here to have lunch with my" she paused looking at Immaculata "with my mother" she smiled

"I'm sorry dear, I should have"

"no, it's ok, I've had enough time to process everything and have come to turns with it"

"that's good" sister Claire said smiling as she turned to Annabelle "well miss Annabelle, it's good to see you again"

"you too sister Claire" Annabelle smiled

"shall we eat?" Immaculata asked, as they nodded and headed for the head table. All the other nuns smiled and said hi to Simone. Which made Simone miss them, but she knew it was better now that she wasn't teaching there.

"so, Simone, are you teaching anywhere" sister Claire asked

"I am actually" Simone said adjusting herself in the hard chair "I am teaching at the college in Bloomington"

"doesn't Annabelle go there?" she asked confused

"I do" Annabelle said smiling

"the dean has decided to overlook the rules, as long as she doesn't take any of my classes"

"what are you teaching?" sister Claire and her 5 million questions, Simone giggled

"English Lit, like I did here" Simone said

Sister Claire smiled "and what are you taking?" she said looking at Annabelle

"I'm taking psychology" Annabelle said smiling.

"psychology huh?" sister Claire said impressed, Annabelle glanced up at Immaculata who had an impressed look on her face.

"Annabelle is really good at reading people. It's funny, my friend Catherine, she's a psychology professor at the college"

"the one you were here with?" Immaculata asked

Simone nodded and continued "it took her a long time to figure Annabelle out"

"I think she's still wondering about stuff" Annabelle giggled "but the same goes for me, there's somethings about Catherine that I can't quite put my finger on. Like the engagement, I never saw that coming"

Simone giggled "I did, but I knew how she felt and I can see the way Jackie feels"

"oh, she's like you?" sister Claire asked too afraid to say the L word.

"a lesbian?" Simone smiled "yes"

"you met Jackie, she was here with me" Annabelle said

"so your friend from college, Catherine, is dating Annabelle's friend?" Immaculata asked confused by the situation, not sure if she really wanted to know anymore, but she had Simone here and it felt nice to have a conversation with her again. Even if it did involve something she didn't totally approve of

Simone looked at Annabelle "yes in a sense"

"Jackie and I met on the first day of college, and we clicked, Catherine and Jackie didn't get together until after that" Annabelle said sister Claire nodded

"so you are living in Bloomington until Annabelle graduates?"

"that's the plan, we are keeping the house here, so we'll be back from time to time"

"using it as a getaway place" Annabelle smiled.

"I hope you come see us more often, I sure do miss you" sister Claire leaned in "all the other teachers are a few fries short of a happy meal" everyone giggled as they dug into their lunches, and fell into easy conversation. Annabelle kept glancing at Immaculata between bites noticing she was different. Her features were different, she had hoped that she wouldn't break Simone's heart. Simone needed her, especially now more than ever. Annabelle felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and saw a text from Jackie

 ** _OMG we just had the best sex ever. I came like 3 different times ~J_**

"oh my" Annabelle said giggling as she replied **_dude I'm having lunch with a bunch of nuns we'll talk later ~A_**

 ** _Oh my bad, later then~ J_**

"what's up" Simone asked seeing Annabelle with her phone out

"nothing" she said shoving it back into her pocket before anyone read the text, "just Jackie"

"you two I tell you" Simone shook her head "well we should be going" she said looking at her watch noticing it was passed 2

"it was good to see you Simone" sister Claire said standing and embracing her in a hug and whispered, "I know it meant a lot to her"

Simone smiled "it's good to see you too"

"I'll walk you out" Immaculata said standing up and leading them to the door. "now please keep in touch, when do you head back to Bloomington?"

"we're leaving on Monday, which is why we came today" Simone said

"next time you're out here please stop and see me, it does me good" Immaculata smiled, Simone still wasn't used to that, she never saw much of it in the past, she figured it had a lot to do with finally getting her secret out.

"I will" Simone said as they got to the front door Annabelle stepped back and let them have their moment, Simone was blown away when Immaculata went to give her a hug

"take care"

"I will"

"Annabelle" she said letting Simone go and turning towards Annabelle, she acknowledged her with a smile as Immaculata moved toward her and wrapped her in a hug, whispering "take care of her for me please" Annabelle was too flabbergasted, all she could muster out was "I will" as she let her go.

"that was weird" Annabelle said once they were outside

"I know" Simone said as she reached for Annabelle's hand "what did she say to you?"

"told me to take care of you" Annabelle said as Simone turned her head to look at her. "I said I will"

"more like I'll take care of you" Simone giggled

"hey, we take care of each other"

"no, Catherine takes care of all of us" Simone giggled even more.

"I'll give you that" Annabelle joined in on the giggle.

"what did Jackie say while we were in there?"

"oh um" Annabelle said digging out her phone she opened the text and showed it to Simone

"oh my" Simone giggled

"she'll probably kill me for showing you, but it's funny" they both giggled "she tells me Catherine is amazing in bed"

"you two talk about that?" all the sudden Simone felt her face turn red

"yes, we do" Annabelle said as they got to the car she walked to Simone's side and opened the door for her

"so what have you said about me?"

"I've said you're amazing in bed also, she said she could tell, she's heard the moans" Annabelle said looking at Simone as she turned a shade of red she'd never seen before. "hey it's ok" she giggled

"you say so now, when they aren't around"

"you are the best lover I've ever had" Annabelle said taking her hand "maybe that's because I love you so fucking much"

"maybe" Simone said shaking her head as they drove down the road

"you and Catherine don't talk about that?"

"well" Simone said as Annabelle's phone went off again.

 ** _Can you talk yet? ~ J_**

 ** _We just left ~A_**

A minute after she sent the text she saw her phone light up "she's calling me now" she giggled as she pressed the button "hello"

"why are you laughing?"

"you, you're crazy"

"yeah but you love me"

"sadly, yes I do" Annabelle looked over at Simone who was giggling "what's up I figured you'd be sleeping don't you usually fall asleep after sex?"

"I already did that" Jackie giggled "is it Monday yet? I miss you"

"no" Annabelle giggled "hey can I call you later, when we get back to the house?"

"ok, you better, I have something to tell you"

"ok I'll talk to you later"

"bye" Annabelle pressed the end button and drop the phone in her lap. She looked over at Simone and smiled

"what?"

"nothing, I'm just glad we had lunch with her"

"I am too, it's still weird knowing she's my mother and not my aunt but I think in time it won't be" they smiled at each other as Annabelle reached for Simone's hand as they drove.

* * *

Simone woke up, rolled over noting Annabelle wasn't in bed with her, looking at the time it was 2 sighing she laid there for a few minutes, then got up, in search of Annabelle. The only light on in the house was the light above the stove, she found Annabelle sitting on the deck staring off into the water, lite by the full moon over head. She slowly opened the door, trying not to scare her, but she saw Annabelle jump a little at the sound. "hi" Simone said softy

"hi" Annabelle said smiling "did I wake you?"

"you not being in bed woke me" Simone said walking closer, Annabelle moved so Simone could crawl up in her lap

"sorry" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around her

"you ok?"

"yeah, I just couldn't sleep"

"why?"

"not sure" Simone smiled and snuggled in closer.

"I used to love nights like this, the weather is perfect" Simone said her voice soft

"yeah" Annabelle said not removing her gaze from the water. Simone could tell something was bothering her but knew she was too stubborn to tell her what. The sound of Annabelle's heart beating was also so therapeutic to Simone, like it was beating just for her. Sitting there with her that night, she realized she wanted more nights like this, feeling the love they had for each other without saying a word.

"Annabelle" Simone whispered

"hmm?"

"will you marry me?"

"Simone" Annabelle said stiffening, taking a deep breath "you know I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you"

"but?"

"but, I" Annabelle stopped thinking for a moment "you know what, screw it, yes Simone I'll marry you" Simone looked up, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes Annabelle thought she looked even more beautiful as she placed a soft but meaningful kiss on her lips. Simone felt so venerable in that moment. "hey, you know what date is it?" Annabelle whispered

"June 1st?" it was more of a question since school had finished Simone hadn't really been paying attention to the date. She just knew when they were heading back.

"yup" Annabelle smiled she could tell Simone didn't know what she was talking about. "the dance was a year ago tonight"

"the dance huh?" Simone looked up "so you're telling me, I just asked you to marry me on our one year anniversary?" she giggled

"you did, my love" Annabelle smiled kissing her

"I'm sorry I forgot the date, with everything that went on a year ago, I kind of"

"don't worry baby, you won't forget from now on"

"maybe" Simone chuckled "I'm horrible with dates, hey that means your birthday is coming"

"so is yours" Annabelle smiled looking down at her "did we just get engaged?"

"yes" Simone smiled

"can't wait to tell Jackie this one"

"yeah, wonder what they are going to say"

"they're going to say, congratulations and they're happy for us" Annabelle said it amazed Simone still, that Annabelle was only 19 but she seemed so much older. She never pictured herself with someone so much younger than herself, but at this moment she couldn't picture herself with anyone else. They sat there cuddling until the sun rose high in the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a short chapter sorry.**

 **Chapter 13**

 ** _Are you guys picking us up? ~A_**

 ** _Yup, what time does your flight get in again? ~J_**

 ** _3 ~A_**

 ** _We'll be there ~J_**

"their flight gets in at 3" Jackie said walking into the kitchen where Catherine was reading email with her coffee

"I know, I talked to Simone already" Catherine looked up smiling.

"I can't wait" Jackie said walking up behind Catherine placing her hands on her shoulders she began to massage "although I loved our alone time"

"I missed them too, and that feels amazing"

Jackie smiled "what are you doing?"

"just checking my email"

"we have sometime" Jackie said as she began kissing her neck

"mm we do" Catherine said moving her neck so Jackie had better access pushing her chair back from the table Jackie went and straddled her. Catherine looked in Jackie's eyes getting lost in them "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too"

* * *

The buzzer sounded as bags started to fall, Jackie smiled knowing she'd see Annabelle soon. They had decided to park the car and wait for them at the baggage claim. It seemed like forever since they'd seen each other. Jackie grabbed Catherine's hand, looking at each other they smiled. Jackie thought Catherine looked amazing, but she always did when she wore jeans, especially those jeans, it showed off her perfect body. When she walked into a room no matter what she was wearing, both men and women turned their head, so when she had a chance when out in public she wanted to prove she was hers, by little gestures like hand holding, they weren't much for kissing in public, but hand holding that was different.

"no, I'm hungry" they heard a voice say behind them they smiled at each other knowing it was Annabelle

"you're always hungry" Simone said rolling her eyes

"I haven't eaten much, you were in such a hurry to get to the airport"

"we had ten minutes to get from security to the gate"

"we made it, didn't we?"

"barely" Simone said seeing Catherine and Jackie a smile crept across her face. As they turned around

"hi" Catherine smiled as Jackie ran into Annabelle's arms

"shit maybe those two should be together" Catherine giggled watching the two younger women.

"maybe" Simone said reaching out to hug Catherine. "believe it or not I missed you"

"I believe it, I missed you too, but the time alone with Jackie was nice" Catherine smiled

"I understand that" Simone said looking at Annabelle. "we have some news for you"

"oh?" Catherine asked intrigued

"but we should tell you together"

"I hate when you do that" Catherine said hitting her on the shoulder. Simone smiled, as she saw their bags come around.

* * *

"hey Catherine" Jackie said in her sweet innocent voice

"yup"

"I, ah, I"

"Jackie, spit it out" Catherine said she was in the middle of working on her syllabus

"I just wanted to say I love you" Jackie said putting something down on the table in front of her and leaving the room. Catherine looked down and smiled. It was her bunny with a note tied to it. Simone looked up, she was sitting at the table doing the same thing.

"she's so strange" Simone said giggling

"sometimes, pretty sure Annabelle is rubbing off on her"

"probably" Simone smiled "what's the note say"

"I don't know" Catherine said unfolding it. Simone saw her face turn red "um, I'll be back" she said standing up and walking to the bedroom. She opened the door slowly and found candles everywhere, rose petals laying on the bed and spread out throughout the room. "when did you have time to do this?" Catherine asked as Jackie walked out of the bathroom holding a bottle of champagne

"you've been busy most the day, I snuck out and well, what do you think?"

"I love it"

"Annabelle helped me" Jackie said

"speaking of Annabelle, where is she? I haven't seen her in a while"

Jackie thought for a moment "I don't know" she giggled Catherine shrugged her shoulders. Jackie nodded towards the champagne as she set the glasses on the dresser to open it. Catherine heard soft music coming from a speaker on the dresser. Jackie turned around handing a glass to Catherine, taking a drink she smiled shyly. "Would you care to dance?" Jackie asked setting her glass on the dresser. Catherine smiled and nodded as Jackie reached for her glass placing it next to hers. Then reaching back for her hand, as she pulled her in close. "I love this song" she whispered as they started to move. Jackie sang quietly into Catherine's ear "I know you can still remember Things we said right from the start When we said that this could be special I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart" Catherine smiled no one had ever done anything like this for her before, she didn't know how to react. "sorry my voice sucks" Jackie giggled

"it's ok" Catherine whispered as their lips finally met. Catherine pulled back to look in Jackie's eyes "I love you porcupine"

"I love you too" Jackie said as they moved around the room.

* * *

"what are you doing?" Annabelle said plopping down at the table

"working on my syllabus"

"oh"

"what are you doing?"

"bugging you?" Annabelle smiled

Simone chuckled "ok, I'm almost done"

"where's Catherine?"

"she said she'd be back that was a while ago" Simone giggled "Jackie came in left her a note and she disappeared"

"ah" Annabelle smiled her knowing smile "she won't be back tonight"

"how do you know"

"I'm psychic" Annabelle smiled.

"if you say so"

"I have something for you" Annabelle said reaching into her pocket pulling out a little box. "I know we haven't told anyone yet, but I went ahead and got you this" she opened the box

"Annabelle, I" Simone was cut off "I know you asked me, but either way I would have gotten you one anyway" she took the ring out and placed it on Simone's finger

"it's beautiful"

"and so are you" Annabelle said leaning over and kissing Simone

"sometimes you totally surprise me other times you drive me crazy" Simone giggled

"I know it's hard being in a relationship with someone who is, well, still a teenager, but Simone, I promise you, I will do anything within my power to make you the happiest woman alive, and know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" Annabelle said looking up in Simone's eyes "I know I drive you crazy, and I'm working on that"

"Annabelle, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I meant it as"

"shh" Annabelle said placing her finger over Simone's lips "no more talking let's go to bed" she said standing up reaching for Simone's hand

"I have to clean this up"

"it'll still be there in the morning" she said pulling Simone out of the chair

* * *

"you really are dating a vampire" Annabelle said seeing the mark on Jackie's neck. Jackie smiled shyly as she made her way into the kitchen "oh sorry Catherine I didn't see you"

Catherine giggled "coffee's ready"

"thanks"

"you're wife up yet?" Catherine asked

"my wife?" Annabelle asked, did Simone already tell her? shaking her head 'no Simone would have told her she told Catherine, she's just being smart' "no she's still sleeping"

"took you long enough to answer" Catherine said giggling.

"yeah um" Annabelle said sitting down in a chair with her coffee

"you know, Simone told me at the airport you guys had something to tell us, yet she never did" Catherine said

"she did?" Annabelle was trying hard to keep the secrete, they both wanted to be there when they told them. "thank god" she said hearing a noise behind her, turning her head to see Simone standing there.

"good morning" Catherine said looking up at Simone with a smile. "you look like you had a rough night"

"something like that" Simone smiled moving slowly to the coffee pot.

"are we a little sore this morning?" Catherine giggled, Simone just smiled "don't worry I cleaned up the paperwork it's all in your briefcase"

"thanks" she said making her way slowly back to the table, as Annabelle stood up to pull out the chair for then whispered in her ear "are you ok?" Simone nodded with a smile.

"I think you broke her" Jackie giggled, she was learning how to be blunter from Annabelle

"something like that" Simone said again. Picking up her cup and taking a drink

"oh, what's that?" Catherine said noticing the ring on Simone's finger. Simone's eyes quickly went to Annabelle

"might as well tell them" Annabelle giggled

Simone shrugged, she was hoping they wouldn't be too upset they didn't tell them. "we're engaged"

"wow" Jackie said looking at Annabelle

"when did this happen?" Catherine asked taking a drink of her coffee

"when we were still in LA" Simone said looking down at the ring.

"can I have more details please?" Jackie asked

"I couldn't sleep so I was sitting on the deck, there was full moon so I was enjoying the view" Annabelle started. Simone took over "I woke up she wasn't there, I got up and found her."

"oh just get on with it, who asked?" Catherine said getting bored with every detail

"you wanted details" Annabelle giggled as Catherine tossed a napkin at her.

"I asked" Simone said looking from her ring to Annabelle, she hadn't had time to admire it yet, it really was beautiful. Smiling, "the light was hitting her just right, and she looked so beautiful sitting there, it just came out"

"I thought you two didn't want to get married?" Catherine said making it sound more like a question

"we don't" Annabelle said

"well not right now"

"then why?" Catherine was cut off "it just happened, I know without a doubt I want to spend the rest of my life with Simone"

"and I with her" Simone reached for Annabelle's hand

"how come we haven't seen the ring until now?" Jackie asked confused

"I just gave it to her last night"

"ok" Catherine said, changing the subject "so I was thinking if you're up for it, Simone, I'd take you guys out and show you around town today, you know since there's no chance in getting caught"

"thought you weren't worried about getting caught" Jackie said with a giggle

"you know what I mean"

"no professor Stark, please elaborate" Annabelle said giggling. Catherine was never one for shortening phrases, she always pronounced everything so clear. She threw Annabelle a look "I'm just fucking with you Cat" as everyone giggled "what she said I could call her whatever I wanted"

"I'm surprised you didn't call her vampire" Jackie said reaching up to her neck

"I do, but not to her face" Annabelle giggled "what do you say, think your old body can handle it?" she said looking at Simone

Simone smiled "I think after some pills, food, and a shower I'll be good to go"

"sounds like a plan to me" Annabelle said

"I'll start breakfast" Catherine said scooting back in her chair.

 **The song Jackie sang is Another year has gone by, by Celine Deon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Before they knew it, it was the end of August and school was starting up again. Simone was in her office with a student who had some questions on an assignment when she heard a knock at the door

"um excuse me Professor Bradley" as soon as she heard the voice she felt the goose bumps, Annabelle always did that to her, not bothering to look up she smiled "yes"

"I have a couple questions about" Annabelle said in her sweet and innocent voice, but was cut off "just give me on second I'm almost done here" as she turned back to the girl she was talking too "just redo this and you'll be good"

"thank you, professor Bradley," the girl said as she made her way to the door she gave Annabelle a shy smile as she passed, she obviously didn't know who Annabelle was.

"yes, Miss Tillman what can I do for you" Simone asked playing Annabelle's game. Annabelle smiled stepped into the office shutting the door. "um, you should"

"no" Annabelle said clicking the lock "you promised me to test out Catherine's theory and I'm here to collect" she smiled the smile that she knew Simone couldn't resist

"you're so not fair"

"baby, I never said I played fair" she walked over grabbing Simone in her arms placing a kiss on her lips. As Simone got lost in her eyes.

"Annabelle really, now isn't the right time" Simone said when she came out of her daze.

"I know I was just playing, but some day we're doing it" Annabelle winked as she went to the door

"are you leaving?" Simone asked sad

"no just unlocking it, do you want it open?"

"no that's fine" Simone said sitting down at her desk "how's your day going?"

"great! I'm done"

"you're done? Already?"

"yup" Annabelle said making herself comfortable kicking her feet up on the other side of Simone's desk

"make yourself comfortable" Simone giggled as Annabelle smiled at her.

* * *

Simone was walking though campus on her way to Catherine's office, when she heard someone call out her name "professor Bradley" she didn't recognize the voice, thinking it was a student she turned around and smiled "yes" to her surprise it was professor Nancy Johansson, another English professor.

"sorry to bother you" she smiled

"it's no bother" Simone said

"the other professors and I were wondering if you and professor Stark could join us for dinner on Friday"

"oh um" Simone didn't know what to say. Nervous she didn't realize she lifted her left hand to play with her necklace.

"oh what do we have here?" she said noticing the ring

"oh um" Simone said quickly dropping her hand,

"when did you get engaged?"

"over the summer" Simone managed to squeak out

"well I've love to meet him, you can bring him Friday if you want"

"um" Simone was so flabbergasted, she obviously didn't know, she chuckled "I don't think he can make it, but I'm on my way to Professor Stark's office now, I'll pass the word on and one of us will get back to you with an answer"

"ok sounds good, and congratulations, the ring is beautiful"

"thanks" Simone said nervously as she turned, almost running to Catherine's office. She was with a student when Simone arrived standing in the door way Catherine noticed her "just a second I'm almost done here" Simone nodded as she leaned against the door frame.

"thanks again professor Stark" Simone recognized the student

"anytime" Catherine smiled as she watched the student pass Simone

"hi professor Bradley" Simone just smiled and nodded

"so, what's up?" Catherine asked as she looked at Simone who was still in her state of shock she giggled "are you ok?"

"yeah, I will be, I just ran into the Nancy Johansson, she um, she wants us to join them for dinner on Friday"

"us, like you and me, us or you and Annabelle"

"you and me" Simone said, "pretty sure she doesn't know about Annabelle"

"why you say that?"

"she saw my ring, and told me I could bring HIM, with on Friday"

"him huh?" Catherine chuckled. "good thing I don't have a ring"

"yeah, they might think we're together then"

"hey that'd be a good decoy" Catherine said looking up at Simone, "if we had them thinking you and I were a couple, that'd take them off the scent of Jackie and I"

"you're kidding me right" Simone giggled

"yes, but think about it?" Simone shook her head "I think we should go, the girls will be alright by themselves for a night"

"you really think we can leave them alone on a Friday night and not come home to a dance party in the living room" Simone said ending in a laugh remembering the night they came home Jackie was drunk and Annabelle was dancing around.

"they'll be fine" Catherine said as she reached for her phone "I'm texting her letting her know we'll be there"

"fine" Simone said plopping down in a chair

"I'll be done in a minute just packing stuff up" Catherine said Simone smiled

* * *

"Jacks, that's not how it goes, like this" Annabelle said as she was trying to show Jackie some moves to a dance

"this is hopeless" Jackie said throwing her hands in the air

"oh stop"

"no I suck at dancing, the most I can do is sway back and forth and turn in a circle" she said showing her

"I happen to like how you dance" Catherine said giggling

"it's like this" Simone said standing next to Jackie doing the dance

"that's my girl" Annabelle said giggling

"Simone, I didn't know you could move like that" Catherine giggled

"you get up here and try it"

"nope I'll pass I'm worse than Jackie" Catherine leaned over giving Jackie a kiss "how was your day" she whispered

"fine, until now" Jackie giggled

"you looked pretty sexy"

"yeah" Jackie said watching Simone and Annabelle who were having pretty much the same conversation

"oh hey, did you know Simone is engaged to a guy?" Catherine blurted out giggling

"oh" Annabelle said stepping back to look at her "when did this happen?"

"I ran into professor Johansson she saw the ring"

"ah professor Johansson, she's so oblivious" Jackie said remembering when she had her class last year

"she wants us to join them for dinner Friday night" Simone said rolling her eyes

"I told her we'd do it" Catherine said giggling

"go for it" Annabelle said looking at Jackie, they smiled at each other "we can go out, maybe run into Sandy"

"I'd rather not run into her"

"Sandy huh?" Catherine asked

"yeah, we have a class with her and Annabelle has taken it upon herself to make sure she invites her to join us in whatever we have going on"

"really" Catherine chuckled

"hey, I figure she's going to make us uncomfortable I'm going to do the same to her"

"Catherine had what she thinks in an amazing idea" Simone said sitting down

"when she told me about Nancy seeing her ring and assuming she was with a guy, I thought it'd be fun to let on that we were in a relationship"

Annabelle busted out laughing Jackie looked at her confused. "that's perfect"

"I thought so" Catherine said smiling.

"well do what you want, just as long as you come home to me" Annabelle said kissing Simone. "I'm just surprised she doesn't know about us. I mean it was all over the news, remember Jacks, when we were in LA we ran into Jamie Davis, they seemed to know all about it, and they're from Wisconsin"

"well she does kind of live under a rock" Simone said, "that's what I've heard anyway"

"hey Jack, maybe we should just invite Sandy out with us?"

"Annabelle" Jackie said rolling her eyes "I would rather not"

"fine"

* * *

"so, professor Bradley tell us about this guy" professor Johansson said

"um" Simone said nervously

"it's not a guy" Catherine said

"Catherine" Simone scolded

"it's ok Simone, it's me" Catherine said waiting for Simone to say something but she just rolled her eyes

"professor Stark I, I didn't realize you were"

"gay? It's ok you can say it"

"Catherine" Simone said giving her a stern look "we aren't together" Catherine just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk "you all know Annabelle"

"Annabelle Tillman?" Professor Storm asked

"yes, Annabelle Tillman" Simone said

"oh, my god, you're that teacher and student from that catholic school out in LA that got caught sleeping together" professor Johansson exclaimed as Simone nodded "and you're here in Bloomington"

"we are" Simone said shyly they started asking questions Simone didn't want to answer, rolling her eyes and trying to deal with it when she heard the voice she'd know anywhere

"excuse me Professor Bradley"

Rolling her eyes and sighing, this was all she needed Simone said, "yes Annabelle"

"um I was just wondering"

"Annabelle, they know it's ok" Catherine said looking back at the two girls smiling at Jackie, with the fact that they were with other professor's Catherine had to keep it low key.

"awe what fun is that" Annabelle said smiling "hi ladies" the other professors at the table just smiled they were still too stunned to say anything.

"what are you doing here?" Simone asked

"came to eat, just like you silly" Annabelle said bumping her arm she could tell Simone was annoyed, "I guess we'll just go" she nodded to the direction of their table noticing Jackie had already retreated to it.

"I'll see you at home" Simone said shyly as Annabelle smiled.

"wait I thought you two lived together?" professor Johansson asked confused

"we do" Catherine said setting her drink down on the table.

"with Annabelle?"

"yes" Catherine said. Johansson always asked the strangest question.

"ok this is just too much, I don't think I can take anymore" Nancy said sitting back in her chair. "Catherine, are you?"

"seeing anyone?" Nancy nodded "I am, but I'm not one to talk about it"

"but are you?"

"gay?" Catherine looked at Simone and let out a laugh "yes, Nancy I am gay and the person I am seeing is a woman"

* * *

"hey, let's go eat" Annabelle said "there's this restaurant I've been wanting to go to" Annabelle said as she and Jackie were studying

"ok" Jackie said flipping her book closed "I'm starving"

"me too" Annabelle smiled, Jackie giggled at her

"hey look" Annabelle said as they pulled in the parking lot they saw Catherine's car "I got an idea"

"oh god"

"come on it'll be fun" Annabelle said climbing out of the car. As they waited for the hostess to seat them she spotted Simone, her back was toward her but she'd know her anywhere. The hostess brought them to their table which wasn't far away from their professors. "ready?" Annabelle asked and she went and stood behind Simone, she could tell they were in some conversation and by Simone's body language she was uncomfortable. She walked up behind her cleared her throat "excuse me, professor Bradley" she couldn't see Simone's reaction but heard it in her voice

"yes Annabelle?" she said turning around when their eyes locked she got lost in the pools of blue and forgot what she was doing.

Stammering a little "um, I was just wondering"

"Annabelle, they know" Catherine said looking up at Annabelle seeing Jackie behind her, she smiled, it was the only thing they could do being in public with the professors.

"awe what fun is that?"

"what are you doing here?" Simone asked

"came to eat, just like you silly" Annabelle said bumping her arm she could tell Simone was annoyed, "I guess we'll just go" she nodded to the direction of their table noticing Jackie had already retreated to it.

"I'll see you at home" Simone said shyly as Annabelle smiled

"yes, you will" Annabelle said giving her signature smirk, turning around and walking to her table "that wasn't very fun"

"you thought it would be?"

"I was hoping" Annabelle giggled

"she's going to kill you"

"maybe, but they should have already known, it's not like we are hiding" Annabelle said as the waitress showed up to take their order.

* * *

"let's never do that again" Simone said as her and Catherine walked through the door to the house.

"it wasn't that bad" Catherine giggled

"you weren't the one on trial there, and then having Annabelle show up"

"I thought it was perfect, and still think we should have went with us being together, would have been hilarious seeing the look on their faces"

"yeah"

"I think it was pretty hilarious when I told them I was gay; did you see Nancy's face?" Catherine giggled, Simone nodded hearing her phone go off it was a text from Annabelle

 ** _Hey we're going to check out this party, we won't be out too late love you ~A_**

"guess they are going to a party" Simone said

 ** _Ok just be careful, don't let Jackie get too drunk ~S_** she knew that Annabelle wouldn't be drinking, she only drank at home, and not much.

 ** _I won't tell cat she loves her, and I love you ~A_**

 ** _Ok, love you too ~S_**

"Jackie loves you" Simone said with a smile. She saw Catherine shake her head pulling out her phone, she figured Jackie didn't text her just in case they were still with the other professor's

 ** _I love you porcupine, be safe ~C_**

 ** _I love you too ~J_**

"well now what do you want to do?" Catherine asked tossing her phone on the coffee table. With the girls gone, they found themselves rather bored. Normally on a Friday night they'd have dinner and sit around talking.

"we could, play a game?" Simone said she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was still a little on edge from their dinner

"scrabble?" Catherine said she knew Simone loved that game and Annabelle hated playing with her.

Simone looked up at her and smiled "sure" as Catherine got up and brought the game out.

* * *

"Annabelle is right"

"about" Simone asked giggling

"I never had a chance" Catherine looked down at the score

"I'm having fun"

"I bet you are, next time we're playing monopoly" Catherine giggled as she looked up at Simone "this is nice"

"yeah it is, it's too quiet though"

"yeah" Catherine said looking at the clock it was going on midnight and the girls weren't home yet "wonder if they're having fun?"

* * *

"Jackie come on" Annabelle pleaded

"Anna just be a college student one night please" Jackie begged

"fine, but we aren't staying long"

"you're such a drag, you know Simone isn't going anywhere"

"I know but"

"it's like you two are already married I don't think you need that piece of paper"

Annabelle took a deep breath "fine let's go to this party" Jackie smiled "but if any guys try to hit on me, I'm going to say we're together"

"I'm pretty sure all the students know you're with Simone" Jackie giggled "hey maybe Sandy will be there" that made Annabelle smile she enjoyed her game she was playing with Sandy. She sent Simone a quick text letting her know what was going on. Jackie didn't want to text Catherine with fear they were still with the other professor's. To her surprised she found herself having fun. Forgetting what it was like to act her age, the last year and a half she was either trapped inside that damn school or spending all her time with Simone. Feeling herself finally relax she grabbed a drink. The next thing she knew she was on her fourth and her and Jackie we're in the middle of playing 'I've never' Annabelle thought back to the basement at the school when she, Cat, Kristen and Collins played, the night they found out she was gay.

"I've never slept with a teacher" one of the guys said

"well" Annabelle said raising her glass

"what?" they exclaimed

"oh come on, you know I'm engaged to professor Bradley" Annabelle said in her not so sober state giggling with Jackie, who snuck a drink, hoping no one saw her.

"engaged? How is that possible"

"I don't want to go into it. Just google us and you'll see" she said as she noticed someone pull out her phone. Then heard "oh my god, really?" Annabelle rolled her eyes and downed her drink. "shit" she said to Jackie as they made their way to the bathroom "I don't think I can drive"

"I know I can't" Jackie said leaning into her.

"should we call Simone or Catherine" Annabelle asked looking at Jackie "Simone" they both said at the same time. Annabelle pulled out her phone, hoping she wasn't in bed, but she knew she'd come no matter what.

"hello"

"hey beautiful" Annabelle said slurring her words

"Annabelle, are you drunk?"

"just a little bit, um, can you come get us?"

Rolling her eyes, she was happy she was acting her age, but dreaded this phone call "where are you at?" as Annabelle tried to explain "we'll just look for the car" Simone said "we're on the way"

"thanks baby, I love you"

"love you too" Simone said hanging up "well, they are both drunk, we have to go get them"

"ok" Catherine said standing up and grabbing her keys "where they at?"

"the dorms by the psych building or somewhere I couldn't quite make out what Annabelle was saying she said they'd meet us at the car." As they pulled up they saw them leaning against the car "at least they were smart enough to call" Simone said

"yeah" Catherine said stopping the car as Simone got out, Annabelle ran into her arms.

"I love you" Annabelle said kissing her

"let's save this for home" Simone said taking the keys and unlocking the car, as Jackie hopped in with Catherine, Simone saw Jackie lean over and give Catherine a kiss, she looked around she saw Sandy. Shaking her head, she knew this wasn't going to end well. She got into the car as Annabelle leaned over and whispered, "hurry home" and kissed her neck. They pulled up to the house at the same time Jackie and Annabelle rushed inside fighting for the bathroom

"as we were leaving I saw Sandy"

Catherine rolled her eyes "do you think she saw Jackie get into my car"

"pretty sure"

"well" Catherine shrugged her shoulders "maybe it's time it finally came out, I'm tired of hiding anyway"

"maybe, I'll see you in the morning" Simone said heading up the stairs.

* * *

"so why are you drunk?" Simone asked normally Annabelle didn't drink

"Jackie wanted to check out this party, so we did, I found myself relaxed so I grabbed one" Annabelle said as she flopped on the bed. "the next thing I knew we were in the middle of playing 'I've never'"

"what's that"

"a game, where someone says they've never done something and if you have you have to drink"

"ah"

"the last time I played it was in the basement"

"the night I caught you guys down there drinking?"

"exactly" Annabelle said "that was the last time I drank, until we came here" she looked at Simone trying hard not to slur her words, she was drunk, but not like she used to be "are you mad?"

"no why would I be"

"I call you in the middle of the night saying we're drunk we need a ride"

"I'm not happy that I had to leave" Simone said sitting on the bed next to Annabelle "but I'm glad you called instead of driving, that and you're acting like the 19-year-old you are. Annabelle I won't ever be mad about that"

"do you know how fucking sexy you are right now?" Annabelle said the alcohol taking control as she pushed Simone back on the bed and straddled her. Simone smiled and shook her head "pretty damn fucking sexy" Annabelle said kissing her neck.

* * *

"have fun tonight?" Catherine asked in a tone that Jackie knew she was upset

"I did" Jackie said as she unbuttoned her pants almost falling over as she went to step out of them.

"good" Catherine said as she caught Jackie, Jackie looked up and found herself looking deep in Catherine's eyes "please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad, I'm happy you guys called instead of trying to drive"

"well we got that going for us."

"Jackie" Catherine said helping her sit down on the bed. "I can't be mad at you for acting your age, lord knows I did when I was your age"

"ok" Jackie said looking back in her eyes. Catherine leaned in kissing her neck, in all the spots she knew Jackie would melt. After Jackie had passed out Catherine laid there staring at the ceiling. Simone's words haunting her, no she didn't care if she got caught she was more worried about Jackie. Looking over at Jackie, naked curled up in a ball, she whispered "I hope you know exactly how much I love you" she kissed her forehead and shut her eyes.

* * *

"good morning" Annabelle said as she made her way into the kitchen

"morning, how are you feeling" Catherine asked she was already dressed and looked like she was headed out

"I've been better" Annabelle said sitting at the table putting her head in her hands "now I remember why I stopped drinking

"yeah, I don't miss the hangovers" Catherine giggled "Jackie is still asleep, if she gets up before I get back will you tell her I had to run some errands?"

"sure" Annabelle said with a smile.

"take some aspirin, and have some coffee, oh and eat something, you'll feel better" Catherine said patting her on her shoulder

"thanks, I will see you later"

"yup" Catherine said grabbing her brief case and headed out the door.

* * *

The campus was quiet, only a few students milling around, which surprised Catherine it was still early on a Saturday. She made her way to her office, pulling out her laptop she began to type. When she was done, she printed it and signed it. Finding an envelope, she folded the letter neatly stuffing it in. Looking around her office she sighed, she had worked so hard to get to where she was at, career wise, but Jackie was worth losing it all for. Sighing she picked up her things. And headed out the door. Walking down the long hall, she saw Professor Haacht's door open, knocking softy he looked up "Professor Stark, what can I do for you" she stepped in and closed the door behind her, handing him the envelope "what's this?"

Sighing "I have a feeling things are going to start blowing up in my face, and if or when they do, you already have this on file" she nodded for him to open it.

"Catherine" he said

"Leonard, you know how much I love my job, but Jackie, I love Jackie more. I can find another job"

"I think you're making a big mistake" he said holding up the letter

"I'm just being prepared, I think someone saw us last night and I wanted to be prepared if it all blows up" she said nodding to her letter of resignation "by the way people are going to be talking about Simone too"

"that I'm not worried about, we knew all about her relationship when we hired her"

Catherine smiled.

"I have some news for you"

"what's that?" he asked intrigued he had always look at Catherine like she was his own daughter, it was a shock to find out she was gay, let alone sleeping with students.

"we're engaged" Catherine smiled thinking about Jackie

"congratulations" he said with a warm smile, but surprised by the rumors he heard floating around campus she was a player and to finally settle down was a shock. "don't forget to invite me to the wedding"

"I won't, it'll be some ways down the road, I want Jackie to finish school"

"Catherine, you are an amazing woman and teacher, your parents would be so proud of you"

"would they really?" Catherine asked sternly "come on Leonard, I sleep with students, how proud of me would my parents be"

Taking a deep breath he said "I'm proud of you, for all that you've accomplished, you forget I watched you grow up, you are like my own daughter, and" he paused "and I don't want"

"it's ok, I knew what the consequences were when I started this" she said shyly. "and I'm prepared for the worst"

"ok" he said setting the letter down on his desk

"you have that, when the time comes" she nodded as she slipped out the door.

* * *

On her way home, she stopped and picked up some donuts, knowing both Jackie and Annabelle were hung over.

"where'd you go?" Jackie asked when she came through the door

"um" her eyes darted to Simone "I had something I had to do" she smiled "I brought donuts" she added holding them up.

"sweet hangover food" Annabelle said Once they had eaten Annabelle was feeling better "want to go for a run?" she said looking at Jackie

"sure, why not, maybe I can sweat the alcohol out of my system"

"ok I'm gonna go change" she said standing kissing Simone before she left the room. As Jackie followed, doing the same to Catherine.

"so, where did you really go"

"to see Haacht"

"why?" Simone asked confused

"if Sandy really did see us, I need to be prepared for everything to blow up in my face"

"Catherine"

"Simone, I knew what I was getting myself into, was I expecting to fall in love? No, but I did and it's worth losing my job over" she said smiling "it's not like I need to work anyway"

"that's not the point"

"what's the point then?" Catherine asked rolling her eyes "look, Simone, I'm just preparing myself for whatever happens, I mean it's not like it's going to be a shock to those important to me"

"fine" Simone sighed in defeat she couldn't think of anything to say anyway. Catherine had a point, she fought her feelings for so long, and ended up losing everything for the one she loved and she'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. There was no doubt that Catherine loved Jackie just as much as she loved Annabelle. "just know no matter what we're here for you" Simone said looking in Catherine's eyes. As they both smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know I think the beginning of this chapter is a little ridiculous, but I needed something... happy reading all**

 **Chapter 15**

"Annabelle, you can't be serious" Simone said starting to raise her voice

"I am completely serious" Annabelle said looking at her.

"Annabelle"

"ok fine" Annabelle said sighing "what's gotten in to you?"

"nothing" Simone said trying to hide her irritation

"really?" Annabelle said giving her an I know you better than you know yourself look, but Simone was too wound up

"just drop it ok"

"no I won't, you've been pissy all day, and I want to know why"

"why the fuck, do you care anyway?"

"because last I checked we are partners and if you're hurting I hurt"

"why is everything always so perfect with you"

"I'm far from perfect" Annabelle said lowering her voice "you of all people should know that"

"oh, right I forgot, your life was so horrible"

"I never said that it was"

"you've implied it"

"when did this get to be about me?" Annabelle asked, "last I check I just asked you a simple question"

"that you wouldn't let go of when I told you what you didn't want to hear"

"really, what the fuck is your problem" Annabelle asked again this time raising her voice

"don't raise your voice at me"

"don't tell me what to do, you're not my teacher anymore" that statement hit a nerve with Simone and she went off

"damn right I'm not your fucking teacher" she said some more but Annabelle didn't hear, she was still trying to figure out how they got to fighting.

"whatever, I'm leaving, when you pull your head out of your ass come find me" Annabelle said opening the door and slamming it. Stomping down the stairs, she went out the front door, slamming that on the way. Catherine was sitting on the couch reading a book when the sound of Annabelle stomping down the stairs and slamming the front door startled her. She looked around confused, then got up. Opening the door, she saw Annabelle sitting on the front steps smoking. "hey" Catherine said quietly, not sure how to approach her.

"hi" Annabelle said trying not to let her foul mood interfere with their conversation.

"what's going on?" Catherine said siting down on the step next to Annabelle

"honestly? I have no idea, she's been pissy all day, and won't tell me why" she said taking a long drag off her cigarette

"she didn't tell you why?" Catherine asked confused it wasn't like Simone and Annabelle to fight, as far as Catherine knew they hadn't had a fight at all. Annabelle shook her head, no. "hmm well obviously, it's something pretty big if she blew up at you like that"

"I know" Annabelle said looking out at the street. "I don't understand why she" she stopped taking a deep breath

"I get it, you guys haven't had a fight, have you?"

"we've had arguments but nothing to make me storm out of the room"

"sometimes it's good to fight" Catherine said, "it keeps a relationship on its toes, and let's face it, you two are always so fucking disgustingly happy all the time" she giggled

"I like it that way"

"no one likes to fight with their partner, look what Jackie and I have been through" Catherine said putting her hand on Annabelle's knee. As they shared a smile "just let her calm down, I'm sure it's something to do with school and you just got caught in the cross fire"

Annabelle laughed "you know living with you is like having my own personal shrink"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Catherine smiled looking around it was a nice day "do you want to take a walk? Give Simone some time to calm down?"

"sure, just let me" Annabelle said standing up

"she'll be ok, let's go" Catherine said standing and heading down the sidewalk. Annabelle looked back at the door, she didn't want Simone to think she took off, but they both needed to cool down, looking at Catherine "are you coming?" she was already at the end of the driveway.

* * *

"tell me about your mom?" Catherine asked as they were walking

"not much to tell, you've met her" Annabelle giggled

"what about your relationship before you dad passed away"

"there's my personal shrink again" Annabelle smirked

"I'm sorry am I being too intrusive?"

"nah, I'm just messing with you. Life was good before my dad died, he loved my mom so much, she was his world, and he was hers. I think he felt bad for always being gone, but he made a lot of money, one thing I never have to worry about" Annabelle said looking at Catherine knowing she too was set for life. They hadn't talked about it but Simone had told her. Catherine smiled.

"how did your parents meet?"

"in college, I think they were at a party or something he said he took one look at her and it was over, he had to talk to her"

"I can see that"

"how?"

"well, even with the short interaction I had with her, you seem to be a lot alike, and from what Simone has told me she felt that way about you" Catherine said as they turned the corner heading towards campus "can I admit something?" she asked rather shyly. Annabelle hadn't known Catherine to be shy

"sure" Annabelle said with a smile wanting to know what she was going to admit.

"I think, if I hadn't met Jackie, I would have gone after you"

"well no offense, but you wouldn't have gotten far"

"I know, but the thought crossed my mind"

"to be honest, the thought crossed mine too, you're pretty fucking sexy" she said looking Catherine up and down just like she did Simone every day in class

"you've said that before" Catherine giggled "you know, I had a thing for Simone in college"

"wasn't she with Amanda?"

"yes, that's why it never went anywhere"

"weird" Annabelle was quiet for a few moments "Jackie is one lucky girl"

"thanks, so is Simone" Catherine said smiling as she spotted Sandy walking in front of them "hey" she nodded

"watch this" Annabelle said softly giggling "hi Sandy" she called out. Sandy turned around with a look of shock, they could tell she was rolling her eyes seeing Catherine and Annabelle together "I hope your day is going good"

"ah, yes, it is"

"did you have fun at the party last week?"

"yes" was all Sandy said her eyes locked with Catherine's as she stammered out "h, hi Professor Stark" at that moment Catherine knew she was still afraid of her and even if she did see them that she wouldn't say anything.

"hello Sandy" Catherine smiled warmly. "I trust that everything is good with you?"

"ah, yeah" Sandy said she was so nervous she was trembling.

"we should be going, I just wanted to say hi" Annabelle smiled "we should get together sometime, maybe have lunch"

"ah" Sandy said "sure"

"alright I'll see you soon" Annabelle said as she and Catherine began walking away "that was fun" Annabelle giggled

"you know she saw us the other night, when we came to pick you guys up"

"oh, even better" Annabelle giggled

"to be honest, I was worried she'd tell someone, but with the interaction we just had, I know she won't"

"I don't think she will if she knows what's good for her" Annabelle said smiling, she felt her phone go off, pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was a text from Simone.

 ** _I'm sorry please come home ~S_**

 ** _I'm out for a walk with cat, I'll be back when I get back ~A_**

 ** _Ok ~S_**

* * *

Simone knew she deserved whatever Annabelle threw at her, she was relieved to know that Annabelle was with Catherine and not out somewhere by herself. Setting her phone down she thought back to why she was so irritated. It had nothing to do with Annabelle she just got caught in the crossfire. She set her mind to tell her just that when she got home. She heard the front door open, she braced herself for whatever was coming. Seeing Jackie walk in she sighed.

"hi" Jackie said

"hello" Simone said she didn't bother to hide her disappointment

"sorry were you expecting someone else?"

"Annabelle and I got into a fight, and she took off" Simone sighed

"a fight? Woo" Jackie said she hadn't known them to even argue that much let alone have an all-out fight.

"well she didn't take off, she stormed out, I guess she and Catherine went for a walk"

"do you want to talk about it?" Jackie asked sitting on the couch next to Simone

"I don't know" Simone said putting her head in her hands.

"well, look at it this way" Jackie said putting her hand on Simone's knee "all couples fight, it keeps a relationship healthy, you can't be all hearts and flowers all the time, life would get too boring" she smiled

Simone looked up at her, Jackie could see the tears threatening to fall "I feel like such an ass she asked me a simple question, and I blew up at her"

"well, I know I'm not Catherine, who has an answer for everything but maybe I can help"

"she asked me to go to that party with you guys" Simone said realizing how dumb it just sounded "oh god, what did I do?"

"what made you mad to begin with?"

"I got a call earlier"

"ok?" Jackie still wasn't understanding

"my" Simone paused it was still hard to wrap her head around "mother? Guh, she wants me to come for a visit, where as I know I've come to terms with it, I just don't know if I can completely accept that fact that she's my mother" she said looking in Jackie's green eyes

"damn, um, where's Catherine when we need her" she giggled

"it's ok" Simone giggled too

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say, as you know my mother and I aren't on the best of terms" Jackie shrugged her shoulders

"it's ok, it helps having someone to talk to"

"well I'm always here for that" Jackie smiled looking in Simone's eyes her eyes were so blue, she had always been attracted to people with blue eyes, which is why she found it hard to believe she fell for Catherine, but how could she not have fallen for her, those brown eyes making her melt, and those dimples. Jackie had to shake her head to get the thought out of her head, she was getting herself worked up, and who knew when Catherine would be home.

"how on earth do we live with 2 psych majors in this house" Simone asked bringing Jackie out of her thoughts

"I don't know, they always seem to know what we are thinking"

"except for when they need to" Simone giggled liking how this talk was going "so" she said shyly "how exhilarating is it to have sex in Catherine's office"

Jackie was blown away at how bluntly Simone asked the question, it took her a minute her to answer when she giggled "Annabelle wants to try it doesn't she?"

"yeah" Simone said looking down

"well to be honest, we've done it in more places at school than her office"

"really?" Simone asked surprised

"well the library, you've heard about" Simone nodded "there's a stairway on the other end of the psych building that no one uses, we've done it there, the bathroom on the third floor of the English department" Jackie's list went on Simone was too shocked

"and here I am flipping out about doing it in my office" she giggled

"hey, you were brought up in a catholic school, I'm surprised you actually came out" Jackie giggled "to answer your question, the thought of getting caught at any time makes it even better"

"so, we should" Simone started to say as the front door opened

"oh, my god I can't believe you did that" Catherine giggled

"I do it all the time, it's hilarious, she knows we don't like her"

Jackie and Simone looked at each other as they came in the living room Jackie stood up and went to Catherine kissing her then whispering, "they need to talk" pulling her out of the room once they were in the kitchen "and, I, need, you" she said kissing her between each word, pushing her up against the refrigerator kissing her passionately.

"hi" Simone said shyly not meeting Annabelle's eyes

"hi" Annabelle said sitting down on the couch

"listen, I'm sorry for going off on you like I did"

"it's ok" Annabelle said softly

"it's just, she called me today, wants me to come visit, and I'm still having issues with accepting the fact that she's"

"Simone, you don't need to explain, we're going to have fights, there's going to be times when we are both pissed off at something else but end up taking it out on each other, that doesn't change the fact that I love you, more than anything, I told you over a year ago, I'm NOT letting you go" she made sure to put emphasis on the word not.

"how did I get so lucky?" Simone said moving closer to her as she laid her head upon her shoulder.

"I think I'm the lucky one" Annabelle whispered kissing the top of Simone's head "do you want to go to LA for the weekend?"

"do you?"

"well to be honest, my mom has been after me for us to come home for a visit too" Annabelle said rolling her eyes "it's not like we have to worry about money" they both giggled

"right" she giggled moving her head meeting Annabelle's eyes "I love you Annabelle, don't ever forget that"

Annabelle smiled her knowing smile "I won't as long as you don't"

"deal" Simone said as their lips met. They broke apart when they head something hit the floor in the kitchen, Annabelle laughed knowing Catherine and Jackie went that direction "guess we're eating out tonight"

"I know what I'd like for dinner" Annabelle said pushing Simone back on the couch.

"oh yeah? What's that?" Simone asked

"Chinese" Annabelle giggled just before their lips met

* * *

"hello"

"Jackie" the voice said

"who is this?"

"it's Wade, how you been?"

"Wade? How'd you get this number"

"your mother, I hope it's ok"

"yeah, it's fine, what's up?"

"I'm sorry I haven't contacted you since Mark"

"it's fine"

"um, so something came to my attention I think you should take a look at"

"Wade, I don't know what my mom told you, but I'm not looking for anything right now, I'm really busy with school"

"Jackie, it's Neptune, they want to do a feature with it"

"oh, I don't know, Wade, I'm"

"Jackie think about it; do you really want to see someone else playing Tyler?"

"I" Jackie started to say but her mind went to Catherine

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you the weekend to think about it, and call you back on Monday"

"um ok" Jackie said

"Jackie, it's good to have you back"

"I'm not back yet Wade" Jackie said hanging up the phone, she just sat there staring down at her ring. 'how is Catherine going to take this?' she thought hearing the clock in the bell tower chime, she knew it was noon, knowing Simone would be on her lunch break she picked up her bag and headed in the direction of the English building. Seeing Simone's door open she was glad she hadn't decided to go somewhere, she knocked.

"hi" Simone smiled looking up

"hi, um, do you have a minute?"

"sure, come on in" Simone smiled "what's up?"

"well um," Jackie started to say but couldn't get it out "I need some advice, and I can't go to Catherine, and you would be better than Annabelle for this"

"ok" Simone said giddy inside, this was the first time anyone had come to her first for advice. "so, what's up"

"I just got a call from Wade, he's my manager from back in the day"

"I see" Simone said already knowing where this was going but asked the question anyway "what did he want?"

"apparently, they want to do a Neptune feature, and he wants me to try out for the role"

"shouldn't that be yours anyway?"

"that's what I thought too, but I don't know if I want to take it, I mean how's Catherine going to react?"

Simone sat up straighter in her chair. "well, um" her hand went to her necklace "I'm not sure, but I think you should tell her yourself"

"I know and I will I just wanted to talk to you about it first" Jackie said meeting her eyes "it means I'd have to move back to LA"

Simone felt her heart beat drop Catherine is going to be devastated "well, Jackie, you have to do what is best for you, Catherine will understand that, she knows you love her"

"right" Jackie said playing with her ring. "I hope I make the right decision"

"you will" Simone smiled. She wanted so bad to tell Jackie not to take it, knowing the little family they had created would be in for a bumpy ride with this news. They sat in silence for a few moments when Jackie finally spoke "do you think she'll go with me?"

"I don't know" Simone said, "I know we are here until Annabelle graduates"

"I know" Jackie said sadly, they had all became so close Jackie couldn't see her life without any of them. Looking up at the clock Simone had on her wall she knew Catherine would be on her lunch hour now. "I should go see her"

"Jackie, don't tell her now, she's having a rough day, some students were giving her shit this morning, wait until you get home" Jackie looked at Simone and nodded and gave her a half smile "you'll figure out the right thing to do" she said touching her arm "I still have some time and was going to meet Annabelle in the student union do you want to join us?"

"sure" Jackie smiled as they both stood up

* * *

Sitting in the student union with Annabelle and Simone Jackie pulled out her phone to text Catherine

 ** _Hey beautiful I heard you had a rough morning so I just wanted to say I love you ~J_**

The reply came quicker than Jackie thought when she saw her phone light up

 ** _It was a rough morning, it does me good to hear from you, I love you porcupine ~C_**

'shit maybe today isn't a good day to tell her' Jackie thought

"stop sexting Catherine" Annabelle giggled

"I wasn't sexting" Jackie said setting her phone down on the table looking at Simone taking a deep breath "she's not going to be happy" she said in a whisper

"not going to be happy about what?"

"I should probably talk to her before I tell anyone else" Jackie said looking down at her ring again. "I'm going to" she said picking up her bag and heading towards the door

"what's going on?" Annabelle asked Simone after Jackie left

"like she said she should talk to Catherine before she tells anyone else" Simone said wanting to tell her

"it's that big huh?" Simone just nodded

* * *

"knock, knock" Jackie said as she walked up to Catherine's open door

"hi porcupine, come in" Catherine said with a smile seeing Jackie in the middle of the day always made her day "what's up?"

"I um" Jackie said turning around to shut the door taking a deep breath "I don't know if now is the right time or not"

"it's always the right time" Catherine walked over to her reaching down to click the lock she grabbed Jackie kissing her passionately "I needed this" she whispered as she kissed Jackie's neck

"Catherine" Jackie said, "I need to talk to you about something"

"can it wait, I need this right now"

"I, um" she started to say as Catherine hit that spot that always made her melt "I'm sure it can" she felt herself melt under Catherine's mouth, as she pulled Jackie to the couch.

"we'll talk at home" Catherine said buttoning her shirt

"ok, it's probably better that way anyway" Jackie said giving her a kiss "I gotta go before I'm late to my class"

"ok, I love you"

"I love you too" Jackie said picking up her bag and leaving. Sitting in her last class of the day, her mind went to the conversation with Wade, then to Catherine, she wanted that part, she couldn't picture anyone else playing Tyler, but was it worth losing Catherine over? She is willing to lose her job for Jackie, but was Jackie willing to give up her big break to be with Catherine? 'of course, she was, Catherine was worth more than some stupid movie' she set it in her mind that she wasn't going to take it.

"so, porcupine what's on your mind?" Catherine said as they sat down for a quick dinner before having to take Simone and Annabelle to the airport.

"um" Jackie eyes darted at Simone who nodded "well I got a call from Wade"

"Wade?" Catherine asked

"my manger from back in the day" Jackie said looking down at her plate

"oh, what did Wade say?"

"they are doing a Neptune feature, and he wants me to try out for the part"

"oh" Catherine said as Jackie went on to explain "but I've decided not to take it"

"why?" Catherine asked

"well" Jackie said her eyes meeting Catherine's "you"

"Jackie" Catherine said, out of the corner of her eye she saw Simone tap Annabelle on the shoulder and they left the room "I don't want you to give up your dreams to be with me"

"do you want to move to LA?"

"well" Catherine said, "no not really"

"exactly" Jackie said looking down at her plate and bringing the fork to her mouth

"we're not done talking about this, but we have to get going" Catherine said looking at the time when she heard Annabelle and Simone bring their luggage down. "leave this shit we'll clean it up when we get home"

"ok" Jackie nodded as she stood up and reached out her hand to help Catherine up.

* * *

"bye guys have a safe trip, let us know when you land" Catherine said as they watched Simone and Annabelle head into the airport

"we will" Annabelle said turning around and waving.

"ok, so" Catherine said as she put the car in gear and merged out into traffic

"so?" Jackie said knowing where this was going she reached over and placed her hand on Catherine's thigh

"I think you should try out for the part"

"Catherine, you don't want to move" Jackie was cut off "Jackie, no I don't want to move, but" she paused and looked over at her "sometimes we have to do things for the people we love that we don't really want to do" she smiled

"so, you'll come with me?"

"yes" Catherine said she didn't know why she had even bothered giving it a second thought, she knew Jackie was her world and she'd do whatever she could to keep her in it. "I honestly don't know why I gave it a second thought"

"you're willing to lose everything to be with me"

"I've been telling you that for the past year" Catherine giggled

"even if that means moving across the country"

"for you, yes" Catherine said smiling

"I didn't think it was possible, but I love you even more"

"I love you too porcupine" Jackie smiled she loved her nickname although she hated it when she called her it in front of Annabelle, she loved the way it rolled off Catherine's tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Haven't really had any until now, flashbacks are in italic**

 **Chapter 16**

 _"_ _you can't be in here"_

 _"_ _I need someone to talk to, I've had to listen to Cat and Kristen all night, debate about what's appropriate to do on a first date" Annabelle said sitting down on the couch in Simone's room "oh come on, don't you want to know what's appropriate to do on a first date"_

 _Trying to appease her Simone said, "alright what's appropriate?"_

 _"_ _well according to them both, it depends on how hot the guy is, or in Catherine's case, the girl"_

 _"_ _Catherine's gay?" Simone asked surprised_

 _"_ _I didn't say she was gay, but she kissed me"_

 _"_ _she kissed you? Wow? Do you, did you?" Simone said nervously as her hand went to her necklace_

 _"_ _she's not my type" Annabelle said making herself more comfortable on the couch "you play with your necklace a lot"_

 _"_ _nervous habit" Simone said letting her hand fall as Annabelle took the gold cross in her hand_

 _"_ _do I make you nervous?" she asked letting the cross fall back to Simone's chest and running her finger alone the line of Simone's shirt as she leaned in to kiss her. As she pulled away Simone got lost in Annabelle's eyes, pushing her down on the couch, kissing her passionately_

"Simone, we're about to land" Annabelle said waking Simone up

"huh?" Simone said still in her dream state

Annabelle giggled "we're about to land, good dream?"

"pretty good" Simone smiled

"must have been you were talking in your sleep"

"I was? What did I say?"

"nothing much, most of it wasn't coherent" Annabelle giggled "what was it about?"

"that night you came into my room, wanting someone other than Cat and Kristen to talk to"

"I remember that night, that was the first time I got the nerve to try and kiss you and you pushed me away"

"in the dream, I didn't push you away" Simone smiled shyly. The plane landed and since they weren't staying long all they had their carry on.

"did I mention that mom is picking us up?" Annabelle said as they walked down the tunnel that connected the plane to the gate.

"no but ok" Simone said giggling as she reached for Annabelle's hand.

* * *

"he's calling me back on Monday" Jackie said

"and you're going to set up the audition" she made it sound like a question but Jackie knew what she meant.

"I will, when would work best?"

"a weekend obviously" Catherine smiled as she kissed Jackie and left the room leaving Jackie stunned as she stood and followed her.

"I think they only do them during the week"

"well then I'll take some time off" Catherine smiled she refused to let anything come between them. She had decided a long time ago Jackie was it for her.

"ok" Jackie said, she was blown away by Catherine's answers. "I'll just go call him now"

"have fun" Catherine smiled, Jackie left the room and her smile dropped. No she didn't want to let this come between them, but she was nervous about moving, leaving her life here in Bloomington, and what about Simone and Annabelle. She was deep in her thoughts when Jackie came back in.

"he's has to call and set it up. He'll call me back with the details" Jackie said as she looked at Catherine she could tell something was bothering her "hey what's up?"

"nothing" Catherine said but Jackie saw right through it

"Catherine, I think I know you better than that, really, what's going on?"

Catherine sighed "I don't want this to come out wrong"

"baby, just say it" Jackie said wrapping her arms around her

Catherine's features softened as she heard Jackie call her baby, she loved when she did that. "I just, guh, I don't know if I'm ready to leave Bloomington and what about Simone and Annabelle? Are we just going to leave them behind?"

"do you want me to call him back and say I changed my mind?"

Catherine looked at her "no Jackie, let's go, you need to do this for you, and we'll figure the rest out later"

"you're amazing" Jackie said kissing her

"I'm not feeling very amazing" Catherine sighed

"come on, it's late, let's go to bed"

* * *

"are you staying at the beach house or with me?" senator Tillman asked as they drove away from the airport.

"um" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"the beach house" Simone said, "I need my car, and it's closer to the school, I need to go see my" she stopped

"still having issues calling her your mother?" the senator asked

"yeah" Simone said looking out the window at the setting sun

"I think she will for a while" Annabelle said, "Catherine says something like this will take a while to finally set in"

"Catherine huh?"

"yeah" Annabelle smiled

"you've gotten pretty close" her mother pointed out

"well we do live with her"

The senator looked at Simone who seemed to be in deep thought about something. "Simone, you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine, I had a crazy dream on the plane and my mind keeps going back to it" she giggled looking at Annabelle. They fell into small talk as they pulled up in front of the beach house.

"I'll come over tomorrow" Annabelle said hugging her mother "thanks for picking us up"

"no problem, I enjoyed it any chance to spend time with you" Annabelle smiled

* * *

"did you want to come with me when I go see her"

"do you want me too?"

"I love how you answer a question with a question" Simone said sitting down on the couch

"I'll go if you want me too, but eventually you're going to have to spend time with her on your own" Annabelle said sitting down next to her

"yeah that's not right now" Simone smiled

"ok then I'll go with, and we'll go to my mom's for dinner"

"ok" Simone said leaning into Annabelle

"what do you think Jackie is going to do about that film?"

"I don't know" Simone said, "I hope that their relationship is strong enough to handle this bump in the road"

"I'm sure it is, they'll figure it out. They have too, they belong together" Annabelle said kissing the top of Simone's head.

* * *

"hello" Jackie said answering her phone seeing it was Wade

"Jackie" he said happily

"yes"

"it's set up for Monday can you make it here by then?"

"um, I'm sure I can, but I have to talk to my girlfriend first"

"girlfriend?" Wade asked confused he didn't know she was gay

"yeah" Jackie said smiling

"I didn't know"

"yeah, as you know I like to keep my personal life quiet, so that's all I'm going to say"

"well call me back after you talk to her"

"I will, thanks Wade"

"anytime Jackie"

"Catherine" Jackie called out

"yeah"

"can we do Monday?"

"um" Catherine said thinking, "it's a little short notice, but I'm sure I can get the week off, or do my classes through skype"

"so, we're good? I have to call Wade back and let him know. I told him I had to talk to you?"

"oh? What did you say?"

"I said I had to talk to my girlfriend"

"girlfriend huh?"

"should I have said fiancé?" Jackie asked grabbing Catherine and wrapping her arms around her.

"maybe since we are engaged" Catherine giggled placing a kiss on her cheek "I have to call Haacht and let him know I'll be gone this week"

"week? You're going to take the whole week off?"

"sure why not, I'm sure we can stay at the beach house"

"you're right, you go call Haacht and I'll call Wade and then we can both call Simone and Annabelle"

"sounds good" Catherine said kissing Jackie as she let her go.

* * *

"hey Jacks, what's up?" Annabelle said

"hey, you're on speaker cuz we both need to talk to you, are you with Simone?" Jackie said

"I am we are in the car on the way back from lunch with Immaculata"

"oh, how'd that go?"

"hold on" Annabelle said putting her phone on speaker "they want to talk to both of us"

Simone smiled "hello Jackie"

"Catherine is here too"

"hi" Catherine said

"alright, the point of this call is I have an audition on Monday" Jackie said

"on Monday?" Simone asked they were planning on heading back on Monday

"now we know you guys were planning on coming back on Monday but I took the week off and thought maybe you could too"

"I don't know if I can miss that much school" Annabelle said looking at Simone "you know my psych professor is a bitch when it comes to missing classes" she giggled

"I heard that, but I was told she's going to be doing her classes through skype" Catherine said

"what do you think?" Simone asked

"let's stay" Annabelle said

"ok, I'll call when we get to your moms" Simone said

"ok book the flight and let us know when you'll get here we'll pick you up" Annabelle said

"alright we'll talk at you soon" Catherine said as the other three giggled they always did when Catherine started talking like the Midwesterner that she was. "why do you guys always laugh at me?"

"no reason, we'll talk to you later" Annabelle said hanging up the phone "yay" she said looking at Simone

"I hope I can get the time off"

"maybe you can do what Catherine is doing with skype"

"maybe" Simone said as she turned down the road that led to the Tillman house.

* * *

"hi mom" Annabelle called out as they came through the door

"oh you're early" she said coming out of the kitchen

"yeah, didn't see the point in going home just to leave again so we came here" Annabelle said plopping down on the couch grabbing the remote

"hi Judy" Simone smiled as she made her way to the couch

"want anything to drink?" Judy asked

"I'll get it mom, coke or something stronger?"

"I'll take a coke please" Simone said she still didn't know how to act in front of Annabelle's mom.

"ok" Annabelle said disappearing into the kitchen

"so how's your" she stopped not sure how to finish that question

"she's good, was happy to see me that was actually the reason for this trip"

"that's good I know it was quite a shock to find that out"

"it was, the more I think about it I know she did the right thing, she couldn't take care of me the way I needed especially when she was so broken up over my father"

"I understand that" Judy said, "I was that way after James died" she said looking at the picture on the mantel, a family picture of the three of them, Simone followed her gaze "Annabelle was 5 in that picture" she said

"she was so cute" Simone said though it had been over a year that they were together there was still a lot she had to learn about Annabelle's past

"here you go" Annabelle said handing Simone her can of coke and sitting down next to her kicking her feet up on the coffee table Judy giggled

"somethings never change, does she do that at home?"

"hell no Catherine would kill me" Annabelle said taking a drink and setting it on the coaster

"well at least you're using the coaster" Annabelle just smiled as she heard her phone go off with Jackie's ringtone "what the hell is that?" her mother asked

"Jackie" Simone giggled

"hey Jack, what's shaken?"

"our flight gets in at ten o'clock tonight"

"tonight?" Annabelle said looking at Simone

"yeah, we're on our way to the airport now"

"how's Catherine taking it?"

"surprisingly good, we'll talk more in person"

"she's having her doubts isn't she?"

"ah" Jackie said looking at Catherine "yeah, we'll talk later"

"alright have a good flight and we'll be there to pick you up at 10"

"yup bye"

"bye" Annabelle said setting her phone on her lap

"they got a flight for tonight?" Simone asked

"yup" Annabelle said

"they're coming?" Judy asked confused

"yeah, Jackie is an actress"

"I knew that, she was on that show that you were completely obsessed with"

"yeah, apparently, they are doing a movie about it so she's got an audition on Monday"

"oh that's cool" she said smiling. "dinner will be ready at 6"

"sounds good mom" Annabelle smiled as she picked up the remote again, making herself comfortable on the couch with her head upon Simone's lap. "what would you like to watch?"

"you seem to be enjoying this so might as well keep watching it" Simone said rubbing Annabelle's head

"I'll see what else is on" Annabelle said hitting the guide button "oh look Neptune 26" she clicked on it.

"wow look at how young Jackie is" Simone said looking at the tv.

"yeah this is season 3 so she was 15 I think" Annabelle said looking up at Simone who smiled her smile that always took Annabelle's breath away. She leaned up and kissed her, going to sit on her lap and deepening the kiss.

"Anna your mom is in the other room" Simone whispered

"so, give her something to tell her friends" Annabelle said kissing Simone's neck

"Annabelle stop" Simone giggled

"mm fine" she said kissing her once more "sorry I just couldn't help it you looked so hot sitting there"

"we'll pick it up later when we're home and no one can walk in on us"

"Jackie and Catherine will be there"

"they won't walk in on us" Simone said smiling knowing they knew better than too. Annabelle laid back down, her head once again laying on Simone's lap. As they watched Neptune 26.

* * *

"thanks mom, dinner was great" Annabelle said pulling her mom in for a hug.

"anytime honey, I have to head to Sacramento tomorrow, but if you're staying the week maybe we can do dinner later in the week"

"I'd like that" Annabelle said smiling. She was enjoying having her mom back although she drove her crazy. "I love you"

"I love you too Anna" she said pulling away, walking to Simone "keep her in line"

"I try but you know how she is" Simone giggled as Judy pulled her in for a hug.

"I know exactly how she is"

"can we stop with the 'how great Annabelle is speech' we need to get going" Annabelle said giggled "and mom get off my girl" she added pulling Simone away.

Rolling her eyes at the last comment "I'll call you when I get back"

"sounds good bye mom"

"bye"

* * *

The trip to the airport seemed to take forever "you know there are somethings I miss about LA when we're in Bloomington, but this fucking traffic isn't one of them" Annabelle said looking around

"I know how on earth could there be so many people out, at this time of night"

"I don't know" Annabelle said reaching over to turn on the radio "oh I love this song" she cranked it up as Simone rolled her eyes. Most the time she loved Annabelle's music choices, but this song had always rubbed her the wrong way, she reached over turning it down a bit. "hey"

"I'm starting to get a headache" Simone fibbed she didn't have the heart to tell her she didn't like the song.

 ** _Hey just landed ~J_**

 ** _We're on the way, forgot what a bitch the traffic was like here ~A_**

 ** _right there's too many people, we'll meet you outside the baggage claim ~J_**

 ** _ok ~A_**

"well they're here" Annabelle said giggling noticing they were finally almost to the turn

"thank god" Simone said as they took the turn to the airport

"and that'd be why when we come I get a car" Annabelle giggled

"or have your mom pick us up, this traffic is ridiculous"

"there they are" Annabelle said pointing it looked like Catherine was on the phone "who on earth could she be talking to at this time of day, it's what after midnight in Bloomington?"

"who knows" Simone said shaking her head as she merged into the pickup lane. Annabelle jumped out helping put the bags in the trunk, and climbed into the back seat with Jackie.

"so I was flipping through the channels at my mom's earlier and guess what we found?"

"you didn't" Jackie said embarrassed

"you looked really cute" Simone said looking in the rear-view mirror

"I think it was season 3" Annabelle said she didn't tell Jackie but she had bought all the seasons of Neptune 26 and watched them many of times.

"so, I was 15"

"awe" Simone giggled "thank god, the traffic going this way isn't bad at all" it was about an hour later when they pulled up outside the beach house, "should have left a light on"

"when we left, we didn't think we'd be gone this long" Annabelle said pulling the bags out of the trunk.

"sorry" Jackie said Annabelle smiled at her as they made their way to the house.

"make yourself at home" Simone said tossing the keys on the counter and heading to the fridge for a drink, and sat down on the couch. Sighing deeply "it's been a long day"

"we've been up for what seems like forever" Catherine said looking at Jackie who looked like she was about to pass out "come on let's go to bed"

* * *

Annabelle woke up with the sun, groaning loudly, she looked down seeing Simone sleeping on her chest . Watching the rise and fall of her chest she couldn't help but smile when Simone mumbled something that resembled Annabelle's name. Realizing her tossing and turning would eventually wake Simone up, she untangled herself form Simone's octopus hold she had on her and climbed out of bed. Grabbing her robe she slowly opened the door. Seeing the door to the guest room closed she went into the kitchen, started the coffee then went to the bathroom. She made herself a cup of coffee and headed out to the deck, it was a beautiful morning, she decided to go for a run after she woke up a bit more. She was staring out over the water when she heard the door slide open looking up she saw Jackie, and smiled "morning"

"morning" Jackie said sitting down next to her "it sure is beautiful"

"I was thinking about going for a run"

"sounds like an amazing idea, mind if I join you?"

"not at all" Annabelle smiled they sat in silence looking out over the water "are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"yeah" Jackie said looking up at her. "I'm worried Catherine is going"

"hey" Annabelle said cutting her off "she loves you, she only wants what's best for you, besides, if you get the part, once filming is over you can go back to Bloomington" Annabelle paused looking at Jackie who smiled

"how do you always know the right thing to say?"

"I don't know I just say what's on my mind"

"how did I get so lucky to find a friend like you?" Jackie said smiling

"stop being so corny and let's go for that run" Annabelle said standing up, heading inside to change into her shorts, she changed quietly, making sure not to wake Simone up, she leaned down kissing her cheek and left the room. "ready?" Jackie smiled as they headed out the door.

* * *

The sound of the door clicking shut woke Simone, she rolled over looking at the clock, as she stretched, liking the fact that she didn't have to be anywhere. The smell of coffee made her open her eyes wider, as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and climbed out. Opening the door, she noticed the guest room door was still closed. She made her way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen. There was no noise coming from anywhere in the house, in eerie sound of silence she thought, shrugging her shoulders she got herself a cup of coffee, and headed for her laptop, realizing she forgot to call yesterday about getting the week off, she knew there wouldn't be a problem, so she just emailed Professor Haacht. He probably already knew what was going on with Catherine asking for the time off. She clicked send then started going through the rest of her emails when she heard Catherine come in.

"morning"

"morning, jet lag is a bitch" Catherine said

"you look pretty amazing to me" Simone giggled "there's coffee"

"oh thank god" Catherine said heading into the kitchen to grab herself of cup of the black liquid she so needed.

"the fresh air here always makes me feel like shit when we first arrive too"

"that and with our long day yesterday" Catherine said blowing into her cup so she could take a drink.

"so" Simone said looking up at Catherine "do you want to tell me how you really feel about all this?"

Catherine set her cup back down on the table, clearing her throat "where are they?" she whispered

"I'm assuming they went for a run, I woke up to the bedroom door closing and Annabelle's running shoes are gone"

Catherine took a deep breath looking down at her coffee "I want Jackie to be happy"

"what's that mean?"

"I, guh, I feel so selfish for even thinking like this" she said looking up "I don't want to move, at least right now"

"Catherine, I know you're the psychologist here, but I think you need to talk to her about this"

"Simone, if I tell her how I feel she won't go on the audition, she needs to do it and I refuse to be the reason she doesn't follow her dream"

"Catherine" Simone said reaching her hand up and touching her arm "you are her dream" Simone let that sink in as they heard the girls come through the door.

"oh, good you're up" Annabelle said placing a kiss on Simone's cheek Simone smiled leaning into it.

"how was your run?"

"great, I love running on the beach" Annabelle smiled "I'm going to hop in the shower"

"I'll find something for breakfast" Simone said standing up and going into the kitchen leaving Catherine and Jackie alone.

"you're a hot mess" Catherine said giggling leaning over to kiss her neck

"you're pretty hotly messy yourself" Jackie said knowing it didn't make sense but she didn't care. Catherine moved her chair back so Jackie could sit on her lap.

"Simone thinks we need to talk"

"about?" Jackie said kissing Catherine's neck

"um" Catherine lost all train of thought, Jackie pulled back "nothing"

"I know something is bothering you, and I'm pretty sure I know what it is" Jackie said standing up and going to the chair next to Catherine. "and I'm going to say this, honestly, I probably won't even get the part, it's been so long since I've done anything they're going to want someone who is more qualified"

"Jackie, I"

"no, baby listen to me" Jackie paused as she saw Catherine smile like she always did when she called her baby "let's just play it by ear, we'll deal with what happens when it happens, aren't you the one who keeps telling me that?"

"yeah, ok" Catherine smiled

"ahh much better" Annabelle said coming in.

"my turn" Jackie said looking at Catherine "are you joining me?"

Catherine looked at Annabelle who nodded, as she stood without saying anything and followed Jackie.

* * *

"damn you look sexy when you're cooking" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around Simone kissing her neck as she slid her hand under Simone's robe

"Annabelle they're right in there"

"they're in the shower"

"together?" Simone asked surprised

"yup" Annabelle said kissing her neck

"ballsy" Simone giggled leaning back into Annabelle she flicked the burner off, turning around pushing Annabelle against the fridge.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Jackie" Wade said with a smile

"hi Wade" she said walking farther into his office "this is Catherine, my" she paused looking at Catherine she smiled "my fiancé"

"fiancé?" he questioned "I just find out you're gay, and now you're engaged?"

"yeah" Jackie smiled as she led Catherine to the two chairs in front of Wade's desk.

"so, how long have you been together?" Wade asked still flabbergasted at the information he was given.

"um" Jackie said looking at Catherine who cleared her throat and said, "a year and a half almost"

"that's nice" he said with a smile "Jackie it's good to have you back" turning around to a stack of papers he had behind him "this is the script; the audition will be at 2 tomorrow" Jackie smiled taking the script "any questions?"

"nope" Jackie said looking at Catherine

"alright I'll see you tomorrow" Wade said standing up as he watched Jackie stand then hold out her hand for Catherine. "it was nice to meet you Catherine" He had to stop himself from checking her out, she was gorgeous, and had an amazing body.

Jackie saw him, she smiled saying "see you tomorrow Wade" he returned the smile as he watched them walk out of his office.

"that's a big script" Catherine said as they were on the way back to the beach house

"it's actually just one scene"

"really?" Catherine asked she hadn't ever seen a script before, Jackie looked over at her and smiled.

Looking at the script laying on her lap, Jackie took a deep breath "I know this puts a wrench in our plan, if you don't want me to do this, just" Catherine cut her off "Jackie, don't say it" Catherine sighed "I love you and will support you in anything you do" she reached her hand over and placed it on Jackie's

"Catherine, I just don't want you too"

"I love you porcupine. Let that be enough" Catherine said not wanting to talk about it anymore. Jackie smiled, feeling the warmth of Catherine's hand on her "I love you too"

* * *

"hey porcupine, hey Vampire, Simone is in the kitchen" Annabelle said she was sitting on the deck with her guitar, Catherine shook her head at Annabelle's comment and smiled

"and that's why I asked you to stop calling me it in front of her" Jackie smiled Catherine smiled "how many of those do you have?"

"2" Annabelle smiled

"I was going to say, I didn't see you with it when you left Bloomington"

"yeah, I have 2, this one is my favorite" Annabelle said holding it up "my dad got it for me on my 7th birthday"

"do you mind?" Catherine asked nodding to it as she sat down

"nope" Annabelle said handing her most cherished gift

"this is nice" Catherine knew a little about musical instruments, as she started playing Amazing Grace. Annabelle gave her a confused look "my parents were religious, and made me learn it" she giggled as Annabelle nodded

* * *

"why are you always in the kitchen?" Jackie giggled walking in and seeing Simone behind the counter working on chopping something.

"we need to eat?" Simone looked up smiling,

"ok Betty Crocker"

Simone shook her head "how'd it go?"

"I actually just picked up the script today, my audition is tomorrow at 2" Jackie said holding up the script and setting it on the counter

"good lord, that thing is huge" Simone said looking at it.

"no different than the assignment you gave us last week" Jackie smiled looking up meeting Simone's gaze

* * *

"so" Annabelle said setting the guitar off to the side, "are you doing ok?" she looked up at Catherine

"why would I not be?"

Annabelle giggled "Simone hates it when I answer a question with a question"

"yeah Jackie isn't fond of it either" Catherine smiled "I'm fine Belle"

"Belle huh?"

"sure" Catherine giggled "if you can call me vampire I'll call you whatever I want" Annabelle smiled sitting back

"no one has called me that since I grandpa"

"do you not like it?"

Annabelle looked up "no it's fine, call me whatever you want" Catherine smiled

* * *

"Jackie they're ready for you" a woman came out and said

"ok" Jackie smiled taking a deep breath.

"this is Tommy, he'll be costarring with you"

"hi" Jackie smiled warmly

"it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kirk" Tommy said shaking her hand

"Miss Kirk? Your kind of freaking me out" she giggled

"sorry" he smiled as they went on to do the scene.

"Wade, can I talk to you?"

"sure" Wade said nodding to his office as they went in and sat down "what's up?"

"I, um, I don't think I want to do it"

"Jackie, why?"

"to be honest? Catherine" Jackie said not looking him in the eye

"she looked like she fully supported you when you were here"

"she does, but I know she doesn't want to leave Bloomington, and I don't want to take her away from her home"

Wade took a deep breath "why don't we just wait and see what they have to say, you can decide from there" he said, this was a once in a lifetime chance for Jackie and he didn't want to see her give it up

"alright" Jackie smiled "I should be going, I have the car and they're probably going crazy being stuck at the beach house"

"I wouldn't go crazy being stuck at a beach house" he joked

"you don't know Annabelle"

"Annabelle?"

"yeah, she's a friend of mine, I met at school"

"oh"

"she and her girlfriend Simone, are from here, Simone is the one who owns the beach house"

"Annabelle" he said again thinking

"she's senator Tillman's daughter"

"ah, makes sense now" Wade said, "well I'll get back to you as soon as I hear something" Jackie nodded and smiled "thanks Wade" he smiled back at her.

* * *

Walking through the door Jackie closed it and sighed. Annabelle looked up from the couch where she was reading a book "hey"

"hi" Jackie said sitting on the other end of the couch

"how'd it go?"

"good I think, he'll let me know when they decide"

"cool" Annabelle smiled

"where are the wives?" Jackie asked

"they went for a walk on the beach"

"ah" Jackie said looking down at her hands which were fidgeting

"Jack's what's up?" Annabelle asked softly

"I" Jackie started trying to find the right words "I told Wade I didn't want the part"

"why?"

Jackie looked up meeting Annabelle's eye and whispered "Catherine"

"what about her?" Annabelle asked closing her book and setting it on the coffee table.

"I know she really doesn't want to move, her life is in Bloomington"

"Jackie" Annabelle said reaching for her hand to make sure she had her attention "this is a once in a lifetime role. Do you really want to see some Hollywood bimbo playing Tyler? I know I sure as hell don't"

"Annabelle, I just can't"

"Jacks, just play it by ear, wait and see if you get the part or not. I happen to know Catherine will follow you wherever you go. I remember when I was applying at colleges, I stayed close to home at first, but when I read about Bloomington, I knew I wanted to attend there, but at the same time I didn't want to take Simone away from everything she ever knew, she had already lost so much. Then I realized Simone loves me and she'll go wherever I go. I guess it made it easier she didn't have a job" Annabelle went on rambling but Jackie lost her. "you don't have to entirely move, you can stay here while you're filming and go back to Bloomington when you're done" Jackie looked at Annabelle and nodded, she hadn't thought about that. All she was thinking about was keeping Catherine happy.

"I do want to finish school"

"Jacks, don't sweat the small stuff" Annabelle smiled "you and Catherine will work it all out, but right now, just enjoy life"

"wow"

"what?" Annabelle asked confused

"you've been spending too much time with Catherine"

"I guess I have, haven't I?"

"you're right though, we will work it out"

"and hey who knows, maybe something will happen and she'll end up losing her job and that won't matter" Jackie gave her a confused look "hey I'm just trying to find the bright side of this" Jackie shook her head as they both giggled

"you're crazy sometimes"

"yeah, I've been told" Annabelle smiled Simone had told her that on more than one occasions, she didn't care she knew what she wanted out of life, and wasn't going to change anything.

* * *

"you know I love it here, but I just don't know I if I can see myself living here" Catherine said they had stopped and were sitting on the sand looking out over the water. Simone didn't know what to say so she just gave Catherine a half smile. "I just hope Jackie doesn't do something stupid like not take the part because she knows I'm not ready to leave Bloomington"

"I don't think she'd do something like that. Jackie is a smart girl"

"I know" Catherine sighed

"you know, you don't have to move, you can stay here while she's filming and go back when she's done, or just fly out on the weekends"

"I don't know if she'd go for that"

"what's her plans with school?" Simone asked

"I don't know, we haven't talked about that"

"with as good as she's doing, it'd be a shame if she were to give it up"

"I know, but that's a fight I don't want to have" Catherine giggled

"yeah I don't blame you" Simone said looking at her friend "just let it play out the way it's supposed to. Everything happens for a reason, and let the fact that you two are in love be enough. It'll work out in the end"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Annabelle and I"

"yeah maybe, but I happen to like the company I keep" Simone smiled "come on let's head back, I'm sure Annabelle is getting hungry" they giggled about how Annabelle gets when she's hungry.

* * *

"hey porcupine, how was the audition?"

"I think it went good, I'll know more in a few days" Jackie said standing up to kiss Catherine "how was your walk?"

"relaxing" Catherine smiled

Simone sat down next to Annabelle looking at her she realized again just how perfect she was. "what" Annabelle had caught her

"nothing" Simone smiled shyly "just realizing how perfect you are"

"psh, whatever" she hated it when Simone said things like that to her "I'm so not perfect"

Simone leaned over and whispered, "you are to me" kissing her cheek and standing up.

"hello" Annabelle said answering Simone's phone

"Simone?" the voice asked

"no, she's in the shower this is" she was cut off by the voice saying "Annabelle?"

"yup" at the sound of her name she realized who the voice belonged too and smiled "mother Immaculata, how are you?"

"oh, I'm good"

"that's good, I can have Simone call you when she gets out"

"that would be great, thank you"

"no problem" Annabelle could hear a smile on Immaculata's voice she still found it hard to take Immaculata being nice to her after everything.

"Annabelle" she said before Annabelle hung up

"yeah"

"thank you"

"your welcome" Annabelle smiled knowing exactly what she was thanking her for she hung up the phone and set it back on the dresser. Looking in the mirror, she saw Simone come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"hi"

"hi" Annabelle smiled still looking in the mirror as their eyes met. Simone turned around shutting the door.

"what do you want to do today?"

"your um" Annabelle cleared her throat "mother Immaculata called"

"oh" Simone said going to the closet to find something to wear

"sorry I answered your phone"

"it's ok" Simone giggled "I don't have anything to hide"

"I know" she smiled "why don't you call her back, since we're still here maybe we can go have lunch with her"

"what about Catherine and Jackie?" Simone asked turning around, the towel had feel off showing her perfect body. Annabelle caught a glimpse of it in the mirror and couldn't help but stare, losing her train of thought "what?"

"my god, you're gorgeous" Annabelle said turning around smiling.

"stop" Simone blushed neither one of them could take a compliment they always ended up blushing and brushing each other off. Annabelle smiled as she walked closer to Simone wrapping her arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"call her back, we'll see if they want to come with" Annabelle whispered, "now I'm leaving before we end up in bed again" she placed another kiss on her lips and headed towards the door. Once outside she leaned back against it trying to find her bearings again. It was always so hard to see Simone naked and not want to make love to her. she smiled at the thought of making love. In all her other relationships, it had been just sex, but with Simone, Simone was different. From the first time it was making love. Smiling when she heard Jackie

* * *

"Anna, what are you doing?"

Shaking her head and clearing her throat "Simone, is um getting dressed"

"why do you have that ridiculous look on your face?"

"no reason" Annabelle smiled, she must have looked ridiculous.

"hi" Simone said into her phone

"Simone, it's so good to hear from you. Are you still in LA?" Immaculata said answering the phone

She let out a small giggle "yes we are still here" she said sitting down on the bed.

"oh good, I was afraid I'd missed you" she paused "would it be possible to see you again before you leave?"

"Annabelle just brought that up, she was thinking we could come for lunch today, if that's possible"

"that would be splendid"

"although our friends are with us, would that be a problem?"

"no, Simone, I'd love to meet your friends again"

"ok" Simone said shyly she was impressed at how easily the conversation came "I will talk to everyone and call you back"

"sounds good Simone, I look forward to hearing from you"

Simone smiled bringing the phone down from her ear. She heard Annabelle talking about something in the living room, the sound of her voice gave her chills, not in a bad way, in a way that only someone in love would have. Annabelle completed her in every way. Even after all this time she still couldn't quite figure it out, the one thing she knew for sure, was she couldn't imagine life without her.

"and then I was like 'I'm not interested in being your science project'" Annabelle said looking up and seeing Simone as she smiled. "did you talk to her?"

"yup"

"are we going to that creepy school?" Jackie asked

"if you're willing to" Simone said looking at Catherine

"let's go" Catherine said wanting to see Immaculata again. To see if the interactions had changed between the two of them.

"I hope this goes better than the last time we were there" Jackie whispered to Annabelle as they drove the back roads that would soon have them arriving at the school.

"I'm sure it will, we were just here a few days ago" Annabelle whispered back. Annabelle found herself looking out the window as the memories came back to her, of the first time she made that journey. Looking up at Simone through the rear-view mirror, her eyes caught Simone's they smiled at each other, Simone knowing what was going through Annabelle's head. Pulling into the parking lot Simone parked the car. Annabelle climbed out and opened Simone's door, seeing Jackie doing the same. Grabbing Simone's hand as they walked to the door. Annabelle glanced back at Catherine and Jackie seeing them doing the same. She smiled, thinking everything was going to work out. You could tell by looking at the two blondes they were meant for each other and extremely in love. Once they got to the entrance Annabelle pulled the heavy oak door open and held it as the other three blonde women walked through, hearing the door shut with a thud Simone flinched "every damn time" she giggled.

"me too" Annabelle gave her a smile. Every time she had walked through that door and heard it shut it startled her. They got to the door as Simone knocked they heard "it's open" as Simone opened the door and walked in, with the rest following close behind.

"hello" Simone said looking shy, there was something about being in that office that always made her go back to the awkward teenager she used to be.

"hello Simone, Annabelle" she nodded and smiled at Catherine and Jackie who both gave her a warm smile.

"hello mother Immaculata" Annabelle said warmly

"I have something for you" Immaculata reached into a drawer in her desk pulling out one of the huge rosaries that she made Annabelle wear.

"um" Annabelle said she had to bite her lip not to say what she was really thinking knowing it wouldn't go over well.

"oh, come on take it for old times' sake" Simone giggled as she reached out and took the rosary and handed it to Annabelle

"I'm not wearing that" Annabelle said rolling her eyes

"will you sit in that chair and say that?" Simone giggled pointing to the chair Annabelle had sat in that day

"no" Annabelle said rolling her eyes again

Simone looked at Immaculata as they both smiled "Annabelle come on" Simone pleaded holding up the rosary, she sighed and took it, pulling it over her head she turned to Jackie "not one word from you, or you" she said looking at Catherine who was holding back her laugh

"I'd love to hear the story behind this?" Catherine said

"I'm sorry" Simone said forgetting to make the introductions "you remember Catherine and Jackie"

"Jackie, you were here with Annabelle correct?"

"yes mam" Jackie said

"it's good to see you again, and I'm sorry if I was rude when you were here I had a lot on my mind and seeing Annabelle out of the blue set me off"

"it's alright" Jackie said shyly looking down.

"well" Immaculata said "shall we go to the cafeteria there's someone who is waiting to see both of you" she added looking at Simone

"father Harris?" Simone smiled as Immaculata nodded.

"oh can we get him to do his frog story?" Annabelle giggled as Simone and Immaculata gave her a stern look "what it was funny, and one of the happy things I remember about being here" shaking her head Simone headed towards the door.

"Simone" sister Claire says as they reach the table she stood up to embrace Simone in a hug then went to Annabelle "are you behaving?"

"never" Annabelle giggles as they sit down. Jackie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out to see who it is "I'm sorry I have to take this" she looks at Catherine and rolls her eyes. As everyone nods.

"hello" Jackie says annoyed

"hello Jaquelin" her mother says

"what do you want?"

"now is that anyway to talk to your mother"

"it is if she's you" Jackie snaps back

"are you still in LA"

"why does it matter?"

"I have something for you will you stop by"

"maybe I have stuff to do"

"Jaquelin"

"I have to go mom, I'll call you later" Jackie said hanging up the phone leaning against the wall trying to get her anger under control, before heading into the hall full of nuns.

* * *

"she's sweet" Immaculata said looking at Catherine smiling

"thanks" Catherine said not sure what else to say

"Jackie had an audition for a part in a movie, that's actually why she and Catherine are here" Simone stated as she took a drink of her water.

"oh, that's nice" Immaculata said it was nice having Simone with her. She was silently hoping when she called she'd come alone, but she'd take what she could get. Catherine looked up and saw Jackie on the phone she could tell by the way she was moving and waving her hands she wasn't having a good conversation. As Jackie walked back to the table she leaned over to whisper something in Catherine's ear "that was my mom she wants me to stop by later" Catherine nodded and whispered back "did you want me to go with?"

"actually," Jackie said sitting down next to her "I would, I think it's about time I tell her" she said looking Catherine in the eyes. As Catherine nodded. As the attention went back to the nuns sitting before them.

"Simone, Annabelle" they heard as a smile swept across both their faces Simone turned around

"father Harris" Simone smiled turning around in her chair to look at the one man who had always been there for her. Simone introduced Catherine and Jackie, explaining how she and Catherine were old college friends and Annabelle met Jackie at the college now. They fell into small talk as they ate.

"Annabelle, forgive me for asking, but why are you wearing that rosary?" Harris asked

"it's a joke" Annabelle said moving her hand to the huge rosary around her neck "do you remember when they made me wear them?" she rolled her eyes with a smile

"I do"

"well, they thought it'd be funny to make me wear it again, you know for old times' sake" father Harris chucked "well then" as lunch was wrapping up Simone found herself alone with Father Harris "Simone, I want to apologize, I'm sorry I never told you the truth, but she thought it was best to keep it a secret"

"it's ok, I don't blame anyone, and I've pretty much come to terms with her" Simone said looking at Immaculata "I just hope she realizes that it's going to take me awhile to come alone"

"I'm sure she does" he said placing a hand on her arm "so how are things?"

"great" Simone smiled "but you should know, you said you know everything" she giggled

"that's a nice ring" he nodded

"thank you" she looked down at her left hand "we um, we're engaged"

"it's good to see you smile again" he said as she gave him her shy smile

"it's good to feel happy again" Simone said looking in his eyes "I know this is totally against everything you believe in, but I love her"

"I know you do, and I could tell from the moment you started having feelings for her"

He gave her a smile.

"remember that talk we had over spring break?"

"I do" he nodded "I knew then it was about Annabelle, I was just waiting for you to say more"

"I wish things would have been different, but I wouldn't change anything for the world"

"I know dear" he placed his hand on her "I know"

* * *

"hey Simone" Jackie said in the car on the way back from the school

"yes" Simone said happily looking in the mirror

"would you mind if I barrowed the car after we get back? Apparently, my mother wants me to stop over"

"that's no problem" Simone smiled

"why don't we go to my mom's and hang out there while she's" Annabelle started to say but was cut off

"ok" Simone smiled. She was in a good mood

"I don't want to do this" Jackie said as they were in the car driving

"why does she want to see you anyway?" Catherine asked still confused, not sure if she really wanted to meet Jackie's parents

"I don't fucking know, it's always something with her" Jackie said rolling her eyes as they pulled up in front of the house taking a deep breath "are you ready?"

"no but let's get this over with" Jackie turned off the car and got out opening the door for Catherine she grabbed her hand. Catherine tensed up a bit at the contact, not sure how this was going to play out. They got to the door and Jackie rang the bell, Catherine looked at her confused, even Annabelle walked right into her mother's house.

"Jaquelin" her mother said opening the door but was taken back when she saw Catherine with her

"hi" Jackie said forcing a smile as they stepped in "this is my _fiancé_ Catherine" she made sure to put emphasis on fiancé

"oh" her mother said reaching out her hand "nice to meet you I'm Lillian"

Catherine forced a smile and took her hand "nice to meet you" she could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"what did you want mother" Jackie asked

"I just wanted to see you"

"yeah" Jackie said under her breath "well, you've seen me"

"why are you being so rude?"

"you taught me how" her mother reached out and smacked her, Catherine tried to step in trying to get in between Jackie and her mother "don't I got this" Jackie said taking a deep breath holding her cheek. "you wanted me to stop by so I stopped by, if this is how it's going to go we'll leave"

"Jaquelin, this isn't what I was expecting, I wanted to see you alone, and then you show up with this" she turned to look at Catherine "what are you some Hollywood bimbo?"

"um" Catherine said clearing her throat "I'm actually a psychology teacher"

"ah it all makes sense now" she looks at Jackie "fucking a teacher to get ahead good job" Jackie looked at Catherine seeing her jaw tighten "we're leaving" she reached for Catherine's hand as she headed towards the door. "and I won't be back" Jackie said slamming the door. Once inside the car Jackie took a deep breath, "I'm sorry" she looked up at Catherine with tears in her eyes, "I shouldn't have brought you here"

"don't be sorry porcupine" Catherine looked at her "does it hurt?"

"no worse than when Sandy punched me" Jackie smiled "let's get the fuck out of here I can't stand to be in this neighborhood any longer" she started the car and they pulled away. As Jackie drove Catherine pulled out her phone

 ** _Well that was fun ~C_**

 ** _Oh yeah? ~S_**

 ** _We'll explain when we get back, we're on the way ~C_**

 ** _Ok, Judy was asking about dinner? ~S_**

"you up for dinner with Judy?" Catherine asked

"I would love to be around a mom who actually cares about what's going on in her daughter's life" Jackie said trying hard to suppress the anger inside of her.

"ok" Catherine replied to Simone, and put her phone down, then reached over for Jackie's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"hello" Jackie said answering her phone

"Jackie" Wade's voice came through the line

"Wade" Jackie said being a smart ass, Annabelle was rubbing off on her, she smiled "what's up did you hear back from them?"

"I did" he paused "you got it, they want you"

"really?" Jackie smiled looking at Catherine through the glass of the patio door

"yes, so here's what I need from you, there's a party, with some of the producers, I think you should go to"

"ok where"

"I'll email you the details, and bring Catherine, they're gonna love to meet the person who's stole your heart" Wade said smiling. "I'll talk to you soon"

"ok bye Wade" Jackie smiled hanging up the phone. She opened the door to join her fiancé

"who was on the phone? I know it wasn't your mother"

"Wade" Jackie said climbing into Catherine's lap

"what did Wade say?"

"oh, not much" Jackie said kissing her neck

"not much huh?" Catherine said moving her neck so Jackie had better access

"nope" Jackie said softy "I got the part"

"Jackie" Catherine said pulling back, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did"

"Jackie" Catherine said "this is big"

"I know" Jackie said moving off Catherine's lap to sit next to her "are you ok with it?"

"of course," Catherine said taking her hand and smiling "I'm so proud of you" she pulled it up to her lips kissing it

"hey what's going on?" Annabelle asked as she and Simone walked up the steps that lead to the beach.

"how was your walk" Jackie asked

"refreshing" Annabelle smiled Jackie looked at Catherine and smiled "what was that about?"

"what I can't smile at my girl?" Jackie asked

"she got the part" Catherine said

"Jackie why didn't you tell us" Simone said reaching down and hugging her

"you just got back? And I just found out"

"she didn't tell me right away either" Catherine said

"well" Jackie said

"come on, we're going out" Annabelle said pulling her up.

"there's a party on Friday he thinks I, we, should go to" she said looking at Catherine

"Jackie were leaving Saturday"

"I know we won't stay too late" she said giving Catherine a look she knew Catherine couldn't say no to

"fine" Catherine sighed

"ok, now that that is settled let's go celebrate" Annabelle said

* * *

"hey Jackie, its Wade, I know it's early, but I need you to call me back as soon as possible please thanks" Jackie heard while checking her voicemail, looking at the time it wasn't even 8 yet "I wonder what he wants"

"who" Catherine said still half asleep

"Wade called and left a message I'm supposed to call him"

"well go do it" Catherine said pushing her out of bed with her feet

"I'm going, I'm going" Jackie said leaning over and giving Catherine a kiss before she slid on her shirt and shorts. Catherine laid back in the bed and smiled. Deciding she should get up too she slid out of bed herself putting on her clothes and heading out for coffee. Jackie was on the deck phone up to her ear smiling. Catherine noticed Simone and Annabelle weren't up yet so she made a pot of coffee and made her way to the bathroom. Jackie was on her way back inside as Catherine made her way to the kitchen "awe your up? I wanted to crawl back in bed with you" Jackie whined

"yeah, sorry" Catherine smiled "coffee should be ready"

"thanks baby" Jackie kissed her cheek as she passed "shall I get you a cup?"

"sure" she smiled, Jackie calling her baby always made her giddy inside, like a teenager.

"do I smell coffee" Annabelle said as she staggered her not yet awaken body to the table.

"good morning" Catherine smiled.

"morning" Annabelle said plopping down in a chair

"coffee is in there" Catherine said pointing with her thumb to the kitchen

"yeah, I just need a minute" she said laying her head down on her arms as Catherine giggled

"good morning" Simone almost sang as she walked into the room

"how in the hell are you so chipper and she's the walking dead" Catherine asked, Simone didn't need to answer Catherine saw the look on her face. And smiled a knowing smile. "Belle, did your vampire visit you last night?"

"guh" Annabelle said lifting her head up. "wasn't last night"

"I'll get you some coffee honey" Simone said leaning down placing a kiss on her cheek.

"wasn't last night huh?" Catherine asked lifting an eyebrow

"no, she attacked me about an hour ago" Annabelle said putting her head back down

"nice" Catherine giggled

* * *

"good morning" Jackie said as she heard Simone enter the kitchen

"morning, how did you sleep?"

"pretty good" Jackie smiled "hey, would it be possible to use the car today?"

"sure, what for?"

"Wade wants to see me to go over a few things, I shouldn't be gone too long"

"whatever you need" Simone said placing her hand on Jackie's and smiled.

"I got a car coming for us for the party"

* * *

"ok" Catherine smiled looking in the mirror playing with her hair

"hey" Jackie came up behind her wrapping her arms around her "you look beautiful"

"and you're bias"

"maybe, but you could be wearing a burlap sack and I'd still think your gorgeous" Jackie kissed her cheek "the car will be here at 6"

"ok" Catherine whispered as Jackie left the room

"sorry we're leaving" Jackie said feeling bad she wasn't able to invite Annabelle and Simone to the party

"hey don't feel bad, it's for work" Annabelle said as she leaned over and whispered "besides I have big plans for my girl tonight" she winked

"well you'll be alone" Jackie smiled

"and I intend to use up every moment of it"

"alright I'm ready, I think" Catherine said coming out of the bedroom seeing both girls sitting on the couch looking at her with their jaws wide open

"and that's mine" Jackie whispered as she stood up

"damn Cat you look" Annabelle had to shake her head

"I look what?"

"you look fucking sexy as hell" Jackie said wrapping her arms around her.

"sorry Jack, you look good too" Annabelle said

"hey where's Simone?" Catherine asked "I could use her help with something"

"she ran to town quick to grab a few things for us tonight"

"oh ok" Catherine said looking down.

"cars here are you ready?"

Looking down at herself Catherine sighed "yeah let's go"

"bye kids have a good time at the party, we won't wait up" Annabelle said giggling.

"funny"

"oh and don't wake us up either" Annabelle winked

"trust me we won't" Jackie said picking up her purse "bye" she smiled as they headed out the door.

Annabelle sat back on the couch, with her book, waiting for Simone to get home. It wasn't long after Jackie and Catherine left that she heard the front door open and saw Simone come around the corner. Neither of them said anything they just looked at each other and smiled. Annabelle slowly stood, walking over to Simone, putting her hands on her cheeks just like Simone did the first time they kissed, she placed her lips on Simone's. Feeling rather than hearing the low growl in Simone's throat. Annabelle pulled her back to the couch, as Simone dropped the bags she was holding. Breaking the kiss, Annabelle whispered "I hope there was nothing breakable in there" Simone giggled "right now, I don't care" as she pushed Annabelle down on the couch, as she straddled her, Simone ripped off her own shirt tossing it across the room as Annabelle reached up unhooking her bra with one hand. Simone felt Annabelle moan underneath her. As she leaned down and placed her lips back on Annabelle's. Moving from Annabelle's mouth to her neck, as her hands made their way to the hem of Annabelle's shirt, Annabelle shifted enough for Simone to slip it off, moaning at the sight of the naked beauty below her, she couldn't hold back any longer as her lips crashed into Annabelle's pushing her back on the couch. "why are you so damn sexy" she whispered between kisses, Annabelle moaned as Simone moved down her body kissing every inch of it. Making quick work of her jeans, she tore them off along with Annabelle's panties. Pausing, to look up in those blue eyes, she spread Annabelle's legs kissing her way up her left leg, Annabelle's musky scent drawing her in. Simone felt herself moan in anticipation at the taste of Annabelle's sweet nectar.

* * *

"Jackie?" a man in a suit said as Jackie nodded "hi I'm Bill Davis"

"hi" she stuck out her hand "this is my" she paused for a moment looking at Catherine "my fiancé Catherine" as she smiled

"hello, Catherine, it's nice to meet you" he said as he reached his hand out to greet her

"hello" Catherine smiled.

"Jackie, there's a bunch of fans already here, waiting to get the scoop" he said pointing to a group of people gathered in a circle on the opposite side of the room "why don't you go and fill them in" he smiled

"don't mind if I do" she nodded to Catherine placing her hand on the small of her back to guide her "don't be nervous, we'll have to get used to these lame ass parties" Jackie whispered as Catherine smiled.

* * *

"are you hungry" Simone asked while laying on Annabelle's chest.

"yes, you wore me out" Annabelle giggled

"I'll make us some dinner" Simone said moving to get up.

"hey" Annabelle whispered pulling her back down "you forgot something"

"oh what's that" Simone asked

"this" Annabelle whispered kissing her "I love you Simone"

"I love you too" she smiled

* * *

"that was fun" Catherine said as she sat on the bed taking off her high heels,

"it was, I hope you're not the jealous type, because Davis told me they're giving Tyler a love interest, it's going to be the guy I auditioned with, Tommy"

"that's cool" Catherine smiled

"he was pretty star struck when I met him, I hope he's over it"

"oh, you think he has a crush on you?"

"probably" Jackie giggled, Catherine was quiet "you're not actually jealous, are you? I was totally kidding"

"why would I be jealous Jaquelin"

"Jaquelin?"

"what that is your name isn't it?"

"what's going on? I thought you had a good time"

"I did" Catherine said looking at her giving her a half smile

"then what's the problem?"

"nothing, can we talk about this tomorrow"

"no, I want to get this cleared up tonight" Jackie said walking over to Catherine

"Jackie, please let's just" Jackie cut her off "Catherine, I know this is a lot to take in. I love you even more for being by my side, but if it's too much I can"

"no Jackie don't say it" Catherine put her fingers to her mouth to quiet her "you're not quitting" she sighed "let's just go to bed I'm tired and we have a plane to catch tomorrow"

"you sure you're ok?"

"yes porcupine" she said kissing her. As she finished undressing Jackie watched her, sending a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that this wasn't going to be the beginning of the end for them. Shaking her head, she got undressed and climbed into bed as Catherine crawled in she moved over and laid her head on Jackie's chest wrapping her tight with her right arm "I love you Jackie"

"I love you Catherine" Jackie said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"do we really have to go back?" Annabelle whined

"yes, we stayed here longer than we were supposed to" Simone said stuffing the last of the items she was taking back to Bloomington in her bag.

"guh, school sucks" Annabelle said grabbing her bag and filling it

"you're the one who wanted to go to college" Simone giggled

"I know" Annabelle sighed

"hey" Jackie said from the door way

"hey are you packed?" Simone asked

"yeah she's just finishing up" Jackie said

"how was the party?" Annabelle asked trying to zip her bag

"good" Jackie smiled "Catherine was nervous at first but she fit right in"

"how did you introduce her?" Annabelle asked knowing she told Wade, but was wondering how she was going to tell everyone else

"as my fiancé" Jackie smiled

"nice" Annabelle said smiling, as she finally got her bag to zip and tossed it on the floor "there, all packed" she smiled looking at Simone who shook her head and left the room. "I think I'm driving her crazy and she can't wait to get back so she can spend some time away from me"

"I doubt that" Jackie smiled as Annabelle picked up her bag and they headed in the same direction as Simone.

"alright the car keys are right here" Simone said making sure she had everyone's attention, remembering how Annabelle called her freaking out she couldn't find them. "I have the house keys, um" she took one look around the house "I think we're good to go" she added as they heard the limo pull up and honk.

"we're good baby, let's go" Annabelle said grabbing both her and Simone's bag and heading out the door.

* * *

The seats they had on the plane were two and two. Simone and Catherine decided they wanted to go over some things for school, so they sat together which left Annabelle and Jackie on their own.

"so, when do you start filming?" Annabelle asked

"the end of May, I asked if I could finish out the school year" Jackie said looking out the window

"that's cool" Annabelle said watching her friend who seemed to be lost in thoughts "how long is it going to take?"

"um" Jackie said turning her head to look at Annabelle "it depends, it could take up to 6 months but as little as 2"

"in LA?"

"yes, thank god, I don't think I could handle traveling anywhere to film" Jackie looked over at Catherine and Simone who were going over some papers

"hey, is everything alright with you two?" Annabelle asked

"I don't know" Jackie sighed as she turned her head back towards the window Annabelle waited to see if she'd add more, just when she was about to say something Jackie added "she was acting different when we got back from the party"

"shit" Annabelle said to herself "Jackie, she loves you"

"I know she does" Jackie said looking at Catherine again "I just can't help this feeling that this is going to end badly"

"hey" Annabelle said taking her hand "just let the fact that you two are in love be enough"

Jackie looked up in Annabelle's eyes "sometimes love just ain't enough" she said softly and looked out the window again.

* * *

"so how was the party" Simone asked Catherine as they were going over some papers

"it was alright, Jackie stayed by my side all night, she even introduced me as her fiancé"

"that's good" Simone smiled but Catherine was silent "alright spill it"

"spill what?" Catherine looked at her confused

"what's going through your head"

"the fact that I have a million papers to grade and I'm not looking forward to it"

"Catherine" Simone said softly "I know you better than that, you haven't been yourself today"

Catherine sighed "alright" she looked up at Simone "like I've said before I want Jackie to be happy and follow her dreams, but watching her last night" she paused "I don't fit into that world" Simone saw the tears start to swell as she reached over and grabbed her hand

"Catherine, you fit in Jackie's world, you two are meant for each other, she loves you"

"I have no doubt she loves me Simone, I just" she sighed "I don't know what the fuck my problem is"

"well I'll just say this, let the fact that you are in love be enough"

Catherine looked up "sometimes love just ain't enough" Simone didn't know what to say so she squeezed her hand and gave her a half smile.

* * *

"guh, I'm glad we're home" Annabelle said as they walked into the house "I've got an ass ton of homework to do though" she kissed Simone, grabbed her bag from her and headed to their room.

"guess I better get started on my work also" Simone said as she looked at Catherine she gave her smile as if to say it'll be ok.

"you got work to do too?" Catherine quietly asked Jackie

"I do, but I think we need to talk first" Jackie said grabbing Catherine's hand and leading her into the living room. As they sat on the couch Jackie looked in Catherine's eyes "let's set a date" she whispered

"a date for what?"

"getting married" Catherine could see in Jackie's eyes she was being completely serious "Jackie, I want you to finish school before we"

"Catherine, I swear I'll finish school, rather we are married or not it's not going to change that"

"what about" she started to say but was cut off by Jackie saying, "there's nothing in this world I want more than to finally be your wife" she smiled

"ok" Catherine whispered, "we'll set a date"

"good" Jackie smiled kissing Catherine's hand "I want to show you off to the world and say you're mine" Catherine sat there quiet "hey what's wrong"

"that party last night" she started looking down "I feel I don't fit into that world"

"you fit into my world, and that's all that matters"

Catherine smiled "I have some work I need to do and so do you, we'll sit down later and talk more"

"ok" Jackie smiled back leaning in placing a soft but meaningful kiss on Catherine's lips as she stood up leaving the room. Catherine sat there as her smile faded. Was this going to end up breaking her heart, or was she going to be the happiest woman alive? She wasn't sure, she wasn't sure her heart could handle being broken, again. Losing her family tore her apart, it was what defined her until Jackie, Jackie made her feel whole again. Much like Simone with Annabelle. Simone had told her she was a complete wreck before Annabelle came into her life, Catherine too felt that way with Jackie. She didn't think she could make it if she lost Jackie. Broke out of her thoughts as Annabelle came in the room she sat down next to her

"penny for your thoughts?"

"right now, you'd go broke" Catherine smiled

"try me"

"I thought you were doing homework"

"I was going to, but Simone is yelling at me right now so I thought it better I leave the room" she giggled

"what did you do now?"

"I made a mess before we left and forgot to clean it up"

"what sort of mess?"

"just dirty clothes all over the room and my stuff is everywhere" Annabelle smiled "nothing too bad, I think we spent a little too much time together the past week"

"yeah maybe" Catherine agreed, maybe that was her problem, she spent too much time the past week with Jackie.

"so what's on your mind?"

"the same as always, Jackie just told me she wants to set a date"

"a date?" Annabelle asked confused

"for the wedding" Catherine said not looking at Annabelle

"and, that's not what you want?"

"no, I mean, yes I want that more than anything"

"then what's the problem?"

"you know" Catherine said finally meeting Annabelle's eyes "nothing" she smiled

"you know, you're always there for us when we need to be set straight, but you never let anyone help you"

"you helped"

"how?"

"you just helped me" Catherine giggled

"and again I ask how?"

"you are a pain in the ass" Catherine laughed

"I know, but I got you out of your head" Annabelle said patting Catherine's leg

"that you did"

"so, set the date"

"I want her to finish school before we"

"Catherine" Annabelle said sternly "she'll finish school rather you're married or not"

"that's what Jackie said"

"see" Annabelle smiled "now I really do have work to do, are you good?"

"I think so, thank you"

"your very welcome" Annabelle said smiling as she stood but before leaving the room "I think you two are amazing together and I hope you work all the shit out in your head"

"me too" Catherine whispered, "me too"


	19. Chapter 19

**Flash backs are in italic, hope everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks for reading**

 **Chapter 19**

 _"_ _I hope you know how much I love you porcupine"_

 _"_ _pretty sure I do" Jackie smiled bringing Catherine's hand to her mouth and kissing it softly "I love you too" she brought their hands down to her side and began walking._

 _"_ _this is amazing" Catherine said looking around_

 _"_ _what is?"_

 _"_ _being on the beach, you holding my hand, just being in love, it's all new to me"_

 _Jackie stopped, as she pulled Catherine in close "its new to me too" Jackie said "I've never actually been in a relationship before"_

 _"_ _really? But you've said that you"_

 _"_ _I've done that before" Jackie giggled "but actually being in a relationship with someone that I haven't done"_

 _"_ _so this is a first for both of us?" Catherine said more of a statement than a question_

 _"_ _I guess" Jackie smiled kissing her softly, she pulled back and looked around, not seeing anyone around she placed her lips back on Catherine's with more passion as she gently stoked her tongue over Catherine's bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth. Granting it Catherine found herself fighting for control of the kiss. Pulling away as the need to breathe swept over the both of them they smiled, noticing some rocks up a head Jackie grabbed her hand as they all but ran towards them. Catherine pushed Jackie against a rock "ouch" Jackie said in a giggle "oh my god are you ok" Catherine asked "yes" Jackie pulled her back in kissing her. Catherine trailed down to her neck kissing just the right spots, she learned quickly what would turn Jackie on, and after the library she knew exactly what to do. Her hand trailed down to the hem of Jackie's shirt making its way back up on the inside, she pushed Jackie closer into the rock she was leaning against her leg grinding the right spot between Jackie's. She felt her moan, hoping she broke her of her quiet habit, moving her leg she slid her hand down unbutton Jackie's jeans and slid her hand in. Feeling the pool of wetness, she whispered "my god you're so wet" Jackie moaned and whispered back "it's for you" that being, said Catherine kissed her hard as she stuck her fingers deep inside Jackie. It didn't take long before Jackie was calling out her name scaring a flock of seagulls that were perched on the rocks above them. "good girl" Catherine whispered kissing her._

 _"_ _you're turn" Jackie said pushing her away and then back on the rock she had just been against_

"professor Stark" Catherine was brought out of her day dream clearing her throat "yes"

"I was just wondering if you had a minute" she didn't pay attention to the voice shaking her head she looked

"I always have a minute for you" she smiled as Jackie walked in closing the door

"is everything alright? You looked like you were lost there"

"yeah, everything is fine, I was just" she felt her face turn red 'how could this be happening it was Jackie standing in front of her she needn't be embarrassed for thinking about her.' She giggled "I was just thinking about that day on the beach"

"oh" Jackie said moving closer "I think about that day often" Jackie smiled

"so, what's up porcupine?" Catherine asked seeing Jackie in the middle of the day either meant she needed to talk about something or she came for a quickie. Catherine was secretly hoping for the quickie, after her day dream she felt herself extremely horny.

"well" Jackie said moving closer to Catherine who was still sitting in her desk chair "I had something to talk to you about, but it can wait until we get home" she said straddling Catherine on the chair as she leaned down kissing her. Catherine moan under her, before lifting them both up and setting Jackie on the desk. "you're stronger than you look" Jackie whispered before Catherine covered her mouth with hers. They made quick work of it, both came quickly. They were kissing when there was a knock at the door, not registering what it was the door opened.

"Catherine, are you in"

"shit" Catherine said it was too late they were busted as the person's eyes landed on Jackie who was still on top of Catherine's desk

"oh you're busy I'll come back later" Professor Strom said turning around and leaving

"what the hell was that?" Catherine said looking at Jackie as they both giggled

"I don't know, but you better go find her before"

"I'll see you later" Catherine said giving her a kiss as she straighten her shirt as Jackie hopped down off the desk buttoning her pants and heading out the door.

* * *

Catherine set out to find the professor who had just walked in to find her with a student, sighing she ran through it all though her head, she found Professor Strom in her office as she softly knocked on the open door. When she looked up she had a smile on her face "hi, come on in" taking a deep breath Catherine closed the door behind her

"I ah, I thought I'd come find you and explain what you saw"

"what did I see" she smiled

"um" Catherine said trying to find the right words

"Catherine" she said smiling "I've heard the rumors, and I've actually seen you with Jackie around town, and I've seen the ring on Jackie's hand"

"yeah, it's um not really a secret" Catherine said looking down "we were just supposed to keep it low key on campus, so if you want to turn me in"

"I'm not going to do that, what kind of person do you peg me for anyway" she said feeling insulted

"not that kind I was just stating a fact" Catherine smiled

"well good"

"so what did you need?"

"oh um" she started rambling off something Catherine had no idea what it was but she found herself agreeing too.

* * *

"there you are" Jackie said out of breath looking everywhere for Annabelle

"here I am"

"um" Jackie leaned in close "Professor Strom just walked in on us"

"what?" Annabelle busted out laughing

"yeah"

"you guys really need to stop doing that on campus"

"I forgot to lock the door"

"well it's going to be out now for sure, from what I've gathered from Simone she can't keep a secret to save her life" Annabelle said giggling

"great, that's all we need"

"hey, maybe it's for the best, that someone other than Haacht found out"

"yeah maybe" Jackie said looking at Annabelle who smiled

"come on let's go home" Annabelle said standing up and grabbing her bag "you look like you need a drink" Jackie gave her a knowing smile as they headed out the student union.

* * *

"did you hear Professor Stark got caught in her office with a student" Sandy said

"oh my god, no" Tracy said neither one of them noticed Annabelle sitting right next to them "who was she with?"

"Jackie" Sandy said all proud she finally had proof

"Jackie Kirk?" Tracy asked surprised

"oh why are you surprised? we knew there was something going on, I just didn't have any proof" except the fact that Catherine confronted her after she and Jackie had gotten into that fight, but she kept that bit of information to herself.

"is she going to get fired?"

"I don't know what's going to happen to her"

"who walked in on them?"

"Professor Strom"

"nice" Tracy said

Annabelle sat there quietly listening to the conversation next to her when she finally decided she had enough, she turned and cleared her throat "hi ladies" she smiled

"oh, um, hi Annabelle" she could see the fear in Sandy's face

"how are we doing today?"

"fine" Annabelle could see Sandy squirm

"and Tracy, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Tracy asked in her normal chipper tone, that Annabelle had found completely annoying, she didn't understand how she and Sandy were friends

"that's good" Annabelle smiled "I couldn't happen to hear your topic of conversation"

"oh, come on, you had to have heard all about it"

"it doesn't matter if I have or not, like I told you before it's none of your business who Jackie is sleeping with" the two girls just sat there in shock, Annabelle usually was such a nice person, and no one around this part had seen her mean side. Sandy nodded "so I suggest that you stop the gossip, at least when it comes to Professor Stark and Jackie"

"you're just covering for them because your friends with them" Sandy shot back

"maybe, maybe not, but one thing I do know is you and I have had this conversation before" she said standing up looking Sandy in the eye "and if we must have it again, I'll make sure you keep your mouth shut once and for all" she stood there for a minute letting her words sink in "have a good day ladies" she smiled and walked away, not looking back.

"she's such a bitch" Sandy said, Annabelle smiled to herself knowing she had gotten to Sandy.

* * *

Catherine was in the office collecting her mail, chatting with one of the other professors. Reaching into her box she pulled out a note from Professor Haacht "shit" she said to herself

"what was that?" the other professor asked

"nothing, hey it was great talking with you I have to get going" Catherine said as politely as she could, as she all but ran out of the office. Once outside she read the note again.

 ** _Professor Stark,_**

 ** _Please see me as soon as possible_**

 ** _Professor Haacht_**

There wasn't much to go off of it was short and to the point. She hurriedly headed towards his office, she found the door open as she knocked softly.

"Catherine" he said looking up "please come in"

'shit' Catherine thought he never used her first name at school unless it was important. "will you close the door" he asked not looking from his desk. When she got closer she saw her letter of resignation. 'great, so much for keeping a secret' she thought. Clearing her throat "so, I got this in my box" she said holding up the note.

"oh right" he said finally looking up at her. Catherine's stomach was in knots, she was prepared for whatever was about to happen, but it was still going to hurt. "so, I heard from several staff members you had a party for two in your office the other day"

"ah, yeah" she said holding eye contact with him "we kind of forgot to lock the door, and you know how Professor Strom is, she just walked right in"

"Catherine" he said still looking in her eyes sighing "I have given you one warning, well 2 if you count the day you gave this to me" pointing down at her resignation letter "I'll give you one more chance." Catherine looked at him in shock

"Leonard, will you just fire me already" she said letting out the breath she was holding

"I can't do that" he said softly

"why the hell not? I've given you plenty of reasons too, and you know damn well if it were any other professor they would have been fired on the spot"

He sighed "I took a vow, the day your parents died to take care of you at whatever costs"

"I'm not a kid anymore" she said, "although I want to thank you for looking out for me for all those years, but think about this" she said looking in his eyes "I got caught sleeping with a student, a student, Leonard" she let that sink in

"I know" he said looking down

"you have that" she said pointing at the letter "I'm done at the end of the year"

"Catherine" he said knowing there was no changing her mind she was like her mother like that, he reminded her a lot of her mother.

"I'm not changing my mind" she said standing up and leaving the office. Once outside the door she leaned against the wall trying to compose herself in case she ran into anyone. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off the wall and headed towards the English building, hoping Simone wasn't busy.

"knock, knock" Catherine said with a smile

"hey" Simone smiled looking at her friend "come on in" Catherine walked through the door reaching around to shut it "uh oh, what happened" Simone knew instantly what it was.

"I just came from Haacht's office"

"ok" Simone said setting her pen down knowing Catherine needed her undivided attention

"do you still have those boxes around?" Catherine asked looking around the office

"I do, but why?"

Catherine sighed as she made herself comfortable on a chair "I'm done at the end of the year"

"why?"

"I just can't do it anymore" she looked up at Simone, she could feel the tears start stinging her eyes "the hiding, the lying"

Simone took a deep breath trying to find the right words, she stood up and went around her desk taking Catherine in her arms "it'll be ok"

"I just can't do it anymore" Catherine said as she began to sob into Simone's shoulder. Simone just held her until she stopped "oh god, I'm such a mess"

"it's ok, have you told Jackie yet?"

"no, I came here first. She's going to be mad"

"no she's not" Simone whispered "you both have had enough of the hiding"

"yeah"

"come on, I'm done here, let's go home" Simone said not bothering to pack anything up.

Catherine smiled at her and said "I don't know what I'd do without you, Simone, you truly are the best friend anyone could ask for"

"no, I just know what you're going through and I wish I would have had someone to get me through everything, although I had Annabelle it just wasn't the same" Simone smiled.

* * *

"so what are you going to do now?" Annabelle asked

"LA with Jackie was the first thing that came to mind" Catherine said "she said once that her mom wasn't on set with her while she was filming, I told her I would have been. So I guess that's what I'll do, go be a good wife and support my wife"

"you aren't married yet" Annabelle giggled

"shit they may as well be" Simone said "just like us"

"whatever" Annabelle said "I have work to do, let me know when dinner is ready" Annabelle stood and left the room. Catherine and Simone just smiled as they watched Annabelle leave the room.

"she's crazy" Catherine said

"yeah but she's my kind of crazy" Simone smiled "and I love her"

"I know you do" Catherine smiled a knowing smile she felt the same way about Jackie.

"oh I forgot" Annabelle came back in "I was in the student union before my last class and I heard Sandy talking about you"

"oh, so everyone knows"

"seems that way" Annabelle said "don't worry I set her straight, she doesn't need to be talking about you or anyone else for that matter, and I'm tired of having to listen to it"

"thanks Belle" Catherine said looking down at her hands as Annabelle disappeared

"I can't believe she lets you call her that"

"what? Belle?"

"yeah" Simone said "no one has called her that since her grandpa"

"she told me that, I guess I just wanted to be different and Anna just seemed too, well over used"

"right" Simone smiled, they heard the front door open and Jackie call out for Catherine "well I'm out" Simone said standing up and leaving the room.

"I stopped by your office but you weren't there" Jackie said as she entered the living room

"yeah I left early"

"why?" Jackie said noticing the look on Catherine's face and seeing she had been crying "Catherine what's going on?"

"I turned in my resignation today"

"why?"

"Jackie" she said taking a deep breath "I'm tired of hiding, I want to be with you, and I want to scream out to the world that I love you"

"ok" Jackie said, "so when are you done?"

"the end of the year"

"so, you will come with me to LA?"

"yes, I'll be there front and center"

"Catherine, it's not a play" Jackie said giggling

"oh, I suppose not" Catherine said finally feeling herself relax as Jackie pulled her into her arms.

* * *

"knock, knock" Simone said standing in the door way to Catherine's office, she was busy grading some papers.

"hi" she said not looking up "just give me a second" she waved Simone in

"alright" Catherine said writing something on the paper and looking up "what's up" she smiled seeing her friend

"I think I'm going to be done too" Simone said

"Simone, just because"

"Catherine, we both know I only got this job because of you, and well, I've heard rumors starting to fly about me"

"you're an amazing teacher"

"I'm an amazing high school English teacher, as far as teaching college goes"

"alright" Catherine said smiling knowing it was pointless to try and talk Simone out of it. "but have you talked to"

"Annabelle? No not yet, but I'm sure she'll be ok with any decision I make, I don't need to work anyway"

"right" Catherine said thinking about Jackie "I guess we better get some boxes then huh? I have 7 years of shit piled in this office" she giggled

"yeah at least I'm not that bad" Simone giggled

"I have a ton of papers to grade" she said looking at the clock "but I'll do it at home, let me pack up and we'll head out"

"sounds good" Simone said "I gotta run back to my office and grab my stuff"

"alright give me a minute and I'll go with you" Catherine smiled

"hey what do you say we spend the summer in LA?" Catherine suggested as they made their way through campus

"I bet Jackie would love that"

" I know she would" Catherine smiled as they made their way through the student union

"I'll have to talk to Annabelle, but I'm sure she won't have any objections"

"I'll get Leonard to watch the house" Catherine said as she looked up she saw the two younger women who had captured both of their hearts "hey" she nodded as she watched a smile grow on Simone's face. "even after 2 years, you still got it bad" she giggled

"you should see your face, honey" Simone said "let's go see our girls" she said venturing off into the direction Jackie and Annabelle were sitting. Catherine didn't hold back, everyone already knew about them, and she was done in a month, she walked up behind Jackie and wrapped her arms around her kissing her neck. Jackie was so stunned she almost feel out of her chair

"Catherine what are you doing?" she squealed

"I just figured it was all out, I'm going to take advantage of it" Catherine whispered in her ear as she felt Jackie relax and kiss her cheek leaned in and whispered "I want one more fuck fest in your office before you turn in the keys"

"fuck fest huh?"

"mmhmm" was all Jackie said looking up she saw Simone and Annabelle looking at them

"awe, look at the two love birds"

"shut it" Jackie said throwing her a look

"so vampire, do you need help packing up your office?"

"not today, I have a mound of papers to grade" Catherine said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"we were on the way to get my stuff then heading home" Simone said looking at Annabelle suddenly she realized they had yet to test Catherine's theory of sex in her office "Anna why don't you come with me, we'll let the love birds have some time alone"

"ok" Annabelle said standing up and grabbing her bag "bye porcupine, bye vampire" Jackie and Catherine rolled their eyes at Annabelle's comment

"Catherine brought up we should spend the summer in LA"

"sounds like a plan to me" Annabelle said smiling

"there's something I need to talk to you about" Simone said

"oh?" Annabelle said adjusting her backpack on her shoulder

"yeah, with everything that has happen with Catherine, I think it'd be for the best if I quit too"

"if that's what you want to do, Simone, you know I support you in any decision you make" they stopped outside of Simone's office she opened the door and let Annabelle go in first.

"I know you do" she said stepping in behind her closing the door "but before I turn over the keys" she flicked the lock then turned around "I want to fuck you on that desk"

"fuck me huh?" Annabelle giggled, she always found it funny any time Simone swore, it didn't sound right coming out of her mouth, considering her up bringing

"yup" Simone smiled as she grabbed her arm leading Annabelle to the desk. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, Annabelle had no resistance, she loved it when Simone took control. And she was always horny, especially when she saw Simone in her teacher role, being in her office only turned her on more.

* * *

"dammit Simone" Annabelle said as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror Simone had on the wall

"sorry" Simone smiled shyly, she really was sorry, she got caught up in the moment and hadn't realized what she was doing.

"do you know how much shit Catherine is going to give me" Annabelle giggled

"serves you right for calling her vampire all the time" Simone said walking up behind her kissing her neck in the same spot she left a mark.

"someday I'll get you back, but for now, let's go home, I'm starving"

"of course, you are" Simone said kissing Annabelle's cheek and began picking up the scattered papers from the floor "I have to clean this up first" Annabelle smiled bending down to help her.

* * *

"wonder where they are" Annabelle said as they walked in the house

"the car is here"

"it is" just as Annabelle said that she heard Jackie scream Catherine's name "never mind" she giggled,

"guess she finally broke her from being quiet"

"guess so" Annabelle said plopping down on the couch "hey Simone"

"yeah"

"what if I transfer to UCLA or somewhere back in California?"

"I thought you liked going to school here"

"I do, but honestly the reason I wanted to come here was to have Catherine as a professor, and well"

"right" Simone said sitting down on the couch "you've already got 2 years in here wouldn't it make sense to stay?"

"it would, but" she said looking Simone in the eyes "I miss my mom"

"as you told me earlier, I'll support you in any decision you make, just as long as you finish what you've started"

"I will, I promise"

"that's good that you admit you miss your mother" Simone said looking off into space

"you miss Immaculata don't you"

"to be completely honest, yes I do" Simone said shyly

"Simone" Annabelle said reaching for her hand "let's go home" Simone smiled


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Catherine took one last look around her office, that had been her home away from home for the past 7 years. The faculty was throwing her a going away party. In the conference room down the hall.

"hey" Jackie said coming in behind her "is this it?" she asked pointing to the last box. Catherine nodded and smiled. Jackie leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then picked up the box. "I'll see you at home"

"ok" Catherine said softly as she followed Jackie out of her office, turning one last time taking a look around. She sighed, and shut the door, she forced a smile on her face, after all it was her decision to quit, she didn't get fired. She made her way to the conference room, as she saw Simone standing just inside the door.

"hey, how are you holding up" Simone whispered

"I'm good" Catherine managed to say before she was noticed and the party had begun.

"Catherine" Professor Haacht said

"hi" she looked at him as she reached her hand up with the keys to her office "I have these for you"

"thank you, you know you will be missed" he said taking the keys and gave her a sad smile

"thanks Leonard"

"if you need a recommendation don't hesitate to put me down" he smiled

"thanks I won't"

"and don't forget to invite me to the wedding" he said

"you're getting married?" Professor Johannsson blurted out so everyone could hear, and the next thing Catherine knew all eyes were on her.

"shit" she said quietly and turned to look at Simone

"hey, don't look at me" Simone put her hands up and stepped back

She smiled, thinking it was nice to finally be open "yes I am"

"to whom?" she asked

"Nancy don't get to personal" professor Storm said trying to help Catherine even though she knew she was the reason we were here today.

"well" Catherine said clearing her throat, this would be the last time these people would be her colleagues, she looked at Simone taking a deep breath "Jackie"

"Jackie?" Professor Johannsson asked confused when all the sudden it clicked "Jackie Kirk? The rumors are true?" she exclaimed

Looking at Simone again, hoping she'd jump in and help her Simone giggled and said "I think that's enough about this subject, why don't we just enjoy this little party we're having"

"you're leaving too, aren't you?" Johannsson asked

"I am, Annabelle and I decided to go home, two years is long enough to be away" Simone said she was secretly hoping Catherine and Jackie would decide to stay in LA. She couldn't picture her life without the little family they had created.

"awe, you guys both will be missed, but I understand" Johannsson said making a sad face. "Annabelle was a treat to have in class"

Simone laughed "I'm sure she was" remembering how she was in her class back in high school

"no really, she was always the first one to start a discussion on whatever matter was at the topic"

"wow" Simone said looking at Catherine who smiled and nodded in agreement

"she's right, I know I never said but her class was the one I looked forward to the most, not knowing what would come out of her mouth made it even better. And I'm not just saying that because I have personal ties with her. I've always kept it separate"

Simone stood there taking in this information, the Annabelle she knew in high school wasn't anything like that, but then she remembered the poems. Clearing her throat, "yeah I remember she was always one to start the discussions. There was this one, I remember clearly" Simone began "I was reading Buddha in Glory by Rilke"

"I know that poem" Professor Strom said with a smile waiting to hear the rest of the story, with Annabelle it had to be hilarious

"I asked what he was talking about, Annabelle being herself jumped in and said, 'I think he's talking about sex, then went on to explain why she thought that"

Catherine almost spit out her drink "what"

"keep in mind this was like a week after she came to the school"

"wow she was kind of a handful in high school huh?" Johannsson asked

"something like that" Simone said laughing.

* * *

"so what are you plans now?" another professor asked

"I'm going to LA" she said looking at Simone across the room

"oh? What's out there?"

"well, Simone and Annabelle are from there, and well Jackie just got a part on a movie"

"Jackie huh?" Catherine could feel the disapproval in her words

"look, I know what I, we, did was wrong, how we met, but we fell in love" Catherine said trying hard not to let her temper out

"Professor Stark" she paused "I'm sorry if I implied anything, it's just?"

"it's what? You don't approve of a student teacher relationship? Or is it the fact that I'm gay?"

"I, ah" her former colleague stammered "it's not any of that, you can't help who you love, and I'm sorry if I came off wrong"

"no, I'm sorry Katie" Catherine sighed "since this all came out I feel like everyone is judging me"

"I'm sorry if I came off that way, I just"

"I didn't get fired, I resigned" Catherine blurted out

"I know"

Simone was watching from the opposite side of the room, she saw Catherine flinch and her posture changed "excuse me" she said to the professor she was talking with "I think Professor Stark needs me to rescue her" the other professor smiled a knowing smile, seeing who Catherine was talking to.

"look I'm sorry if I came off wrong" Katie said again

"hey how's everything going over here?" Simone asked as she walked up

'oh thank god' Catherine thought "good" she forced a smile

"Professor Bradley" Katie smiled

"you don't have a problem with her being gay?" Catherine blurted out

"Catherine" Simone said sternly

"guh, I'm sorry, Katie, I'll um, I'll see you around" Catherine said as she and Simone turned to leave the conversation.

"what was that about?" Simone asked

"I'm not entirely sure" Catherine said shaking her head

* * *

"good luck Catherine, I wish you the best" Storm said as she leaned in to hug her "I remember when you first started here. Fresh out of college, you've come a long way, and I know you'll be great at whatever you do"

"thanks" Catherine said she could feel the tears start to sting her eyes.

Professor Strom then turned to Simone "take care of her"

"don't worry I will" Simone smiled

"we better be going; the girls are waiting" Catherine said, "thank you, all for everything" she smiled as she and Simone turned to leave.

"wow, that was fun" Simone said sarcastically

"yeah loads" Catherine rolled her eyes "I want to hear more about the poem story with Annabelle"

"really?" Simone asked surprised

"you know that was the start of everything"

"oh" Catherine said intrigued

"yeah I made her stay after class"

"oh, my god Simone you didn't"

"no not that, you know nothing happened before the dance, but I thought maybe she was just trying to get attention or something so I asked" Simone paused as a smiled crept across her face "she said 'well perhaps I'm intrigued' so I asked her, by what and she said, 'by you'. I kind of freaked out, and told her to keep it low key in class" Catherine giggled shaking her head.

* * *

Jackie and Annabelle decided to take one last walk around campus. "I'm sure going to miss this place" Annabelle sighing

"yeah" Jackie said looking around remembering all the places she and Catherine had sex, her face must have turned red when she heard Annabelle say "dude what's up?"

"ah, nothing" she smiled "just thinking"

"well, I'm over this, let's go home"

* * *

"no!" Annabelle yelled at Jackie "it goes like this" she got up

"oh god they're dancing again" Catherine said to Simone as they walked into the house.

"oh good, it's fun to watch Jackie" Simone giggled as they stood there watching Annabelle try and teach Jackie a dance, the same dance she had been trying to teach her for the last year

"she sure can move" Catherine whispered to Simone

"oh, trust me, I know" Simone said winking, Catherine shook her head. As the song changed to a slow one, Catherine walked over to Jackie who had her back turned towards them, scaring her as she wrapped her arms around her she whispered, "care to dance?" Jackie smiled and turned around in Catherine's arms as they began moving around the room. Annabelle met Simone half way as she took her in her arms and they began moving slow.

Once the song was over Jackie looked at Catherine "hi"

"hi yourself"

"how was your party"

"lame, I'm glad to be home"

"well, I'm glad, you're home" Jackie smiled, placing a soft kiss on Catherine's lips.

* * *

"hi" Annabelle said

"hello" Simone smiled

"I missed you"

"you're kind of needy aren't you?"

"yeah" Annabelle said "I am"

"it's ok" Simone said, "I am too" she leaned in for a kiss as she pulled Annabelle to the couch. "I love when you're teaching Jackie to dance"

"hey I know how to dance, I just can't do the crap that Annabelle wants me too" Jackie said defending herself

"Jacks, you stand in one spot and sway" Annabelle said

"so, what's wrong with that?"

"nothing I guess" Annabelle said rolling her eyes.

"you guys are hilarious" Catherine said as she sat down in the big easy chair, Jackie sat on her lap.

"so what's the plan for tonight?" Simone asked

"I don't know" Annabelle said looking around "we should probably start packing"

"we should, shouldn't we?" Simone sighed she wanted to go back to LA but hated the fact that they had to pack.

"I have an idea" Catherine said looking at Jackie "since we don't have to hide anymore, why don't we save the packing for tomorrow, we have all week the movers won't be here until Friday" Catherine said, "why don't we go out tonight?"

"sounds good to me, the packing can wait" Simone said looking at Annabelle, who still wasn't 21 yet, she had another year to go.

"then we'll all tackle it tomorrow and get it done" Catherine said

"I'm going to miss this" Annabelle said looking around

"what?" Simone asked quietly

"us, sitting her like this. We created a little family here, and I'm going to be sad to leave"

"I've been thinking about that" Catherine said looking at Jackie "what are your plans after the movie?"

"I don't know" Jackie said "I'd like to go back to school and finish, but that's something you and I need to talk about, at a later time of course"

"well" Catherine said moving underneath Jackie her back was starting to hurt "how about we stay in LA"

"really" Jackie looked at her confused

"yes, really" Catherine said moving a strand of hair out of Jackie's face "I have nothing here anymore"

"yes, the family stays together" Annabelle said

"one condition though" Catherine said looking at Annabelle "the two of you will finish school, I don't care where you go, but you will finish"

"deal" Annabelle said looking at Jackie who nodded and smiled.

"alright LA here we come" Catherine said looking at Simone who was smiling.

* * *

"you know what" Catherine said looking around "fuck this, we'll just leave most this stuff here, I mean I'll take the pictures but I'm not going to need half this shit out there" her and Jackie were standing in the living room trying to pack it up.

"besides the beach house isn't that big" Jackie said

"we're going to be living on the beach" Catherine said with a smile "I've always dreamed of that"

"you're funny" Jackie said shaking her head

"what" Catherine said moving towards Jackie as she wrapped her arms around her "you never thought about living on the beach"

"no I mean I like it there, but"

"well I'm from the Midwest, we don't have oceans here" Catherine said kissing her neck.

"I guess" Jackie said smiling moving her head so Catherine had better access

"food" Annabelle called though the house after slamming the door.

"good I'm starving" Catherine said as she let go of Jackie grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"the movers will be here by 9 tomorrow, and our flight leaves at 5" Annabelle said with a mouthful of food

"hope they're done by then" Simone said looking around.

"oh I decided to leave most of it here, I mean we'll need stuff if we come back"

"you aren't selling?" Simone asked

"no why would I? It'll make for a good get away place when LA gets to be too much" Catherine said "shit I have to call Leonard, and drop off the keys"

"we'll do that on the way to the airport" Simone smiled Annabelle was looking on she secretly loved how Simone and Catherine took it upon themselves to take care of them. Well it wasn't a secret Jackie knew, and felt the same way.

* * *

"I'm going to run and grab us some breakfast, we don't have anything here but coffee" Catherine said

"coffee works for me" Annabelle said grabbing a cup and heading out to the deck. As Jackie joined her.

"have you given any thoughts to school?" Jackie asked

"I have, but I'm not sure which one to go to, I mean I was accepted at UCLA when I was first applying, but I don't know if I want to go there or not. The reason I chose Bloomington was because I heard Catherine was an amazing professor, which is one reason why we aren't coming back" Annabelle said

"I've heard the University of southern California is a decent school"

"yeah I've looked into it before, there's another option" Annabelle said "I know Berkley is too far away, and I'll be damned if I'm moving to the east coast"

"I hear you there" Jackie giggled

"how about you?"

"me?" Jackie asked, "well I guess I'll see what happens after the movie is done, and what Catherine wants to do"

"right, I hope we can all stay together"

"me too" Jackie looking at her friend she still found it hard to believe that she met 3 amazing people in Bloomington.

"Annabelle the movers are here" Simone said sticking her head out the door

"ok I'll be in, in a minute" she held up her cigarette Simone smiled and headed back in. The movers had everything loaded up in less than 2 hours. The foursome stood in the living room of the nearly empty house they called home. "well" Catherine said, "it's time for a new adventure" she smiled at the other three

"it is" Simone said with a smile "we should go"

"yes, I still have to go to Leonard's" Catherine said sadly

"hey" Jackie said softly, Catherine looked at her "you ok?" Catherine shook her head

"yes" she said reaching for Jackie's hand "let's go"

The drive to professor Haacht's house was short, Catherine and Jackie piled out of the car, as Catherine led them to the door, and knocked

"Catherine" he smiled opening the door

"hi, I was just dropping off the keys to the house, and saying goodbye, well for now" Catherine said with a smile

"what time does your flight leave?" he asked with a smile

"at 5 we're headed that way now"

"well" he said stepping closer to Catherine. A figure appeared behind him.

"Catherine" his wife smiled

"hello, Joan" Catherine smiled

"so sad to see you go" she said with a sad smile, as Catherine nodded "but sometimes we need a little change to spice up our lives. Oh and this must be Jackie" she said seeing Jackie standing next to Catherine "hi, I'm Joan Leonard's wife"

"it's nice to meet you" Jackie said taking her outstretched hand and shaking it.

"oh she's cute" she gave Catherine a wink as Catherine rolled her eyes. Joan had known a long time ago Catherine was gay, but never said anything, now that it was out she could be more forward like she was.

"thanks" Jackie said blushing

"we should be going" Catherine said looking at Leonard

"take care of yourself" he wrapped his arms around her.

"thanks, I will" Catherine smiled

"and again, don't forget to invite us to the wedding" he said looking at Jackie and smiling

"we won't" Jackie said with a smile as Catherine took her hand and they turned to leave.


	21. Chapter 21

**Flashbacks/dreams are in italic. And brought back the singer from the other story hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Catherine's phone rang, she picked it up "hello" as the caller hangs up. She checks the caller ID and hits redial as the phone rings_

 _"_ _hello"_

 _"_ _Jackie"_

 _"_ _Catherine" Jackie smiles_

 _"_ _did you just call me?"_

 _"_ _yeah, how'd you know it was me?"_

 _"_ _cause you're the only one around here who has a 323 area code" Catherine smiled_

 _"_ _ah"_

 _"_ _how are you?"_

 _"_ _I, I'm fine" Catherine could hear how nervous Jackie was_

 _"_ _good, I thought maybe you were upset, or that you turned into a bunny" she giggled trying to get Jackie to loosen up._

 _"_ _no, I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to wake you up or not"_

 _"_ _no, it's alright" Catherine pauses playing with her pen "do you want to come over tonight, you know maybe have dinner?" Jackie didn't say anything "I, I mean you don't have to"_

 _"_ _no, no, I do, yeah" they finish their conversation._

 _"_ _it's unlocked" Catherine called through the house when she hears Jackie knock._

 _"_ _do all the teachers here live like you?"_

 _"_ _probably not" Catherine giggles "but if it makes you feel any better I didn't buy this house I inherited it"_

"ah" _Jackie said sitting on the couch_

 _"_ _would you like something to drink?"_

 _"_ _sure" Jackie said nervously watching Catherine add some ice to the glasses then pulling out a bottle "how'd you know what I drink?"_

 _"_ _I didn't, maybe I'm just guessing"_

 _"_ _but scotch isn't the only alcoholic beverage in the world"_

 _"_ _true, but you don't seem like you drink that often in fact, you don't seem like the drinking type at all, and you seem like you haven't had much contact with peers your own age, so I assumed you took cues from someone in your family. You don't seem very famine, so I leave out your mother, so which would leave" she went to sit down on the couch next to Jackie "father perhaps"_

 _"_ _step father" Jackie said taking the glass of scotch_

 _"_ _my apologies" Catherine said taking a drink, Jackie gave her a half smile_

 _"_ _and I did have contact with people my own age just so you know" Jackie protested_

 _"_ _oh, where'd you go to high school"_

 _"_ _it's in California, you wouldn't know it"_

 _"_ _I did my under grad at Stanford, I know California pretty well" she put her drink on the table_

 _"_ _it was a really small one" Catherine gave her a look "alright, I was home schooled, I tried to go to high school but it didn't work" Jackie sighed_

 _"_ _well, high school is over rated" Catherine smiled, watching Jackie, who leaned forward to put her drink down too. "You always look so scared when you're here" she said reaching over and moving some hair out of Jackie's face "I wish you didn't"_

 _"_ _aren't you?"_

 _Reaching for her hand Catherine quietly said "nothing is going to happen"_

 _"_ _how do you know"_

 _"_ _I don't" Catherine giggled pulling Jackie's hand to her mouth and kissing it. Jackie looked at her. As Catherine leaned down kissing her._

Catherine was awaken by the flight attendant pushing the drink cart, she looked over at Jackie who was looking out the window deep in thought. Jackie turned her head and saw Catherine was awake.

"hey you're awake" Jackie said in a quiet tone

"yeah" Catherine smiled that smile Jackie knew well

"have a good dream"

"the best" Catherine said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek

* * *

 _Simone heard that voice she couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried, she moved to the middle of the room to get a better view. Annabelle was on stage, wearing just a red slip, her hair was down, and she had her beads around her neck. Simone couldn't take her eyes off her, the words she was singing going straight to her heart. Scared, she turned around and walked as quickly as she could out of the dance hall. Once outside she leaned against the iron door, hoping the sound of the rain would get her out of her head. She heard someone walk up behind her, turning to see who it was, she was met with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She stared at her for a moment then turned to leave. Annabelle reached out and grabbed Simone's arm, pulling her back to her. Simone hesitated for a second, but found herself being pulled in. She put her hands behind Annabelle's head as she pulled her in for a kiss. It was electric, Simone felt it all the way to her core. They stood there making out in the rain, soaked to the core, Simone pulled back when the need to breathe swept over her. Leaning her forehead against Annabelle's she whispered "we should take this somewhere more private" Annabelle smiled, as she grabbed Simone's hand. Making a mad dash through the rain they headed towards Simone's room. Once inside the room, Annabelle pushed Simone up against the wall putting her hand on the wall to make sure Simone didn't hit it. As their lips meet again, Annabelle couldn't stop herself, she trailed her lips down Simone's neckline, as her hands made their way to the hem of Simone's dress slowly lifting it up and over Simone's head. Now in just her slip, Annabelle kissed her again, making her way down. As she got to the hem of the slip, she knelt on her knees looking up at Simone, as if she was worshiping her. Which in Annabelle's mind she did. Looking in Simone's eyes she found no resistance as she slowly slipped the straps of the slip down Simone's arms. As they made their way to the bed. Simone pushed Annabelle down as Annabelle finished undressing her. As they flipped over so Annabelle was on top, she made quick work of her own clothes and began to pleasure Simone, just as Simone was at her highest peak they heard a loud clap of thunder followed by lighting, it lite up Simone's face as she called out Annabelle's name followed by "I love you"_

Annabelle was woken up when she felt Simone shift in her seat, opening her eyes she saw Simone's looking right at her, as they both smiled. "hi" Annabelle whispered

"hi yourself, did you have a good nap"

"mmhmm" Annabelle said shifting so she could wrap her arm though Simone's

"you sounded like it"

"what?" Annabelle asked "was I talking in my sleep"

"no, just moaning a little" Simone giggled

"great" Annabelle said embarrassed

"what was the dream about"

Annabelle leaned over and whispered in Simone's ear "the night of the dance, or after the dance rather"

"oh" Simone said shifting in her seat. She remembered that night like it was yesterday.

Annabelle smiled "you told me after you came that you loved me"

"I wanted to" Simone said looking in those blue orbs as she reached up to touch her face.

"I wish this flight would hurry" Annabelle whispered as she leaned in for a kiss

"I love you, Annabelle" Simone whispered

"I love you Simone" Annabelle whispered back with a smile. Getting lost in Simone's eyes, she could always just how much she loved her. They were brought out of their trance when they heard the pilot say they would be landing in 30 minutes "good" Annabelle whispered "I can't wait to get you home." Simone smiled her shy smile, but thinking the same thing. She was excited to get back to the beach house.

* * *

"it's so great to be home" Annabelle said tossing her bag on the floor and plopping down on the couch

"don't worry babe, I'll take care of your bag" Simone said rolling her eyes

"thanks" Annabelle smiled as she kicked her feet up on the coffee table. She saw Catherine and Jackie head to their room with their bags. Annabelle reached over and grabbed the remote.

"really" Simone said coming back into the living room

"what?"

"nothing, scoot over" she said making her move so she could sit down.

* * *

Jackie fell onto the bed "come on get up, we have to put things away" Catherine said shaking the bed with her leg.

"we just got here can't it wait? Nothing is going anywhere" Jackie said reaching out to pull Catherine on top of her.

"I guess it can" Catherine said as she fell on top of Jackie "besides" she said kissing her neck "I'm a little worked up over that dream I had on the plane"

"oh?" Jackie said moving her head so she had better access, as Catherine hit the right spot, Jackie moaned.

"yeah" Catherine said moving back to her lips, she kissed them and moved back "but we should wait until later"

"tease" Jackie giggled

"I know but we just got here" she reached her hand out to help Jackie up "let's go watch the sunset"

"fine" Jackie said grabbing Catherine's hand as she pulled her up.

"I love you porcupine"

"I love you too, vampire"

"oh now you're in trouble"

"good" Jackie whispered kissing her "I hope you spank me"

"I'll do more than that" Catherine said in her seductive voice "but later" she smiled and left the room

"you're such a tease" Jackie whispered as she followed Catherine.

* * *

"well I'm out" Annabelle said tossing the remote at Jackie and standing up, making her way to the bedroom. Jackie sat there wondering what just happened she giggled and looked at Simone who shrugged her shoulders. Annabelle was in the bedroom getting ready for bed, she sat down on the edge of it and thought about the dream on the plane. So much has happened since that day. She often wondered how she got so lucky with Simone, the feelings of that night came back to her. She was so nervous she was surprised that she went through with it, but that first kiss, she put all her emotions into it. The last few months of chasing Simone. She felt a tear slip out of her eye and roll down her cheek. Looking up when she heard a noise at the door.

"hey, are you ok?" Simone asked quietly

"yes" Annabelle said wiping the tear away.

"you don't look ok" Simone walked across the room, sitting next to her on the bed

"I'm fine" she smiled

"what's on your mind"

"the dream I had on the plane"

"it sounded like a pretty amazing dream to me"

"it was, but it also brought back the memories of what followed"

"I'm sorry Anna" she wrapped her arms around her. Annabelle looked at her and smiled.

"you have nothing to be sorry for" Annabelle said "Simone, you've been nothing but amazing, moving across half the country for me to go to school. Only to be right back where we started"

"you know I'd follow you anywhere" Simone kissed the top of her head "we met some amazing people"

"we did, didn't we?" Annabelle smiled thinking about the other two people in the house.

* * *

"we have to get a car" Jackie said as they were getting ready for bed. "can't rely on Simone, or a car service, that'll get expensive"

"ok, we'll go tomorrow" Catherine said as she took off her shirt, she saw Jackie watching her in the mirror, they locked eyes, smiling.

"do you know how beautiful you are?"

"someone keeps telling me that"

"well that someone is right" Jackie smiled as she watched Catherine walk closer to her as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I do believe someone deserves to be disciplined" Catherine said smiling.

"I believe you are right" Jackie whispered

* * *

"when do you start filming" Simone asked as she and Jackie were sitting on the deck having their morning coffee.

"on Monday" Jackie said rolling her eyes

"you don't seem too excited"

"I am, I just don't want all the hassle that comes along with it"

"ah" Simone said nodding.

"long days and nights, I hope Catherine doesn't get too upset"

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Simone said smiling taking a drink of her coffee then setting it on the table "got plans today?"

"Catherine and I are going to look at cars, we need something"

"yeah, Annabelle should get one too, but we'll wait to do that until she decides what she's doing with school"

"I want to go back, I just have to wait until I'm done filming"

"and I'm proud of you for that"

"thanks" Jackie smiled "I'm glad I made the move to Bloomington"

"me too" Simone said reaching over and touching Jackie's leg "me too"

"I still want to know what Catherine was like in college"

"I bet you do" Simone giggled

"care to enlighten me then?" Jackie smiled

"she was the best friend I ever had well outside of Amanda" Simone smiled

"Amanda huh?" Jackie said looking at Simone "I'd like to know more about her, but I understand why you don't want to talk about it"

"yeah, sorry, if you want to know maybe Catherine could tell you" Simone gave her a half smile Jackie nodded "I'd like to see the set" Simone said trying to change the subject

"I can make that happen" Jackie smiled thinking finally something she can do. Simone smiled at her. They heard a noise inside turning to see Annabelle standing at the door they both smiled.

* * *

Simone and Annabelle had a relaxing day hanging around the house, their stuff would be showing up the next day, so they were making room for it. It was about 3 in the afternoon when Annabelle plopped down on the couch "that's it, I'm out"

"really" Simone giggled walking over to her

"yup, we've done enough"

"well" Simone said pushing her back and climbing on top of her. "I don't think we're done" kissing her neck, just as things started to heat up, they heard the front door open.

"dammit" Annabelle whispered as Simone climbed off her

"to be continued"

"better be" Annabelle grumbled

"hi" Catherine said with a smile seeing them

"hi" Simone said

* * *

"have you two set a date yet?" Annabelle asked

"no we haven't had much time to talk about it" Catherine said

"good, I had a thought"

"oh god" Catherine giggled

"hear me out" Annabelle smiled "how about we have a double wedding?"

"I think I like that idea, but we better run it by Simone and Jackie first"

"I know, I've been thinking a lot about it. I know Simone wanted me to finish school before we got married, but like we've said to Jackie, it's not going to matter if we're married or not, that is still my plan"

"did I mention how proud of you I am?" Catherine smiled "both you and Jackie"

"no you haven't, and I don't think anyone, well besides Simone, has said that to me in a very long time"

"well I am" Catherine said smiling.

"I'm glad you decided to come out here with us" Annabelle said after a few minutes of silence. "I know Simone needs it"

"I'm glad we reconnected, life without her was, well boring"

"yeah she keeps things interesting" Annabelle said

Later that night while having dinner "so Belle had a good idea today" Catherine said

"oh" Simone looked at Annabelle

"she thought we should have a double wedding"

"you really want to share your special day with us?" Simone asked still looking at Annabelle

"sure why not" Catherine said looking at Jackie for some indication on what she was thinking

"I think it'd be a good idea, I mean we share everything else" Jackie said, then laughed when she realized how it sounded

"Jackie" Annabelle said

"sorry, my mind is still on that fucking movie" Jackie said "I can't wait until we're done filming next week"

"it didn't take them long" Annabelle said

"well they aren't done shooting the whole thing, that'll take a while, I'll be done unless they need me for some retakes, but it sounds like everything is good as of right now"

"that's good" Annabelle smiled Simone got up from the table grabbing her date book.

"well" she said flipping through it "we're pretty much open" she showed the blank pages to everyone as they all laughed

"we haven't' done much of anything since we've been here" Annabelle said shrugging.

"oh well" Catherine said "how about July 6th?"

"that works for me, the sooner the better" Jackie looked at Catherine

"alright" Simone said taking the pen and writing it in the spot for July 6th. "now to start with the planning"

"I think we should have it here, on the beach" Catherine said as they all looked at her. They'd been in LA for almost 2 months and Catherine was still obsessed with the beach. "what?"

"I like her idea" Simone said "we can have it on the beach then have the reception at your mom's"

"there's an idea" Annabelle said "I'll talk to mom about it"

"I'll do it" Simone said pulling out her phone. As a call was coming in she looked at it with a smile. "there's someone else I need to tell" she said standing up and hitting the call button. "hello, mom" she stammered it out.

"hello Simone" Immaculata said "how are you?"

"I'm fine" Simone said motion to everyone that she was leaving the room to have this conversation in private.

"so we got a date, and a place" Annabelle said as an idea popped into her head "Jack, do you remember when we met Jamie Davis"

"Jamie Bradley-Davis" Jackie corrected her

"yeah that"

"who's that?" Catherine asked

"oh my god, you haven't heard of her?" Catherine shook her head "do you live under a rock?" Annabelle giggled "or haven't' you heard a single song I've played since we met"

"I've heard you play, but as far as listening to the music you guys listen to I try and tune it out" Catherine giggled as she all the sudden felt that she was old.

"wow" Annabelle said pulling out her phone, pulling up her play list that had every song Jamie had out on it.

"so what are you getting at?" Jackie asked

"I wonder if she'd come play at the reception"

"I read that she hasn't been doing anything lately"

"worth a shot" Annabelle said, "I'm going to email her" Annabelle said standing up to go into the living room where the laptop was. She glanced out on the deck seeing Simone still on the phone. It appeared to be a good conversation she was smiling and laughing. Annabelle smiled to herself. Simone needed it, she needed family in her life, and moving back to LA was the best thing for her. Sitting on the couch she pulled the laptop closer and googled Jamie finding her email address quickly she opened her email and started typing.

 **Hello, I don't know if you remember or not, but I met you a few years ago in a restaurant in LA. My name is Annabelle Tillman. I'm writing to say I am a huge fan of yours and was wondering if you would consider playing at my wedding reception. Here is my contact information if you could contact me in any way I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Annabelle**

"hello" Annabelle said seeing a number she didn't recognize on her phone

"hello, may I speak with Annabelle please" the voice asked

"speaking" Annabelle said still not knowing who it was

"hi Annabelle, this is Jamie Bradley-Davis"

"oh my god, thank you so much for calling me, and so soon, I just sent that email like 10 minutes ago" Annabelle said not hiding the fact that she was excited

"no problem, so I was calling to get more of the details"

"right" Annabelle said looking around for the notebook they had everything written down in "can you hold on one second I don't know where she put the book"

"sure" Jamie said

"Simone, do you know where you put the wedding book?"

"it's right there" Simone said pointing to the coffee table

"hi, sorry about that" Annabelle said back into the phone "she likes to hide stuff from me"

"it's ok" Jamie smiled "I'm sorry, I know you said we met, but I'm having trouble placing a face to your name"

"oh, um, we met at a restaurant here in LA, a few years back, my friend Jackie Kirk and I were having dinner and I just had to come say hi" Annabelle went on to explain "my fiancé Simone Bradley and I"

"Bradley, I remember now"

"you said that was your wife's last name" Annabelle said

"yes, although we hyphenated it" Jamie giggled

"cool, well um" Annabelle went on with the details of what they wanted "it's going to be a double wedding with our friends"

"alright" Jamie cleared her throat "I have to talk to my manger and make sure it's cool with them, but it sounds like something I'd be interested in. Why don't I call you back in a few days, after I talk with her?"

"ok sounds good" Annabelle said, "thank again Miss Davis"

"Annabelle, call me Jamie"

"thanks Jamie, I'll be waiting to hear from you" Annabelle said with a smile

"yup" Jamie said

"why do you have a redonkyless smile on your face, and who was on the phone" Simone asked

"Jamie Davis" Annabelle said looking at Jackie

"no fucking way" Jackie exclaimed "why was she calling you?"

"I emailed her"

"about what?"

"playing at the reception" Annabelle said waiting for Jackie to flip out but nothing came "I told you all I'd take care of the entertainment and I meant it. She said it was something she was interested in but she has to talk to her manager" Jackie just sat there staring at her, and then it came "oh my god Annabelle how the hell did you pull that off, that is like the best thing ever" Jackie jumped up wrapping her arms around Annabelle jumping up and down

"calm down, she hasn't said yes yet"

"what's going on?" Catherine asked Simone who was shaking her head at them

"Annabelle got Jamie Davis to play at the wedding reception" Jackie said finally letting go of Annabelle and walked over to Catherine "can you believe it?"

"who's Jamie Davis?"

"we went over this earlier" Annabelle said shaking her head

"oh ok" Catherine said looking at Simone and shrugging

"you'll like her" Simone smiled

"if you say so" Catherine smiled

"oh shit" Annabelle said feeling her phone vibrate "it's Jamie" she said moving to the other room "hello"

"Annabelle, its' Jamie"

"hello Jamie" she could hear the smile in Annabelle's voice "I take it you talked to your manager"

"I did" Jamie said reaching "you've got me interested" she giggled

"good" Annabelle said

"I'm sorry normally Anna, my manager, takes care of all this for me"

"it's cool" Annabelle said, "did you want me to contact her?"

"no, no I got this" Jamie said Annabelle could hear her tapping her pen "I'm sorry I didn't remember you when earlier, life has been hectic here, my wife and I bought a business and getting everything in order has been, well hell" Jamie said

"I bet"

"so, I need more details, like the date, and what you'd like from me as far as music goes"

"I will have to get back to you on the music detail but the date is set for July 6th" Annabelle said, "and like I said it's a double wedding with my friends"

"you said the other couple was the girl you were with when we met?"

"yes mam, Jackie and Catherine"

Jamie paused for a few seconds "ok, um, why don't you send me an email that's more specific and we'll go from there, and if you have any questions for me feel free to call this number"

"sounds good, thank you again Mrs. Bradley-Davis"

"Annabelle"

"ayah?"

"please call me Jamie"

"ok" Annabelle smiled

"we'll be in touch"

"thank you" Annabelle said hitting the end button and turned around looking at Jackie, who had followed her out onto the deck, with a smile

"she's going to do it?" Jackie asked, Annabelle smiled and nodded. "you are the best, best friend in the world" Jackie said running to Annabelle almost knocking her over.

"ok" Annabelle giggled, when Jackie finally let go of her they went inside, she sat down next to Simone on the couch "we need to go over more details so I can email her"

"well let's get started" Jackie said jumping up to grab the notebook they'd been using. As they started going over things they wanted, Annabelle just sat back, knowing the only thing she wanted, as far as the wedding went she was in the process of getting.

"shit" Catherine said as the rest of them looked at her confused "I forgot something important in Bloomington"

"can you go without it?" Jackie asked knowing with filming she didn't have time to fly back to Bloomington

"no, not really" Catherine said looking at Annabelle

"when do you want to leave" Annabelle smiled

"would be nice to have my car here too" Catherine said looking her eyes landed on Simone "do you mind if I steal her for a week?"

"nope not at all" Simone smiled "Jackie is busy filming and I've got plans to meet with my mother" Simone smiled to herself she had something in the works that she was keeping from everyone

"so why don't we leave tomorrow and drive back?"

"in the Porch?" Annabelle asked excited

"yes" Catherine giggled "I'll get the tickets"

"sometimes you're such a dork" Jackie said looking at Annabelle

"what?"

"in the Porch? What other car would you be driving in from Bloomington"

"well"

"hey do you think we could get some invites printed up?" Catherine asked

"sure why not?" Simone smiled

"I'd like to hand deliver they one to Leonard since he's so hell bent on being invited" Catherine smiled

"sounds good I'll set to work on them" Simone said grabbing her laptop.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Annabelle said looking out the door

"everything alright" Simone asked softly looking up from the computer

"yup" Annabelle leaned down kissing her "love you"

Simone smiled "love you" and watched as Annabelle made her way to the door. "I think something is up"

"maybe, she does seem a bit off" Catherine said, "do you mind if I"

"no go" Jackie said, "I have to go over my lines anyway"

"ok" Catherine leaned over kissing her and followed Annabelle "hey" Catherine said when she caught up to her "you mind some company"

"not at all" Annabelle smiled as they made their way down the beach

"are you sure everything is alright? You just don't seem like yourself"

"yeah, I'm fine" Annabelle said stopping to look out over the water, realizing of everyone, Catherine would understand how she was feeling. "I just wish" she said in a sigh trying to keep her emotions in check "I wish my dad was here"

"oh Belle, I'm sorry" Catherine said reaching out for her. "I know it's hard, I'm feeling the same way"

"you're good at hiding it"

"am I?" Catherine asked not so sure herself, but then again, she hadn't had much time alone to think about it. Catherine pulled back looking Annabelle in the eye "he'd be proud of you, you know"

"I'm not so sure about that"

"well I'm proud of you, and I know Simone is"

"thanks" Annabelle sniffled pulling out of her grip

"at least you still have your mom" Catherine said hoping that didn't sound the way it came out. Annabelle looked at her, and suddenly felt horrible

"Cat, I'm sorry" she said as she dropped her shoulders

"don't I didn't mean that to come out the way it did" Catherine said, "what I meant was"

"I know what you meant" Annabelle gave her a half smile

"maybe if you and I stick together we can get through this" Catherine said

"maybe" Annabelle said looking out over the water again.

"we have two women who love us unconditionally back in that house"

"we do" Annabelle smiled "you know, Simone has something in the works, for the wedding I don't know what it is but I think it's going to be big"

"she told you that?"

"no, I heard her talking to Immaculata the other day"

"so, whatever it is it has to do with her?"

"yeah" Annabelle said smiling Simone knew how to keep her on her toes.

"hmm"

"the drive back across country should be fun" Annabelle said changing the subject

"I know" Catherine smiled "I've always wanted to do it"

"me too" Annabelle said stopping again at some rocks "Simone and I came here once"

"just once?"

"once, that I remember" Annabelle said as her face got red thinking about it

"Jackie and I were here when we came for thanksgiving that year"

"seems like a special place for both of us"

"yeah" Annabelle said still not feeling herself "I'm gonna head farther, you can join me if you want"

"I think I will" Catherine said she knew exactly what Annabelle was feeling, she was feeling it too.

"you know when I was little my dad would bring me to the beach just the two of us we'd spend the day eating ice cream and playing in the sand" Annabelle said as they walked, Catherine kept quiet knowing Annabelle didn't talk about her dad much "one time, we were sitting in the sand, I had a hotdog, and a damn seagull came down and took it right out of my hand"

"damn birds I hate them"

"rats with wings my dad called them" Annabelle giggled

"yeah, my dad hated them too" Catherine said "I remember one time we went to Lake Michigan, and they kept flying over us and one shit on his head"

"oh, my god" Annabelle said laughing

"he didn't find it very funny but my mom and I sure did" Catherine smiled, she hadn't talked about her parents like that in a long time. They continued to walk down the beach talking about Catherine's parents and Annabelle's dad.

"thanks Catherine I really needed this" Annabelle said looking at her with a smile

"so did I, we should probably get back, and pack for our trip"

"why exactly are we going to Bloomington?" Annabelle asked

"I forgot something at the house, that I want for the wedding, and my car" Catherine smiled she missed driving it.

* * *

"hey how was your walk?" Simone asked as they entered the house

"good" Annabelle smiled

"is everything ok?"

"yeah" Annabelle said plopping down on the couch next to Simone

"what time does your flight leave?"

"noon" Catherine said

"alright" Simone said, "I'll drop you off at the airport then head to Saint Theresa's"

"spending some alone time with her huh?" Annabelle asked

"I figured it was about time, that and we've been having really good phone conversations lately, so I just figured"

"I'm proud of you"

"I know I totally flipped out on you when you first went there" Simone said quietly "but thank you so much for that. You knew what I needed before I knew"

"when I went there I thought she was just your aunt, and I knew you two were all each other had"

"I love you Annabelle, never forget that"

"I won't as long as you don't" Annabelle smiled as Simone leaned over and kissed her and whispered, "I won't"

"I'm going to pack"

"want some help?" Simone asked, realizing she was going to be gone for a week

"you know it" Annabelle winked as she stood up grabbing Simone's hand and pulling her up and into the bedroom.

"are you going to miss me?" Simone asked feeling a sad

"of course" Annabelle said smiling "I always miss you when we aren't together"

"good answer" Simone giggled as she tossed Annabelle a shirt to put in her bag

"this is your shirt"

"I know" Simone winked

"you hate it when I wear your clothes"

"this is different I won't see you wearing it"

"you're crazy"

"crazy for you" Simone said walking over and wrapping her arms around Annabelle and kissing her. "are you almost done?"

"I can be" Annabelle said kicking her bag onto the floor and moving Simone to the bed, climbing on top of her.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you" Jackie said hopping on the bed as Catherine packed

"it'll go quick, you'll be busy you won't even know I'm gone" Catherine said not looking up from her bag

"oh I'll notice" Jackie said

"yeah" Catherine mumbled

"hey" Jackie said trying to get her attention, Catherine looked up as they met eyes "what's going on?"

"nothing" Catherine said turning around to grab some more clothes

"Catherine" Jackie said quietly, as she saw her start to tumble, she stood up and wrapped her arms around her, Catherine turned around in her embrace and held her tight as the flood gates opened. Jackie held her until she stopped "I'm sorry" Catherine said pulling back feeling embarrassed

"don't be sorry, but will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Annabelle and I had a talk while on our walk, she's missing her dad, and I got to thinking about my parents"

"oh baby, I'm sorry" Jackie held her tighter "is there anything I can do?"

"you just did it" Catherine looked at her "I haven't broken down in so long, and then I was alone"

"you'll never be alone again, whenever you need me I'm there"

"I know and I love you for that" Catherine sniffled

"I love you too" Jackie said "come on, finish packing in the morning, let's go to bed" she said leading her over to the bed. Catherine didn't put up a fight she just let Jackie take care of her. After getting changed they climbed into bed as Catherine laid her head upon Jackie's chest, she felt the beating of Jackie's heart, calming her.

"thank you, Jackie,"

"for?"

"loving me" Catherine said

"you don't need to thank me for that, it's easy" Jackie said running her hand through Catherine's hair, Catherine looked up at her, getting lost in her green eyes "do you know how beautiful you are?"

"this amazingly beautiful woman keeps telling me that" Jackie smiled

"well, remind me to kick her ass if I ever see her" Catherine giggled as she adjusted herself so she was laying on top of Jackie, leaning in for a kiss.

"sorry but I don't think you could take her" Jackie giggled

"oh really" Catherine pulled back with a smile, Jackie just nodded "god, you're amazing" she said as she crashed into Jackie pinning her to the bed. As Catherine began her journey down Jackie's body.

* * *

"morning" Simone smiled when she heard someone come into the kitchen

"aren't you in a chipper mood this morning" Catherine said still in her groggy state

"had a good night" she winked

"me too" Catherine said smiling, "I'm just not totally awake yet" as Catherine made her way into the kitchen for some coffee. "so you're going to see your mom today?"

"yeah" Simone smiled looking at Catherine then looking back at the hallway seeing the bedroom doors still shut "I have something I'm working on for the wedding"

"oh" Catherine said remember Annabelle's words from yesterday, she smiled, thinking Annabelle could read Simone to a T.

"yeah, I haven't said anything yet, because I don't know if it's going to work"

"but it involves your mother?"

"in a sense yes, she's helping me"

"care to share?"

"if you don't tell Annabelle" Simone smiled

"you got it" Catherine returned the smile as she saw Simone look back at the hallway again "father Harris is going to perform the ceremony, or well I'm hoping to get him too. He once said I was his favorite, and I can't think of anyone I would rather have do it"

"wow, a catholic priest preforming a lesbian wedding" Catherine giggled

"I know, when she brought it up I thought she was crazy, but she's been talking to him about it, and he all but offered. I just have to go and ask him" Simone smiled

"wow, I'm still in shock" Catherine said, "they know it's a double wedding, right?"

"yup" Simone said with a smile, "I'll find out more today when I go"

"cool" Catherine said they heard the bedroom door open and the patter of feet heading towards them, as Annabelle made her way to the table plopping down in a chair. "awe Belle did your vampire visit you last night?"

"huh? What?" Annabelle said as Simone giggled

"I got a little carried away sorry" she leaned over kissing her cheek "you want some coffee?"

"yes please" Annabelle smiled as she watched Simone stand and head into the kitchen. She looked up at Catherine "is it bad?"

"no" Catherine giggled

"I didn't realize she got my neck, I have marks everywhere"

"she's a biter?"

"yeah" Annabelle said turning red

"hmm, never would have pegged her for that"

"right" Annabelle giggled "me either"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I'll see you in a week" Simone said as she pulled Annabelle in for a hug. "I love you" she said kissing

"I love you too" Annabelle smiled pulling away grabbing her bag.

"take care of my girl" Simone said looking at Catherine

"I will" Catherine smiled as she and Annabelle headed though the doors to check in.

Simone stood there for a minute watching as they walked away. Smiling at how well Catherine and Annabelle got along and happy as hell she made that move to Bloomington and reconnected with Catherine. Realizing she probably looked like an idiot still standing there she hopped back in her car and drove off.

* * *

"so Madison isn't very far from Bloomington" Annabelle said,

"what's in Madison?" Catherine asked confused

"Jamie Davis" Annabelle smiled

"why do we need to go see her?"

"we don't, I just thought maybe we could meet her and we could fill her in more on the wedding in person"

Catherine looked at her, shook her head "sure why not, I don't really want to stay in Bloomington very long anyway"

"did you really forget something?"

"no, well yes, but I don't entirely need it, I just kind of wanted to get away. I love Jackie and love being in LA but I was getting bored, and I missed my car"

"I hear you there" Annabelle said looking at Catherine "sometimes it's good to get away, so what are we getting?"

Catherine looked passed Annabelle out the window as she sighed "my mother's wedding dress"

"oh" Annabelle said as Catherine met her eyes

"it won't fit me, I'm way taller than she was, but I was hoping maybe Jackie would at least try it on, and who knows"

"that's a good idea, I bet she'll do it"

"I don't know" Catherine smiled "wait until you see it"

"it can't be that bad"

"just wait" Catherine giggled as they fell into small talk for the rest of the flight. The drive from the airport to Bloomington seemed like it took forever, with the time difference it was 7 before they arrived at the house. "shit"

"what?"

"I don't have the keys, I forgot I gave them to Leonard" Catherine said digging in her bag trying to see if she had a spare in there

"you're in luck" Annabelle said reaching into her pocket pulling out her keys

"you're a life saver"

"Haacht would have come if you called him" Annabelle smiled putting the key in the lock and opening the door as they walked in "wow, it's like we never left"

"but we did" Catherine said setting her stuff down on the couch "think we left anything to drink?"

"probably nothing that isn't alcoholic" Annabelle giggled

"well I'm starving, come on" Catherine said grabbing her car keys off the hook "let's go eat" Annabelle smiled she was hungry too, but didn't want to say anything, they always made fun of her for being too whiney when she was hungry. As they were looking over the menu Catherine looked up and saw a familiar face "hey" Catherine said nodding in the direction

"nice" Annabelle giggled smiling

"you gonna go say hi?"

"oh of course" Annabelle said standing up, winking at Catherine as she made her way towards the table "hi Sandy" she said in her excited voice "it's so good to see you"

"I thought you left"

"I did, but I'm back" Annabelle said smiling

"great" Sandy said looking back expecting to see Jackie but all she saw was Catherine sitting at a table trying to hide her laugh. "where's your tail?"

"back in LA" Annabelle smiled "Catherine and I are the only ones who came" Sandy didn't say anything just stared at Catherine "would you care to join us?"

"um" Sandy said finally looking away from Catherine "no thanks" Annabelle was enjoying how uncomfortable she was making her.

"just thought I'd ask" Annabelle said looking back at Catherine who was still chuckling "well I should get back to my date"

"date" Sandy asked confused "aren't you and"

"relax Sandy, I just enjoy messing with you because of everything" Annabelle giggled "I'm still with Simone, and she's still with Jackie, we're just here picking up a few things and then we'll be gone again, and you won't ever see any of us again"

"oh" Sandy said feeling a little relieved

"don't make it so easy for people to fuck with you and maybe you wouldn't be so nervous all the time"

"um ok" Sandy stammered

"well it was good to see you again, take care" Annabelle said as she turned around

"Annabelle" Sandy said finally finding enough courage to talk

"yes" Annabelle turned around

"will you tell Jackie I'm sorry"

"maybe you should tell her wife to tell her"

"wife?"

"well soon to be" Annabelle smiled as she nodded towards Catherine "go on she doesn't bite" as she saw Sandy stand up and follow her back to the table

"hello Sandy" Catherine said with a smile

"hi Professor Stark"

"I'm not a Professor anymore, please call me Catherine"

"I, um, I just came over to say I'm sorry for everything, and could you please tell Jackie that also"

Catherine looked at Annabelle who was smiling, knowing she made her come over and tell her this, and how much it took for Sandy to have the courage to do so "I will" she nodded

"ok" Sandy said turning around and headed back to her table.

"I missed that" Annabelle said sitting down

"I can tell"

"I told her I just like to mess with her because of everything, then told her this would be the last time she saw any of us" Catherine smiled as the waitress came to take their order.

* * *

"hey baby" Annabelle smiled into the phone seeing Simone's name on her caller id

"hi" Simone said shyly "how are you?"

"I'm good, guess who we ran into at dinner?"

"Sandy?"

"yeah"

"how much of a hard time did you give her this time?"

"not too much, I ended up telling her she made it easy for people to fuck with her and to relax more"

"nice"

"then I made her go apologize to Catherine"

"oh my god, Annabelle you didn't" Simone said laughing

"I did" Annabelle was smiling "and she did she also told us to tell Jackie she was sorry"

"wow" Simone said sitting back on the couch

"I know" Annabelle said looking out the window "I miss you" she whispered

"I miss you too" Simone said closing her eyes so she could picture those blue eyes

"how's your mother?"

"she's good, I have a surprise for you"

"for me?"

"well it's actually for all of us, I'd rather tell you in person but I don't know if I can wait that long"

"then tell me"

"is Catherine around?"

"um" Annabelle said turning around seeing Catherine sitting on the couch watching tv "yeah let me go into the living room hold on" as she made her way to the couch "apparently Simone has a surprise for us"

"for us?" Catherine asked confused

"I'm going to put you on speaker" Annabelle said into the phone while hitting the speaker button.

"hi Simone" Catherine said

"hi" Simone said "I was hoping Jackie would be here for this too, but she's stuck at the studio until who knows when"

"yeah that's getting annoying" Catherine said "I can't wait until she's done filming"

"anyway" Simone said "as you know I went to see my mom today"

"yeah" Annabelle said

"I talked to Father Harris, and he agreed to officiate the wedding" Simone said, Annabelle looked at Catherine who smiled

"really?" Annabelle said not believing what Simone had just said

"yup"

"Father Harris" Annabelle asked again

"yes Annabelle Father Harris is going to be the one marring us"

"can we get him to tell the frog story?"

"I doubt that" Simone giggled

"well maybe if I asked him"

"maybe" Simone said as she heard the front door open and saw an exhausted looking Jackie walk in. "hey" she said moving the phone away "I got Catherine and Annabelle on speaker"

"hi beautiful" Jackie hollered at the phone with a smile

"tell her hi" Catherine said

"hold on I'll put it on speaker" Simone said hitting the speaker button and setting the phone on the coffee table "there tell her yourself"

"how was your day?" Catherine asked

"fine" Jackie said as she plopped down in the chair "I'll call you later and tell you about it"

"ok" Catherine smiled

"I need shower I'll call you later"

"alright" Catherine said as she looked at Annabelle confused

Simone heard Annabelle pick up the phone and take it off speaker as she did the same "I should probably go" Annabelle said "it's late here and I'm tired"

"ok beautiful, I love you"

"I love you too" Annabelle said making kissing noises into the phone as she hung up.

"wow, father Harris" Annabelle said looking at Catherine

"you were right" Catherine giggled "she actually told me about it this morning"

"I bet she did, she has trouble keeping anything a secret"

"that she does" Catherine agreed as she felt her phone go off with a picture message from Jackie "woo, um" she said clearing her throat

"what?"

"um, nothing" Catherine said, "I think I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"ok good night" Annabelle said watching her walk to the stairs

Once Catherine was in the privacy of her room she opened the message again staring at it. Jackie had sent her a picture of her getting ready for a shower.

 **You really know how to torture a girl don't you? ~C**

 **Send me one of you** **?** **~J**

 **Um, ok hold on ~C**

Catherine went into the bathroom and undressed standing in front of the mirror she snapped a picture quickly hit send and deleted it

 **There's my sexy ass wife to be** **?** **~J**

 **God I miss you! ~J**

 **I miss you too ~C**

 **Ok let me shower and I'll call you ~J**

 **Ok ~C**

Catherine grabbed her shorts and a t-shirt and went and sat on the bed looking at Jackie's picture. 'how the hell did I get so lucky' she thought to herself. Looking around the room she got lost in thoughts

 _Jackie was standing there nervous, as Catherine walked up to her. "are you ok?"_

 _"_ _yup"_

 _"_ _are you sure?" she asked as Jackie just nodded, she began unbuttoning Jackie's shirt, as they ended up on the bed Catherine hovering over her, she asked again if she was ok, which she got the same reply. "do you want to leave?"_

 _"_ _no" Jackie whispered looking in Catherine's eyes_

 _"_ _well let me know if you do" Catherine said as she leaned down and kissed her. "have you ever done this before?" Jackie nodded "you have?"_

 _"_ _once, I think"_

 _"_ _you think" Catherine giggled_

 _"_ _yeah but I'm not supposed to say who with, she's on tv" Jackie said all serious_

 _"_ _ah, I understand" Catherine said "ok close your eyes" as she leaned down to kiss her moving her hand lower, brushing Jackie's sensitive area, she felt Jackie take a deep breath but didn't let it out, she moved her hand away "don't forget to breathe" she whispered as Jackie let out the breath she was holding "good girl" she smiled "can I lay next to you?" Jackie nodded as Catherine moved off her onto the other side of the bed. Reaching over touching Jackie's hand. Jackie moved and got on top of Catherine_

 _"_ _what should I do now?" she whispered_

 _Catherine reached her hand up to move some hair behind her ear "what do you want to do?"_

 _"_ _I don't know"_

 _Catherine stared at her for a moment "are you scared?" Jackie didn't answer, just moved her eyes in a way that let Catherine know she was "don't be" Catherine whispered as she leaned up to kiss her._

Catherine was brought out of her thoughts to her phone ringing she reached over and hit the talk button "hi" she whispered

"hi" Jackie said quietly into the phone "are you ok, you sound a little"

"yes I'm fine, just got caught up in memories" Catherine smiled

"oh" Jackie said softly "everything alright?" she asked thinking back to last night

"yes, everything is fine, I was just remembering the first night we were together"

"oh" Jackie smiled as the memories flashed in her mind.

"and after that picture" Catherine said feeling herself turn red

"yeah, thank you for that by the way, I needed it after the day I had"

"that bad huh?"

"yeah" Jackie breath out as she went on to tell Catherine about her day. "so how was your day"

"good, we went out for dinner and saw Sandy"

"I bet Annabelle had fun with that"

"she did" Catherine smiled "by the end, she walked over to me and apologized"

"for what"

"well mostly to you, she wanted me to tell you she was sorry"

"wow" Jackie said still in shock Annabelle must really have done a number on her this time. They fell into small talk for a while

"hey I'm about to pass out, I'll call you tomorrow porcupine"

"I'll be on set all day, how about I call you"

"alright" Catherine smiled "I miss you"

"I miss you too" Jackie said softly into the phone "I love you"

"I love you too porcupine, sleep tight"

"you too" Jackie said hitting the end call button and sitting on the bed, looking around the room her eyes caught the bunny. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about their relationship, and soon they would be married. She was lost in thoughts when she suddenly felt thirsty, she stood up and headed towards the kitchen, seeing Simone sitting on the couch watching tv. She stopped to watch her, she looked lost without Annabelle. Jackie passed by going into the kitchen she grabbed a can of coke and headed to the living room.

"hi" Simone said looking up when she heard her come in

"what's up?"

"nothing, just trying to pass time, I'm not tired, and it's hard to sleep without Annabelle"

"I know that feeling, but I'm exhausted" Jackie said sitting back on the chair

"oh I haven't gotten to tell you yet" Simone said turning towards her "how would you feel if we had an actual priest officiate the ceremony?"

"a priest huh?" Jackie asked surprised "at a lesbian wedding?" she giggled

"yeah" Simone answered realizing how crazy it sounded

"who?"

"Father Harris, you met him when we had lunch at Saint Theresa's"

"oh right, wow, um, I guess whatever works" Jackie smiled

"I know it sounds crazy, but there isn't anyone else I'd rather have do it"

"father Harris?" Jackie giggled as Simone nodded "how's Annabelle feel about that?"

"she wants him to tell the frog story" Simone giggled

"as many times as she brings that up, I kind of want to hear it"

"it was rather funny, I never really got the point to it"

"if it's what you want then I'm cool with it" Jackie said looking at Simone. "has Annabelle talked to you about her dad recently?"

"no" Simone said looking down "she hardly ever talks about him"

"Catherine doesn't talk about her parents either" Jackie said sighing "they talk to each other though"

"oh?"

"last night Catherine had a break down" Jackie started to say. The look on Simone's face told her that she'd never had one in her presence before "so I did the only thing I could do and wrapped her in my arms and let her cry it out. I hated seeing her like that"

"I supposed it has to do with the wedding, explains why Annabelle was acting different" Simone said wishing Annabelle would talk to her.

"yeah, I get what they are going through" Jackie sighed "I just wish there was something more I could do"

"I think we are doing it. They talk to each other because they have that in common, neither one of us know what it's like to lose a parent let alone both at the same time"

"right" Jackie said sitting back as they sat there in silence hearing the waves crash upon the sand. Simone had the window open, letting in the fresh air. "well I should get to bed I have to be on set pretty early"

"alright"

"I should be done early enough for dinner if you want to?" Jackie made it sound like a question

"I would love that" Simone smiled

"alright I'll let you know when I'm on my way home" Jackie said it smiling. feeling as if she were talking to Catherine

"sounds good, good night" Simone said turning her attention back to the tv. As her mind started wondering to Annabelle. She wished she would talk to her, it was killing her not knowing what was going on in Annabelle's head, but knowing she had Catherine to talk to made it easier.

* * *

Catherine woke up to the sound of her phone ringing "who the hell is calling this early" she mumbled as she reached for her phone, eyes still half closed she saw it was a number from LA she didn't know, so she let it go to voicemail, seeing she had a notification, seeing it was a text from Jackie she smiled. She had sent her a picture of herself in her space outfit.

 **Awe too cute, will you bring it home? ~C**

Catherine hit send and set her phone back down, not expecting Jackie to reply right away. She climbed out of bed. The smell of coffee overwhelmed her, knowing Annabelle was up. She felt her phone vibrate.

 **I think the answer to that is a no ~J**

 **Awe come on, you look sexy ~C**

 **Still no, btw good morning beautiful, I love you ~J**

 **Good morning porcupine, I love you, now get to work ~C**

 **Ok I'll call you later xx ~J**

 **You better ~C**

"what's with that smile on your face?" Annabelle asked seeing Catherine walk into the kitchen

"Jackie" was all Catherine said reaching for the coffee pot. "did you get ahold of Jamie yet?"

"no not yet, when did you want to leave?"

"I was thinking tomorrow?" Catherine said moving to the table "I don't want to stick around here any longer than we have to"

"just admit it, it's driving you crazy being away from Jackie"

"that too" Catherine smiled "admit it, it's driving you crazy to be away from Simone"

"it is" Annabelle smiled "I'll give Jamie a call maybe we can head out tonight and get a room in Madison or something"

"there's a plan" Catherine smiled, she wasn't sure, maybe it was just being in this house without Jackie.

"alright I'll call her in a bit" Annabelle said taking a drink of her coffee as Catherine smiled

"before you do, will you help me go through the attic?"

"sure" Annabelle smiled

* * *

"here it is" Catherine said pulling a box out of a pile

"you sure that's it?" Annabelle asked as Catherine blew the dust off

"yup I'm the one who put it here" she opened the box

"oh my god this is gorgeous" Annabelle said as Catherine took it out of the box and held it up.

"I know, do you think Jackie will wear it?"

"if I were shorter I'd wear it"

"yeah mom was a short lady" Catherine smiled

"I'm sure Jackie will love it"

"I hope so" Catherine nodded to the door "come on this place creeps me out"

* * *

"hello" Annabelle heard though the phone

"Jamie? Hi this is Annabelle Tillman"

"hello Annabelle" Jamie said warmly "what can I do for you"

"well, Catherine and I are in Bloomington, driving back to LA actually, and we were wondering if you had some time to meet with us, we would drive up there of course"

"oh, yeah that'd be great"

"I thought we could go over things in person instead of through email or the phone"

"yeah that would be great, when were you planning on being here?"

"does tomorrow work?"

"sure, how about 10? Is that too early?"

"um" Annabelle said looking at Catherine, pulling the phone away "can we meet her at 10?"

"sounds good to me" Catherine said smiling

"yes, that works" Annabelle said into the phone "we were planning on coming to town tonight and getting a room"

"sounds good, I'll meet you at The Coffee House at 10"

"that's the one you own, right?"

"sure is" Jamie said, Annabelle could hear the smile in her voice "I'll see you then"

"thanks Jamie, see you then" Annabelle said hanging up the phone and looking at Catherine, "guess we better get packing"

"guess so" Catherine smiled as she stood. "the sooner we get out of here the sooner we get back to our girls"


	23. Chapter 23

**I brought back the Jamie Davis character, hope you all enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Chapter 23**

"I can drive if you need me too" Annabelle said hoping she'd let her

"I'm good" Catherine smiled glancing over at her "maybe on the way to LA you can, but right now I'm good I missed this car"

"I bet you did" Annabelle turned to look out the window. "oh, my god I love this song" she reached over turning the radio up. "this is Jamie" as she sang along with the song.

"you have an amazing voice" Catherine said reaching over to turn the radio down so they could talk

"thanks, I was thinking about singing All Over Me for Simone at the reception"

"do it" Catherine smiled "she'll love it"

"I'll see what Jamie has to say about it"

"I'm sure once she hears you sing she'll be all over it"

"whatever"

"you ever think about going on The Voice or something?"

"no" Annabelle said shaking her head "like I've said before I sing and play to relax I don't really want to make a career out of it"

"ok" Catherine knew enough not to push it even though she thought she was amazing.

"thank god we're here" Annabelle said plopping down on the bed

"if you're acting like this after a 5-hour drive how are you going to be when we're on our way home?" Catherine asked

"I don't know" Annabelle laughed "I think I'll be fine if you let me drive"

"yeah" Catherine said to herself she knew she wouldn't be able to make it the whole way so she planned on letting her drive eventually "let's go get some food then come back and call our girls"

"ok" Annabelle said jumping up "I saw a Hardee's as we pulled into town just down the road"

"Hardee's is what you want?"

"sure why not?"

"ok" Catherine said heading towards the door

* * *

 **I'm on my way home ~J**

 **Good I'm starving ~S**

 **Ok if you just want to meet me out front I'll drive ~J**

 **Ok ~S**

Simone set her phone down so she could go grab her stuff by the time she was outside Jackie was pulling up "perfect timing"

"yup" Jackie smiled "so where we going?"

"I don't know"

"how about something quick then I can take you to the set and show you around"

"that sounds good" Simone smiled she always wanted to see how a movie was made.

"so how about Carl's Jr?"

"sounds good to me"

* * *

"hey look at all those cars there I wonder what's going on?" Annabelle said as they passed the mall.

"there's a band" Catherine said seeing a sign

"cool"

"you want to go check it out?"

"of course, it's better than being stuck in the hotel room"

"right" Catherine said pulling making her way into the parking lot

"hey, this is Jamie's place, I wonder if she's here?" Annabelle said as they were walking to the door.

"do you want a coffee?" Catherine asked

"sure" Annabelle smiled, making their way through the crowd to the counter.

"hi what can I get for you" a blonde asked

"um, I'll take a caramel latte" Annabelle said stepping aside so Catherine could order. She looked down and saw the name tag 'Sarah, manager'

"that'll be 9.75, can I have your name please" the blonde asked

"Annabelle" she said as she pulled out a ten and handed it to her

"here's your change thank you, you can pick up your drinks over there" she smiled at them pointing to the pickup order here sign

"I think that was Jamie's wife"

"how do you know?"

"I read online her name was Sarah, and that's what the name tag said with manager under it"

"you're so smart" Catherine joked

"shut up" Annabelle said hitting her.

"and because it was online you know it's gotta be true" Catherine joked

"will you stop" Annabelle giggled

"Annabelle" they heard through the crowd, they moved back towards the counter "hey I thought that was you" Jamie said from behind the counter Annabelle looked up and smiled

"hi Jamie, this is Catherine"

"Catherine it's so nice to meet you" Jamie said wiping her hands on her apron "hold on a second I'll be right out" she turned back to the blonde saying something then came around the counter. "I hate dealing with the customers, but I help out when needed"

"you own this place, right?" Annabelle asked

"yeah, it's Sarah's thing, I normally stay behind the scenes, doing the books and stuff." Jamie smiled reaching her hand out for them to shake since they hadn't met in person before

"this is a good band" Annabelle said bobbing her head

"I'm getting up there shortly" Jamie smiled

"you know Belle sings" Catherine said as Annabelle hit her

"you do?" Jamie said looking at her "maybe you should join me up there?"

"oh I don't know, I don't sing or play in front of anyone"

"you've playing for us" Catherine said knowing the backlash from this was going to be hell but she'll take it. Annabelle just looked at her

"come on, you'll never see these people again, besides this is where I first got my start" Jamie smiled. She turned around seeing the line had finally cleared out "Sarah" she yelled getting Sarah's attention then motioned for her to come around. "Sarah, this is Annabelle and Catherine" Sarah looked at her confused "the ones that want me to perform at their reception"

"oh, I'm sorry" Sarah said reaching out her hand "it's good to meet you"

"good to meet you" Annabelle said shaking her hand and Catherine repeated her action

"Catherine was just telling me Annabelle plays and sings"

"oh" Sarah said looking Annabelle over "you should get up and play with Jamie when she goes on"

"I don't know"

"Belle, you know that would be a dream come true"

"yeah but Simone isn't here to see it"

"I'll skype her" Catherine said pulling out her phone trying to remember how to use skype.

Annabelle sighed looking at Jamie "fine"

"yay" Catherine said looking up from her phone "now show me how to do it" she handed her phone to Annabelle who rolled her eyes

"I'm going on in about 15 minutes, just meet me by the stage" Jamie smiled

"ok" Annabelle said as Jamie walked away "just use my phone" she said pulling hers out "want to step outside while I call her and let her know?"

"why not let it be a surprise?"

"sometimes she doesn't answer it, so if I call, and tell her, she'll know to" Catherine shook her head and followed Annabelle outside, balancing her coffee in one hand she hit call.

"hello"

"Simone, you'll never guess what's happening"

"Annabelle? What's going on" Simone couldn't understand a word that was coming out of Annabelle's mouth

"give me the phone you're not making any sense" Catherine said pulling the phone out of Annabelle's grip "hey, so we're in Madison"

"Madison? What's in Madison?" Simone asked confused

"why are they in Madison" Jackie asked, Simone shrugged her shoulders then put it the phone on speaker

"Jamie Davis lives here. Anyway, we're at her coffee shop and she's about to go on and she's making Annabelle perform with her"

"what?" Simone said

"nice" Jackie said looking at Simone

"anyway, we're calling to tell you to get on skype so you can see it"

"ok" Simone said grabbing her laptop and signing on "I'm on"

"alright we have to go"

"bye" Simone said hitting the end call button "wow Annabelle on stage" the memories of the dance came back to her

"I know I'm excited" Jackie said looking at the screen as a call came in from Annabelle, Simone clicked accept

"hey" Catherine said, "I hope I can figure this out"

"my god you're beautiful" Jackie said

"stop" Catherine's face was turning red "this is Jamie" Catherine said pointing the phone at Jamie who smiled and waved

"hi I'm Simone"

"and I'm Jackie"

"hope you're not mad I'm making her do this?"

"no not at all, she's amazing" Simone said the smile never leaving her face. "baby you'll do great just relax, remember you sang in front of the whole school"

"that was different" Annabelle said nervously

"you'll do fine" Jamie said "ready?" she added nodding to the stage "remember you'll never see any of these people again" she smiled

"I love you, you'll do great" Simone said

"how are we doing tonight?" Jamie said into the mic as the crowd cheered "I have a special treat for you all tonight, my new friend Annabelle will be joining me up here" she moved away from the mic "say hi"

"um hi" Annabelle said moving towards the mic

"relax" Jamie said as she handed Annabelle a guitar as the band started playing, of course Annabelle knew the song, she began to strum. They did a few songs with Annabelle playing with the band. "alright" Jamie said into the mic "I have a few I'm going to do with just Annabelle and I playing guitar" she glanced over at Annabelle covering the mic "do you have one you'd like to sing" Annabelle looked back at Catherine

"I do" she smiled "it's called All Over Me"

"great, just start playing and I'll catch on" she uncovered the mic "Annabelle has a song for us"

Annabelle stepped up to the mic "I wrote this for my girl" she took a deep breath and started strumming.

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

Jamie caught on to the cords and joined in

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear it will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will close_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm._**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost my mind deep in your eyes,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear it will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will close_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find waiting for you_**

"oh my god Annabelle that was amazing" Jamie said when they were done with the song

"thanks, I hope Simone liked it"

"Catherine seemed to enjoy it" Jamie nodded towards Catherine

* * *

"I can't believe she's singing that song" Simone said blushing

"I can, it's Annabelle" Jackie smiled

"she's amazing Simone, we need to talk her into doing it around LA" Catherine said moving the phone to face her

"I don't think that'll work she's too hell bent on finishing school" Simone said

"she can do both" Jackie said, "I will be"

"then maybe you should be the one to talk to her" Simone said looking at Jackie who smiled

"they're playing again" Catherine said moving the phone back towards the stage

* * *

"thanks for playing with me" Jamie said

"no problem it was fun" Annabelle smiled setting the guitar down "something I will remember forever" they hopped down off the stage as Catherine joined them holding the phone out to her

"hey baby" Annabelle smiled seeing Simone's face

"you were amazing up there" Simone said her eyes shined

"glad you thought so, I'll call you later, if my battery makes it" Annabelle giggled

"ok I love you"

"I love you too" Annabelle said turning skype off.

"you're more than welcomed to hang out while we close up" Jamie said looking around as the crowd started to disappear

"we should get going, it's been a long day"

"alright I'll see you tomorrow at 10?"

"yup" Annabelle smiled

* * *

"I can't believe I just played with Jamie Davis"

"you were amazing" Catherine said, "the way you guys played All Over Me, you defiantly need to play that at the wedding"

"maybe"

"no maybes about it, Simone was in tears" Annabelle just looked at her "don't worry it was happy tears"

"good"

* * *

"damn she was good" Jackie said smiling. "I wonder if she'll get up and sing at the wedding"

"I remember when I first heard her voice come over the speakers at the dance. It had me mesmerized, I had no control over myself, just had to walk towards it" Simone said softly. Jackie smiled as she went on.

* * *

"morning ladies" Jamie said as Catherine and Annabelle walked through the door of The Coffee House.

"hello" Annabelle said with a smile

"can I get you anything" Sarah asked with a smile from behind the counter

"sure, I could use come caffeine" Annabelle said "a caramel latte please"

"and I'll take the same" Catherine smiled

"coming right up" Sarah said turning around

"how much do we owe you?" Catherine asked

"nothing" Jamie smiled as she made her way around the counter "come on, Sarah will bring them out" she nodded to a table "so great job last night"

"thanks" Annabelle said shyly looking down

"I think she did great, she had Simone in tears with her song"

"Catherine, it doesn't take much"

"but still"

"that song is amazing, maybe you'll let me use it?" Jamie smiled

"hmm maybe, I guess that would have to be up to Simone" Annabelle said "It's her song" Jamie gave her a knowing smile as Sarah brought the drinks out and sat down

"so what is it you wanted to talk about" Jamie asked reaching for Sarah's hand, Annabelle smiled

"well" she began and went on with her ideas "Catherine thinks I should sing"

"I think you should, I love that song and I'm sure Simone will love it"

"I know she will" Catherine said smiling

"so it's a double wedding?"

"yes with Jackie and I"

"is there anything special you'd like, a special song you guys have" Annabelle giggled to herself hearing the accents coming from everyone at the table, as Catherine went on to explain about a song she heard on the radio. Which ironically was one of Jamie's. Jamie giggled "I know that song well" she smiled "I wrote it for Sarah"

"oh I'm sorry I didn't even realized you sang it" Catherine said looking down feeling guilty

"she's not much into music, when her and Simone listen to music they have it on the oldies station"

"its not oldies, it's from the 90's" Catherine protested. Jamie laughed

"how old are you?" Jamie asked giggling, she liked how they were with each other

"I'm 32" Catherine said, she saw Jamie look at Sarah

"you're the same age as us" Sarah said

"see I'm not old" Catherine said looking at Annabelle with a smirk.

"anyway" Jamie said, "I think I got everything I need"

"sounds good" Annabelle said she could tell the meeting was over. "I'll be in touch"

Jamie looked around then realizing the time "do you guys want to join us for lunch?"

"I could eat" Annabelle said looking at Catherine who shook her head and smiled "we'd love too, then we're headed out, got a long drive ahead of us" she saw Annabelle roll her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Again I don't own anything this is just for fun.**

 **Chapter 24**

"Jamie this is my mother Senator Judy Tillman" Annabelle said smiling "and this, this is my Simone"

"it's nice to finally meet you in person" Jamie said reaching out her hand

"you too" Simone said smiling, taking her hand

"I'm sorry, this is my wife Sarah, my sister Laura, and my manager Anna"

"and sister in law" Anna spoke up.

"right, she's also my sister in law" Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"awesome" Annabelle said, they fell into normal conversation, going over what still needed to be done.

* * *

"so Simone, you're a Bradley?" Sarah asked

"I am" Simone smiled, thinking she didn't want to go into the details of her confusing family life

"that's my last name, well my maiden last name, we hyphenated it when we got married so Jamie wouldn't have to change her name"

"that's so cool" Simone smiled "sorry sometimes I find myself talking like Annabelle would"

"it's cool, how much of an age difference is there?" Sarah asked

"um" Simone paused mentally counting "12 years"

"that's not too bad, I have some regular customers that are 20 plus years apart"

"you know the story behind us, right?" Simone asked looking across the yard at Annabelle who was busy showing Jamie where she wanted to set up the stage and dance floor.

"I have, my mother and father in law are in the news business, that and Laura filled me in"

"I hope no one looks down on me for it, I mean I know I was her teacher, but Annabelle acts way more mature than her age, from the moment I saw her I knew it"

"I wouldn't worry" Sarah gave her a smile.

"Simone honey, your, um, you have a visitor" Judy called from the patio door, Simone didn't know what to think she gave Sarah a confused look, Sarah shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'how the hell do I know who is there for you'. As a face showed up in the door way Simone got a huge smile on her face.

"excuse me Sarah" she said standing up to greet her guest "mom, I didn't know you'd be here today?"

"well, I just thought I could use a break from that dreadful school, and come stay for a few days" Immaculata said smiling at Simone

"come on, Annabelle is showing the singer where to set up" Simone said leading her out to the patio.

"Father Harris said he'll be here the day of the wedding, if that was ok?"

"that will work" Simone smiled, she was enjoying how easy the conversation had flowed between them now. Calling her mom still gave her chills, but each time she said it, it got easier. "Sarah, this is my mother Agnes Immaculata, mom this is Sarah Bradley-Davis, her wife Jamie" she paused looking at Immaculata waiting to see if there was a reaction "is out there with Annabelle, and will be playing at the reception"

"wife huh?" Immaculata said sitting in a chair, as Sarah nodded

"she's the head mistress at the school we ah" Simone stopped when she saw Sarah catch on.

"this is Laura, Jamie's sister, and her wife" she paused again "Anna, who is also Jamie's manager"

"wow you brought the whole clan" Immaculata said with a chuckle

"yeah we're a pretty close family" Sarah said smiling.

"Jamie and I are twins" Laura said she loved telling everyone that, she looked over at Sarah who was let out a laugh "what?"

"you're so funny sometimes"

"how long have you and Jamie been together?" Simone asked wanting to know more about her new friends

"um, how long has it been?" Sarah said looking at Laura who shrugged her shoulders

"with or without the 2 years they were apart?" Anna asked, Sarah shot her a look "it's been 6 years, you've been married for 2" Anna said

"wow how'd you keep track of that?" Laura asked

"they got married the same year we did dork" Anna said leaning over kissing Laura on the cheek

* * *

"alright so that's everything" Annabelle said as she and Jamie made their way to the patio

"so where's Jackie and Catherine?" Jamie asked realizing they weren't there

"Jackie is finishing her film, and Catherine is of course with her" Annabelle smiled "they'll be here when she's done"

"I know I've met Catherine, but I can't recall Jackie" Jamie said with a giggle "is that bad?"

"no not at all" Annabelle smiled "shall we join the rest?" turning around "oh look, my soon to be mother in law is here"

"you don't sound too happy about that"

"no, I am it's just, she's the one who turned Simone in"

"oh right" Jamie said as she followed Annabelle to the group

"mother Immaculata, you made it" Annabelle said with a smile

"hello Annabelle"

"I feel as if I shouldn't call you that, considering, after tomorrow you'll be my mother in law"

"call me whatever you want"

"I seem to remember Catherine saying that" Annabelle giggled looking at Simone, who shook her head "what?"

"nothing" Simone said with a giggle

"wow it's a party back here" Jackie said as she and Catherine walked out of the house

"hey look porcupine and vampire are here" Annabelle said

"really?" Catherine said in her stern voice

"sorry I had too" Annabelle said as she made the interdictions

* * *

"alright so I'll be here by 10, to get everything set up" Jamie said as they were headed out.

"sounds good" Annabelle said "thank you again for doing this"

"it's my pleasure, I'm having fun"

"it was good to meet you all" Sarah said with a smile "and thanks for letting me tag along"

"no problem" Simone chimed in with a smile

"alright we'll see you tomorrow" Jamie said grabbing Sarah's hand and nodding for Laura and Anna to follow

"good night"

"that was fun" Simone said as they made their way back to the group

"it was" Annabelle said putting her arm out to stop her "hey" she whispered. Simone looked in her eyes "we're going to be married tomorrow"

Simone wrapped her arms around her and smiled "we are" she leaned in for a kiss "do you know how much I love you?"

"I have an idea" Annabelle smiled kissing her again.

"so what's the plan for the rest of the night" Jackie asked once Annabelle and Simone returned to the patio

"I'm not sure" Simone said looking at Immaculata

"are you staying here?" Annabelle asked softly

"I guess I didn't think that far ahead" Immaculata said

"there's plenty of room" Judy said motioning to the house.

"I'll take you up on that thank you"

"where are your bags?" Annabelle asked standing up

"in the car"

"I can grab them for you"

"thank you" she said handing Annabelle the keys

"I'll go with" Catherine said standing up and following Annabelle through the house

* * *

"so Jackie and I thought that you two could stay here and Simone and I could go back to the beach house" Catherine said

"sounds good to me"

"do you think you can spend your last night of freedom away from her?"

"can you" Annabelle threw the question back at her with a smile

"good point"

"you two do what you need to do, I'll miss her, but I'd rather not see her before the wedding, guess I'm superstitious like that" she said popping the trunk open and grabbing the rather large suitcase for a few nights

"need some help there?"

"how on earth does a nun need so many things for 2 nights?" Annabelle giggled

"maybe she's got a dead body in there, or is planning on capturing Simone and knocking some sense into her" Catherine giggled

"didn't they find a dead body in your trunk?" Annabelle joked

"funny"

"but really do what you two want, it's also your last night of freedom" Annabelle said opening the front door "I'm going to run this into the guest room, I'll be out in a bit"

"ok" Catherine said making her way back to the group.

"so what do you say you and I head to the beach house?" Catherine whispered in Simone's ear before she sat down

"sounds good to me"

"Annabelle will be right out she took the bag to the guest room" Simone smiled at the mention of Annabelle's name.

"Simone" Annabelle called from the door way, Simone turned as Annabelle waved for her to come

"what's wrong?"

"nothing" Annabelle said wrapping her arms around her pulling her farther into the house "I just wanted a few minutes alone with you" she said kissing her neck

"mm, I think I'm going to like where this is going" Simone whispered

"good" Annabelle said pulling back and grabbing her hand "come with me" she said almost running up the stairs to her old room, once inside she locked the door turning to Simone. "Catherine said she's taking you away for the night" she smiled seductively looking in Simone's eyes

"that's the plan" Simone said not breaking eye contact, while moving closer. They made quick work of their clothes as Simone pushed Annabelle on the bed kissing her way down her body.

* * *

"I can't believe I let Catherine talk me into wearing this dress" Jackie said looking in the mirror turning around

"it looks good on you" Annabelle said fiddling with her bow tie

"it does, doesn't it" Jackie smiled "we had to do very little alterations on it"

"what raise the hem line?" Annabelle joked

"ha-ha very funny" Jackie said as she giggled

"can you help me with this damn thing" Annabelle asked getting irritated with her bow tie that she couldn't seem to get tied

"I can try, might need to get your mom"

"guh, I don't want her in here, she'll be gushing all over me" they both giggled knowing the truth behind it. There was knock on the door, Jackie went over and opened it

"hey I just wanted to" Jamie started to say but was cut off by Annabelle saying

"good can you help me please?" she motioned to the tie

"um ok" Jamie giggled making her way into the room, she had it tied in a few seconds "you both look amazing" she said

"thanks" they both said in unison

"I came in to see how you wanted this to go"

"um" Annabelle said looking at Jackie who shrugged, Jamie giggled, they wanted her to play as they walked down the aisle but never gave her details.

"I think Simone and I are walking down together" Jackie said

"so basically, you and Simone are the girls and Annabelle and Catherine are the guys" Jamie smiled remembering her wedding that went basically the same way.

"pretty much" Annabelle said giggling

"how about I just wing it?"

"sounds good to me" Annabelle said looking at Jackie who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"damn" Catherine said as she came out of the bathroom seeing Simone in her dress

"too much?"

"no" Catherine said as she walked into the room "you look amazing"

"look at yourself" Catherine opted for a pants suit instead of a tux like Annabelle

"I don't look much different than I normally do" Catherine said looking down at herself

"we should probably hurry up" Simone said noticing the time

"you're the one who's not ready" Catherine giggled

"you had it easy, all you had to do is wake up"

"what's that supposed to mean"

"you're beautiful" Simone said at her

"Simone" Catherine said moving closer to her "you're beautiful, Annabelle is going to go crazy when she sees you"

"yeah but" Simone said still convinced she looked like hell

"no buts, she fell in love with you at Saint Theresa's, right?" Simone nodded "how did you feel you looked then?"

"oh I don't know" Simone said looking in the mirror

"well I bet if you asked Annabelle, she'd say you are fucking beautiful"

"doubt that" Simone huffed

"well, I'm not going to argue with you because I know I'm right" Catherine smirked

Simone smiled at her "I can't believe we're getting married"

"I know I never thought this day would come"

"yeah seemed like it took forever"

"that wasn't what I meant" Catherine said looking at her

"oh?"

"I meant I can't believe I fell in love"

"why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just" Catherine sat down on the bed "never thought I'd find someone who would make me feel the way Jackie does, I was so afraid of getting hurt" Simone walked closer and looked at her with sad eyes "and I've already been hurt enough, that's why I dated students"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say" Simone said touching her shoulder "but what I can say is Jackie loves you. I love you, Annabelle loves you. I can't imagine my life without you. Making that move to Bloomington was the best thing I've ever done" Catherine looked up at Simone, and smiled

"thank you I needed that"

"come on, let's go get married" Simone held out her hand as there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"I know it's unusual seeing a priest at a wedding such as this, but I was asked by someone who means the world to me" father Harris paused looking at Simone "a few years ago I told you that you were my favorite, as I recall you said I said that to everyone. I hope you know now that, that was true" Simone nodded feeling her eyes began to sting, "alright let's get on with it" he cleared his throat looking at both couples standing before him. Although he thought it was wrong, he couldn't help but notice just how happy they all were. As she began with the traditional wedding mumbo jumbo. "I do believe that they have wrote their own vows, Simone why don't you start"

Taking Annabelle's hand in her she took a deep breath "Annabelle, I have loved you since the very first time I saw you" she paused looking in her eyes "somehow you broke though those walls I put up without me even knowing, you are completely amazing and I'm honored you want to spend the rest of your life with me, I love you kitten" she ended as the flood gates opened and tears began to fall. Annabelle reached up and wipe them away, in a motion so delicate Simone couldn't feel her do so.

"Annabelle, it's your turn" Harris said

"Simone" she said clearing her throat "I don't even know what to say, the first time I saw you, I knew I was going to fall in love with you, your beauty that day, was radiant, it shined just like the sun, as you walked down that hill towards me. That is something I'll never forget. I love you now and I will love you forever" she ended as they smiled at each other.

As father Harris turned towards Catherine and Jackie and nodded, Catherine reached for Jackie's hand "you, I don't even know what to say to you. I remember the first time I saw you in Haacht's office I knew I wanted you, but what I didn't know is just how much you would become to mean to me. I never thought I'd find love, I was too afraid of getting hurt, but you, you changed my life, you broke down that wall that I put up all those years ago." Catherine looked directly in Jackie's eyes "I love you, porcupine"

Jackie didn't even wait for Harris to nod she just began "Catherine, you always leave me speechless" she giggled "and I always lose my train of thought, I remember the first day we met, I felt a connection right away, although it scared me, I hadn't had many relationships, but you took it easy on me making sure I was ok every step of the way. I love you my Vampire, today and always"

"Annabelle please take Simone's hand, Jaquelin take Catherine's hand" the younger girls did as they were told "Jaquelin repeat after me, I Jaquelin Rebecca Kirk, take you Catherine Josephine Stark to be my life partner to have and told hold from this day forward, as long as we both shall live" as Jackie repeated him she slid the ring on Catherine's finger, as Catherine repeated the words and actions. He then turned to Simone, she saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears, as a smile crept across his face "Annabelle" he said "repeat after me, I Annabelle Jacqulyn Tillman take you Simone Diane Bradley to be my life partner, to have and told hold from this day forward, as long as we both shall live" Annabelle repeated him, staring into Simone's pools of blue, as she slipped the ring her mother had just given her on Simone's finger "Simone" he said as Simone repeated the actions she felt another tear slip out of her eye, Annabelle so gracefully reached up wiping it away. They shared a smile as father Harris rambled on.

"now let me be the first to introduce Jaquelin and Catherine Kirk-Stark and Annabelle and Simone Tillman-Bradley" as they kiss and turned around rising their hands and making their way down the make shift aisle that was set up in Judy's back yard.

Once inside the house they turned to look out at the yard "I thought you said this was going to be small" Simone asked

"I wanted it to be but apparently mom had other plans" Annabelle giggled "sorry guys" looking at Catherine and Jackie who both shrugged, they had the people they wanted there, they didn't care about anything else.

* * *

"hello everyone, I'm Jamie Bradley-Davis" Jamie said in the mic "you all probably know me as Jamie Davis"

"Annabelle how'd you get Jamie Davis to play at your wedding?" Collins asked not taking her eyes off the stage

"I contacted her and she said yes" Annabelle smiled

"wow" Collins smiled "think I could get her autograph?"

"I'm sure you can" Annabelle smiled as they listened to Jamie.

"Annabelle, you want to come up here?" Jamie asked,

"I'll be back" Annabelle said kissing Simone as she made her way to the stage they had set up.

"you ready?" Jamie asked

"no" Annabelle giggled "but let's get this over with" she said reaching for her guitar as she stepped towards the mic. "hello everyone and thanks for coming out and celebrating our special day with us. Simone, this is for you" as she started to strum.

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

She looked up seeing Simone walk closer to the stage the same way she did a few years ago at the dance, when she sang the song for the first time.

 ** _You will find me waiting for you,_**

 ** _All your fortresses go down in the night,_**

 ** _To the dawn I'll see you through._**

Jamie joined in.

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear it will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will close_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm._**

 ** _The answers aren't so easy to find,_**

 ** _The questions will have to do,_**

 ** _Cause I've lost my mind deep in your eyes,_**

 ** _My only fix is you._**

 ** _Cause I know, that you know_**

 ** _You're all over me now,_**

 ** _And it's clear it will show_**

 ** _Your curtains will close_**

 ** _But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm_**

 ** _I will shelter you through the storm_**

 ** _I will shelter you all through the storm_**

 ** _Saying what I am what we are_**

 ** _It's a start towards the truth_**

 ** _Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart it's you…_**

 ** _In the space between what's wrong and right,_**

 ** _You will find waiting for you_**

"didn't she play that song at the dance" Kristen asked looking at Simone

"she did" Simone said smiling "she wrote it for me"

"right I remember her writing it in our room" Collins said watching her friend on the stage "she looks like a natural"

"I've been trying to talk her into doing more with it, but she won't have anything more to do with it" Catherine said as she and Jackie walked up to the group.

"hey, congrats" Collins said turning to them and smiling.

"thanks" both Catherine and Jackie said in unison

Annabelle finished signing and hopped down off the stage, making her way towards Simone who met her half way wrapping her arms around her she whispered, "I love you" in Annabelle's ear.

"now if Catherine and Jackie will come to the dance floor and join Simone and Annabelle for their first dance" Jamie said. Jackie took Catherine by the hand and led her to the dance floor

"I hope you like the song I picked" Catherine whispered as she pulled Jackie in close

"I'm sure I'll love it" Jackie said as she placed a soft kiss on Catherine's lips.

"I hope you're not upset we're doing this, this way" Annabelle said

"not at all" Simone said placing a kiss on her lips then looking over at Catherine they shared a smile.

"I wrote this song for my wife and to be honest, I was rather surprised that Catherine wanted it as her first dance song" Jamie smiled as she started to play

 ** _When I am sitting in traffic some afternoon  
Or bored to death in some waiting room  
I am gonna close my eyes and picture you  
Today_**

 **You keep brushing that hair back out of your eyes**  
 **And it just keeps falling and so do I**  
 **I am feeling like the luckiest girl alive**  
 **Today**

 **And I don't know about tomorrow**  
 **Right now the whole world feels right**  
 **And the memory of a day like today**  
 **Can get you through the rest of your life**

 **I know it won't always be like this**  
 **Life can change as quick as a kiss**  
 **It's not over yet and I already miss**  
 **Today**

 **And I don't know about tomorrow**  
 **Right now the whole world is right**  
 **And the memory of a day like today**  
 **Can get you through the rest of your life**

 **And as the seasons change and time goes by**  
 **When your hair is gray and so is mine**  
 **I know for sure that you're gonna be**  
 **Just as beautiful as you are to me**  
 **Today**

 **Bring on tomorrow**  
 **I've got today**  
 **Bring on tomorrow**  
 **I've got today**  
 **Bring on tomorrow**  
 **Right now the whole world is right**  
 **Bring on tomorrow**  
 **Because the memory of a day like today**  
 **Can get your through the rest of your life**

"now they'd like for you to join them on the dance floor" Jamie said into the mic as she started playing some more songs.

Catherine grabbed Jackie's hand pulling her off the dance floor and into the house "what's going on" Jackie asked out of breath

"I just wanted some time alone with you" Catherine said pushing her up against the wall of the bathroom, going straight for her neck, she knew it was Jackie's weak spot.

"Catherine, we can't do this here" Jackie whispered between breaths

"oh we can't do it here but we did it everywhere on campus back in Bloomington"

"guh" Jackie said as she gained control pushing Catherine against the wall as she undid the button on her pants, quickly sliding her hand, as she heard Catherine moan "yes" as Jackie quickly slipped one finger in followed by another. She felt Catherine moan again as she rode Jackie's hand. Their lips found each other as Catherine's organism consumed her.

"don't take this the wrong way but I think that was the best I've ever had" Catherine said into Jackie's shoulder

"I won't" Jackie smiled and kissed her "now let's get back out there" as they walked back into the yard they heard the mic come to life.

"hello everyone, I have a special present for Annabelle, a little birdie told me you love this story and so I decided to tell it" father Harris smiled looking out at Annabelle

"the story I loved most as a child was about 2 frogs, who were playing leap frog, what else, but by mistake they jump into a large vat of fresh cream. Finding no foot hold they started swimming, to avoid drowning, but one of the frogs was just too tired he couldn't take it, so he croaked to his friend that he was finished and sure enough he sank to the bottom of that vat and died a miserable death, he really croaked. But the other frog missed his friend of course but he kept right on going persevering and swimming, persevering and swimming with determination, he kept right on going with persevering determined strokes he had churned that cream into butter and hopped out"

"oh my god" Annabelle said looking at Simone, "how'd you get him to do that?"

"Simone told me that you liked that story so I asked him if he would mind telling it tonight" Immaculata said with a smile.

"thank you" Annabelle said as she pulled Immaculata into hug.

"no Annabelle thank you, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the relationship I have with Simone. I may not be completely happy with the situation but I know she loves you and you make her happy, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that" Annabelle smiled as she pulled back seeing the tears in Immaculata's eyes.

"anytime" Annabelle smiled as Immaculata walked away

"you and my mother seem to be getting along" Simone whispered

"yeah" Annabelle smiled "she's not so bad" she turned toward Simone "have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"not that I'm aware of" Simone said smiling

"well I meant too" Annabelle said leaning into Simone's ear "when I saw you walking towards me I almost came in my pants"

"stop" Simone swatting her arm.

"hello everyone" they heard the mic come to life looking at the stage Catherine saw Leonard and smiled "I'm the only family Catherine has so I just wanted to say a few things" he fumbled with a piece of paper he dug out of his pocket "I remember when you were little, you always had a big heart, bringing home those random animals. I remember one time specifically, you brought home that, oh what was it" he looked at his wife who said something "oh right a porcupine" he giggled "you loved everything, always trying to make it better. When your parents died I watched as you slipped into a depression, Joan and I tried our best to make it easier on you. When you went off to college we were so proud of you. Then you came back and became one of the top professors in Bloomington, I watched as you threw yourself into your work. Catherine I'm so proud of you, we are proud of you. And I know your parents would be too, and they would have loved Jackie. Congratulations to you both. Well to all four of you, and thank you for letting me be a part of your special day" he said as he raised his glass "to Catherine, Jackie, Simone and Annabelle. I wish you all the best" as he raised his glass, putting the mic back on it's stand and hopping off the stage

"thanks for not embarrassing me too bad" Catherine said as she went in to hug Leonard

"oh, I could have but I decided not too" he smiled

"alright" Jamie said into the mic "let's get this party going into the right direction" she nodded to the band behind her as they began to play. The song Annabelle had been trying to teach Jackie the dance to.

Annabelle looked at Jackie "hell no!"

"come on you've gotta have it down by now"

"fine" Jackie said as they made their way to the dance floor looking around at the crowd that had gathered, Sarah came closer smiling with Anna and Laura not far behind.

After the dance, the four some found themselves alone looking at the crowd of people who had gathered to celebrate with them.

"wow I can't believe how many people are here" Simone said looking around spotting Immaculata, and Harris

"I know" Annabelle said as she spotted her mother talking to some of her colleagues she had invited.

"if I'd had known it was going to be this big I would have invited more people" Catherine said as her eyes found Leonard and Joan

"well" Jackie said taking a deep breath she didn't have anyone there, but there wasn't anyone she wanted there besides the three people she was standing with "it's over now" as Jamie started to play an old tune by Rod Stewart. "let's go dance wife" she said grabbing Catherine's hand dragging her onto the dance floor. As Annabelle repeated her actions knowing the night was coming to an end.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a few other stories in the works, not sure yet if I'll be posting them or not.  
**

 **The first dance song was Today by Brad Paisley, and of course All over me is from Loving Annabelle.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
